Star Wars Rebels: Various Short Stories
by pnew106s
Summary: Another collection of short stories involving Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Ashoka Tano, Hera Sydulla and others. Some will be for Mature Reading only.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Various Tales: Emotional Turmoil Part 1

(Authors Note: I have decided to create another Various Short Story Category. This is the first installment and there might be more.)

**Introduction:** After the Destruction of the DUCHESS. Sabine Wren decided to remain to Fight the Empire on Mandalore as a form of penance for ever creating such a weapon. Causing her some emotional turmoil.

**Victory of the High Plains:**

The Battle went extremely well, Eight hours ago the Mandalorian's had successfully attacked and defeated Two Battalions of Stormtrooper Reinforcements that was in route to the Capital. Now it was time to celebrate that Victory. Sabine sat at one of the Tables with her Family, Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau as the celebration commenced. Glancing around, she saw some of the Warriors hooking up with others and after a time wander off to be together. All it did for Sabine was make her realize how lonely she felt and was. Yes she could do that as well, but none of those around her interested her. Declining three advances from others, she stood and left the table. Leaving her Mother and Father staring after her in confusion. "I thought she would at least show some interest in any of those Suitors." Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan stated shaking her head negatively. Alrich chuckled and this drew his Wife's attention. "Do you know something I do not, Husband?" Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau also began to laugh. This bothered Ursa that she seemed to be the only one not to know something. Glaring at Alrich. "Come speak, what do you find so hilarious?" She demanded and Alrich smiled broadly.

"Come dear Wife, you already know who our Daughter really wants. Who she is thinking about." Alrich said as he looked over the Table, seeing Sabine leave the large gathering of Celebrating Mandalorian Warriors and heading for the open plains to be alone.

"You cannot mean that young Jedi Ridger!" Ursa said in surprise. "She cannot be depressed because he is not here with her."

"His name is Bridger. Ezra Bridger." Bo-Katan informed her. "And why not? She probably did not even know she wanted him until now." With that Ursa stood and Alrich looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" Alrich asked and Ursa smirked down at him.

"To find out if that is the reason she is acting so upset and to find out if you are right." Ursa walked from the table in the direction that her Daughter had just taken. Out on the Plains on a small hillock, Sabine sat on the ground and peered up into the night sky. The stars twinkled in the dim light and she breathed in the cool night air. Her thoughts instantly focused upon Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper and especially Ezra.

"By the Ancestor. I miss him." Sabine whispered thinking of her Comrade and Friend. Never realizing how much she would miss him. How much she would miss his vain attempts of flirtation and infraction he had on her. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine seeing his cool blue eyes and his smile. "By the Ancestors. I miss him." She whispered again, wishing he was here now so she could.."What would I do if you were here?" Sabine asked herself wondering if she could do what her heart wanted. Hearing her name she almost jumped, startled from the sudden appearance of another. Turning she visibly relaxed. "Hello Mother. I just wanted some time alone." She explained and her Mother approached and sat next to her.

"You have been alone several times for no reason so there is something I wish to discuss with you." Ursa said as she did not look directly at Sabine. "You are at an age where you should consider the Future and that means that you should consider taking a Suitor." Sabine winced as she thought of those back at the Celebration. None of them were who she wanted, who she wanted was not here and she could not have because he was in her peoples estimation he was nothing. Ursa saw Sabine's expression and smiled. "Sabine is there someone that you are considering already?" She asked and Sabine bit her bottom lip and glanced away.

"Yes there is. But you and our Clan would never allow my choice." Sabine said sadly as she slumped attempting not to show how upset she was at the fact that the one she wanted, the one she desired. She would never be able to have. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

"Your Father says it is that Young Jedi, Ezra Bridger. That you desire and want him." Ursa asked and felt her daughter shudder. Not able to fully see her, Ursa suspected that Sabine was holding back tears.

"Yes." Sabine whispered barely audibly staring down at the ground, ready for her Mother to verbally chastise her for what she was about to admit. "I never realized how much I would miss him. How much I..I..Love him." Sabine stuttered out as she exhaled and inhaled sharply. "I know you do not believe me Mother, but I love him." This actually surprised Sabine as she finally felt free. Something within her released the tightness on her heart and it felt glorious. She did love him.

"Bantha Shit! Your Father was right!" Ursa said laughing as she shook her head. Then reached forward with her right hand and raised Sabine's face upward. "My Dearest Daughter, if you find him worthy then I do not have any problem on who or what he is." She informed Sabine and the younger Wren's eyes widened then closed again.

"The Clan would never accept him as my choice." Sabine stated, shaking her head. Due to her position within the Clan as Daughter of the Countess, none of her Clan would accept her taking a Non-Mandalorian as her Husband. Especially a Jedi. Ursa laughed loudly.

"Sabine at this moment there is not one of our Clan that does not believe that Ezra Bridger is a Hero of Mandalore. Even the Duchess Bo-Katan stated such. So what other excuses do you have for not seeking him out and taking him?" Ursa asked and Sabine bit her bottom lip, then gazed back at the ground.

"I am not sure he still feels the same about me. We never even thought of each other that way, or if we did neither of us said anything." Sabine knew she was being confusing, but in truth she was confused. Yes she just stated she loved him, but she was not sure that those feelings were mutual and she was unsure if she could ask him even if he was here. Ursa rolled her eyes and decided that it was time for her to do something.

"Well then I suggest you find out or I will." With that Ursa stood and walked back towards the Celebration. Leaving her Daughter, knowing that Sabine would not do anything so she would have to. Sabine would convince herself that she could not take the chance. But Ursa decided that it was up to her. Passing into the Tents, she sought out her Son's. At the Closed tent Flaps, she spotted a pair of boots outside. Indicating that he was not alone. Tapping on the Canvas. "Triston, if you have a moment? I need you to do something." Ursa said and in seconds her Son's head poked out of the Tent Flap.

"Yes Mother, What do you need?" Triston asked and Ursa was tempted to ask who was within the Tent. But suspected that it was Ketsu Onyo. She had personally seen the two walking away together, drinking and holding hands.

"I need you to borrow a Ship and retrieve someone for your Sister." Ursa ordered and another head poked out of the Tent. The head of Ketsu.

"Ezra Bridger. Did she finally admit she wants him?" Ketsu asked with a small grin on her face. Ursa laughed and shook her head.

"Does everyone besides me know that Sabine desires that young man?" Ursa asked in mock frustration. Triston shrugged his bare shoulders.

"Well Mother, we all just noticed how Sabine looked at him and how he looked at her." Triston looked down at Ketsu. "Want to come with me to retrieve Bridger and bring him here?" He asked Ketsu and she smiled broadly.

"Sure it sounds like fun. But can it wait until morning?" Ketsu asked as she smiled up at Triston. She did not want to tell Triston's Mother that the two had just removed their clothes and were about to have some real fun. It would be embarrassing to all of them. Though Ursa would have to be a complete moron not to suspect that the two were naked and were about to have sex.

"That would be fine. As long as he is here within a day or so. I do not think Sabine will be happy until she sees him again." Ursa said then left to allow the two young warriors to do whatever they were about to do. Walking back to the Table, she sat and smiled. "Okay, she does want him." She informed those waiting for the answer, not telling them that she had arranged to have the young man brought to her Daughter. Letting it be a surprise to them all.

**Yavin 4: Rebellion High Command**

Standing outside the Ghost, Ezra tried to concentrate on the Jedi Exercises that he needed to practice. Unfortunately his mind would not clear and thus he could not fully access the Force. It had been 22 Days since he and Kanan left Sabine on Mandalore and he missed her every second of that time. He was tempted to use the Communication Transmitter and contact her. But without permission from one of the High Command Officers, that was not going to happen. Especially since none of them would grant it for a personal transmission. Deciding to forgo the Jedi Exercises, Ezra turned and went back inside the Ghost. Pausing outside Sabine's room and silently wishing she was inside or in the Galley. He just wanted to see her one more time. To peer into her beautiful copper eyes and see her small intense smile. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his senses and could almost smell her flowery Perfume. The scent was intoxicating and it made Ezra's heart pound harder. He was startled when his Wrist Communicator beeped. "Commander Bridger, there is an incoming Ship that has transmitted that they wish to speak with you upon their arrival." An unfamiliar voice said from the unit.

"Copy that. What pad are they landing on?" Ezra asked the Officer that just contacted him. "Who is it?"

"Pad 14." The Officer responded. "A Triston Wren and Ketsu Onyo. They state it is important." With that the Officer ended the transmission and Ezra walked down the Ghost's Ramp heading for the far part of the Landing Area. Passing several Rebellion Crew and Officers. A few of the Female Officers watched him closely and he smiled in response to their smiles. Ever since he returned, more of the Single Women had been paying more attention to him. He thought it funny that none of them did so before, then he realized it was because they believed he and Sabine were together and did not want to infringe upon what they believed was Sabine's. Arriving at Pad 14, Ezra watched as the Shadow Caster came into view. It was being escorted by two X-Wing Fighters and as it landed the Fighters streaked away to return to their patrols. The Ramp of the Shadow Caster descended and Ezra looked up to see Triston Wren at the top of the Ramp.

"Greetings Ezra Bridger, could you come on board. There is something that we need to discuss with you." Triston asked as he turned and went further into the Shadow, with a shrug Ezra mounted the Ramp and followed Sabine's Brother inside. Spotting Ketsu he smiled.

"Is there something wrong? Is Sabine alright?" Ezra asked hoping that they had not come to inform him that Sabine had been injured or killed. He believed he could not handle hearing that. Though he believed he would feel if something happened to Sabine.

"No she is fine." Ketsu replied and gestured to a nearby Galley Table of the Shadow Caster. "Please be seated and we will tell you why we are here. Ale?" She said handing a mug of Ale to Ezra who accepted it and sipped the cold Mandalorian Ale. He was not much of a Drinker and the fortified Alcohol was not something he normally drank. Both Ketsu and Triston sat and sipped their own Ale. "Now the reason we are here is that the Countess Ursa Wren has ordered us to come here and ...well that is where it becomes complicated." She stated with a small smile. Watching as Ezra continued to sip the Ale and set the mug down with a shaking hand almost spilling the contents. Moving his hand up to his eyes, as he shook his head. Feeling dizzy for some reason.

"Whoa, I guess I should not have accepted the Ale." Ezra stated feeling a little light headed. Closing his eyes and trying to focus his blurry vision. Reopening his eyes he peered at Triston and Ketsu.

"You see Ezra normally we would not resort to such measures. But my Sister Sabine misses you desperately so my Mother has ordered me to take you to her." Triston informed the now wavering Ezra. Attempting to stand in protest, Ezra slumped back against the seat. "Do not fight the drug, it is a very powerful anesthetic so just go to sleep." That was the last actual words that Ezra heard as he dropped onto the table unconscious.

"I still think we should have just stunned him as soon as he boarded my ship." Ketsu said as she re-holstered her blaster she had been aiming under the table at Ezra in case somehow the Young Jedi was able to overcome the Drug that was in the Ale.

"No, I have seen him in action and he might have been able to avoid the shot. Then we would have a real hard time taking him down. So how long will the Drug keep him under?" Triston asked and Ketsu smiled.

"At least twelve hours. I suggest you disarm him and tie him up. Just in case he comes to before we get back to Mandalore." Ketsu ordered as she headed for the Cockpit to leave and return to Mandalore. Hours later Ezra awoke in strange surroundings, noticing that he was tied with his hands behind his back and he was laying on a cot within a Tent. He was also gagged. Struggling against the bindings that held his hands and feet, he tried to use the Force to loosen those bindings. But whoever tied him had done a thorough job of it. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Why did my Mother want me to leave on a Scouting Patrol, Triston. Also why did she want me to return now?" Sabine asked as she opened her tent flap and stopped just within the entrance. Starring at her cot and seeing Ezra bound and gagged on it. "What the Fuck?" She stammered out in shock, glaring over at Triston who just shrugged and walked away. Sabine stepped fulling into the tent and quickly cut the bindings. "Ezra what are you doing here and why were you tied up?" She asked as Ezra reached up and pulled the cloth gag out of his mouth.

"Ask your Brother and Ketsu about that!" Ezra said angrily as he rubbed his tingling leg muscles. "They drugged me and tied me up, then left me here." He stated and Sabine could not help but smile. Considering the situation she found it extremely funny that her Mother would do something like this. She chuckled lightly and Ezra stared at her with frustration. With some stiffened muscles, Ezra stood and stretched. "I do not think this is funny Sabine. Your Brother and Ketsu kidnapped me." He declared and Sabine shook her head.

"Sorry about that, it would seem that my Mother put them up to bringing you here." Sabine informed him and Ezra exhaled, able to finally move without the tingling sensation in his legs or arms.

"Why? Geez Sabine you are taking this a lot better then I would expect. Your Brother and Ketsu Kidnapped me!" Ezra repeated angrily, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was so easily doped into being captured. Sabine felt her cheeks warm as she sat down on her cot and looked up at him.

"I missed you Ezra and my Mother thought that bringing you here would make me feel better." Sabine said as she shrugged. Ezra stared down at her in shock as he fathomed the idea that Sabine missed him. Which meant she had actual feelings for him.

'You missed me?" Ezra asked in shock. Silently hoping that finally he had somehow won the Girl of his dreams into liking him. She smiled and patted the cot next to her. He sat.

"Yes I missed you Ezra. Is that so hard to believe that I would miss you?" Sabine asked and Ezra did not know what to say. "Say something you idiot! Did you miss me too?" She asked in mock anger, he nodded. Throwing caution to the Force, he moved his right arm around her shoulders and to his surprise she did not push his arm away, instead she leaned closer and put her head against him. Moving her left arm around his back and moved her right arm around his front. Sideways hugging him. It felt so good, Ezra did not want the moment to end. She looked up into his eyes and he could not take his own off her beautiful copper eyes. "By the Ancestors, I missed you Ezra." She whispered, then did something that really shocked Ezra to his core. She leaned closer and lightly kissed him on his lips. With his heart pounding madly in his chest he concentrated on the sensation and felt her move closer deepening the kiss. This continued for several minutes and as Sabine pulled away from the embrace, she smirked at him. Then frowned. "Breath you idiot, Breath." She ordered and he inhaled finally.

"Wow!" Ezra gasped as he smiled broadly. "I have been hoping for something like that ever since I met you." He declared amazed that she actually kissed him. Sabine shook her head and leaned in for another embrace. Finding the current position to be somewhat uncomfortable, she slipped her left leg over his lap and straddled him. Taking his hands in hers, moving them downward. Placing his hands on her ass. He hesitated for a second then began to squeeze and caress her ass cheeks. To her it felt wonderful as she moaned lightly in his mouth. Parting again he stared at her with disbelief. "I do not know about this Sabine, I mean if your Mother comes in and sees me groping your ass. She might have me executed." Ezra said to her and she shook her head.

"No, she suspects that I want you as my Suitor. Then in time something more then that." Sabine said deciding that she had been right, he was who she wanted, desired and in truth loved. Silently cursing herself for not taking him sooner. Ezra looked at her confused as he continued to feel her glorious ass in his hands. He had dreamed of kissing Sabine for so long and now it was if he was imagining it all. "Do you not understand Ezra, I love you." Ezra stared at her and felt faint. His mouth gaped open and he was having a hard time focusing on breathing. "Well say something." She said frowning.

"Sabine I have been in love with you ever since I met you. It is just a shock to learn that you felt the same. I know I am still asleep from the Drugs and I am imagining this. That is what this is, because there can be no other..." Ezra babbled as he continued to talk making no sense at all. Forcing Sabine to place her right index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. I know you have." Sabine smiled and leaned closer, Kissing him again. This time slipping her tongue into his mouth and twirling it around his. Moving her hips across his lap and feeling his arousal. Poking against his pants and touching her now extremely sensitive area. She wanted and needed this so badly.

"Perhaps we should slow down some." Ezra suggested and Sabine smirked at him, shaking her head.

"Not a chance. I want this and I am going to have it." Sabine related, grabbing his shirt front and tearing it open. His eyes widened as he felt his shirt being torn from him. Dropping the ripped material behind her. Patience was no longer an issue. For over a year she wanted him and now she was going to have him. At this point even if the Empire attacked she would would not delay this any longer. Standing she reached up and unzipped her bodysuit, glaring down at him. "Take off your clothes." She commanded, noticing his surprised expression which changed to delight as he watched her undress. Staring at her body as she removed her bra and panties. It took him longer as his hands shook, removing his boots and then his trousers. His underwear was last to be removed and her eyes widened. She had never seen a male penis in person before and from what she had seen on the X-Rated Sites on the Holonet. Ezra was far bigger then those from those videos. She began to wonder if he would actually fit inside her. But wanted to find out.

Resitting on his lap, she kissed him and reached down with her right hand. Wanting to touch his manhood. Putting her small hand around his shaft, she squeezed it gently. He immediately groaned with pleasure. "You can touch me as well." She whispered, feeling his right hand move upwards and begin to caress her small breasts. While his left hand moved down to her now quivering womanhood. The mere touch sent impulses throughout her and she could not help but thoroughly enjoy it. Moaning softly, she felt a shiver of intense pleasure flood from her womanhood and then all through her. Feeling his left index finger slip along her folds and tease her slit. With a delightful moan, Sabine felt herself cum on his fingers while she had a very pleasing orgasm. "Oh Gods Ezra that feels incredible." She moaned, her body convulsed experiencing another intense orgasm once again flood her senses and his hand. He continued to tease her wetness causing her to have another and then another. Finally she could not wait any longer. "I need and want you inside me." She said in a pleading moaning voice. Moving her hips towards his manhood. Attempting to force him near her. Touching his tip and the a few inches of his shaft against her slit. Causing another orgasm to flow throughout her. Aiming him towards her entrance, she slowly inserted his tip into her. Gasping, she closed her eyes and clung to him with her left arm. Holding him against her, waiting for herself to adjust to him. It hurt at first. "Ow." She muttered and he stared at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked and Sabine nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Ketsu told me that it will hurt at first and that we need to take it slow." Sabine replied, then began to slowly lower herself down. Feeling his manhood stretch her to her limit. Biting into his right shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut. Willing herself to adjust to him and at the same time feeling something tear within her. She knew it was her hymen. After a few seconds, she continued to push more of him into her and when her hips finally descended fully downward it started to no longer hurt but feel really good. Rotating her hips, she felt intense pleasure erupt throughout her. "OH GODDSS THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" She gasped, experiencing a huge orgasm. Coating his shaft and balls with her juices. Able to move, she began to move up his shaft and then just as slowly descend. Taking her time and loving every second of it. Wanting more. "Ezra, Ezra. I need you on top, I need you to fuck me." She pleaded moaning as she moved up and down his shaft. With some minor adjustments, he maneuvered on top of her and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Increasing tempo and speed as soon as he was able. Now Sabine was in absolute ecstasy feeling him slid into her. Having orgasm after orgasm. With a grunt, he exploded into her and she felt a massive orgasm rock throughout her. Moaning loudly she scratched his back with her fingernails and bit into his shoulder. As the sensations began to reside. "Ezra do you love me?" She asked gasping for breath.

"Yes Sabine I love you." Ezra replied instantly also breathing hard. Sabine smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Then never leave me. Because I love you too." Sabine stated holding him tightly to her and not wanting to ever let him go. Resting for an hour, they had sex again and then rested. Three times later, both were worn out. But also hungry. Dressing and taking his hand in hers, Sabine led him proudly out into the camp. Straight towards her Mother and Father.

"By the appearance it would seem that you have laid claim to young Bridger." Alrich her Father said with a broad smile. Sabine smiled back and her Mother Ursa stepped closer to the two.

"I hope you are planning on making it official and legal soon. Not just use him as a plaything." Ursa added then smiled as well.

"Of course Mother, as soon as I can." Sabine replied, while Ezra had no idea what that meant. Though after they ate and drank he found out.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Ashoka Tano's Confession (Short Story) Part 1

**Torisaca Mining Asteroid the Ryloth System: The Present Two Weeks before The Mission to Mustafar**

Standing on the Ramp of the Ghost, Ashoka and Hera watched as the Cargo Droids loaded the Supplies on the Ship. Hera carefully counted the Cargo as the Droids carried each crate on board, while Ashoka kept a close eye on anyone and everyone nearby. At anytime the two suspected Imperials to arrive and attempt to confront them. But so far they had not even spotted one Stormtrooper. Of course that was expected and that was the reason that it was safe for them to be here. Since the Asteroid Mining Base of Torisaca was nothing more then a hollowed out giant rock that had only a few buildings and Mining Equipment to be used on the other Asteroids. Still the two had to be careful. Any one of those here would turn them over to the Empire for a reward without a second thought. Gazing across the area once more, Ashoka stared wide eyed at a Man that walked into a three story Hotel. The only Hotel within the Asteroid. "No it can't be!" Ashoka gasped as she shook her head. "He is supposed to be dead!" But there he was, Darsc Hanku. Alive. Turning Ashoka moved back into the Ghost. Hera had seen the shocked expression on Ashoka face and as the Togruta entered the Ship. Hera followed her with concern.

"What's wrong Ashoka?" Hera asked hoping that it was not something dire. Ashoka stopped and leaned against a nearby wall.

"I just saw someone that I thought was dead. That died before the Purge. Well we were told he had died." Ashoka tried to explain, but she was confused and in some ways excited that her First was still alive.

"Who are you talking about? Is he a Jedi?" Hera asked and Ashoka exhaled sharply then nodded.

"Darsc Hanku. At the end of the Clone Wars he supposedly died." Ashoka told her and Hera sat down indicating for Ashoka to sit as well. "I guess you want to know. Back at the end of the Clone Wars and after I left the Jedi. Darsc and Jedi Master Narz Kaurz were sent on a mission. None of us knew the details of that mission but soon after it was reported that they both had fallen." She closed her eyes and for a brief few moments remembered how upset she was upon hearing about Darsc death.

"Perhaps you should go and ask him." Hera suggested and Ashoka considered doing just that. "But before you do tell me what you meant about him being your first. Your First what?" Ashoka started to chuckle then stared at Hera and the Twil'ek instantly understood. "Oh your First. I did not know Jedi normally did that."

"Of course we do that. In truth that is the only emotional contact we are suppose to have. Usually our first is our Jedi Master. He or she would take us to bed as soon as we are emotionally able to handle it. But my Master did not." Ashoka informed Hera and then decided to tell her everything.

**The Past:**

Inside a Reinforced Bunker Ashoka stood near one of the Gun Ports. She had only a faint idea where they were, it could be Naboo or even Dantooine. At this point it really did not matter. All that did matter was they were surrounded by the Separatist Army of Battle Droids. That outnumbered them by almost twenty to one. Inside the Bunker with her was another Jedi Pattawan called Darsc Hanku. He like Ashoka had been brought here to reinforce the already outnumbered Clone Army that now held back the Army of Battle Droids that were in the process of killing or capturing them all. For the Jedi it meant death either way. Count Dooku and General Grievous generally did not take Jedi Prisoners. Tomorrow it had been decided that the Jedi would lead two thirds of the Remaining forces against the Droid Lines and hope to destroy the Heavy Weapon Canons that were slowly destroying the fortified positions that the Republic Forces were using to hold back the Droids. All knew that it was hopeless. Dying did not really bother Ashoka, what bothered her was she was going to die a Virgin. Her Master Anakin Skywalker had not taken her to bed in the two years that he had taken the role of her teacher and Master. "Nine hours to go, Ashoka." Darsc said evenly as he to gazed out a nearby Gun Port. While they waited for the remainder of the Attack Force to assemble around them, they had taken refuge in one of the Bunkers. They were suppose to be resting, instead they both stood and waited for the hours to pass. Ashoka did not answer him as she felt tears sting her eyes. Noticing that Ashoka was upset, Darsc stepped closer. "Are you alright Ashoka?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. Can I ask you something?" Ashoka asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yes of course." Darsc replied, now standing only a foot from her. Looking down at the shorter Togruta girl.

"Am I ugly?" Ashoka asked and Darsc laughed. Reaching out to place his hand under her chin. Raising her face upwards.

"No not at all. In fact you are quite beautiful. Why would you ask that?" Darsc said as she smiled up at him. Pleased that at least someone thought she was beautiful.

"Because my Master never...well we never." Ashoka could not finish, it was embarrassing and to actually say that her Master never took her. It was basically unheard of. It was part of what a Master did for his Pattawan. So that the Pattawan would not be emotionally tied to anyone. It was just sex. Darsc stared at her in shock.

"Wait Anakin never..whoa. I thought that was part of what a Master does. Elevate the yearnings that could later effect your connection to the Force." Darsc own Master Zera Hydosu had taken him to bed two years ago. Sex with a Twil'ek as he understood it was different then with any other Race. But he found it exceptional. All five times.

"Well he didn't. I was wondering perhaps it was that I am unattractive." Ashoka admitted now not understanding why Anakin had not done what was expected. "Darsc will you take me, I do not want to go into the Force Tomorrow as a Virgin." She did not have to ask him twice, he suddenly leaned downward and kissed her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. His lips pressed against hers. For several moments she felt lost in that embrace as he moved his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Ashoka immediately put her own arms around him, holding Darsc tightly to her. She was breathing hard out of her nose as he continued to kiss her, moving his hands downward and cupping her ass. It felt so good that Ashoka let out a small moan of pleasure. He holstered her up and carried her over to a nearby sleeping pad. Easing her down upon the pad. Standing before her, Darsc began to undress. She watched him with wonder as he pulled off his shirt, his boots and finally his trousers. Her gaze fell upon his Human Penis and her eyes could not stop staring at it. Never seeing anything like that before. Darsc smiled and slowly reached down to pull off her own boots. Then just as slowly removed her tight Pants. She moved her hips allowing him to undress her. She breathed hard as he removed her shirt and now she lay there just as naked as he was. She expected him to jump on her and push his cock within her, but instead he knelt down at the foot of the Sleeping Pad.

"It is best that I get you excited. Otherwise it will hurt." Darsc explained as Ashoka stared at him with curiosity. She nodded not understanding what he meant. Placing his hands on her inner thighs, he parted her legs. Leaning down he stared at her hairless pussy and licked his lips. Moving his right hand down he touched her orange folds and she cast her head back. Feeling intense pleasure radiate from his touch. With a wry smile, he laid down with his head near her crotch. She stared down at him as he began to lick her folds. When his tongue touched her small slit, she moaned. Her body stiffened as he licked her slit and folds. Moaning with pleasure as he continued. Moving his right hand he began to caress her slit and folds causing more intense pleasure to flow through her. She felt something ebb through her and her body convulsed. After it began to recede he smiled up at her. "That was an orgasm. Want more?" Darsc asked her and she nodded excitingly at the prospect of having more of those. He immediately returned to licking and he then slipped his index finger inside her. Her pussy clasp tightly around the digit and she let out another moan. It felt so good that Ashoka had another what he had called an orgasm. "Whoa that was a wet one." He commented with a smile and went back to licking her out. Now his tongue entered her as well, which caused another orgasm to rack her body. Giving her several more orgasms, Darsc gazed up at her from between her legs. "Do you want me inside you now?" He asked and she looked down at him. Noticing that his chin was covered with a sheen of her juices.

"Yes oh yes. If it is anything like that. Yes I want you inside me." Ashoka said in a pleading voice wanting to experience it all. Moving from licking her, Drasc moved upwards towards her. Kissing his way and as he reached her small breasts. He paused to lick and suck on her pert nipples. This excited her and she felt the arousal from his ministrations. When he reached almost eye level, he kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. While he kissed her, he moved his right hand down to take hold of his cock. Rubbing it against her slit and folds, sending waves of pleasure through her. "Please, I need it." Ashoka begged, no longer wanting to wait. With a small nod, he placed the tip of his Manhood against her small slit. At first she worried that there was no way he could even put that in. With a suddenness that surprised her, his tip entered her. Stretching her to what she knew was her limit. He waited as her insides and slit adjusted to him. Then slowly he pushed more of him into her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Stifling the small moan that escaped her. It hurt like he said, but she knew it would be extremely painful if he had not done what he had done earlier with his tongue and fingers. What felt like an eternity, she felt all of his penis slid slowly into her. Stretching her insides. When his hips touched hers, she felt all of him inside her and that was all she could feel at the moment. He still did not move as he fully penetrated her. Waiting for her to fully adjust to his cock. When she felt herself begin to loosen, he started to remove himself from her and she did not want that. Wrapping her legs around him and crossing her ankles along his ass. She pulled at him. "No don't take it out." Ashoka ordered and Darsc gave a soft chuckle.

"I am not. Now that I can move, I am going to actually fuck you now. This is how it is done." Darsc explained as he then thrust back into her and she moaned with delight. Pulling slightly out again, he immediately thrust back into her and each inward movement caused her to moan. She moaned even louder when she felt another more intense orgasm flow throughout her. Clasping her hands around his neck, she pulled him towards her for another embrace and kiss. Soon his movements increased and she was moaning louder while having more and more orgasms. Each one more powerful then the last. Deciding that if this was sex it was so unjust that Anakin never fucked her. Darsc wanted to really go faster, but Ashoka was extremely tight and he had to continue doing her at the same pace. Feeling her tighten around his shaft he grunted. Amazed how good it felt inside her. Thrusting at the same tempo, he could also feel her orgasmic juices coat his rod and it also felt wonderful. After some time he could not hold back any longer, he had wanted to fuck her for as long as possible. Relishing in the very feel of her pussy around his cock. Then with a final grunt, he exploded within her causing her to have a huge orgasm as well. Shaking and convulsing Ashoka climaxed. Closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation. Remaining inside her until he fully unloaded. Breathing hard he stared at her. "Are you alright?" Darsc asked as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yes that was incredible. Can we do that again?" Ashoka asked with a glint in her eyes, wanting and needing a repeat of what they had just done. With a wry grin, Darsc nodded. He was still fully erect and ready. Pulling out of her and noticing the slight disappointment. Darsc had her flip over and get on her knees, with her head down on the Sleeping Pad Pillow.

"Okay this time I am going to do something a little different. Hopefully you have loosened up enough so that I can really do this." Darsc told her as he positioned himself behind her. Placing his tip against her now quivering entrance. With barely effort he slipped into her from behind. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Increasing speed and tempo. Soon his hips began to slap against her ass and she moaned even loader. Groaning with ecstasy as he pounded into her. Ashoka was not even making any real words as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Just Moans and Groans of Desire. She could feel his penis sliding along her insides and it felt glorious. Orgasm after orgasm climaxed out of her and she closed her eyes to fully concentrate on the sensations. Her moans soon kept in time with the slapping sounds from his hips striking her ass. Reaching down he placed both hands on her small breasts and started to caress and squeeze them. Causing even more intense orgasms to emanate through her. She was now begging him not to stop but to go harder and faster. Wanting more as he obeyed and increased his speed and force. Unfortunately with the increase it shortened the amount of time and within minutes he once again climaxed into her. Ashoka felt him pull out of her and slump besides her. While she remained in that position for several moments waiting for her body to stop shaking. The orgasm she had when he came was so intense and powerful that she was now too physically drained to even move. Breathing just as hard as he was, she peered over at him.

"Again. Again. I want it again." Ashoka demanded as Darsc exhaled and nodded. Then in another position he did her again. After a short rest they proceeded to do it again.

**The Present:**

Finishing her tale, but not telling Hera the details. She gazed across the table and tried to smile. "In the Morning, right before we led the attack. Reinforcements arrived and we were saved." Ashoka said and Hera stared at her.

"So after that, what happened to Darsc Hanku?" Hera asked and Ashoka shrugged.

"I do not know. He and another Master were sent on a secret mission. Later right before I left the Jedi Order, word was spread that he and Master Narz had been killed. I could not get any other details." Ashoka informed Hera, then glanced towards the lowered ramp.

"Maybe you should go ask him? I mean if he is that special to you, then perhaps you should go and find out why he allowed everyone to think that he died before the Purge." Hera suggested and that was all the encouragement that Ashoka needed. Standing she went to the Ramp and descended it, walking with purpose to the Hotel. She was actually unsure what she would do when she confronted Darsc. Finding his room, she hesitated at the door. Debating whether she could or should knock. When the door whooshed open she suddenly found herself within his broad arms. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against his right shoulder and luxuriated in the feeling of his arms around her.

"I saw you and did not know if you would want me to or not." Darsc said as he held her tightly to him. Leaning down and kissing her. At that moment all doubts and concerns left her. He pulled her into his room and towards the bed. Ashoka did not resist, it had been a long time since she had sex and she did not want to wait any longer. With shaking nervous hands, Ashoka pulled her clothes off. While Darsc did the same. She had so many questions, but at that moment all she wanted was sex. To feel him once more inside her. Dragging him down on top of her, she grabbed his cock in her right hand and aimed it towards her now extremely wet slit. Pushing him into her and feeling an orgasm not caused by her own methods rack through her. Ashoka could feel his Cock slid easily into her, there was no need for him to excite her this time. For she was already way past the need for that. With a moan, she felt his entire length penetrate all the way inside her and it felt glorious. Panting she glared at him, grabbed his head with her hands and kissed him.

"Yes fuck me Darsc it has been so long." Ashoka moaned as Darsc proceeded to thrust in and out of her. To him it felt like back when he first had sex with her. Ashoka's slit and insides tightened around him as if she was still a virgin. But he was able to thrust this time hard and fast into her. Feeling her slit slid along his shaft and after a few seconds become soaked in her orgasmic climax. It did not take long for him, it had been quite awhile for him as well. With a grunt he exploded into her and she once again climaxed. Groaning with contentment as she felt his own juices flow in and some out of her. Latching her lips onto his, she breathed hard out of her nose. When she could finally breath normally, she rolled over on top of him with him still deep within her. Once was not enough, Ashoka wanted and needed more. After the fourth time, she slumped into his arms and exhaled with relief.

"Feel better?" Darsc asked and Ashoka smiled at him, nodding. Now it was time to talk and find out the answers to her questions. Though after she expected him to once again remind her of what she needed. "I suppose you want to know where I have been and why I let everyone believe I was dead." He said to her as she held him tightly to her. With her head pillowed on his chest, she waited for him to tell her why she had been alone for so long and why she had to wait this long to have him once more. "You know that I was sent on a Mission with Master Narz. Well that Mission was shrouded in secrecy because of what it entailed. There was a Biochemist that adored and loved the Jedi. In fact he loved them so much he wanted to be one. Well he did not have the midi-chlorians to be one." Darsc told her and inhaled deeply. "Master Narz and I was sent to make contact with this Biochemist because he had succeeded in creating a formula that increase the midi-chlorians within a person and make them a Jedi." With that he paused letting the full weight of what he said have its effect on her. "With a mission component this same formula could also remove enough midi-chlorians that a Jedi or anyone with the Force would not be one any longer. After we made contact with this Chemist, he was assassinated and so was Master Narz. But not before he gave me the Formula and his only sample. Now you understand why I could not return. No one should have access to this Formula, for it could be used negatively and cause immense destruction." Ashoka now understood. He could not return, the Jedi Council would make him divulge the Formula and probably use it against the Sith or anyone that they deemed not worthy of being a Jedi. Or they would use it to create more Jedi Potentials to be trained. If the Sith or someone with ambition got a hold of the Formula they could increase their own midi-chlorians count within them and become even more powerful. Realization dawned on her.

"You cannot return can you? You cannot stay and be with me can you?" Ashoka asked and Darsc shook his head. It was too much of a risk that the Emperor or Vadar found out about the Formula would stop at nothing to locate Darsc. Wanting to increase their powers in the Force and basically become a God.

"No I cannot. Even though right now the only sample needs one more component. I have to keep moving, otherwise if the Emperor or Vadar captured me then there is a chance that they would discover the missing component and we would all be doomed." Darsc said and Ashoka frowned. Then decided that at least they would have tonight and that was better then what she had before. Riding him with renewed gusto, Ashoka moved up and down him. While Darsc caressed and squeezed her small breasts. Giving her satisfying multiple orgasms. Hours later stumbling from near exhaustion Ashoka returned to the Ghost. Her and Darsc had said their farewells and actually promised to secretly meet. A plan was forming in Ashoka's mind to once again fake her own demise and disappear with him. Stepping aboard the Ghost, she smiled at Hera and went to lye. She was tired and needed some sleep.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Ezra and the Amazons (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:** After sacrificing himself to save his friends and Lothal. Ezra was able to escape the Chimeara within an Command Level Escape Pod. Not fully knowing where he has escaped to, his jettisoned Pod descends towards an uncharted World among the Unknown Regions.

**Crash and Capture:**

Unfortunately the Escape Pod malfunctioned and when it landed on the surface of the Unknown World, it actually came close to crashing. As Ezra crawled out of the damaged and smoking Pod, he noticed two things. One his left arm was broken and two the blaster wound that he had in the same arm really started to hurt. Reaching upwards he brushed his right hand across his forehead and noticed another thing. He was bleeding as well. In no real condition to move too far from the Crash, he crawled towards a nearby tree and leaned against it. Sleep beckoned to him as he lay back. Not that he was tired, but with the reduction of adrenaline he was feeling weak. Unable to keep his eyes open, he exhaled and immediately passed out. Awakening a few hours later to the sound of several voices. "Look Sister Ashen, his arm is broken." One voice said.

"Yes and he has also been shot Sister Tura." The other female voice said who Ezra deduced was Tura. Another voice chimed in.

"Enough of that. Tura get the Med Kit and Ashen some sticks to be used as a splint." The Third Voice said with authority and the two others moved away. Ezra slowly opened his eyes and saw a tall brunette Woman. She had piercing green eyes and what really caught his interest, she was wearing a dark green colored Armor. Holding a long Spear and on her hip was a Sword. Under the other arm she held a Helmet with just a nose guard. The Woman smiled down at him. "Ah you are awake, good. I am Tarassa of the Green Hills. My Sisters and I will help you. Introduce yourself if you will."

"Ezra, my name is Ezra Bridger." Ezra responded instantly as the two others returned and he noticed that they too were wearing Armor. He stared at them and finally realized that all three were quite beautiful and the Armor could not hide their sensational figures. One called Tura began to apply a salve to his bleeding wounds with the other called Ashen placed a splint on his arm and a sling. Once both were done, the pain in his wounds started to reduce. Even the throbbing of his broken arm.

"It is a pity he is hurt so badly. He is not bad looking, I would not mind challenging him for possession." Tura said as she smiled at Ezra and he stared at her with confusion.

"Do not fret Ezra Bridger. Those at the Settlement will instruct you in the rules here. Ashen get the Liter and we will attach it to your Gorse. Then take him to the nearest Settlement." Tarassa ordered and Ashen went to get whatever a Gorse was. While Tarassa and Tura eased him onto a wooden liter. Soon Ezra saw what a Gorse was. It was a tall biped-ed Lizard with Red Scales and long fanged teeth and claws. On its back was a type of saddle and Ashen was mounted on its back. It's head swayed back and forth and a spiked tail swooshed behind it. In seconds they attached the Liter and within moments they were on their way. Ezra was amazed on how fast the Lizard was even hauling him as it ran across the hard ground with grace and speed. Ezra passed out during the journey and when he awoke again, he was unceremoniously dropped in the middle of a village. "Headman! Come forth!" Tarassa said loudly and a grey haired man approached gazing down at Ezra. "Tend this young man, his name is Ezra and he is injured. Once healed inform him of the rules." She ordered and Ezra felt himself being raised off the ground. Looking over and watching as the Three Women rode their mounts out of the Village at high speed.

"Welcome to purgatory, Ezra. For men that is what it is." The Headman said as he led the group that carried Ezra into a nearby hut. Inside another man produced a Medical Scanner and began to tend to his injuries. The first night, Ezra slept in a Jedi Hibernation Trance. Healing himself enough that the pain was now just a tingling sensation. When he awoke, the Headman was sitting next to Ezra's bed pallet. "Good Afternoon, Ezra. I am Ostork Garns one time Imperial Major of the Empire and now the Headman of this Village." Orstork said as Ezra stared at the older man in first shock then distress. Wondering if the Imperial knew he was a wanted Rebel and Jedi. "Do not fret, I suspect from your expression that you are not a royal citizen of the Empire. It does not matter here. There are at least a couple hundred Imperials here and I can tell you that you are safe. I have been here for almost fifteen years, as have most of the others from the Empire." Ezra sat up and exhaled with some relief. Calming his mind.

"How did you get here and where is here?" Ezra asked and Orstork chuckled. Gesturing all about him with one arm.

"As for the first question, I was part of an Exploring Force sent here to secure this place for an outpost. What remainder of those here are the only survivors of that Force. The Amazons killed all the rest. As for here we are, that is a matter of opinion. One of those is that we are in hell. Others believe it is heaven. It depends on your point of view. Though most call this Planet Amazonia. Which will not help you much, since it is not on any Navigational Charts" Orstork said then smiled. "You see the Amazons are in power here, they are the Ultimate Warriors that hold everyone under their sway. But there are rules that you will have to learn and quickly. For in a few weeks I suspect that they will come to challenge you." This confused Ezra and Orstork laughed lightly.

"Challenge me? What does that mean?" Ezra asked and Orstork leaned forward and shook his head.

"Fight you for possession. To own you for an evening, a week, a month or forever. Basically anything they want. Unfortunately you are the type that they will prize and that means that they will dominate you in the end. Make you into nothing more then a breeder if they decide to use you as one that is. Of course one may decide to possess you forever." Orstork slowly explained the rules of combat and the Possession. Highlighting on the details that if Ezra resisted enough that eventually they would leave him alone. But so far none have been able to remain free for very long. Two weeks later, Ezra faced his first challenger. It was in their rules that only one per day could Fight him for Possession and due to his training with Sabine he was victorious. He was not even sure what the Woman Amazon had looked like, she wore a mask that hide her face. Later he discovered that all the Challengers wore Masks, even those that fought other men for possession. That night Ezra walked out onto the plains which for the moment reminded him of Lothal. Sitting under a nearby tree, he closed his eyes and thought of home. Then his mind wondered to who he actually was missing. Sabine. From what he had learned from Orstork, there was no real technology on the Planet and any hope of leaving was gone. The next day he fought another Challenger. Then another and after the First Three Months he had faced all those willing from the Greens Hills. Next came new ones from the Blue Ocean and then the Red Sands.

"I cannot believe I have been here a whole year." Ezra said to Orstork and one of the other Elders of the Village. While they sat just outside the Village next to a small Fire. Orstork chuckled and shook his head.

"What I cannot believe is that you have not been beaten yet and taken possession of." Orstork stated as he and the other laughed. The two and the other four Elders found it amusing that none of the Amazons had been able to take Ezra yet and that extremely hurt the Warrior Woman's Pride. A man was able to resist and defeat their Warriors and now it had been decided that Ezra Bridger was a high value prize. If any of the Amazon's were able to defeat him, that one would gain a high amount of honor. But Ezra had yet to be defeated.

"He could allow at least one of our Sisters to beat him." Another said and all three stood, bowing to the Ancient looking Woman who smiled and gestured for them to sit. "I am not here in an official capacity, only a concerned Matriarch of my Sisters of the Green Hills." Orstork offered the Elderly Woman his seat and the Old woman sat down with a kind smile. Ezra smirked at her.

"I would allow you to defeat me Grand Milady Folista." Ezra said with a mischievous glint in his expression and the much older woman laughed heartily. Shaking her gray hair back and force. Ezra liked Folista, for one she treated everyone including Males like she was their Grandmother. She was kind and compassionate, tending to find merriment in the fact that none of the Warriors had been able to defeat Ezra. She had told him the real reason for the Challenges. It kept the Amazon Warriors from becoming overly bored with the prospect that unless and invader attacked. They had no one to fight. So the Challenges elevated the stresses of not having someone to fight against. Otherwise one Cloister of Sister might decide to fight another.

"You flatter me too much Ezra. I am old enough to be your Great Great Grandmother and those feelings for intimacy have long been gone from me." Folista said then shook her head again. "Still you could allow at least one of my Sisters to defeat you. Take you to her hut and spend a night of pleasure together." She suggested and Ezra shook his head negatively. "I know you are hoping for the one that you truly desire. Shadene." Ezra smiled.

"No it is Sabine and actually I do not know why I am hoping for that. There is no possible way for us to be together even if she was here, mainly since I doubt she feels anything for me." Ezra stood and after a small bow to Folista he walked away from the Fire. Heading out to the Plains to think and remember Sabine. He missed her immensely, even though he knew he did not stand a chance of being anything more then her comrade and friend. In his heart he loved her and had decided if it was not her then it would be no one. Though he suspected that by this time, she would have chosen someone and married him. Most likely some Mandalorian from another Clan so that her Mother could combine the Clans. Sitting in the Darkness, thinking about that. Ezra let the tears flow down his face.

**Lothal: One Year Eight Months Since Ezra's Sacrifice**

The argument had been going on for almost an hour and Sabine continued to refuse. Finally her Mother Ursa Wren Countess of their Clan exhaled sharply and glared at her Daughter over the Holonet. "Sabine you need to consider the Future. You need to at least meet with any of these Suitors that have come here to court you." Ursa said and Sabine shook her head.

"No Mother. Offer my apologies or don't. For I do not care, I have no interest in any of them." Sabine replied not saying that the one she was interested in was no longer around. But she suspected her Mother knew that and was attempting to dissuade Sabine into selecting one that was not in her estimates worthy of her Daughters hand. Sabine missed Ezra every second of the day and at night dreamed about him. Cursing herself for not knowing what he intended to do and not stopping him from sacrificing himself. She never realized how much she desired him, not until he was no longer around. She missed his not so subtle attempts at flirtation and she wondered why she had not claimed him before he left. Then she would not be arguing with her Mother on a weekly basis. Declining several Suitors that wanted to court her for no other reason then to Combine the Clans with a Political Marriage. With an aggravated grunt, Ursa closed the channel. Ursa had been tempted to accuse Sabine of waiting for a dead man. For Ezra Bridger had to be dead or he would have been located by now. But did not want to fully dishearten her Daughter. She could see the sadness in Sabine's eyes and would do anything to elevate that despair. Even send out Hunters to locate Ezra Bridger and drop him at Sabine's feet. Demanding that her Daughter take him already and be done with it. Ursa Wren wanted Grandchildren and her patience was running out.

**World of the Amazons: Four Years Seven Months**

Standing over the defeated Amazon, Ezra inhaled slowly. This one almost beat him, but he was able to once again retain his status of being undefeated. The Woman stood with a growl and stormed off. Grabbing her Spear with her Marking Flag angrily as she mounted her Gorse and rode away. Followed by several of her Sisters. "You almost beat him Sister Amblien." One of the younger Amazon's said and Amblien grunted in response.

"Almost does not get him in my bed." Amblien retorted with disgust that in fact she had come the closest to actually defeating Ezra Bridger. A large portion of her Sisters of the Blue Ocean and those from the other Cloisters were trying repeatedly to defeat and possess him. Unfortunately none have been successful yet. That annoyed her to the point of wanting to dishonor herself and cheat. She wanted Ezra in her bed desperately. None other would suffice. It was him or no one. Though she wondered if it would be cheating to face him naked. Disorient him enough that she could defeat him. With that thought she smiled and rode along with her Sisters.

Watching from the side until Ezra once again was victorious, Orstork turned towards the other Challenges to their conclusion and as the Amazon's led their prizes away towards a nearby hut for a brief time of pleasure or over to their Gorse to take the defeated men back to their Cloister. He returned to Ezra, noticing the younger man staring after the departing Amazon that had just challenged him. Ezra's face showed no real emotion as he watched her and others depart. Some with Men over the saddles of their Gorses.

"You were tempted to let her win." Orstork said in an accusing voice, frowning at the younger man. "Then at the end you changed your mind." Ezra lowered his head and then gave a small nod. Orstork knew the reason Ezra had almost let the Amazon win. The young man was lonely and sorely wanted to be with someone. Even if it was just for a night. Though Ezra knew that none of those that Challenged him would want him just for one night. He was now a symbol of great honor to whoever could defeat him and possess him.

"Yes. I know that she was Amblien." Ezra said with regret. Amblien reminded him of Sabine. Just not in appearance but she closely resembled Sabine and for him it was almost enough to let him relent and be defeated. He wanted Sabine desperately, but it had been almost five years and he wanted to be with someone. To be held by them and perhaps even love them. But his pride would not let him just let any of them just beat him. "But I thought of Sabine at the last moment and I could not just let Amblien beat me." He said with disappointment mostly with himself for being so foolish. He knew if Sabine ever did locate him here, she would never be his. Not due to his choice. But hers, her Mothers and her Clan. Since he was what they would consider to be unworthy to even Court her.

"Someday my Friend, I suspect that you will be defeated and then you will be possessed. Though most of are betting that it would require a very skilled Amazon Warrior to do it." With that Orstork left, he had to check on the Men that had not been Challenged this day. For most of them this was their first day of being considered and about half of them had not been Challenged this time. Mainly due to that they had just reached the age of being thought as a Man and for a young Man that just reached that age. The thought of being possessed was exhilarating. Ezra watched the Headman as he talked to the half dozen young candidates and then turned towards the open plains. Walking over to his favorite tree, he knelt. Deciding to Meditate, focus his thoughts on Sabine and wish he could see her again.

**The Search:**

Sitting in the Co-Pilot seat of Ashoka's Ship, Sabine's right leg would not remain still. Her knee bounced impatiently and nervously as she waited for Ashoka to plot the next navigational course for the Search Pattern. They had been at this for about four days and still no luck. From the Ghost's sensor logs, they had a direction and from there they used basic calculations on how long a Purgill would remain in Hyperspace at a time. That took some time to discover some old Research about the Purgills that some Scientist had published when he and his team studied the Space Faring Creatures. With that information, she and Ashoka had a path and now all they needed to do is find where it was possible for Ezra to have gone. "You need to relax Sabine. This still will take some time." Ashoka advised, looking over at Sabine and she attempted to stop her knee from bouncing anxiously up and down.

"I know, I just miss him so much." Sabine said, leaning back so that she was fully against the seat. For the past five hours her back had barely touched it as she glared out the front Viewport wanting to see some sign of the Chimeara or Ezra.

"The question is; what will you do once we do find him?" Ashoka asked with a small smirk, knowing exactly what the young Mandalorian Woman intended to do and it involved customary Wedding Vows. She suspected that Sabine was regretting not doing that long before now. Believing that she had time and that Ezra would always be around. Then when he disappeared Sabine realized that it was not true. So Ashoka believed the second Sabine finds Ezra then she was not going to chance him escaping her again. Sabine did not turn towards her and Ashoka could see the tint of red appear on the human girl's face.

"Well I can tell you one thing, he will not be disappearing on me again." Sabine replied removing his Lightsaber from her belt and after twisting the end of the hilt, she palmed a small wafer sized device into her hand. Ashoka stared at it with wide eyes. "Once before Kanan had me put a tracer in something of Ezra's. I decided afterwards to do it with his Lightsaber." She admitted then winkled her nose. "I never expected that Ezra would leave his Lightsaber behind. No next time I plan on putting one where he cannot leave a tracer behind again." She said with a small smile.

"What are you going to do? Inject him with one?" Ashoka asked and Sabine just smiled, returning the tracer to the Lightsaber and reattaching the hilt. She had not told Ashoka that she also planned on making Ezra hers permanently and that meant the Mandalorian Wedding Vows. Even if her Mother did not approve, Ezra was going to be hers. Deep within her thoughts she did not hear Ashoka inhale sharply. "Sabine! I think the Sensors are picking up something!" The Togruta said with a huge smile. Pointing to a small indicator that lite on the Screen, showing where an Imperial Escape Pod had landed. The World was green, brown, blue and had white mountain tops. The sensors showed no determinable technology. Though both knew that did mean that it was Ezra, but so far it had been the only one they had found so far and knowing Ezra he would get off the Chimaera any way possible at the first stop the Purgills made.

"Do you feel him?" Sabine asked hoping that Ashoka could sense him with the Force. The Togruta closed her eyes and concentrated. Then shook her head.

"No. But that does not mean anything. We might be too far away for me to detect him." Ashoka replied, reaching towards the controls and aiming her Red Ship towards the Planet. "Even if it is not Ezra, perhaps whoever was in the Escape Pod might have an idea where the Chimaera went from here. A direction or something." She said attempting to give Sabine some measure of hope. When the Ship landed, the two were surprised to find themselves surrounded by a large group of Armored Woman riding Two Legged Lizards. To the visitors relief the Woman Warriors were not hostile towards them. Basically because both were Woman and all Women were welcome on Amazonia.

**The Challenge: The Defeat of Ezra Bridger**

Walking with reluctance, Ezra made his way to the Challenge. When he came closer to what was his Marker, he noticed a new Spear stuck in the Ground indicating that another wanted to Challenge and gain possession of him. He was tired of this, it had been the same for almost the past 5 years and none of the Challengers had been able to defeat him. In some ways he wished that the Amazon Challengers would no longer try and just leave him alone. But Orstork and Folista was right, to the Challengers it would give the Possessor great Honor to defeat him. Approaching the Circle of Stones, he exhaled and gazed across at the shorter Amazon and he chuckled. She was a new one, not one of those that had come before. He could recognize most of the Amazon Challengers even when they wore a Mask. This one was not someone he had faced before. Though for some reason this one seemed familiar to him. Mostly from the way she stood. Shaking the feelings of familiarity from his mind he prepared himself once again to defeat the Challenger. With a small smirk. "I hope you will not be disappointed when I beat you." Ezra said to the stranger and she did not reply. Waiting for the Contest to begin.

(Anyone want to guess who the Amazon Stranger is?)

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Ezra and the Amazons (Short Story) Part 2

**Becoming an Amazon:**

Speaking with the Matriarch of the Green Hills Amazons. Sabine found that like the Amazons were much like Mandalorians. Especially around the ideals behind customs and rules of being a Warrior. In some ways Grand Milady Folista reminded her of her Mother, though the Amazon Matriarch was considerably older then her Mother. "You cannot just take Ezra Bridger, you must conquer him." Folista said as she smiled over at Sabine and Ashoka. "But be warned many of my Sister Amazons and those from other Cloisters have tried and failed." Sabine stared at the old woman and frowned.

"So others have tried to claim him?" Sabine asked with concern that perhaps she was too late to be his only lover and love. The Matriarch began to laugh hard as she shook her head.

"Yes, you need to understand. After the first few attempted and failed, Ezra became so desirable and considered a worthy challenge to those that sought him. Now any who can defeat him will gain considerable honor." Folista replied. "I would suggest that you become an Amazon and challenge him. Then if you defeat him, you may claim him as your possession. None of the Amazons would protest, instead they would hail you as worthy." Sabine wondered barely a second if Ezra was worth doing something like that. She knew the answer almost immediately. He was. To her he was everything and if she had to beat the shit out of him to prove that. Then so be it. She knew she could beat him, after all she had been the one to train in him in hand to hand combat and she did not teach him all of her tricks. She had some things she did not teach him.

"Sounds good to me. How long would it take to become an Amazon?" Sabine asked and Folista shrugged.

"A day at most. All you have to do is prove to my fellow Sisters here that you are a Warrior." Folista told her and Sabine stood, ready and willing to prove that she was a Warrior. It took Sabine only an hour and she was given Armor, a Sword and a Spear. Along with a pennant to create her own identification symbol on it. The only obstacle she had was riding one of the Lizard Mounts. It was not anything like a Speeder Bike, since it swayed side to side when it ran. She felt anxious as she and several others dressed in Armor rode towards the Men's Village. After several minutes, she squirmed in the hard saddle. The Skirt that she wore was short and in essence sh rode with nothing between her ass and legs but her thong panties. That was not a suitable barrier. Sabine wondered how the others did it since they did not even have that, generally the Amazons rode bare ass when riding. Wishing she had the presence of mind to wear her body suit under the Amazon Armor, she hovered over the saddle until the Gorse slowed when it neared the Village. Jumping down, Sabine spent a few minutes rubbing her thighs and her ass. Trying to get the circulation back in those areas. One of the others had instructed her on how to conduct a Challenge, so after securely putting on the ceremonial mask she walked over to the Circle of Stones with a Pennant with Ezra's symbol on it. Placing the Spear Point right next to his, indicating that she wanted to Challenge him. Waiting, Sabine felt her knees shake when she saw him. Noticing that he had grown, bulging in his chest in arms with muscles.

Glancing over at his Circle of Stones, Ezra saw someone waiting to Challenge him. With an audible exhale, he walked towards the Circle and as he approached he removed his shirt. Generally he did that to cause the Amazon Woman to falter slightly. Which was fair since the Amazon usually would flash him their privates to throw him off as well. The first Challenge he fought, he almost lost when she flashed her bare pelvis at him when she conducted a spin kick. Luckily for him, he regained his composure quick enough not to be defeated. But it was still distracting to know that the Amazons would do that. Approaching he instantly noticed something, this Amazon was a few inches shorter then him. Most of those that Challenged him were usually taller. Lightly chuckling, he knew that this one would be easy. "Whoa!" Sabine whispered inaudibly as she stared at Ezra's bare chest and arms. Noticing that he had filled out nicely. He did not have a body builders physique but a very nice athletic one. Smiling she could almost imagine having those arms wrapped around her and her own body pressed against his. Blinking she forced herself to concentrate on first beating him so that she could claim him as her possession.

**The Fight and the After Results:**

Squaring off, Ezra moved into a classic fighting stance. With his dominate right leg behind and his non-dominate left leg in front. Holding his left hand at chest level, while his right hung loosely behind him. Sabine smile turned into a wide smirk. She knew why he moved into that poise, if she attacked he could easily block any upper blows with the left an counter with the right. No she would not fall for that. Instead she waited for him to make the first move. Ezra winced, usually by now the Amazon would attack and he easily defended himself. But this one did not, so he would have to. Lunging forward, he attempted to grab the smaller Woman and as his arms thrust out to entrap her. She ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. Rolling back to his feet as he hit the ground, Ezra grinned. "That was sneaky." He commented and for a brief second it was also strangely familiar. But at that moment he could not fully place it. Noticing that she had not attacked while he was momentarily down, he prepared to try something else. Before he could though, she fainted to the left and as he moved to counter what she was about to do. She instead, kicked him in the side with a spinning kick that allowed him to briefly see that she was wearing dark blue thong panties. Rolling with the kick, he landed on his side. Righting himself, he moved his arms upwards ready to block any other kicks or blows. Again none came. This whole encounter was extremely different then any other. This woman knew how to fight and what confused him more was she was toying with him. Seeming to ensure that he did not use the Force. He had been told in the beginning, if he cheated then he lost the Challenge. He began to wonder if that is what she was hoping for. Get him to cheat so that she would be declared the winner. "Not going to happen." Ezra muttered, considering his best options and a possible tactic on beating this Challenger. Jumping to the right, he lunged again forward and as his hands clasp onto her Armored Shirt he believed that he had the upper hand. Then as he was about to hoist her upwards and ending the bout. She thrust her own arms upwards in between his arms, turning towards the right and pivoting. She forced his arms off her Shirt, continuing the maneuver she grabbed his right elbow and forearm. Pushing downward with both. Causing Ezra to be pushed onto the ground. He immediately suspected that she would let go, but instead she rotated his arm around and pinned it behind him. Pain and discomfort ebbed through his shoulder as she held him down and he could feel both of her knees on his back. Essentially he could not move, not unless he cheated and used the Force. Shaking his head, he grimaced then exhaled. "Okay I yield. You win." Ezra said with no enthusiasm. Silently cursing himself for not being able to defeat this one. She released him, stood and went to her Spear. Removing her Pennant, she returned and tied it around his left bicep. Marking him as hers. Still she said nothing.

Leading the Victor towards his Hut, Ezra slumped his shoulders. He felt like crying, but resisted the urge until he was inside his Hut. Entering with the one that beat him finally behind him, Ezra dropped to the floor. Covering his eyes he began to cry. Huge tears streamed his face as he put his hands over his eyes. "I am so sorry Sabine." He whispered barely audibly and for a second Sabine thought perhaps he was talking to her. That he figured out who she was under the Amazon Armor and Mask. But he continued to cry. "I failed to remain loyal to you." He wailed sadly and Sabine stared down at him with a smile. Hidden by the Mask. Finally he looked up at her. "I should apologize to you, Mistress. But you should know, my heart and love belong to another. Though she does not know and I doubt that I would ever actually be with her. I cannot help but love her." He told her and put his hands back over his eyes to continue to mourn. Sabine knelt in front of him, reaching out to take his hands and held them in hers. Ezra swallowed and looked at the Masked Woman. "I am yours now, Mistress. May I know who you are?" He asked and Sabine nodded her masked head. Tears still streamed down his face as he closed his eyes. With a small smile, Sabine removed the mask deciding that it was time to allow him to see her.

"Ezra. Ezra look at me." Sabine commanded and Ezra opened his eyes. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped opened. She smiled at him. "Yes it is me." He reached his right hand up to her face and to his surprise she did not bat or shy away from him. As he touched her face with his hand. Instead she leaned her face against his hand, reaching up to clasp his hand. More tears fell from his eyes as he stared at her mostly in disbelief that she was actually there.

"Sabine." Ezra gasped out amazed that it was her. She nodded, then thought it strange that he seemed to be too stunned or shocked to react. Moving his hand upwards, he ran his hand through her short hair. Wincing slightly at what he saw and felt.

"What you do not like my Hair?" Sabine asked trying to get some type of reaction from him. He was acting like he was so depressed about betraying her and then finding out it was her that defeated him. She suspected him to not act like he was about to be executed. She had thought that he would be thrilled or relieved that it was her. Ezra shook his head then looked down towards the floor of his hut.

"I suppose your Intended or Husband likes it like that." Ezra whispered and Sabine could see more tears flow from his eyes. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No my Intended does not like it short or this color." Sabine said wondering if Ezra figured out she was hinting towards his own opinion of her hair. Though his eyes showed immense pain at the mention that she did have an Intended. Which disseminated all his hopes and dreams of being with her. Slumping his shoulders he closed his eyes. Depression struck him like a hurricane. With her here it meant that he would have to face reality and the reality was he may be in love with Sabine but there was no possible way she felt the same about him. Trying to broadcast a brave front, he swallowed the dryness in his throat and he had to know.

"Do I know your Intended? Please do not tell me it is Fenn Rau?" Ezra asked, his bottom lip quivering with the thought of her being with another. Sabine smiled and shook her head.

"No it is not Fenn Rau. He married Bo-Katan." Sabine saw some glimmer of hope in his eyes, then Ezra hung his head back down.

"So who is he?" Ezra tried not to sound upset, but his voice betrayed him and Sabine reached out and gently raised his face so that he was not still staring at the floor. She could see the utter sadness and despair in his eyes that it almost broke her heart. Deciding perhaps she had made him squirm enough. Leaning towards him, she turned her head and lightly touched her lips to his. He gasped as she kissed him.

"Ezra you are such an Idiot! It is you! I want you as my Intended! I want you as my Husband!" Sabine declared, wondering what had dulled his common sense. She had dropped enough hints that it was him, but then she remembered that it had been almost 5 years and he did not have to defend himself verbally since she was not here to tease him. He did not know what to say, so he just stared at her in disbelief. "Now kiss me." She ordered and he did. As they embraced, Sabine felt all of her doubts and concerns melt away. She had made so many mistakes in the past concerning Ezra Bridger, it was time to correct those errors in judgement. Pushing him backwards onto his Sleeping Pad, she attempted to join him. But the Amazon Armor hampered her from doing so. Standing, she removed the Armored Shirt and Skirt. Now only wearing her panties and a tight bra, Sabine slipped on top of him and once again kissed him. Ezra did not make any moves to touch her and this frustrated Sabine. Reaching over she took his hands in hers and placed his left on her lower back. His right she placed on her bare ass. He was reluctant and did not move his hands at all. "Ezra, I want this and I am going to have this." She stated, not wanting to delay this any more. Sliding her right hand down his chest and with some minor effort into his pants. Gripping his shaft in her small hand, gently squeezing it causing him to moan.

"Sabine! I do not think this is a good idea." Ezra rasped as he felt Sabine squeeze his manhood. It felt so good, but he was unsure that they should do anything physical. Her culture frowned on a Non-Mandalorian being with a Mandalorian. Especially one as highly connected as she was. Sabine smirked at him, then squeezed his shaft again. Stroking him slightly.

"Yes it is, for I have waited 6 years to have sex and I am not waiting any longer." Sabine informed him with frustration. There had been others that had tried to take her to bed, tried to have some type of relationship with her. She did not want any of them. The one, the only one she wanted was Ezra and if she had to force him to have sex then she would. With a feral growl, she fully crawled on top of him. Straddling his lap, removing her hand from his pants pulling them down and off. Watching as his Manhood sprang upwards between her thighs. Moving her panties aside, she moved so that the tip was aiming towards her slit. Sabine knew she needed to become moistened down there, at that moment she was too anxious to wait that long. In her mind she had waited long enough. Grimacing she slipped his tip along her slit and pushed him in. It hurt, but Sabine was used to pain. Closing her eyes she slowly descended. At first her insides protested the intrusion and tightened around him. He gasped as her clitoris squeezed him tightly and it took several long agonizing moments for her insides to fully accept him. With an audible grunt, she began to move and to her delight it started to feel really good. Moaning long and with a satisfied smile, she felt her first orgasm rock her body. An orgasm that was not caused by her own devices. In time she was able to move a little faster and harder. He had moved his hands to her hips and helped guide her up and down him. Then without warning he gasped and she felt a warmness fluid into her, causing her to have another orgasm. Ketsu told her the first time would not be that good, then after that it would be extremely wonderful. That was something Sabine wanted to experience. This was not going to be a one time thing, to her at minimal it would be a lifetime encounter. One she planned on repeating with him for the rest of her and his life. Slumping fully on top of him, she kissed him and moved her way to his right ear. "I love you Ezra and I want more, I want it again." Sabine whispered and felt him fully relax under her.

Walking to the Village, Ashoka had refused to ride the Gorse's. For one she was not to comfortable riding something that was actually a Predatory Reptile. It took her four to five hours longer as she finally reached the Village. Men were milling about, some doing chores while others were just lounging here or there. None really paid much attention to her. Here Women ruled and it was against the rules to even speak with her unless she spoke to them first. She had come to the Village because she had not heard from Sabine in the last Seven Hours and she was curious if the younger Woman had even found Ezra yet. Since there was over a hundred Huts Ashoka decided to ask one of the Residence where she might find Ezra. Otherwise it would take hours to check each one. After that it did not take long and when she did find the right Hut. The sounds of passion within told her that Sabine had found Ezra and they were too busy to do anything other then what they were doing. Turning Ashoka headed for a nearby tree to wait for the young couple to emerge.

Resting with her head comfortably on Ezra's right side of his chest, Sabine smiled up at him. "The Matriarch told me that I am allowed to take you off this world." Sabine informed him as he considered that. Then shook his head.

"Do we have to. I mean this place is peaceful and now that I do not have to fight an Amazon everyday it might be a nice place to remain." Ezra said then thought about something. "I am done being challenged right? You are planning on claiming me right?" He asked and Sabine nodded. Ezra was hers now and she was not the type to share.

"Yes of course. You are mine and as soon as you are rested enough we have some Vows to say to each other." Sabine told him and snuggled against him. "If you want to stay, I can ask Ashoka if she wants to or not. I think she wants to find a place to remain out of sight for awhile." Which was true, that was the reason the Togruta had stayed away from Lothal for so long. Too many were looking for her and others that had Jedi Potential. Even Ezra would not be left alone if he returned to Lothal or Mandalore. So that was decided they would remain on the World of the Amazons, perhaps for a short time. Or perhaps forever. Neither knew the answer.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Various Tales: Reasons Part 1

**Interruptions and Delays:**

Being paraded into the Senate Building on Corsecaunt, Sabine scowled at the Dozen or so Guards as she held her Stun Cuffed hands in front of her. All the Burly Men surrounded her and Ashoka as they entered the Senate Tactical Meeting Room. Sabine was not happy, so unhappy that she was tempted to finish picking the Cuffs and beating the Men into the ground. Glancing over at her companion, she saw the Togruta shake her head. With an audible growl, Sabine continued on towards where the Guards were guiding them. Once in the center of the good sized room, the Guards moved off to one side and the overhead lights illuminated her and Ashoka. Before them was a long table with five different individuals seated and looking at the two. Two she knew by sight, Mon Mothma and Leia Organa. "Ah welcome Sabine Wren and Ashoka Tano." Mon Mothma said as she smiled at them. "I am glad you accepted our invitation." Both Sabine and Ashoka coughed.

"Like we had a choice! You sent a Star Cruiser to capture us as soon as we left Lothal!" Sabine stated angrily. No sooner then they left orbit and before jumping into Hyperspace. A New Republic Star Cruiser jumped in front of them, tractor beamed them into its Landing Bay and jumped back into Hyperspace. Glaring first at Mon Mothma then at Leia Organo, Sabine exhaled sharply. The last time she saw Leia was not on good terms. Leia had just left consoling Ezra over his Parents demise and Sabine confronted her in the Corridor far away from Ezra. Informing the other woman to keep her hands off Ezra, that he was hers and no one is going to take him away from her. Sabine had spent years grooming Ezra into the perfect match for her and no one was going to swoop in and upset her plans. Though a few months later, he did by disappearing with the Chimaera. "So why are we here?" Sabine asked suspecting the reason already.

"First, Captain could you remove those restraints. I do not believe that Sabine Wren or Ashoka Tano will do anything too violent." Mon Mothma ordered and one of the Guards stepped forward and passed a Locking Chip over both Stun Cuffs. Removing them and stepped back. "Now as to why you are here, I will have Leia Organo explain." Glancing over at the other Woman at the Table. Leia rose and smiled warmly at Sabine and Ashoka.

"We understand that now that the Empire is no longer a threat, you now have the opportunity to search for Ezra Bridger." Leia said and since neither responded, she continued. "The New Republic would like you to agree to bring Ezra here once you do locate him." Sabine shook her head. She had other plans that involve Ezra and none of them involved losing him to the New Republic and the Governments desire to reestablish the Jedi Order.

"No." Sabine said harshly. "I do not believe that would be what he would want." Sabine said looking past the five Leaders to a single blonde haired young man. Knowing exactly who it was. The one and only Luke Skywalker, supposedly the last Jedi Knight. She smirked. "Last. HAH!" She felt like saying. Thinking of the fact that Ezra had more right to say he was a Jedi then Luke did. Especially since Ezra had more training and understanding of the Force. What it meant to be a Jedi. Mon Mothma frowned, no longer smiling pleasantly.

"What about you Ashoka Tano? Would you be interested in reforming the Jedi Order?" Mon Mothma asked hoping to sway the Togruta to once again be a Jedi. Ashoka shook her head.

"Sorry, but I am no longer a Jedi and I have no intention of returning to be one. Though once I help Sabine locate Ezra, I may be convinced to return to give your Jedi some instructions. From what I can tell he is lacking in training to be considered a Knight." Ashoka offered and she could almost feel those before her scowl. Not liking it pointed out that in the past Luke would not even be considered a Pattawan not a Jedi Knight. Sure he faced Darth Vadar and the Emperor. But so had Ezra and he did not suddenly pronounced himself as a Jedi Knight. Knowing him as she did, he probably still believes he is not one yet. "As for Ezra, I believe Sabine is right. He will not want to be part of any type of New Jedi Order." in the back of the room, Luke exhaled and drew everyone's attention.

"All I am asking is the chance to ask him. Nothing more. As for what Ashoka Tano said, it is true I am lacking and would not mind having some additional training. What Master Yoda gave me was more of a condensed version. Not the amount that Ezra or Ashoka has had." Luke said and gave a subtle bow towards Ashoka.

"Then it is decided. You may continue your journey without any concern that we will interfere. May the Force be with you." Mon Mothma intoned as she gestured for the Guards to escort Sabine and Ashoka out of the Senate Tactical Meeting room.

**The Unknown Regions:**

Being escorted by two Imperial Stormtroopers, Ezra trudged along. For the past almost five years it had been the same thing, every day at this time he would be escorted to the Command Dinning Room. Once there he would have dinner with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Each time he would attempt to get some answers to why the Grand Admiral had not executed, imprisoned or even released him yet. Instead the Chiss would make idle conversation and not answer his questions. Though at times the Admiral would ask him questions and expect Ezra to answer. Entering the Room, Ezra saw Thrawn waiting at the long table. With him was the Captain of the Victory Class Star Destroyer, the Strikefast. Voss Parck. The Chiss smiled as he gestured for Ezra to sit across from them. Once the door closed and no one but the three of them were in the room. "Good Evening Ezra Bridger. Please be seated." Thrawn said pleasantly and Ezra reluctantly sat. "So how goes the construction of your Lightsaber, I understand that the kyber Crystal that I provided is acceptable." The Chiss looked over at Parck who was fidgeting slightly at the mention of the Jedi Weapon. He had argued against Thrawn giving such a necessary component to Ezra to construct a weapon that was so dangerous.

Removing the completed Lightsaber out of his pocket, Ezra laid it onto the table. "You gave me the Crystal six months ago Admiral, it did not take long to install it." Ezra informed him, he had built the casing long ago and only needed a Kyber Crystal to have a completed Lightsaber. He suspected that Thrawn knew this, he still did not know why the Chiss gave him the Crystal.

"Ah that is right. May I see it?" Thrawn held out his hand and Ezra passed the Hilt of the Lightsaber to him. Thrawn turned the foot long handle in his hands and examined the buttons. Pointing it towards the ceiling, Thrawn activated it and with a snap hiss the blue colored blade came to life. It hummed and Parck winced. He had seen a Lightsaber in action long ago during the Clone Wars and knew what one of those things could do. "Quite Impressive." Thrawn said as he deactivated the Lightsaber and handed it back to Ezra. Before the meal was begun, Thrawn smiled over at Ezra. "Tonight is going to be a rare occurrence Ezra Bridger. I am going to answer your questions. Well the questions you poised from the beginning." This caught Ezra off guard as he stared at the Chiss with shock.

"Why now Admiral? I have been on this Ship for almost four years and before that a year on the Chimaera." Ezra asked and Thrawn closed his eyes briefly. Inhaling deeply.

"I spared you which was against the Emperor's explicit orders because I never agreed with Genocide. His Genocidal desires to make the Jedi Extinct was insane. Now let me tell you why the Emperor failed." Thrawn leaned forward and placed his hand on the table. "You see he made poor decisions and reacted in a way that I believe that he allowed his hatred to block common sense. The Jedi of the past were the defenders of order. That was what the Emperor wanted in the Republic which he turned into the Empire. He wanted Order and obedience." Thrawn paused to take a breath. "He went about it all wrong. Yes the Empire prospered for a number of years because it provided what the Governments of the Republic needed. Order. I believe that if the Emperor slowly guided the Republic into an Empire, then those that Rebelled against the Empire would not have. No the Emperor flawed in his decision to gain power." He glanced over at Parck who was hardly breathing.

"He would still have to exterminate the Jedi." Ezra commented and Thrawn shook his head.

"No he would not have had to. The Jedi were sworn to obey the New Republican Senate and the Chancellor. Now if Chancellor Palpatine had not tried to recruit Anakin Skywalker which we know was Darth Vadar. Then Palpatine could have remained Chancellor and then Emperor of the Empire without drawing attention from the Jedi. Gaining support from the Jedi eventually since his goals were to install Order among the splintered Worlds of the Republic." Thrawn had thought it out long ago and after he began to wonder if it would be necessary to replace Palpatine as Emperor. In time Thrawn would have, after he gained enough support among the Imperial Fleet. If it was not for the Rash attack from the Rebellion, about this time Palpatine would have been subtly removed.

"That still does not explain why you disobeyed him and then told him that you already executed me." Ezra said remembering being in Thrawn's office when the Grand Admiral contacted the Emperor and told him that Ezra Bridger had been shot. Which was partially true, since Thrawn did shoot him. What shocked Ezra was Thrawn lied to the Emperor and continued to lie to him for almost a year. Then brought him aboard the Strikefast and into the Unknown Regions.

"Like I said I do not agree with Genocide. That is what the Emperor attempted to conduct. Which I personally find repulsive." Thrawn shook his head. "I actually planned at the time to subtly displace Kanan Jarrus along with you. But Governor Pryce disobeyed my implicit orders." He then gave a short chuckle. "In truth I planned to make all of you disappear. You, Kanan, Sabine Wren, Hera Sydulla and even Ashoka Tano. It would be debatable with the Lasat. They do not tend to be subtle, so with him I doubt that I could make him vanish." Ezra gave a short laugh, he had to agree with that. But his mind was not on Zeb, when Thrawn mentioned Sabine. Ezra found his thoughts center on his memory of her. How beautiful she was and how much he missed her. Thrawn instantly noticed. "Ah Sabine Wren. I believe that you miss the Mandalorian young woman more then any of the others. Am I correct in that assumption?" He actually did not have to ask, he could tell that Ezra missed her immensely.

"So why am I still here then? With the Emperor dead, you could have let me leave since he died." Ezra asked changing the subject not wanting Thrawn to know how much he missed Sabine. How much he wanted to see her again. To finally tell her how much he loved her, how he had fallen in love with her. Not that he suspected her to feel the same, but after almost died himself. He decided that if nothing else he would tell her. Parck cleared his throat.

"If I may Grand Admiral, I will answer that." Parck said and Thrawn nodded approval. "You see Ezra Bridger not everyone is ready for the Jedi to return yet and there is the matter of a sizable Bounty that has been placed on you." This shocked Ezra more then anything he had heard.

"A Bounty on me. What, who and why?" Ezra stammered out and both Thrawn and Parck chuckled lightly.

"It would seem that the Duchess of Mandalore has placed a Bounty of Two Hundred Thousand Credits upon your capture. What is puzzling is she wants you alive and unharmed." Thrawn stated and Ezra was confused. He had limited contact with Bo-Katan Duchess of Mandalore. "As to why I believe that she is doing one of her Countesses a favor." Thrawn could see that Ezra did not understand. "I still have a very impressive information gathering network in the Known Galaxy. I have been informed that Sabine Wren has declined all the would be suitors that her Mother has sent to her. So Ursa Wren has deduced that her Daughter has designs on you. Which from other sources I have, it would seem that Ursa Wren is correct. Thus to ensure that, Bo-Katan has issued a Bounty for you." Now Ezra was thoroughly confused. Wondering if it could be true, though so far Thrawn had never lied to him. Not to say the Grand Admiral would if it suited some type of purpose. This would throw him off, the thought of Ursa Wren wanting him to be with her Daughter. It was more then he could hope for. That is if Sabine felt the same about him.

"Okay, that still does not explain why you do not just let me leave. Well not fully." Ezra was perplexed at the thought of Sabine's Mother arranging a Bounty on him. At most he expected Ursa Wren to have one that kept him away from Sabine. Not capture him and basically give him to her.

"Oh in time I will. Not yet, you see there is the matter of what you will do if we do let you leave. Will you join the New Republic and help them form a New Jedi Order that will be used to eradicate the Remnants of the Empire or will you just fade away into obscurity like so many of the surviving Jedi?" Thrawn asked, staring at Ezra with curiosity. It was well known that right now, only Luke Skywalker was announcing he was a Jedi Knight. No others had stepped forward, not even Ashoka Tano. That told Thrawn one thing, the surviving Jedi that spent years hiding were not convinced the New Republic was not following the Old Republic stance and bigotry. Parck had told him once that most Worlds considered Jedi to be what the Emperor had announced them to be. Power hungry dictators. So those that survived the Purge were not to keen on coming out of the shadows to once again be plagued by the masses. Thrawn waited for Ezra to answer, then since it seemed that it would take a bit of time. "Let's eat and after dinner you will need to decide." With that he lifted the cover off the main dish and the three began to eat.

During the meal, Ezra considered what Thrawn had asked. He had not fully agreed with Bail Organo or Mon Mothma back on Yavin. Both were too cautious and were not committed to the fact that they were fighting a War. Instead the two were preoccupied with attempting to change the Empire Politically. Which with the Emperor in charge was impossible. He was surprised to learn about the first Destruction of the Death Star. Later the Destruction of the Second Death Star and the death of the Emperor. He never suspected that Mon Mothma would commit to open conflict. Closing his eyes he tried to forget the Emperor's silent Force Scream of Anger and Despair. When the Emperor died, the blood curdling Scream had almost thrown Ezra off his bed. Returning his thoughts back to what he needed to decide, Ezra shook his head. No he could not join the New Republic again. He had no intention of aiding them to create a New Jedi Order. For one if he did he would have to give up on any hope of being with Sabine. Kanan had told him that personal commitments were not acceptable for Jedi and Ezra was not willing to give up on a possible future with Sabine. No matter how deluded it might be. He still doubted that Sabine felt the same about him. Another reason he would not join was that he would never have a life. Not a normal one. The New Republic would announce it to the Galaxy that another Jedi had stepped into the lime light in hopes others would do the same. Everyone knew who Luke Skywalker was and Ezra did not want the same acclaim. He rather be like Thrawn asked, to hide in obscurity.

**Corsecaunt Orbit:**

Sabine felt like hitting something or rather someone. "Another fucking delay! Assholes could not just contact us over the Holonet! No they had to send a Star Cruiser and drag us before them!" Sabine angrily protested as she slumped into the co-pilot seat of Ashoka's Ship. The Torguta held back the smile, not wanting to openly laugh at how hilarious she thought Sabine was acting. Though she could understand Sabine's mood and displeasure. Once again something delayed them from searching for Ezra. Each time they were about to search in the past, something came up and it delayed Sabine from actually going. Ashoka had searched though and found nothing. She suspected that Sabine was the catalyst that was needed to actually locate Ezra. There was a Force Connection between them, not that either felt it or knew about it. But she did. "Say something." Sabine grated towards her.

"You are saying enough. Yes once again a delay. But some of us have searched for years and have not found any sign. A small delay is not that devastating." Ashoka said to Sabine in hopes to calm the younger woman. Sabine closed her eyes and scowled as the Ship entered Hyperspace in the direction that the Purgills had taken the Chimaera. "Why are you so impatient?" Sabine's expression softened as she kept her eyes closed.

"I miss him so much. i never realized how important he is to me." Sabine replied her voice soft, a small tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with her gloved hand. "Ever since he left, I can't stop thinking about him. It feels like a piece of my heart is missing." This caused Ashoka to chuckle.

"So the rumors I have heard are true." Ashoka asked with a wry smile. Sabine opened her eyes and stared at her with curiosity. "That you have declined numerous Suitors sent by your Mother to court you." Sabine nodded, then closed her eyes again.

"Yes. I believe my Mother suspects that I have decided it is Ezra or no one. I am surprised that she has not banished me once more for choosing a Non-Mandalorian." Sabine said once again softly. Ashoka laughed and picked up a nearby Data Pad. Holding it out.

"Then you are going to want to see this." Ashoka handed the Pad to Sabine and the younger woman looked at it. Her eyes widened with shock and she stared over at Ashoka. "It would seem that your Mother definitely suspects and has decided to make sure you have him after all." Again Sabine read over the Bounty for her Ezra. Two hundred Thousand Credits, alive and unharmed.

"Why didn't you show me this before? No wonder Ketsu grilled me for hours a few years ago. She is after the Bounty." Sabine said angrily. Remembering her friend asking so many personal questions that at first Sabine had been reluctant to answer. But since she missed him as much as she did, it felt good to talk about him to someone. To reminisce about him. She had even told Ketsu her hope to hold him within her arms soon. Now she knew the reason Ketsu was so interested, her friend wanted to find Ezra for the Credits.

"So to poise a question. What are your intentions going to be once we do locate Ezra?" Ashoka asked and Sabine smiled over at her evilly.

"What do you think. I am plan on taking the Vows with him. He escaped me once, he will not again." Sabine stated firmly, removing a small Chip from her pocket. Holding it out so Ashoka could take a good look at it.

"Hey is that a Locator Tracking Chip?" Ashoka asked and Sabine nodded. "Those things are illegal, where did you find one of them?" Sabine shrugged and put it back into her pocket.

"Let us just say that I found one and like I said he escaped me once, he won't ever again. I plan on putting this thing in him and have the ability if he disappears on me again I want to be able to find him." Sabine informed Ashoka. Leaning back against the seat and thought she should have done something similar before. Because by now they would have found him if she had. Standing she started towards one of the Staterooms. "I need to take a nap, inform me when we reach the last possible destination that the Purgills might have dropped out of Hyperspace." With that Sabine walked into a Stateroom and locked the door. Exhaling, she took off her boots, armor and bodysuit. Laying down, she immediately slipped her right hand into her panties. No she did not need a nap, what she needed was this. At times when she thought of Ezra she became aroused. Wishing that she had taken him to bed before he had left. Now the only release she had was this. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine it was Ezra touching her. With her left hand, she slipped it into her bra. Fondling her breasts and nipples. As her right hand, she caressed her folds and now moistened slit. With a soft moan, she continued to fondle her nipples and felt them become perky. With her right two fingers she slid them across her slit and immediately she felt herself tingle among her pussy. "Yes Ezra, touch me." Sabine moaned, playing it to the fullest that it was indeed him. With him in her mind, she eased her two fingers inside her slit. With a shuddering moan, she had her first orgasm of the evening. Using her thumb, she rubbed her sensitive nub and felt another small orgasm flood her mind and body. Along with her panties. Biting her bottom lip, she moved her fingers in and out of her. Feeling her insides tighten around her digits and wanting so badly for it to be Ezra's cock instead of her fingers. Moaning his name she had another orgasm and then another. Each time she climaxed, Sabine moaned Ezra's name. After a few moments and as a somewhat satisfying orgasm ebbed within her, she increased the thrusting of her fingers and the rubbing of her nub. In seconds she pulled her hand against her pussy, pushing her fingers deeper within her and felt the best orgasm that she would have by her own methods. It rocked through her and she had to stifle her moans of pleasure. Not wanting Ashoka to hear her masturbating. Closing her eyes, she rode the orgasm until it receded. With a shuddering exhale, she opened her eyes and removed her hands. Her right was soaked with her juices, along with her panties. After a few moments to regain her composure, she stood and removed her wet panties. Putting them into the small cleaning unit. Going into the Refresher, she cleaned herself and put on a new pair. Returning to the bed. "Well that should hold me for awhile. Gods I really need the real thing. I need Ezra to do this to me for real. To fuck me into a satisfying stupor. Instead of me playing with myself just to be able to get some restful sleep." Sabine whispered as she laid back down to actually take a nap now. "Being a 22 year old virgin really sucks." She said with frustration. Really wanting Ezra to take it soon. Her hands or any toys she had was not completely satisfying her anymore. She wanted his manhood inside her so badly. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to a light sleep. Dreaming of Ezra.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Various Tales: Reasons Part 2

**In Route to the Unknown:**

Awakening a couple of hours later, Sabine glanced over to the other side of the bed. To say that she had actually dreamed of Ezra could be considered an understatement. Once again she had a very interesting dream about him. He had fucked her repeatedly and sent her into pure Ecstasy. Trying to raise her right hand, she found it restrained within her panties. Exhaling she removed her hand and could see her sticky juices all over her fingers. "Shit even when I am asleep I end up playing with myself! Gods this has to stop or I am going to go crazy." Sabine stated, knowing again she would have to clean up and change her panties. She was sexually frustrated to the point where she probably would jump on Ezra and make him to do her that second. Dressing in clean Panties, then putting on her bodysuit and armor. She stepped out to find Ashoka lightly dozing in the Pilot Seat. Checking the Chronometer Sabine noticed that they were at least three hours from their destination. It was the last possible point that the Purgills would have to exit Hyperspace to select another direction. Just within the Known Galaxy and adjacent to the Unknown. Getting a cup of Caff, she sat down in the Co-Pilot seat and watched the stars zip by.

**The Unknown Regions: Haskimoara**

Leaning back in the chair, Ezra had decided. There was no possible way he would join the New Republic, for one he did not trust them. Ezra suspected Thrawn knew this. But now the other problem that he faced. The extremely large Bounty on him. Even if he convinced Thrawn to let him leave, there would be a considerable number of Bounty Hunters that would kill to capture him and if he was going to Mandalore. He wanted to do it freely, not in chains and then presented to Bo-Katan as some type of prize. "So have you made your decision?" Captain Parck asked and Ezra looked over at Thrawn.

"The Grand Admiral already knows my decision. Otherwise he would not have asked." Ezra commented and Thrawn smiled at him. After all these years Ezra had figured out if Thrawn asked a question, the Chiss already knew the answer. But he would still ask, mainly to ensure that he was right. Or it could be to be polite. Ezra was not entirely sure. "I am not joining the New Republic. Though I am not going to join you either." Ezra noticed Parck's expression, while Thrawn's remained neutral. "What? I suspected that was the reason you did not imprison or execute me long ago. You want me to join you in whatever you are doing out here. Sorry but I have other plans." Thrawn chuckled and nodded.

"Those plans would be with Sabine Wren correct." Thrawn said and Ezra's face began to redden slightly.

"I have to know Admiral if there is any hope, even with the knowledge about the Bounty. I just have to know." Ezra explained and Thrawn really did not understand about Human Relationships. Ezra could tell that Parck did. Since he was human and knew that interpersonal relationships with someone is usually complicated. Especially when dealing with someone like Sabine.

"Then I will provide you with a Ship and Navigational Charts to take you out of the Unknown Regions of Space." Thrawn said and Ezra seemed surprised. He was actually suspecting that Thrawn would continue to keep him here in hopes of changing his mind. Or finally tell him why it was so important for Thrawn to be in the Unknown Regions of Space. Ezra did not believe it to be a simple Mapping Expedition. There was something more drastic and dangerous about the Grand Admiral being here. "Though you still need to be concerned about this Bounty for you. It is my suspicion that eventually the New Republic will also post a Reward for you and any other Jedi that they can find." The warning was unnecessary since Ezra knew that the New Republic would stoop to that soon. Mainly in desperation. Luke Skywalker was not ready to form a Jedi Order alone.

"Thank you Grand Admiral. May the Force be with you both." Ezra stood, neither of the Imperials expressed any type of farewells and watched him depart. Both expecting to see him again. When the Door closed Parck spun towards Thrawn.

"Sir we cannot just let him leave. As you have explained it to me, he is greatly needed to help us prepare for the threat that will someday emerge." Parck said frowning visibly at the Grand Admiral. Thrawn smiled and shook his head.

"In time I believe I will be able to convince him to join us. But not now, not with his thoughts on reconnecting with Sabine Wren. Actually I had considered having her brought here to rectify that problem. But doing so would bring us into the light too soon. In time I know he will make contact with us. Mainly to avoid the New Republic." Thrawn explained and picked up his tea. They had time, that was one of the resources they still had plenty of.

Being escorted back to his room by the Two Stormtroopers, Ezra felt relieved and somewhat anxious. He never expected Thrawn to allow him to depart. It was still somewhat a shock. Though the bigger shock was to learn that Ursa Wren had arranged a sizable Bounty for his Capture. All so that Sabine might take him as a prospective Mate. That blew his mind to even consider being with the Woman of his Dreams. Packing his meager possessions, mostly some clothes that were issued to him over the last couple of years. Ezra headed down to the Hanger Deck. Right there in the Middle of the Deck was a small Hyperspace Capable ship. Ezra had never seen a ship like that before. A cross between a Y-Wing Fighter and an U-Wing Shuttle. It seemed to be large enough for one person to inhabit for quite some time, but it had sleek intrusive lines. The Deck Officer saw him admiring the Ship and brought him the Activation Codes. "The Grand Admiral had us acquire this Ship for you Sir." The Deck Officer stated gesturing to the odd shaped Ship. "As I understand it, this is a type of Ship that Smugglers use." He opened the Vessel and Ezra climbed into the pilot seat, familiarizing himself with the Controls. He expected to find Shuttle Controls and was somewhat relieved to find it had the classic Fighter Control stick and Thruster Lever. Nodding to the Deck Officer, Ezra activated the Ship and slowly rose it on the Repulsers. Cleared to depart, he swung the Ship towards the Lower Open Port into Space and flew off the Strikefast. Once far enough away and after the Computer provided the Navigation to the Known Galaxy. Ezra entered Hyperspace with a small bang. He was on his way back. According to the Calculations in Nineteen Hours he would be at the border.

**The Known Galaxy:**

Arriving back in Normal Space, Sabine immediately began to scan for any signs of the Purgills. Their only hope of locating Ezra fell to locating the Space Dwelling Creatures and then have Ashoka communicate with them. With a regretful groan, the Sensors detected no sign of the Purgills. As she stared at the Vastness of Space itself, she suddenly felt despair. "Ezra could be anywhere out there." Sabine whispered to herself realizing they could spend a lifetime searching and never find him. She could remain a Virgin the rest of her life and never feel him within her or inside her arms. She felt like crying, but held it back. If she was going to weep it would be in private. In her state she almost missed the incoming Ship. "Ashoka we got someone approaching us." Sabine said over to the Togruta and was not surprised when Ashoka became fully aware. Guiding her hands over the controls effortlessly. At the same time, Ashoka cast out with the Force to determine if the incoming ship was hostile. She instantly gasped.

"That is Ezra!" Ashoka rasped out, pointing to the weird Ship that just jumped into the area from Hyperspace. Sabine sat forward in her seat and stared at the Ship.

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked her voice edged with eagerness. Ashoka nodded. "Contact him, I can't talk to him yet." She ordered, worried that she would break down while talking to him over the Communicator. Lunging from her seat she headed for the docking port. While Ashoka signaled him and after a few moments his ship was docking with theirs. Sabine could not remain still as she waited for the green light to come on, anxiously staring at it and when it turned green. She slapped the open switch. The Portal hissed open and as Ezra stepped into the Ship, Sabine jumped onto him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Fiercely hugging him. Then before he could say anything, she locked her lips onto his in a rough and hard embrace. Breathing heavily through her nose. Pulling at him tightly to her. As she parted from him, she glared into his eyes.

"I, I, I do not know what to say." Ezra stammered out as Sabine smiled at him. But he did have something to say to her, at the moment though he could not remember what it was. He was too stunned.

"Then do not say anything." Sabine whispered, jutting forward to kiss him again. Her thighs squeezed his waist and she began to feel herself rub her pelvis against him. "Gods I need and want this. I should have done this 6 years ago." She thought as she kissed him hard and passionately. Pulling back again, she hugged him to her.

"Sabine I need to say something." Ezra finally was able to think clearly. "I know this may not make sense now that you just kissed me. But I promised myself that I would if I ever saw you again." Sabine stared at him and smiled.

"Okay but in there, where we can have some privacy." Sabine whispered, looking over to see Ashoka trying not to stare at them. The Togruta had a huge smile on her face. Ezra carried Sabine into the nearby stateroom and once inside, he set her down and she locked the door. Turning back towards him, waiting for him to say what he had probably rehearsed several times until he saw her again. He did not make eye contact, afraid that once he began that he would not be able to completely say it all.

"Sabine I have been in love with you since I met you and yes in the beginning it was just an juvenile infatuation." Ezra said and Sabine took his right hand in hers, urging him to continue. "But over the years I continued to love you and even though I know that you probably do not feel the same. I have to ask if there is a possibility of us having a future together." He had practiced this speech over the years and had not counted on when he saw Sabine again that she would jump into his arms and kiss him. So he had not changed it. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, trying valiantly to not laugh.

"That is so stupid Ezra. Of course there is a future that we are together. Do you think I would kiss you if I did not think there was one?" Sabine asked sternly. "Since I am about to take you to bed. Do you believe that there will not be a future for us. I love you Ezra." She declared and Ezra stared at her in shock. "Now take off your clothes, we are going to have sex." She demanded, reaching up to undo her Armor. He continued to stare at her in shock. "Strip Ezra! I have been waiting for this for 6 years and I am not going to wait any longer!" He reached down to pull off his boots. With shaking hands, Sabine undressed while watching Ezra do the same. He was also watching her, admiring her body while she did the same with his. Now standing naked, Sabine gently pushed Ezra onto the bed and then joined him. Straddling his hips, carefully ensure that she did not hurt his now fully erect Manhood.

"Sabine are you sure you want to do this?" Ezra asked nervously as Sabine smirked at him mischievously. She was also nervous, this was her first time and from what Ketsu told her. It can hurt. But at that moment she did not care. To her delight she did not feel any pain, instead it was replaced with pleasure. The first time was not exactly mind blowing and only lasted a few moments. Sabine guessed it was because it was their first time. The Second was somewhat better and she actually had an orgasm, a mild one. With him on top, he thrust into her and she felt her insides slid along his shaft. The Third time, they decided to do something different. With Ezra behind Sabine, while she was on her hands and knees. Thrusting hard and fast into her. For Sabine this was outstanding and she had so many orgasms that she lost count. She did find herself moaning to some Deities as she climaxed over and over again. His hips slapped against her small ass and when he came into her, Sabine had a mind and body shaking orgasm herself. No longer caring if Ashoka overheard them or not.

**Five times later**, Sabine laid with her head nuzzled against the right side of his chest. Each time after the initial first time somehow got better, more satisfying then the ones before. She was tempted to awaken her exhausted Ezra and demand another time or more. Holding him, she continually glanced at his sleeping face. Mostly to ensure that he was still there and nothing had whisked him away from her again. That was not going to ever happen. Not now, not ever. Using her left hand she reached into her nearby Gauntlet and removed the small flat circular device. Placing it on his left forearm. With a small smile she activated the device and it began to slowly integrate itself into him. The tiny almost microscopic Nanorobotic Components of the Tracking Device, dissembled and then assembled inside him. Once completed the bio-electronic Device would never be detected. Only a special transmitter would be able to pick up the Transponder codes. Which meant only Sabine had access to locate him no matter where he went. She would not have a repeat of him disappearing on her ever again. Exhaling with reassurance, Sabine closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The fear still nagged at her that if she did not watch him carefully, Ezra would vanish. "Please never leave me." Sabine whispered, tightening her hold on him. Ezra opened his eyes and smiled.

"I won't." Ezra replied and Sabine looked up at him.

"I thought you were asleep." Sabine said and Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

"Tried, but every time I am about to doze off. Someone keeps hugging me tighter and it wakes me up." Ezra said smirking at her and Sabine wrinkled her nose. "No not really, I am just too amazed that I am with the Girl of my Dreams."

"That is so..so.." Sabine could not quite articulate what it was, so Ezra pipped in.

"Romantic, Endearing, Loving." Ezra had other examples, but Sabine shook her head.

"No I would have to say that it is Sappy." Sabine smiled at him, leaning closer and placing her lips on his. "I like though." She whispered to him and stared into his clear blue eyes. "So how about a repeat performance?" She asked and Ezra exhaled slowly. Then inhaled sharply when she moved her right hand down and began to stroke his shaft. Giving it a gentle squeeze. "It seems ready and eager." She commented and still smiling mischievously, she kissed him more passionately and once more they began.

**In the Cockpit,** Ashoka tried to ignore the sounds that were emanating from one of the Cabins. Which was difficult, especially how vocal Sabine was being. Ashoka had flown the Ship for about an Hour in Hyperspace to get a safe distance away from Unknown Space. Now the Ship was cruising at Sublight since she believed that Sabine and Ezra needed the time to do what they were doing. Though at some point they would emerge, mostly so they could have a witness for them to take the Mandalorian Wedding Vows. She wondered what Sabine's plans were for after. She doubted that the Mandalorian Young Woman would take Ezra back to Lothal. That would be the first place the New Republic would look for him. The same could be said for Mandalore. When the sounds ended, Ashoka expected them to finally emerge from the Cabin. Then within moments the sounds of passion returned. "Kalabast! Are they ever going to stop?" She complained, returning her attention to the Cockpit's Chrono. Nine hours had past.

**The Cabin:**

Sprawled across Ezra, with her legs draped besides his legs. Sabine panted for breath, inhaling and exhaling sharply. His projectile had soften and slid out of her as he too gasped for air. "At some point we have to leave this room. I mean I barely said hello to Ashoka." Ezra said as he continued to breath hard. Sabine nodded reluctantly with agreement. She did not want to leave yet. Sex with Ezra was too glorious and outstanding. Even after this last time, she wanted to go again and would easily lead them into several more times.

"Only a few more hours." Sabine pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tighter to her. "Then there is something we have to do." She stated and Ezra immediately wondered what that could be. Though he did not really care what it was. He had hoped for this since he first met Sabine. To have her love. Nodding he held her and she snuggled against him. She immediately closed her eyes. Both drifted off to sleep. When they felt the Ship enter hyperspace, they knew that sooner or later they would have to come out of the room. With some reluctance, Sabine crawled off Ezra and began to toss his clothes to him. "Get dressed." She ordered, putting her own clothes back on. Once dressed she took his hand and led him into the Cockpit. Ashoka smiled at them.

"It is about time. I thought I might have to drag you two out of there." Ashoka commented as Sabine smirked. Then turned towards Ezra.

"Well this is good as a time as ever. Ezra we are taking the Vows now." Sabine told Ezra. He stared at her with curiosity.

"What Vows?" Ezra asked and Sabine chuckled.

"The Wedding Vows, what else. Having Sex with a Mandalorian has a cost. That being you are going to marry me, otherwise I get to castrate you and then kill you." Sabine replied noticing Ezra's shocked expression. Of course she was kidding, she just wanted him to believe that she would do that. In truth she planned on making him marry her as soon as she saw him again. Inhaling Sabine spoke the Vows in perfect Mandalorain, then nodded towards Ezra. "Say them exactly as I just did." She ordered and he mumbled through them, making a few mispronunciations, but Sabine did not care. As long as he said them it was fine with her. "Good enough and with Ashoka as a Witness. They are now binding, which means you are now mine forever Ezra Wren." Ezra's eyes widened.

"Wait! Shouldn't it be Sabine Bridger?" Ezra protested and Sabine shook her head.

"Nope. Not how it works dear husband. You are now a Wren by marriage." Sabine informed him, taking Ezra's hand and interlacing her fingers into his. "Now Ashoka it is time for all of us to disappear." Sabine said to the Togruta.

"What do you mean disappear?" Ashoka asked and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"We cannot return to Lothal and Mandalore is out as well. We all are too well known and if either of you are spotted the New Republic will want you to join the New Jedi Order." Sabine paused for effect. "So I believe our best bet is to just simple disappear and I know exactly where we are going to go. That is if you want to come along Ashoka." The one time Togruta Jedi smiled. Ashoka had suspected that Sabine had planned this from the start. As soon as they found Ezra, she was going to take him and leave. But had not told anyone her plans.

"Okay I agree. So where are we going that the New Republic or the Remnants of the Empire cannot find us?" Ashoka asked and Sabine smiled broadly.

"I will let that be a surprise. For now head for the Badlands near Concorde Dawn." Sabine told her and Ezra eyebrows rose. Wondering what Sabine had in mind. "Now since it will take several hours to get there, I am going to take my Husband back inside the Stateroom and spend some alone time with him." About to lead Ezra back towards the Cabin.

"Can we at least get something to eat and drink first?" Ezra pleaded and Sabine shrugged. Leading him instead towards the Galley, while Ashoka exhaled and began to calculate the Navigation to Concorde Dawn. After they ate and drank, Sabine took Ezra back into the Cabin for some Marital Relations. After four hours Ezra looked down at Sabine as she rested comfortably on his chest. "So where is this place that we are disappearing to?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled at him.

"During our escapades I found a hidden World. It is barely inhabited with only a few hundred Farmers. I figure it would be a good place for us to go into hiding. Only two others know about where I planned on taking you once I located you. Hera and Chopper, they both would not tell anyone." Sabine told him, never wanting to keep any secrets from him and would not lie to him. Not now and not ever. "So husband are you rested enough to ring my bells again?" She asked, hinting towards once again having sex. She found that she liked having sex and knew that only Ezra would ever do that to her. Especially since they were now Married.

"I guess I can try." Ezra responded leaving himself open and Sabine instantly countered.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Sabine stated, leaning closer and kissing him passionately.

The End or the Beginning.

(Sorry it took so long for the second part. I did not get a lot of time off from work and only recently finally got a day off.)


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Various Short Stories. Alternate Directions Part 1

**Introduction:**

After Creating and Building the DUCHESS, Sabine Wren used that invention to impress the Emperor. With the primary Motivation to have her Clan rule Mandalore instead of Bo-Katan or any of the boot licking Saxtons. To accomplish this she needed the Emperor's complete support. Along with some others. So she continued to create weapons for the Empire. For one year she did just that and as a reward and some other Political Allies. Sabine obtained what she desired. Her Mother was appointed Duchess of Mandalore and Sabine was elevated to Countess of the Wren Clan. To ensure that her Clan remains in power, she has decided to do something drastic. But that would require permission from the Emperor. So in her Dreadnaught Star Cruiser she has gone to Corsecaunt to petition for the Reward that the Emperor had promised her.

**Corsecaunt: The Imperial Palace**

Walking down the long Corridors, Sabine was smiling. Her Family now Ruled Mandalore and now all she needed was first the permission of the Emperor and some minor support from Lord Vadar. As she walked, she noticed Grand Moff Tarkin. He winced when he saw her. "Lady Countess Wren." Tarkin did not want to say it was a pleasure to see her again. For it was not. Eighteen months ago to the day he had blundered. He had allowed the young Mandalorian Girl seduce him and she had the foresight of Video Recording the encounter. Later using that same Recording to elicit his support in her families bid to take control of Mandalore.

"Grand Moff. It is nice to see you again." Sabine said with a sarcastic smile. "I have not seen or heard from you since you helped my Family become the Rulers of Mandalore." She watched as the proud and regal Man shudder slightly. He moved closer.

"I did what you asked. Gave you my Political and Personal Support. Give me that Recording so I can destroy it." Tarkin whispered, embarrassment flooded through him over what had happened. "If anyone learns that I have..." He could not continue.

"Fucked a Fifteen Year old Human Girl. You would lose a lot of your Political clot. The Emperor is many things, but to learn that one of his Grand Moffs is a Pedophile." Sabine whispered back and shook her head. Tarkin knew exactly what would happen, his illustrious career would be over. The Imperial Media would have a Field Day and his only option was to sequester himself at the Maw Installation. Hope that eventually he could return after the fiasco was over. Which could be years.

"It was a mistake, one that I have paid for in full. You have what you want. Your Family now Rules Mandalore and there are no Imperial Troops on your Homeworld. What more do you want from me?" Tarkin asked, swallowing with dread at the fact that he had been outmaneuvered by a young Girl. Sabine smiled again and removed a small Data Chip from her Armor. Handing it to him. He immediately crushed it under his boot.

"I of course have a copy, but it is safe and with instructions to deliver it to Grand Moff Darius if anything happens to me." Sabine informed Tarkin and he winced visibly. Any of the other Grand Moffs conspired and plotted against each other. If Darius obtained the Video of him having sex with an Underage Girl. Again his career was over. "Do not worry Tarkin, it is just for insurance that you never cross me or try to remove my Family from Ruling Mandalore." She assured him and he nodded. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an audience with the Emperor and I do not want to be late." She walked on and thought it funny. At the time that he fucked her. He did not consider the repercussions or the fact that she was young enough to be his Granddaughter. All he cared about was thrusting his old cock deep within her. The Sexual Encounter actually repulsed her, to feel his dick inside her and take her virginity. It was disgusting and she had puked after he had left. But she knew at the time she needed Tarkin's support. Along with some others. Though she did not fuck them to get their support, all it took was some well placed bribes. There was no way that the Emperor would fully aid her Family in taking control of Mandalore. Entering the Throne Room, she immediately knelt before the Old Scared Man sitting on the throne. She glanced over to see one of the Emperor's floozies standing in the corner. This one was not much older then she was and had red hair.

"Ah welcome Countess Wren, I am pleased to see you again." Emperor Palpatine said as he smiled down at her from within his hooded cowl and Sabine lowered her head in a slight bow.

"And I you as well, my Sire." Sabine replied, not showing her revulsion at the sight of the disfigured Man before her. She was internally grateful that she had not had to let him fuck her as well to gain his favor. Tarkin was bad enough, to let Palpatine do the same would have been horrible beyond words.

"What may the Empire do for you Countess Wren? You did say that you wish to collect on the Reward that the Empire owes you." Palpatine asked wanting to finish, he had other matters to attend to. One involving a Grand Admiral that had an audience in a few hours.

"Sire, I wish to cement my Families Rule on Mandalore. To that end I need a Force User to accomplish this. One that can wield the Darksaber." Sabine replied and the Emperor started to laugh.

"That may be difficult Countess, due to that there are no not many Jedi left and I surmise you do not want a Dark Lord or Dark Jedi?" Palpatine stated and Sabine shook her head. The old man exhaled. "I believe you already know of the one you want. I would hamper a guess that you have seen the Wanted Dockets and have chosen the Jedi Pattawan that is on Lothal." He said and smiled, seeing her expression and knowing he was correct.

"Yes Sire. I have formulated a plan to ensure that he obeys me. All I ask is that I be allowed to capture him and his friends. Then imprison them on Knownest with me. After he has sired children on me, then I will give him and his friends to you." Sabine told him and he leaned onto his armrests. Considering what Sabine was requesting. It took him several minutes and finally he nodded.

"For your continued obedience and support to the Empire. I will grant you temporary custody of the Jedi Pattawan Ezra Bridger and his friends. With his Master dead I believe you should be able to capture them easily. So I will instruct Lord Vadar who is currently on Lothal to provide you with a Platoon of his 501st Stormtroopers to assist you." Palpatine said then leaned back onto his throne.

"Thank you Sire." Sabine replied smiling broadly at him. Pleased that she would soon have a way to fully gain the complete admiration of the Mandalorian People and Clans.

"When you believe it is time, I hope that you will send your Heirs to me or one of my Agents for instruction." Palpatine added and Sabine nodded with understanding. Knowing that Ezra Bridger would not be around to train them. Most likely the young idiot would be on Mustafar or dead.

"Again I thank you Sire." Sabine bowed and the Emperor dismissed her. Leaving she could not help but laugh. Though it would really annoy the twenty or so Suitors that were pestering her to accept one of them as her Husband. Which she had no intention of accepting any of them. They were only after her because eventually she would be the Duchess. When her Mother retired or passed into the great beyond.

**Lothal:**

Knelling on one of the small hills, Ezra tried to meditate like Kanan had showed him. But he just could not concentrate or calm himself enough to fully embrace the Force. Three days ago, his friend and Master had sacrificed himself to save him and the others from Darth Vadar. Now with no other options left to them, they were essentially trapped on Lothal with no possible way to escape back to the Rebel Fleet. Even now they were being hunted by the Dark Lord of the Sith and Ezra knew he had no hope of facing Vadar alone. In the end he would die. "What do I do? What can I do? Without Kanan, I have no idea what to do." Ezra whispered as he placed his right hand over his eyes. Hera and Zeb were back at the Ghost trying to think of a plan to leave Lothal. Though right now their best choice and chance was to find a place to hide. Then Ezra felt a presence, one that he had felt before at the Temple.

"Fear do not. Soon a chance will have. Know you will, who." Yoda's voice said to him and Ezra swallowed hard. Before he could ask, Yoda was once again gone, leaving him to wonder what the Jedi Master meant.

**0**

Landing at the Capital of Lothal, Sabine was met by Darth Vadar. He did not say much, only welcomed her and introduced her to the Stormtrooper Commander of the Platoon that the Emperor had promised. Ordering the Commander to obey Sabine without question. "So where do I start looking, Milord?" Sabine asked Vadar and the Dark Lord of the Sith actually laughed. Waving his black armored right hand outward.

"What you seek is hiding somewhere out there. But I would suggest starting in Jhothol." Vadar suggested, then turned towards his awaiting Lambda Class Shuttle. Deciding to leave it to Sabine to find the Rebels on her own. He had something vastly more important then tracking down a Jedi Pattawan. Somehow the Rebels had learned of the Death Star and he had been summoned to deal with the breach of Security. Sabine turned towards her Bodyguard Commander.

"So Ketsu, what do you think?" Sabine asked the only one she really trusted without question. Ketsu had been with her since the beginning of her serving the Empire and had helped her formulate a means of ensuring Tarkin's support. Coming up with the idea to seduce the extremely older man, then blackmail him.

"I guess it is a start. Maybe it might be better if I and a couple others go on ahead. Try to find some information about the Rebels, before you show up with the Stormtroopers." Ketsu suggested and Sabine smiled. It was a good idea, if anyone knew where the Rebels she sought were. They would disappear as soon as they saw the Imperials massing into Jhothol. Now Ketsu and four of her Mandalorian Guards could easily ferret out the information with only some intimidation.

"Go and do not place yourself in any danger, Sister. I do not think Triston would like that his Lover got hurt or killed." Sabine ordered and Ketsu shrugged.

"I hear and obey Countess." Ketsu bowed slightly and gestured towards four of the Mandalorians that were waiting idly by. Heading over to a Landspeeder and climbing aboard. While Ketsu went first, Sabine spent the time ordering the Stormtroopers to climb aboard Transports to go to Jhothol as well.

**0**

Taking the risk himself, Ezra sneaked into Old Jho's. He hoped that the Ithorian would be able to suggest a way for he and the others to get off Lothol before the Empire found them. Dressed as a Vagrant, Ezra slipped into the back room of the Bar. Staying hidden inside the storage room, to wait for Old Jho to come to get something. Not wanting to go into the Bar itself, especially since he had spotted seven Imperial's in their Gray Uniforms milling about. From his vantage point, Ezra could see the entire large room and when five Mandalorians entered he knew something was off. Touching his Lightsaber under his dirty robes, he exhaled slowly. Calming himself. The Leader of the Mandalorian's stepped up to the Bar. "We are looking for the Rebels." The Leader said and Ezra could now tell it was a woman. "I am Ketsu Onyo, adoptive Sister of Countess Sabine Wren and adoptive daughter of Duchess Ursa Wren. Those that cooperate will gain the gratitude of the Wren Clan." Ketsu said loudly and several of the patrons did not look at her.

"I do not serve Rebels here." Jho rumbled in answer. "So you are wasting your time here looking for them." The Ithorian stated. Not wanting anyone to know that he had secretly supported the very Rebels that the Imperials and now these Mandalorians were looking for.

"Well it is my understanding that the Rebels are scum and scum has a habit of spending time within an establishment like this." Ketsu said as she removed her helmet and peered at the customers. Each one did not meet her gaze. She returned her attention to the Bartender. "The Countess will be here soon and she is bringing a Platoon of Stormtroopers. Now if you do not want your small pathetic city turned into ash. Then someone needs to step forward and tell me what I want to know." Several of the Customers visibly shuddered and Ketsu could tell that none of them knew anything. Otherwise they would have said something by now.

In the storage room, Ezra decided to leave. Not wanting to take the chance that the Mandalorians might search the Bar. If he was caught here, it would go extremely bad for Old Jho. Easing out the back into the alley, he made his way towards the edge of the City. Then stopped, he had waited too long. There out on the Plains heading towards the City, he could see over a dozen Transports in route. Pulling out his Commlink. "Hera it is me Ezra." He whispered and Hera immediately replied. "I cannot get back to you. Leave for another hiding place, I will join you later." Ezra told her and the Twil'ek was hesitant to do that.

"Ezra we will come and get you." Hera said over the link and Ezra shook his head.

"No. There is probably several Hundred Stormtroopers on their way here, along with some Mandalorians. Just get going and do not worry about me." Ezra told her over the link and Hera reluctantly acknowledged. Not wanting to leave Ezra, but with that many Imperials on their way she and Zeb could not really help him. At most they might just get in Ezra's way. Ducking back down the Alley, Ezra headed for one of the abandoned Buildings to hide. Wait for the Imperials to move along. Not knowing that Hera and Zeb barely made it to the Ghost and were effectively captured.

**0**

"Countess we have captured the Twil'ek and the Lasat. Along with a Droid. Do you wish for us to execute them?" Sabine heard over her own Commlink. She had sent out Patrols of Stormtroopers among some Mountains near the City and by pure luck they had stumbled upon the Two Rebels and their ship.

"No put them in restraints and bring them to the City. Even the Droid." Sabine ordered and she could hear the reporting Sergeant exhale over the link. She closed it and turned towards the Stormtrooper Commander. "They might influence Ezra Bridger to surrender." She explained with a wry smile.

"Yes Countess." The Stormtrooper Commander replied and as the Transports arrived at the outskirts of the City. He dispatched his Men to take up positions at every Exit and Entrance points. At the same time, he sent Speeder Bike Units to patrol the City boundaries. All ordered by Sabine while in transit to Jhothol.

"Now let us go meet up with Ketsu and see if she has had any luck." Sabine said, gesturing at the Driver of her Transport to proceed into the City. "Oh once the Twil'ek and Lasat are here, bring them to me." She added and then smiled. If nothing else she could threaten to execute them if Ezra did not surrender. It was an effective bluff, she needed the two to ensure that Ezra obeyed her without question. That entailed the two devices that she happened to bring along. In the City center, the Stormtroopers debarked and conducted a cordon of the immediate area. While another Transport full of Troops joined them. Sabine leaned back in her seat and waited patiently. When the Light Green Twil'ek and Smelly Lasat was escorted in with their hands bound with stuncuffs, Sabine stood. "Welcome, Hera Syndulla and Garazeb Orrelios. I am Countess Sabine Wren of the House Vizsla. My Mother is the Duchess of Mandalore." She introduced herself as she picked up one of the Collars and placed it around Hera's neck. Then placed the other one around Garazeb's neck. "Those collars that I just placed around your necks are to ensure that not only you but Ezra Bridger behaves himself. At any time I can send a painful electrical charge through them to punish you and if I so desire I can also kill you with them." She informed the two Rebels. Then gestured for one of her Bodyguards to place a restraining bolt on the Droid.

"What do you want?" Hera asked seething with anger, her Lekku now shuddered with rage. Sabine shrugged and chuckled.

"I simply want Ezra Bridger and I want his obedience. I suspect that even with the Imperial Stormtroopers searching the City, they probably would never find him. With you all I have to do is threaten your lives and I am sure he will surrender to me." Sabine stated and went to pick up the Microphone. To announce over the Speakers for Ezra to surrender or his Friends would die.

"You mean to the Empire, you want him to surrender to the Empire right?" Zeb growled as he strained against his Stuncuffs, only to receive a mild shock from them.

"No he is to surrender to me. I have my own designs on him and you. The Emperor has granted me temporary possession of you and him." Sabine said then announced her demands over the Loud Speakers. Nearby Ezra heard and slumped against the wall of the abandoned building that he was hiding in. He had no choice he did not want to lose Hera, Zeb and Chopper. Standing he removed his Lightsaber and held it in his Left hand above his head. He was captured a minute later by the Five Mandalorians that had entered Old Jho's.

**The Dreadnaught:**

To Ezra's surprise he was treated better then he expected and was even more surprised that he was taken to a Suite instead of a holding cell. Inside the large luxurious room, he could not help but be stunned to find Hera, Zeb and Chopper waiting inside. A few seconds later a lone Mandalorian entered. At first Ezra could only stare at her. She was in his estimates extremely beautiful. Her Multi-Colored hair with a hint of pink and her Copper Colored Eyes were striking. The Girl that was perhaps only a year older then him smiled at him. Pleased that he found her worthy of staring at her awkwardly like he was. "I am Countess Sabine Wren, I have already introduced myself to Hera and Garazeb. So I thought it would be polite to do the same with you." Sabine said as she looked Ezra up and down. Thinking that he would do perfectly. Hera and Garazeb kept looking towards the door, waiting for Guards to enter. "There will not be any Guards if that is what you are expecting. For one I do not need them, due to the Collars you wear. I can activate them to harm you in so many ways. From proximity contact with me to me simply touching a button." Ezra touched his own neck.

"Why am I not wearing one of those?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled.

"Because to control you all I have to do is punish them. Here is what I want. You Ezra Bridger will serve me until I no longer want your services. Later I will tell you what that will entail. If you do as I order and obey me without hesitation. I will arrange it that you all will escape in Imperial Custody when I must give you over to them." Sabine sat and crossed her legs at her ankles. She watched as the Three Rebels glanced at each other and she could almost hear what they were thinking. "So what will it be Ezra Bridger, swear you will serve me and I can promise you that no harm will come to your Friends? That they will be perfectly safe while on Knownest and have a measure of freedom." She asked waiting and Ezra slowly nodded then swore. "Good, now I take it you all would rather stay here together and that is acceptable." Sabine stood and moved towards the door. She at first debated on putting them in separate rooms so that Ezra would not waste his stamina on Hera. Believing that he was having sex with the pretty Twil'ek at every opportunity. But then recanted, he was young and he probably had a lot of endurance. So he could probably screw them both and still be able to do anyone else on the side. Once out the door, she saw Ketsu waiting.

"So my Countess is he acceptable?" Ketsu asked and Sabine smiled.

"Yes very. I may keep him around for longer then I first intended." Sabine replied and walked down the Corridor followed by her Friend. She had decided to play with Ezra a bit before taking him to bed. Wanting to enjoy spending the time getting to know the young Jedi first.

Back in the Suite, Ezra flopped down in a nearby chair. "Okay so how screwed are we?" Ezra asked, both Hera and Zeb chuckled lightly. Hera gestured over to Chopper in the corner. Sitting down across from Ezra and a second later Zeb joined them.

"I had Chopper do a scan of the Collars, if he tries to remove them they explode. That Girl is smart and manipulative. Like most true Imperial Supporters. She knows the only way to get you to do as she wants is to threaten us." Hera commented. Zeb growled angrily.

"So why does she want you to serve her and what does that mean?" Zeb asked, knowing that both Hera and Ezra were wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea, but she went to a lot of trouble to capture us." Ezra replied and Hera shook her head. Her Lekku swung back and forth.

"No she went to a lot of trouble to capture you. I do not know why yet, but whatever she wants it is from you." Hera commented and Ezra gazed fondly at the door. Hera knew that look, he had given it at her a couple of times when he first joined them. She had caught him several times staring at her ass or tits and it did not bother her. In fact she felt flattered to be his first Boyhood Fascination. Hera would wager the Ghost that on more then one occasion, Ezra masturbated while thinking about her and maybe a couple of times thinking about Ashoka. Before Kanan had sacrificed himself, Hera considered spending a night with Ezra. Mainly with the thought that if the young man could at any time be killed. He might as well have her once. Unfortunately she never had the opportunity. Though she was considering doing it now. They basically were in the same dilemma, so what would it hurt. Then realized that she was not doing it for him, so he did not meet his end as a virgin. It was because she missed Kanan and was lonely for intimacy. "Fucking Twil'ek Hormones." She thought as she smiled at Ezra. "I think I know why she wanted to capture you Ezra. Kanan once told me that there has not been a Mandalorian Jedi in decades." Ezra understood instantly.

"Sabine Wren wants to solidify her Family's position by providing one that can wield the Darksaber." Ezra stated then smiled broadly. Knowing that it would mean that he would get to have sex with Sabine Wren and that was not such an unpleasant concept.

"Great the Fucking Kid is looking forward to it. Though I have to admit, if I was into Human Girls. That one would definitely be one that I would not mind being with." Zeb stated, leaning back in his chair and exhaled. "So I guess all we can do is hope she keeps her side of the agreement. Otherwise it is the Kessel Mines for me, an Imperial Whore House for you Hera and Mustafar for you Ezra. Not a future that I would relish for any of us." The Lasat stated, both Ezra and Hera winced visibly.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Various Short Stories. Alternate Directions Part 2

(This Chapter will be big time Lemons.)

**The Plan:**

"Okay if that is the reason Sabine brought you here, then I think I have a plan to ensure that we do not end up turned over to the Empire." Hera declared with a smile. She leaned closer to Ezra. "You are going to make her infatuated with you so much that she will not want to do anything that would put your life in jeopardy." Zeb started to laugh.

"Yeah how is he going to do that?" Zeb asked, believing that it would be hopeless. Ezra looked at Hera with interest in how he was supposed to infatuate Sabine.

"That is the hard part." Hera inhaled slowly, then her Lekku began to shiver. "I am going to teach Ezra to be a very exceptional lover." In some ways that actually appealed to Hera, because the best way to teach him was to have sex with her. She would instruct him thoroughly so that when it was time for him to have sex with Sabine. Ezra would be able to really satisfy the Mandalorian Girl. "So what do you think Ezra?" She asked and the younger Human's face began to redden.

"I guess, I am just wondering how you are going to teach me?" Ezra stammered, his body began to shake with embarrassment. Hera smiled at him.

"There is only one way." Hera stood and pointed to one of the Bedrooms. "First lesson begins now." With that she took his right hand and led him into the Bedroom, closing the door. Inside she reached up and unzipped her Flightsuit. Looking back at Ezra over her right shoulder. "Take off your clothes." She ordered, dropping her Flightsuit to the floor, now only wearing a Dark Blue Bra and Panties. He stared at her in shock. "Ezra this is the only and best way. Hands on and full contact. Now take off your clothes." She repeated and with shaking hands he slowly unzipped his own Orange Shirt and then pants. Removing both. "Good, the first lesson will be how to get her aroused." Hera went to the bed, she could tell Ezra was nervous and she could not blame him. She was nervous and anxious as well.

"A..a..aroused?" Ezra tongue felt thick in his mouth as he stared at Hera's amazing body. Licking his lips, he swallowed and could feel his own arousal peak. He had so many times fantasied about this and now he could barely move. Hera pulled down her panties and then removed her bra, so that he could get a good look of her naked body. Parting her legs.

"This is my pussy, see the folds and my slit." Hera told him, using her fingers on her right hand to spread her folds and her now extremely wet entrance. Breathing out as she touched herself. It felt good and she could see that it was affecting him. His human cock was now straining against his underwear. "Get a closer look." She ordered and he stumbled towards her and knelt. "Okay now I want you to touch me there. Feel me down there with your fingers." He did and she let out a shuddering breath. Hera's Lekku quivered at his touch. "Good." She rasped out, enjoying his experimental touching of her pussy. "Now what you need to do is kiss my slit, while doing that suck inward. Trust me, both Sabine and I will like it." Ezra nodded and did as he was instructed. Laying his lips against her slit and kissed her, then sucked on her slit. "Yesss that is it. Lick me there now, use your tongue and lick me like a Frozen Sweet Treat." Hera moaned trying to tell him what to do while he pleasured her sensitive area. "Yess, oh by the desert Yes. Keep doing that and...oh oh yesss! I am about to..yesss!" She groaned and cast her head back, her Lekku coiled around themselves and her whole body shivered. An orgasm coursed through her and she closed her eyes to fully experience it. Ezra stopped and stared up at her in confusion.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Ezra asked as he wiped away some of the juices that had came out of Hera. She nodded.

"Yes." Hera replied in a gasping voice, slowly opening her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "That is exactly what you want to happen. It is called an orgasm and you will have to give them to Sabine. As many as you can. So keep doing what you were doing, but also slip your tongue inside and while doing that rub the folds with your right index finger and thumb." She commanded and he began to lick her again, this time thrusting his tongue into her and at the same moment rubbed her with his finger and thumb. In seconds Hera had another orgasm and then another and another. They were coming in waves. "Yes Ezra, oh yes keep...oh GOOODDDSSS." She moaned louder as the last one struck her like a blaster bolt. Flooding her body with intense pleasure. After the last one slowly receded, Hera panted for breath. "Okay, okay you got me aroused enough and I am sure if you do the same to Sabine. She will as well. Now it is time for lesson two. Putting your cock inside her. By now she will want it inside her." Hera told him then thought to herself. "I know I do." Ezra stopped the oral sex and removed his underwear. Hera's eyes widened with shock. "Winds of the Desert." She whispered staring at his size. With some direction she had him get between her spread legs. She then reached down and began to rub his tip against her now soaked entrance. "Oh, okay. Now what you need to do..." Hera bit her bottom lip as she slowly pushed his tip into her. Gasping she pushed more of him in and she removed her hand. Letting him continue. "Yes that is it, push it all the way in." She moaned as he slipped more and more of his cock into her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his cock within her. It felt so good that she immediately had another body convulsing orgasm. When his hips touched hers, her Lekku shuddered and convulsed. "Wait of few moments and then you can start to move in and out of me." Hera grunted, feeling her insides tighten around his shaft and tip. When she came again, she began to adjust to him. "Now, yes that is the way. Nice and slow rhythmic thrusts. In and out. OOH GOOODDDS EZRA, YESSS KEEP DOING THAT! JUST LIKE THAT!" Hera moaned loudly, having another orgasm larger then any other she has had in the past twenty minutes. Feeling his shaft slid along her slit. It felt so good that Hera was now only moaning, groaning and grunting with pleasure. Her Lekku shuddered and rolled and unrolled, climaxing so often that it felt like one continuous orgasm. In moments she felt him expand and release his own climax into her, sending her into a body stiffening orgasm. Slumping onto her she held him tightly to her.

"Was that what was supposed to happen?" Ezra asked panting for breath and really like having sex. Hera nodded.

"Exactly that." Hera gasped for breath. Wondering if all Jedi were naturally born to fuck so good. Kanan was also outstanding in bed and from what she just had with Ezra. She believed that it must be true. "Now when you have sex with Sabine, just do the same things okay." She stated reeling from the amount of orgasms she just had. It had effectively drained her, it also made her want more. She wanted Ezra to do her again and possibly the rest of the night. But she could not allow that, he needed to conserve his stamina to give Sabine all he could. So with some reluctance she decided that this was a one time thing. Dressing after a few minutes, he paused at the door.

"Hera?" Ezra did not know what to say or do and she smiled at him.

"It is alright Ezra. It was just sex. It was just to instruct you on how to have sex with Sabine. That is all it was." Hera stated and waved for him to leave. Though she was so tempted to have him stay and do her several more times.

**Social Engagement:**

In the Morning, Sabine sent an invitation via Ketsu for Ezra to join her for Breakfast and a guided tour of her Ship. Sitting in her Private Dinning Room, she waited and within a few minutes Ezra entered the room. She stood and gestured for him to sit across from her. "Thank you for accepting my Invitation." Sabine said as Ezra sat and chuckled.

"Ketsu did not give me much of a choice. She stated that I will attend." Ezra stated as he looked over at Sabine. Waiting for her to start the conversation and she did.

"Unless you are an idiot then you have realized by now, why you are here and why I am doing this." Sabine said, pouring herself and him a cup of Caff. He nodded.

"Yes you have this idea of having an heir that can use the Force and wield the Darksaber." Ezra replied and Sabine smiled at him broadly.

"Correct. Right now I have several dozen Hunters scouring the Galaxy for the Darksaber. So until it is located there is time for us to get to know each other." Sabine told him and he visibly relaxed some. Trying not to smile. Ezra knew exactly where the Darksaber was. It was hidden in his room aboard the Ghost. So if she was going to wait until it is located before she basically jumped on him and wanting him to have sex with her. Then perhaps he, Hera and Zeb could come up with a way to escape. "Though of course if the Emperor loses patience, then I am not going to delay too long." Ezra cleared his throat.

"You are about my age, what is the rush to have a child? I mean you are still so young to want to have a baby." Ezra asked, not really expecting an answer. Sabine leaned closer, placing her elbows on the table and smiled at him.

"It took me a lot of effort to place my Family as the Rulers of Mandalore and right now we have the support of the Clans and the People. That could change. I believe that if I provide a Mandalorian Jedi, that wields the Darksaber. Then the Wren Clan will be able to maintain our position. That is where you come in, Ezra Bridger. You will sire a child on me." Sabine replied and Ezra stared at her wide eyed. He could not believe that she was going to want to get pregnant at such a young age.

"That is insane. So what, you want me to basically fuck you and then after you get pregnant. You then promise to somehow have us escape from Imperial Custody. After you turn us over to them." Ezra said and Sabine nodded.

"Crude but accurate. Yes eventually we are going to fuck, your term. I prefer that you will sire a child on me. But it is true the way you stated it." Sabine bit her bottom lip and exhaled. "Tell the truth, you are attracted to me. You should know that I am physically attracted to you." She told him and Ezra slowly nodded. 'Then us having sex should not be a problem. I can tell you that you probably will really enjoy it." Ezra did not know what to say. "Shall we dine and then I will show you my Ship?" She asked and reached over to the decanter. Removing the top tray to show the food on the silver and gold plate. While eating Sabine considered telling Ezra that she was not a Virgin and that she suspected that he was not one either. Not with a horny Twil'ek being around. Oh Sabine knew that Hera Syndulla was pregnant. She also knew that Twil'ek's while pregnant tended to want to have sex a lot. They would either continually screw the male that got them pregnant, seek a substitute or use manual methods to satisfy their lust. If Ezra has not banged Hera yet, then Sabine suspected that it would happen sooner or later. That she decided to not let happen. "One thing Ezra Bridger. I do not know what your relationship is with Hera Syndulla. But from this point on, you will not be intimate with her. Do I make myself clear. No fucking her, understand." Sabine ordered and Ezra nodded with acceptance. After eating she showed him the ship.

At the completion of the tour, Ezra looked across the door at Sabine. For once he could tell that she was nervous about something. Which was exactly what he wanted her to feel. Before she could say anything, he lunged towards her and kissed her. At first she stared at him wide eyed in shock that he would do such a thing. Then as he encircled her in his arms and pulled her tighter against him. Sabine found she liked it, she had never actually kissed anyone before. Tarkin had not, he basically jumped on her and pushed his old dick into her. Moving her own arms around him, she relished in the embrace and closed her eyes. Parting finally, she exhaled with a sigh. "That was unexpected." Sabine said softly, then realized what Ezra had dared to do. Pushing him back and away. "Do not ever do that again! If you ever kiss me again without my permission and I will punish your Friends!" She declared and stormed proudly down the corridor. In her own quarters she smiled broadly. Sabine closed her eyes again and thought of the kiss, it had been marvelous and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She cursed herself. "No. I cannot allow myself to have any feelings for him. He is but a means to an end nothing more." She told herself. Then realized that she was beginning to feel something for him other then what she intended.

Inside his own Quarters that he shared with Hera and Zeb. Ezra smiled. He could tell that Sabine liked the kiss, even though she pushed him away and ordered him not to do it again. He suspected that in truth she would want him to do it again. "So how was your first date with her?" Hera asked, seeing his expression. "That good huh."

"I kissed her and I think she liked it." Ezra told Hera and the Twil'ek smiled.

"Good. Next time try to get her to take you to bed." Hera stated and Ezra exhaled. "Just do her like I showed you and I am sure she will not be displeased." She told him.

**Knownest:**

"Bring Ezra to my Room." Sabine ordered Ketsu. Then entered her room herself. Ever since the kiss, she had stayed away from him. Not wanting him to believe what he did had any real affect on her. As she sat in her chair, she felt her right leg begin to bounce uncontrollably. Gripping her knee with her hands. "Get a hold of yourself Sabine. He is nothing but a means to an end. Nothing more." She told herself and knew it was a lie. That had been her first kiss and to her dismay she liked it. With a small knock on the door, she stood. "Enter." She stated and Ketsu entered.

"I am sorry Countess, he has refused to come." Ketsu said sheepishly and Sabine glared at her.

"Refused to come! Go back and do not give him a choice!" Sabine said in a seething voice. Then with a snarl, she passed Ketsu. "Never mind, I will deal with his insolence myself!" Stomping down the Corridor to his Temporary Room. She burst into the room and stopped. Staring at him wide eyed. He was lying in bed and covered with a light sheet. Sabine knew he was completely naked under that sheet. She swallowed and exhaled sharply. "What are you doing?" She demanded and he smiled up at her.

"I am tired and decided to take a nap." Ezra replied calmly, then with a wry smirk held up the sheet so she could see that he was indeed naked. "Care to join me?" He asked and she could not take her eyes off his Manhood. Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip. She felt her hands begin to shake, then her legs. Not moving she breathed in and out. Trying to control herself. He saw this and after a second he got out of bed and approached her. Reaching up, he gently touched her face and caressed it. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? You want me to take you to bed right?" He whispered to her and she gasped for air. Wanting to knock his hand away from touching her, but did not have the willpower to do anything. His touch felt so nice that she was having a hard time even breathing.

"No not like this." Sabine whispered in reply. Her whole body now shook as he moved his hand downward, lightly touching her Bodysuit covered left breast. Kneading it with his hand. The touch sent a wave of pleasure through her and she could not help but moan. Seeing that she was not resisting, he continued to move his hand downward and after a second palmed inside her thighs. Groping her womanhood in his hand. "Please don't." She gasped, biting her bottom lip and leaning against him.

"Do you really want me to?" Ezra asked and Sabine shuddered, then put her arms around him. Pulling him closer to her.

"No." Sabine replied in a barely audible whisper. "No I...no don't stop." She stated, feeling his other hand move down at her waist and with both hands he pulled her pants downward. Now bellow her waist was naked. He immediately knelt and she stared down at him with confusion. Parting her legs with his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her folds. With a gasp, Sabine gave a shuddering exhale. "What are you doing?" She asked in a moaning voice as he began to lick her folds and now extremely wet slit. Sending a wave of Ecstasy coursing through her. Grabbing his head with her hands, she thrust her hips towards him. Almost screaming when she had an orgasm. Another first for her. Seconds later she felt another and this one caused made her weak in the knees. Ezra wrapped his forearms and hands around her thighs and continued to orally gratify her. Licking and sucking on her sweetness. "OH GODDSSS! TAKE ME TO BED!" Sabine demanded, not able to keep her body from convulsing with delight. Ezra stopped and she stumbled to the bed, ripping her top off. Once she laid down, he returned to giving her oral stimulation. Immediately she had another orgasm and as another approached she could not take it anymore. She needed him inside her. Intertwining her fingers into his hair, she pulled at him. "FUCK ME EZRA! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME!" Sabine moaned loudly. He smiled up at her, his face now slick and covered with her orgasmic juices. Maneuvering on top of her, Sabine parted her legs giving him full access.

"Are you sure you want me too?" Ezra asked and Sabine slid her hands down on to his bare ass. Grabbing both cheeks she pulled him towards her. Trying to force him into her.

"Oh YESSS. I need this so badly." Sabine replied not wanting to delay any longer. Putting his hand on his own shaft, he began to flick his tip against her now pulsating slit. "NO. Stop teasing me." She rasped out, liking the sensation of his cock tip against her folds and slit. But wanting relief and penetration. "FUCK ME ME! FUCK ME NOW!" She ordered, wrapping her legs around his thighs and with her hands and legs tried to pull him inside her. With a small smile, he locked his lips onto hers and slowly slid himself into her. At first there was some resistance and Sabine squeezed her eyes shut. Fully concentration on the sensation of his cock within her. More and more slid in and as his hips touched hers. She gasped, moaning loudly. Ezra waited a few seconds while he felt her insides tighten around him. Then began to thrust slowly in and out of her. For Sabine each inward thrust felt like he was driving himself deeper into her and it felt so good that all she could do was moan. Having continuous orgasms that rocked her to the core. Sabine noticed the huge difference. Tarkin only lasted half a minute as he fucked her, pulling out of her and spraying his limited fluid all over her. No Ezra was still going and for her it was incredible. Orgasm after orgasm shuddered through her and with a moaning grunt, he exploded into her. Sending her into a body shaking and convulsing orgasm. She once again screamed with pleasure, riding the sensations he had caused to their completion. Panting for breath, she stared at him. Reaching upwards to pull his face closer, then kissed him hard and passionately. When she finally could breathe without rasping for breath. "Again, I need it again." She demanded and he nodded. Proceeding to do her as many times as she wanted.

Six Months Later:

Shaking her head, Sabine exhaled. She had just lied to the Emperor again. When he contacted her over the Holonet, she lied and told him that she was not pregnant yet. Which meant she still needed Ezra Bridger to remain, along with Hera and Garazeb. "What am I doing?" Sabine asked herself. Not understanding why she was doing this. It was not part of her plan. Behind her Ketsu coughed. "Okay speak." She ordered Ketsu and the other knelt by the chair Sabine was sitting on.

"It is easy Sabine, you have fallen for him and do not want him to leave." Ketsu said softly and Sabine winced. Then glared at Ketsu.

"I have not! I just need him until I get pregnant, then I will do as the Emperor wants." Sabine stated forcefully and Ketsu shook her head.

"Oh yes you have dear Sister. You have fallen in love with him. When is the last time you and he not slept in the same bed?" Ketsu asked and Sabine slumped in her chair. It had been months, she had basically moved him into her room and they slept together every night since. Having sex almost every night and sometimes even during the day. "He gave you the Darksaber. So what are you waiting for?"

"That is just so we can have sex, nothing more and with the Darksaber now in my possession. I can wait a bit before I conceive." Sabine explained, Ketsu did not fully believe that.

"Fine then I guess perhaps it is time to just turn him over to the Empire and perhaps find another to accomplish what you want." Ketsu stated and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"NO! No other will do. Okay I love him. Happy now." Sabine declared with only a small hint of anger. "I am not sure he even feels the same." She added her voice wavering with dread. Wondering if she wanted to know or not. Ketsu chuckled.

"Oh he does. Anyone that has seen how he dots on you, that he has fallen in love with you. So what are you going to do? You cannot take him as your Husband. At some point you are going to have to turn him and his friends over to the Empire." Ketsu asked and Sabine smiled mischievously at her Sister and Friend.

"That is easy. Once I confirm that he does love me, do as I have promised. Arrange it that he and his friends escape custody. Then make sure he comes back to me here." Sabine informed her and Ketsu had to smile at that. They had planned it out to the instant. Ketsu would sneak aboard the Imperial Prisoner Ship and provide Ezra with his Lightsaber. At the same time plant explosives on the ship and then assist Ezra and his Friends to escape. Though they would have to wait another two Months so that Hera could give birth. Not wanting the Empire to learn that Hera was having Kanan's child. After a few moments Sabine stood.

"Where are you going Sabine?" Ketsu asked already knowing the answer.

"To make sure he does love me." Sabine replied and went back to her room to find Ezra waiting. To her delight he had fallen in love with her and after another night of passion, Sabine told him that she loved him too.

The End?


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Betrayal (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:** Shortly after Ezra Bridger returned from the Unknown Region, he went immediately to Lothal. Uninterested in joining Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Sensing something off about how Luke was acting when Ezra met him. The other seemed depressed or distant, no longer concerned with anything but the reestablishment of the Jedi Order and that concerned Ezra. Now on Lothal, he again was forced to say goodbye to his best friend Sabine. She had been recalled to Knownest by her Mother Ursa Wren. That is where this story begins.

**Mandalore The Royal Palace: One Year Later**

Sitting on a raised throne, Duchess Bo-Katan gazed down at Ursa, Alrich, Triston and Sabine Wren. Off to one side stood General Fenn Rau and behind the Wrens was a Representative from the New First Order. Sabine was not pleased about the situation. Wondering why the Representative was even allowed to be on Mandalore, now that the Empire was gone and from what she could tell this First Order was no different then the Empire. It had Star Destroyers and Stormtroopers ready to Invade anyone who apposed or did not join them. What also bothered her was why she and her family had been summoned. Prior to being summoned she had spent a good hour talking to Ezra via the Holonet. Which they did on a weekly basis. She was pleased to discover that he was training not only Hera's son Jacen, but the two Force Sensitive Children that they had saved from the Inquisitors. Now she was kneeling in front of Bo-Katan waiting for the Ruler to explain why they were here. "I have asked you here because I have come to a decision." Bo-Katan said finally and Sabine knew she was not going to like it. "I have not announced this to the Clans or the General Populace. But I believe for the good of Mandalore, we are going to sign a Peace Accords with the First Order." Immediately Sabine gasped loudly.

"You can't." Sabine said in shock then realized she had actually spoken her protest. "I am sorry Duchess, but...I have to know why?" Not paying attention to her Mother who placed her hand on Sabine's forearm in warning. Someone did not generally question the Ruler in such a fashion. But Bo-Katan simply smiled noticing Ursa's expression.

"If anyone else asked me like that and I would chastise them for being so blunt. You though have every right to know the reasons." Bo-Katan looked past the Wrens at the Representative from the New First Order. "The War against the Empire was costly, we lost a large portion of our Warriors and most of our Fighting Ships. So to that end I believe our best choice is not to be a threat to the First Order. We are not joining the First Order. The Peace Accords are only that we will not join the New Republic or support them in any fashion." She told the younger Woman and Sabine exhaled sharply. Most of that she could understand.

"Milady you are forgetting one stipulation that our Glorious Leader has requested." The First Order Representative said from the back of the room. Sabine turned her head and looked at the Man, who smiled evilly at her.

"Yes, Ambassador Algoras Drans. I was about to tell her." Bo-Katan said to Drans, then looked back at Sabine. "I have explained the reasoning for Mandalore to Sign the Accords. They have asked for one thing from us to guarantee our loyalty and commitment to the Accords." She swallowed and exhaled sharply. "It is something that I need you Sabine to do. Now remember this is for Mandalore and I would not ask this unless it was absolutely necessary." She hesitated and closed her eyes. She had spent hours arguing with Drans, trying to persuade him that what he had asked was unreasonable. In the end she had to relent and agree.

"What is it Milady?" Sabine asked, feeling a chill run down her spine. Worried it might be something that Bo-Katan would not ask unless it was dire. The Duchess frowned and looked into Sabine's eyes. A small tear ran down her cheek, this was something she did not want to ask Sabine to do. Hell it was something she did not want.

"You must kill Ezra Bridger." Bo-Katan finally stated and all four Wrens gasped loudly in utter shock. She was not surprised when Sabine stood and verbally disagreed.

"YOU CANNOT ASK ME TO DO THAT! I WON'T DO IT!" Sabine screamed in pure anger, glaring back at the Representative from the First Order. Ready and willing to take out one of her Knives or the Lightsaber Ezra had given her and killing the pompous asshole.

"I am sorry Sabine Wren, but you are the only one that could probably do it. Anyone else would probably fail." Fenn Rau said as he looked up at his Wife Bo-Katan. He had argued against it as well. Stating that to the Mandalorian People, Ezra Bridger was a Hero. Also he believed that Sabine Wren had designs on the young Jedi. So asking her to kill someone that she probably wanted to marry would be not the best idea. But no one else knew where Ezra Bridger was. Yes they all knew he was on Lothal, other then that no one knew. All but Sabine. Unlike Mandalore. Lothal had an impressive Defense Fleet now. Three Star Destroyers, Four Dreadnaught Cruisers, Eight Nebula Class Frigates and twelve Corvette Cruisers. Along with Nineteen Squadrons of Fighters. All ready to repel any invaders. Mandalore was down to only three large Capital Ships and perhaps four Squadrons of Fighters. Barely enough to repel determined Pirates. Fenn Rau knew that was the reason that the First Order did not simply attack Lothal. They would lose a considerable amount of their forces and still not conquer Lothal.

Listening to the debate, Drans became annoyed. Not understanding the reluctance or the delay. The Supreme Leader had added the request or proviso due to not wanting an errant Jedi becoming a Threat to the Order or him. Not telling anyone but a few why. Snoke did not really fear Luke Skywalker and his limited abilities. But Ezra Bridger and ones like him, Snoke did. Drans suspected that the Illustrious Supreme Leader was afraid that a Fully Trained Jedi could defeat him with ease. So Snoke wanted Ezra removed as a threat. No longer wanting to be silent. "I do not see the problem, Milady. Just Command her to do it and let it be done." Drans stated as he stepped closer. "Or should I contact the Supreme Leader and inform him that you have decided not to Sign the Peace Accords?" Bo-Katan shook her head.

"Ambassador, a little patience please. This is not a simple request that I have asked her to do. Sabine Wren has a close connection to Ezra Bridger and to simply order her to kill him. Is not as easy as you would think." Bo-Katan replied, wondering if she now fully agreed to the Peace Accords if it meant not only killing someone that she respected. But it would also personally destroy Sabine to do it. Ursa stood.

"Duchess, may I speak privately with you for a moment?" Ursa asked and with a nod, she stepped closer to the Throne so no one could hear her. "You can't ask Sabine to do this." She whispered to Bo-katan. "She is in love with him. I suspect within a few months she was planning on returning to Lothal to Marry him." She continued her barely audible voice filled with sadness and despair. Bo-Katan closed her eyes and tried to breath normally.

"I know. I am sorry Ursa, but we are in no position to refuse or resist the First Order. She has to do it." Bo-Katan whispered back and Ursa stepped back to stand next to Sabine. "I have come to my decision. I am Sorry Sabine Wren, but now I Duchess of Mandalore order you to Kill Ezra Bridger." She commanded and Sabine had an overwhelming urge to tell Bo-Katan to go sit on a Blaster Cannon. Instead she lowered her eyes to the floor and nodded slowly. With that she turned and walked slowly out of the Throne Room, pausing to glare at the First Orders Representative.

"When I return, you better not be here. If you are I will kill you." Sabine whispered and placed her right hand on the Lightsaber at her waist. "That is not a threat, it is a promise." She then left and the Ambassador simply smiled. Not believing that the young woman was serious. Not until her Brother stopped besides him.

"She will do it. So you better leave while you still can." Triston stated, having the same impulse to kill him. Then quickened his pace to catch up with Sabine. To ask her that he would accompany her to Lothal if she wanted him to. Knowing she would want to go alone. Once everyone left, Fenn Rau stepped besides his Wife.

"This is wrong. Ezra Bridger is a Hero of not only Lothal but of Mandalore. The People and the Clans might not accept this, My Love. They might believe that you are afraid of the First Order and demand you be replaced as the Duchess." Fenn Rau advised.

"But I am afraid My Love. The First Order is worse then the Empire and the New Republic is ill prepared to combat them or even support us. So we would be facing the First Orders Might alone." Bo-katan said as she took his offered right hand and stood. "I just hope that Sabine will forgive me someday." She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say what she believed Sabine would do instead of forgiving her. She suspected that Sabine would want to kill her as well, right before the young Woman took her own life.

**0**

Returning to Knownest, Sabine slumped against a wall in her room. She had held back the tears and anger until she was alone. Not wanting to fully believe that Bo-Katan would order her to kill Ezra. She loved him and to be told to kill him felt like someone stuck a knife in her chest. Sliding downward, she sat on the floor and closed her tear soaked eyes. To finally get him back and fate has decided to once again take him away from her. She cursed herself for not taking the Vows as soon as he had returned, but her Mother had Ordered her back to Knownest. Delaying what Sabine wanted to do. Now she may lose him after all and not to another woman. To some idiotic request by the Psychopathic Leader of the First Order. Removing the Lightsaber, she stared at it. She could not do it. She could not simply kill the one Man she adored and loved more then life itself. Not do it and live that is. There had to be a way and she would think of it before arriving on Lothal. Either way she decided to leave Mandalore and Knownest, never to return. If Bo-Katan was going to order her to kill Ezra then she no longer wanted to be a Mandalorian. Standing, Sabine started to pack. Then went to say goodbye to her Family. Somehow they knew she was not going to return. Leaving Knownest an hour later in her Personal Lambda Class Shuttle.

**Lothal:**

Within the Hidden Hills to the South of Jhothal. Ezra instructed Jacen, Ordic and Tyler about the ways of the Force. Off to one side he noticed Ashoka and Hera attempting to hold back their laughter at him trying to teach patience to the three young Children. Ezra then looked back at his students. "Ordic please pay attention." Ezra said to the Ithorian Child and the hammerhead shaped boy returned his attention towards Ezra. "Now I believe it is time for each of you to Meditate." He then walked over to the two Women once the youths went to find a isolated place to kneel and meditate. "What is so funny?" Ezra asked and Hera smiled broadly.

"You trying to teach Patience. You know Kanan had his work cut out for him when he tried to teach you that." Hera commented and Ashoka chuckled as well. Before either her or Ashoka could further tease him, she heard the approaching Ship. "Well it looks like we are about to have company." She said with a huge smile, knowing exactly who it was. Since only one other knew where they were and that was Sabine. Smiling as well, Ezra walked down to the only place within the area that a Ship could land, impatient to see Sabine again. The Holonet was not the same as seeing her up close and personal. Within moments the one time Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle dipped it's wings and landed gracefully right next to the Ghost. The Ramp lowered and within seconds Sabine walked down the ramp. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Gods I missed you." Sabine said as she clung to Ezra tightly. He held her just as tightly.

"I missed you too. So what brings you here, I thought your Mother wanted you to remain on Knownest and pick a Suitor?" Ezra asked relieved that she had not found the right one yet to take as a Husband. That was her claim the last time they talked on the Holonet. She was not able to find a suitable Suitor.

"Well that was her idea not mine." Sabine stated then looked over his shoulder to see Hera and Ashoka. "We need to talk. Alone." She said, then clasped his right hand in her left hand and walked in the opposite direction of Hera and Ashoka. Leading him to a secluded area. Having him sit on a large rock, she turned away from him. "Ezra I do not know how to say this, I mean I rehearsed what I wanted to say to you all the way here from Knownest. But now that I am here." She started to pace in front of him and he stared at her in confusion.

"What is wrong? I can sense your aggravation and frustration. Along with something else, something dark and what you feel is disastrous." Ezra asked and Sabine turned back towards him. At one time she would be upset that he could sense her feelings so easily. She tried not to broadcast them so he could feel them. But being told to kill someone that she loved so much was causing her to be upset. So with an audible exhale, she dropped her helmet on the ground and sat next to him. Leaning onto her knees with her forearms she decided to tell him. Ten minutes later she sat there not saying a word. Waiting for him to say something. He chuckled, which annoyed her.

"That is not something you hear everyday." Ezra said with a small hint of humor in his voice. "Learning that the someone I thought as a close friend being ordered to kill me by their Ruler of their World." He calmly stated. Sabine glared over at him angrily.

"This is not a joke, Ezra! Bo-Katan has ordered me to kill you and you sit there like I was telling you a joke or something!" Sabine snarled with anger. Wanting him to understand that this was serious.

"I know it is not a joke. So Bo-Katan has ordered you to kill me. As I understand it, the New First Order has added that as a proviso for Mandalore to sign a Peace Accords." Ezra said still smiling, he then exhaled and frowned. "I guess you have no choice if it means it will save the Mandalorian People from being subjected again. To keep you safe. You will have to kill me." He told her his voice as serious as she ever heard it.

"EZRA!" Sabine gasped out loudly. Not believing what she was hearing, that he expected her to just kill him to save her people. To save her from being banished from her Clan and people once more. "You cannot think that I would actually...I can't...I wont do it." She stammered out and he smiled at her calmly. Inside though his heart was pounding hard in his chest, he felt his hands begin to moisten and his mouth become dry. He so much wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but even though he was a Jedi. He just was too afraid she would not feel the same.

"Sabine remember a Jedi sometimes has to sacrifice himself for others. One life weighed against so many others, if this is the only way then I would prefer that you do kill me." Ezra told her and Sabine stared at him, her eyes began to moisten and she felt like she wanted to die. Shaking her head, she turned away from him.

"I CAN'T AND WON'T! YOU CANNOT ASK ME TO DO THAT!" Sabine said in desperation, then bit her bottom lip and tried to get her heart to stop pounding so hard in her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Keeping her back to him so that he did not see her crying.

"Why not? It is only logical." Ezra asked, wanting to tell her that if he did not have a future with her. Then he really did not want to live any longer. That was what kept him going when he was with Thrawn in the Unknown Regions. Fought a War against a Vicious Army that lasted three long years in the Unknown Regions and why he returned to Lothal. He loved her with all his heart. So he decided to wait as long as it took if ever for her to admit she felt the same for him.

"I can't because I love you." Sabine whispered her voice barely heard. Ezra heard her, but he decided to not make it easy on her. He had waited do long to hear that he wanted her to say it louder. Even though he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What was that? I could not quiet hear you." Ezra asked as he leaned closer and Sabine spun towards him. Grabbing his tunic collar in her hands.

"I love you! There did you hear me now!" Sabine yelled and pulled him towards her. Latching her lips against his and kissed him roughly. "Seven Years. I have wasted Seven Years." She thought, regretting that she had not done this way before now. Seven Years to be exact. Parting slightly, she placed her forehead against his and no longer tried to control herself. "Take off your clothes, Ezra." She commanded and he stared at her in shock. "I am not waiting any longer. I have waited way too long for this." Within minutes they both were behind the large rock completely naked, with Sabine straddling him. She smiled happily down at him.

Admiring her perfect body, Ezra watched as Sabine slowly descended herself down his rock hard shaft. He was amazed, how good it felt as her insides squeezed his Manhood tightly within her. She bit her bottom lip and continued downward. He watched as his Cock slowly disappeared within her wet and miraculous pussy. It took all his willpower not to release immediately. When her hips touched his, she remained completely still for several minutes. Slowly rotating her hips to fully accommodate him within her. He groaned when she felt her pussy constricted around him, squeezing him even tighter inside her. She could not help it, he felt so good. The constriction was her having her first minor orgasm, still she moaned with delight as her body pulsated with pleasure. Smiling she began to slowly ascend his shaft and then just as slowly descend downward pushing him even deeper within her. Ketsu told her once that when a she had sex the first time there was pain and a little blood. Sabine felt no pain and there was no blood. Even though she was a virgin. A 22 Year old virgin that knew she should have taken Ezra to bed right after the incident at Concorde Dawn. Increasing her movements, Sabine soon moaned even louder. Fully enjoying the sensation of his cock within her. Orgasms kept slamming into her, minor ones and she knew a large one was approaching. She could feel it. Ezra had placed his hands on her hips and to her continued delight, he began to thrust upwards adding to the experience. Then she felt it, his tip expanded and she could feel a extremely wonderful warmness that flooded deep within her. Causing her to have the large orgasm that she was expecting. Shuddering she moaned loudly, calling forth a deity from the past. Slumping back into his awaiting arms, she kissed him passionately. "I love you Sabine." Ezra wheezed out, panting for air.

"Just remember I said it first." Sabine stated with a half smirk. Also breathing hard. "Time to do it again." She told him. Instantly initiating another time, which turn easily into two more times. Two hours later, laying in the short Grass. Sabine smiled fondly and lovingly up from his bare chest. They both were covered in sweat and dirt from doing it on the Grass. She smiled broadly and giggled. Causing Ezra to become somewhat confused.

"What is it?" Ezra asked wondering perhaps he had not pleasured her as much as she did him. Yes she had been extremely tight and she moaned with pleasure a lot. But he had heard that if you are not well endowed in that area, a girl will not enjoy it as much as with someone that had a well endowed size. Sabine saw his concerned expression.

"Oh I was just thinking. I am disobeying a command from the Ruler of Mandalore. Which means now I am banished from my clan and I am now a Fugitive. Isn't that wonderful." Sabine told him giggling again. She had hated being on Knownest, where her Mother constantly pressured her to fulfill her family obligations. Select a suitable suitor and then begin to pump out Children. Not a fate she relished. Especially since her Mother would not let her take the one she really wanted, due to he was a low class Non-Mandalorian.

"It does not sound so great to me. Especially since it took a lot to get you back in good graces with your Family." Ezra commented remembering all he, Kanan and even Fenn Rau went through to help Sabine once more be able to return home.

"It is great. I now can marry the man that I love and there is nothing my Family can do about it." Sabine stated and then moved up to be at eye level with Ezra. "That is if you will Marry me." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"Of course I will Marry you, Sabine. I love you and have been waiting for years to be with you." Ezra replied instantly, having the overwhelming urge to get up and dance. Sabine then exhaled and frowned.

"The only problem is that now others will come to try to kill you. The First Order might even try. That and they will kill me and everyone here to get to you." Sabine said wondering who Bo Katan would send. Perhaps it might even be Triston or someone else from her Clan. Ezra smiled broadly.

"That is alright, I think I have an idea. Not only will it appease the First Order, but if my plan works no one will ever think that you betrayed your People. All you have to do is kill me." Ezra told her and then began to lay out his idea.

**Mandalore:**

Watching the Holo Imager Recording. Bo Katan, Fenn Rau, Ursa, Alrich and Triston Wren along with Ambassador Algoras Drans sat in silence as the video played out. Sabine Wren approached Ezra Bridger, she had a hilt of a Lightsaber. Her Lightsaber held in her right hand, behind her back. They watched as she stepped closer to him and she hugged him. While they hugged, she placed the hilt of the Lightsaber against his chest and suddenly a Green Blade emerged through him. The viewers stared at the image. The Wrens all gasped in shock as Ezra fell to the ground, staring up at Sabine with the expression of betrayal plastered on his face. Clutching the wound in his chest. Sabine deactivated the Lightsaber and stared down at him. Tears flooded from her eyes. Since the Recording did not have any sound. Everyone but Drans knew Sabine was probably telling him how sorry she was. How she did not have a choice. Turning she glared up at the Video Recorder and she tossed a Thermal Detonator under the Ship. A High Yield Explosive. "NO!" Ursa screamed in anguish as the explosive exploded and they all watched as Sabine and the Body of Ezra were engulfed in a fiery blaze. The Recording stopped. Ursa turned first glaring at Bo-Katan and then at Drans. "I hope you are happy! My Daughter has killed Ezra Bridger and then killed herself because she could not live with what she had done!" The Countess of the Wren Clan said angrily. Drans shrugged.

"It had to be done. Now I will Sign the Accords on behalf of the Supreme Leader of the First Order." Drans stated with a smile. Holding out his hand as Bo-Katan handed him the Data Chip that had the recording of Sabine Wren executing Ezra Bridger.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars Rebels: Betrayal (Short Story) Part 2

**The Plan:**

The first thing Ezra asked Sabine, Hera and Chopper to do was remove the Holonet Recording Imager from the Nose of Sabine's Shuttle along with a remote power cell. While they were doing that, Ezra asked Jacen, Ordic and Tyler if he could borrow the Gifts that Ryder Azadi had given the three children last month. At first Sabine had no idea what the plan completely entailed. Ezra only told her that it was important for her to remove the Recording System out of her Shuttle. Which took about an hour. Placing the System on top of a rock a good 100 Meters from her Shuttle. He came back holding three identical items in his hands. "Okay that looks good. I do not suppose Sabine that you have a Heavy Detonation Thermal Explosive Grenade, a couple of Flash Bombs and a Remote Control?" Sabine smiled and nodded, going to her Ship she came back a minute later with all three.

"Are you going to tell me the complete plan now?" Sabine asked and Ezra smiled.

"It is simple Sabine, you are going to be recorded killing me, then remorse will overtake you and you are going to blow us up." Ezra told her and Sabine stared at him with a bit of confusion. He took the Thermal Detonator, the Flash Bombs and the Remote from her and handed her a fist sized rock. Giving the Thermal Detonator to Ashoka and the Flash Bombs to Hera. Keeping the remote on him. Next he went onto Sabine's Shuttle and attached the remote to the Recording and Transmitting System. For the Nose Imager and the one inside the Cockpit. Returning a minute later. Removing from his pockets a small amount of sticky adhesive. He handed Sabine Jacen's toy and then after she attached it to his back with the pummel of the toy facing outwards. He gave her Ordic's. "Okay Sabine the timing has to be perfect. You are going to use Ordic's Souvenir Lightsaber Toy instead of a real one. When you turn it on, I will use the force to turn on Jacen's." Sabine snapped her fingers and laughed.

"It will look like I stabbed you with my Lightsaber and it impaled you completely through the chest. Now I understand. Afterwards I will toss the rock under the Imager and it will look like I just threw a Thermal Detonator. Ashoka will then arm and toss the real one under my Shuttle and BOOM. When it goes off, Hera will toss the Flash Bombs and it will look like we both were caught in the explosion." Sabine told him with a bit of envy. It was brilliant. She gestured up at the Imager on the Rock. "What about that one, it will have to be destroyed at the same moment." Ezra looked over at Jacen.

"That honor goes to Jacen. He will borrow your real Lightsaber and when Hera tells him to he will destroy the Imager." Ezra said and Jacen smiled happily. Thrilled to be included and be able to use a real Lightsaber instead of a Practice Stick.

"If everything goes right. Those watching the Transmitted Recording will think that you stabbed Ezra and then tossed a Thermal Detonator under your ship, committing suicide. The resulting explosion from the detonation of the Ship will appear that it incinerated both of you." Hera smiled and then looked down at Jacen. "Now remember young man, you have to wait until I tell you to destroy that Imager. Do not get too impatient and do it too soon, or this will not work." Jacen smiled up at his mother.

"I know Mom. I will wait until you tell me to." Jacen informed them as Sabine reluctantly handed her real Lightsaber to Jacen.

"Be careful with that Jacen. It is very dear to me, Ezra gave it to me before you were born." Sabine did not like anyone to touch the Lightsaber that Ezra had given to her. She had verbally chastised Triston once for borrowing it without asking if he could. She had been upset with him for days and would not have ever forgiven him if he somehow damaged it.

"I will be careful. Master Ezra has drummed it into us how dangerous a Lightsaber can be." Jacen replied with exasperation. Then hefted the Lightsaber in his two hands, really looking forward to using it on the Imager.

Twenty two minutes later, Ezra sat up with Sabine next to him. As they all watched her Shuttle Burn. The Explosion had been spectacular. "Well if they believe the images, I am dead and so are you. So how did you like my performance?" Ezra asked Sabine and she rolled her copper eyes.

"A little over the top. Personally I thought mine was better." Sabine replied with a smile. Not really thrilled that to make it look real, they had to blow up her Ship. Though she did not mind if it meant that now the First Order believes Ezra is dead. "So now we can do something I have wanted to do for almost six years." Ezra knew exactly what that was, but decided to tease her again.

"I thought we already did that." Ezra stated and Sabine wrinkled her nose, slapping him playfully in the back of the head.

"Not that, you Idiot! We are now free to get married." Sabine knew he was teasing her and it felt wonderful. Over the years she had teased him and she was proud that he now seemed to have the ability to tease her just as good. "Hopefully you remember the Mandalorian Wedding Vows that I once told you to read." She had given him the Written down version years ago. Off to one side Hera laughed as she thought about that. If Ezra should have considered why would Sabine be so insistent that he know the Mandalorian Wedding Vows in the first place. After all she gave him the Piece of Paper with the Vows written on it a month after they returned from Concorde Dawn. Instructing him to learn the Vows by heart and now Hera guessed that Ezra knew why. Ezra smiled and removed the piece of paper from one of his pockets. Sabine took it and unfolded it. It was the Vows she had written years ago. That pleased her immensely that he would keep it this long.

"Of course. I could recite them backwards." Ezra told her and Sabine decided now was as good a time as ever.

"Good. Recite them now." Sabine ordered him taking his right hand in hers. Saying the Vows together and when they were done, she kissed him roughly. "That is it, you are now mine. If they can do without you for a week or so, I want a nice long Honeymoon." With that Ezra led her to his Hut.

**Knownest:**

Two weeks had passed and Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan Wren, grieved. Her only daughter was dead and she blamed Bo-Katan. All the Clan now mourned the loss of Sabine. It had been a tragic end. Though Ursa did have some satisfaction. The Other Clans and the People of Mandalore were not pleased with the fact that Bo-Katan ordered one of the Heroes of Mandalore to execute another exalted Hero. It left a bad taste in their mouths and to Ursa's delight there was talk of replacing Bo-Katan as Duchess of Mandalore. Talk of the Duchess being an Dishonorable Coward was running rampant all over Mandalore. Slumping on the double Thrown, Ursa considered going back to her Suite and taking another long nap. Not wanting to face anyone. Her Husband Alrich was already there, staring at the ceiling. While Triston spent his time with his Wife Ketsu Onyo Wren. Both grieving alone in their own Quarters. All in all the whole family seemed to be operating on automatic pilot. Barely doing anything but grieving for not only Sabine but at times for Ezra. Who Ursa would not have protested to have part of the Family. Glancing about the Hall, she saw several of her people standing with slumped shoulders. Standing she headed back to her room. Once inside she sat at her desk and then noticed a secured private message on her Terminal. It was heavily encrypted and required a recognition access code. This confused her, no one but a Family member knew the code. Typing in the four digit number, her eyes grew in disbelief. There on her screen was her Daughter and according to the date, the message was only one day old. "What the?" Ursa gasped and then played the message.

"_Mother, I am sending this message so that you will know that I am not dead._" The Image of Sabine smiled. "_Neither is Ezra. Oh by the way your suspicions were right. I am in love with him. In fact we have been married for the past two weeks. Now I know you will not let anyone outside the Family know that neither me or Ezra are actually dead. So I won't harp too much about that. You can reply on the same message Encryption. But there will be no direct communication. I Cannot risk the First Order or Bo-Katan discovering that we have tricked them both_." Sabine told her and Ursa felt the tears flood down from her eyes. "_I love you Mother, please tell my Father and Brother the same. Hope to hear from you soon._" She ended the transmission and with a regretful exhale, Ursa erased the message. Not wanting to chance anyone discovering the Encrypted Message on her Terminal. Off to one side Alrich stood, joyful tears streamed down his face.

"I wonder who came up with them faking their deaths? That boy or our daughter." Ursa commented with a small smile, tears also flowing down her face. But these were of joy.

"Well dear wife, I do not really care about that. What I find delightfully wonderful is that she is alive and she is now with the one she had wanted for years." Alrich was almost stammering out the words as he knelt besides Ursa and hugged her tightly to him.

**The Honeymoon:**

Behind the Waterfall, Ezra held Sabine up supporting her with his hands gripping her thighs. While she had her legs wrapped around his waist and had her arms on his shoulders. They had come to the Waterfall to swim about in the pool under the Falls. But Sabine decided that she wanted something more almost immediately. Now he was thrusting into her and she moaned in time with each inward movement. Their Swimwear laid on a rock nearby. Sabine did not care if the others heard them as they had sex. After all this was their honeymoon and it was expected that they would be doing this as many times as possible. When he suddenly thrust hard deep within her, she felt his climax which sent her over the edge as well. Slumping onto the hard rocky ground, Sabine sat on his lap and kissed him roughly. "Okay I think I am satisfied for now." She gasped and panted, breathing heavily for air. He also was breathing hard.

"I doubt that. You said that forty minutes ago when we did it on the way here." Ezra said inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Remember behind the bushes?" Sabine smiled mischievously and shrugged.

"Hey it is expected. We are married and that means we get to have Marital Relations as many times as possible." Sabine told him firmly, putting her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"We need to talk about the Bantha in the room." Ezra said seriously and exhaled slowly. "We need to leave Lothal." Sabine frowned.

"Were would we go. I mean there is not too many places that a group of Jedi can hide from the First Order. Even though they are not really a serious threat yet, eventually they will be and then no matter where we go. They will find us." Sabine had read the Intelligence Reports and right now the First Order did not possess a huge Military Force yet. A few Dozen Capital Ships and perhaps a half Million Troops. A threat to places like Mandalore, but not to Lothal or any of the other Sectors that had amassed a Defensive Fleet. The Reports though did say the First Order was growing, so in a few years they could be a real power in the Galaxy. Just like the Empire was.

"For that I thought I would contact an old friend. If I do you are not going to like it." Ezra said, smiling guiltily and Sabine wondered who this old friend was.

"Okay, so who is this old friend of yours?" Sabine asked and Ezra inhaled deeply.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Ezra replied calmly. Sabine pushed herself back a few inches and stared at him as if he was crazed. Deciding to state that fact, verbally and loudly.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Sabine stated loudly, her voice echoing outwards. Ezra laughed and shook his head.

"No. Listen Sabine, the Purgills dropped me and all of Thrawn's Ships deep within the Unknown Regions. We had to come to an understanding. Especially when we ended up fighting a Psychopathic Nomadic Race." Ezra informed her.

"I think it is time you told me everything." Sabine said as she reached over and picked up their Swim Attire. Handing him his shorts. While she put on her Bikini Top and Bottoms. Sitting down on a nearby rock. "Now tell." She ordered firmly. Ezra inhaled and then told her everything. Right from the start. When the Purgills deposited the whole fleet in the Unknown Regions. Everyone including him believed they were now essentially lost since they had no idea where they were. But Thrawn knew. Mainly due to that the Purgills had dropped them in the outskirts of Chiss Space. After a Month, the Fleet's damage had been repaired just in time to ally with the Chiss Forces to fight a three year war against an aggressive Race called the Vagaari. "So Thrawn's Fleet is still there?" She asked.

"Yes and others that fled after the Empire began to fall. Thrawn contacted some of the Commanders and offered sanctuary. I would hamper a guess that about a third of the Empire's Fleet escaped to Chiss Space." Ezra told her and Sabine considered that a moment. A third would be about One Thousand Capital Ships of various sizes. From Star Destroyers to Corvette Cruisers. With the way the Known Galaxy is at the moment, that fleet could be considered a real power. Especially with Thrawn in command of it.

"So you want to go there." Sabine inquired and Ezra nodded.

"Yes. All I have to do is contact him. Truth be told, I originally planned to only come back to collect Hera, Ashoka and the Kids. Then go back. But after I saw you again, I...well I wanted to see if we had a future other then being just comrades. Though I figured if after two years or if you picked a suitor from Mandalore. Then I would have left, knowing there was no possibility of us being together." Ezra admitted and Sabine stood, leaning down she kissed him.

"I guess it is time for us to go then. Have you told Hera about this? Because if you haven't I want to be there when you do." Sabine said with a small smile. Almost imagining Hera's reaction when she learns who they are going to meet.

**Twenty or So Years Later:**

Once back in the Unknown Regions, otherwise known as Chiss Space. Ezra Bridger started a Jedi Academy and with Ashoka Tano's help and guidance. Began to train seven other Force Potential Children that Thrawn located prior and hid from the Empire. Based on The Chimaera. To do something other then wait around to have sex with her Husband, with Thrawn's approval Sabine reinstated the Rangers. A specially trained Task Group that aids and supports Jedi while on missions. Hera within five years somehow became involved with Thrawn Romantically.

**Chiss Occupied Space: Border of the Unknown Regions**

Summoned to the Bridge of the Mach 2 Modified Star Destroyer Chimaera, Jedi Master Ezra Bridger and his Wife Sabine Wren Bridger were somewhat curious. Unless it was something drastic, Grand Admiral Thrawn never asked both of them to the Bridge. Stepping onto the Bridge, Sabine smiled and gave a partial wave towards Hera Syndulla. "So Vice Admiral, what's up?" She whispered and Hera smirked at her.

"If you do not mind, I will let the Grand Admiral inform you." Hera stated glancing over towards the Command Chair in the center of the room. She smiled at the Blue Skinned Chiss and he smiled back at her.

"Oh I see the newlyweds are at the smiling at each other phase." Ezra remarked, both he and Sabine chuckled and Hera gave them a placid frown. Her Lekku shuddering with exasperation. Not thinking it funny. Which it wasn't, it had taken her and Mitth'raw'nuruodo almost ten years to finally get married. Each having to delay the nuptials several times. Though that did not stop them from living together for the last twelve years or them having a son named Aang'lar'ruroudo.

"Newlyweds! Ha ha ha. That is so hilarious." Hera said sarcastically, then exhaled and shook her head. Her Lekku swayed back and forth with the movement. Thrawn nodded over at them. "Okay it looks like my Husband is ready, let's go see why he wanted us here for." Normally Hera did not feel comfortable on the Bridge, it was her Husbands domain. Hers was being in Command of the Fighter Squadrons. Thrawn smiled warmly at her and she felt her Lekku quiver slightly.

"I must apologize for disrupting your usual responsibilities and duties. But Communications received this Message two hours ago and I believe it is vastly important." Thrawn said as he led the three over to the Communications Station. "Ensign please replay the Message." They listened to the Message. A Message transmitted from General Leia Organa Solo, asking for immediate help. "It would seem that the Resistance against the First Order is about to be eliminated." The Grand Admiral informed them, frowning slightly.

"We could intervene." Sabine suggested and Thrawn exhaled. Yes the Combined Chiss and Imperial Forces easily outnumbered the First Order, in Ships and Troops. But that was not the reason Thrawn had brought what Imperial Forces he could into the Unknown Regions. Into Chiss Space. It was to defend the Chiss and others inside the Unknown Regions from Vaagari and other Threats. Even now the Third Fleet under the Command of Admiral Pelleaon was fighting one of those Threats several Sectors away. A threat that was soon going to be defeated.

"I am loathe to commit the Forces that would require. My estimates indicate that we would have to send at least One Quarter of our Ships and then send future reinforcements." Thrawn said, then looked over at Ezra. "Though it might be possible to send aid other then Ships and Troops."

"You are thinking we could send a Couple of Jedi and Rangers. That could work. I will go of course and..." Ezra responded but before he could continue, Sabine jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Not going to happen, husband. Yes we will ask for volunteers, but you are staying here." Sabine said sternly, glancing over for confirmation from Thrawn.

"I concur, you are needed here Ezra. From what I have determined, you might be the last Jedi Master left in the Galaxy." Thrawn added, not mentioning Ashoka Tano. But the Togruta was not technically a Jedi anymore. "My sources have told me that Luke Skywalker is still missing. So as of right now you are the only Master that can train others." He explained so that Ezra would not continue to ask to volunteer. "Who would you suggest that we ask to go?" He inquired of the Jedi Master and Ezra looked over at Hera.

"Jacen, Tyler and Ordic. All three are itching to do something other then Protection Detail." Ezra replied and noticed Hera shift slightly from one foot to another. "Is that alright Hera?" He asked and Hera exhaled, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes. As long as Sabine sends a Squad or two of her Rangers along for back-up." Hera said, deciding to talk to Jacen before he actually left on the Mission. Reminding him to be careful. An hour later all three Jedi Knights eagerly volunteered to go. As Ezra, Sabine and Hera watched the Corvette Cruiser "Tandom" jump into hyperspace.

"I still think I should have gone with them." Ezra said feeling a little envious that he was not allowed to go. It had been almost five years since he was able to do something other then Training and Leading Jedi.

"Like I said earlier, not going to happen." Sabine declared firmly. "Let the younger generation go have an adventure, you need to focus on being a loving Husband and father." She smiled at him and he could not help but laugh. He returned to stare out at the Stars. Immediately wondering what happened to Luke Skywalker. Ezra was concerned about Luke from the beginning. As if something changed him when he came off the Death Star. Ezra felt that Luke had detached himself from those closest to him to form the Jedi Order. That was the primary reason Ezra had not joined Luke's Order, he sensed something disturbing about the other and after the slaughter of that Order. Ezra learned that Luke disappeared which meant that Luke had given up. He had voiced those concerns with Jacen, Tyler and Ordic before they departed. Reminding them to not underestimate Snoke or Kylo Ren, both were not true Sith but still they did embrace the Dark Side. "Ezra are you alright? You have been staring out the Port for about twenty minutes." Sabine asked with some concern of her own.

"Yes, just pondering something not really important." Ezra replied and took his wife's right hand in his. "Maybe it might be a good idea to take some time off, spend a few days with my beautiful Wife without worrying about being a Jedi for a while." He suggested and Sabine smiled broadly.

"Sounds like a great idea. It has been almost a month since you rang my bells and I really am feeling a bit sex deprived." Sabine cooed not minding that they did take some time off.

"It has not been a month, just last week we spent the night...or don't you remember the Storage Closet and then our room?" Ezra informed her and Sabine shrugged. Putting her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. At the moment Hera left, not wanting to know what the two intended to do. Believing that the younger Couple could end up having sex in the Observation Room if given the opportunity. Until they knew the situation with the First Order, they did have time to relax. Well until another Threat pops it's ugly head within the Unknown Regions that is.

The End? Sorry this story did not have a lot of Lemons in it and seemed to be a little off. I did not want to get into something that might have easily turned into a long Story very easily.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars Rebels: Annoyed (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:**

To say Sabine Wren was not in a good mood, would in essence be an understatement. No she was angry and frustrated to the point of opposing a self appointed exile on herself from her Family. Twice before since Ezra had left four years ago she had been summoned to Knownest by her Mother and both times it was to meet some Suitor that her Mother thought would be an adequate Husband for her. Now she was in route once more to size up a potential Suitor. She already suspected that like the two before this one would have the same fatal Flaw. That being he was not Ezra Bridger. Landing her Ship, well actually it was Ezra's Ship and before that Maul's. Sabine was half tempted to just restart the Engines and go back to Lothal. Every minute she was not on Lothal she worried that she would not be there for Ezra's triumphant return. She had promised herself the second she saw him again, first she would punch him in the nose and then...well then...that thought made her somewhat giddy with anticipation. Walking down the ramp of the ship in which Ezra had not named his Ship yet and she did not want to name it without him. Sabine made her way towards the Wren's Clans ancestral home. "Your late." Triston her brother said from the Balcony.

"Mother is lucky I came at all." Sabine responded then exhaled sharply. "So what Dikut has our Mother decided would make me a good Suitor this time?" She asked and Triston laughed. Gesturing inside the Hall.

"Well this one has an interesting proposal. No pun intended." Triston said as he waited for Sabine to ascend the Stairs and then followed her inside.

"What type of proposal?" Sabine asked and Triston shook his head. Instead of him answering the Man standing in the center of the Hall spoke.

"One that you might find appealing, Milady." The Man said as he bowed slightly towards Sabine and smiled. From what Sabine could see the Man was not bad looking, but she could tell by his stance that he was not Mandalorian and what more he seemed to have the baring of an Imperial.

"I will be the judge of that." Sabine retorted and looked up at her Mother who was simply smiling. "I can tell you right now whoever you are. I have no interest in taking a Suitor no matter who you might be. Especially an Imperial!" She glared at the Man who continued to smile, then he shook his head.

"Well my Wife would take exception to that if I was here for myself that is." The Man laughed slightly and then put up a hand. "Wait let me explain and then you will understand. I am Commander Eli Vanto and I am not here for myself. Let us just say I represent someone that would like to be considered as your official Suitor." The name did not mean anything to Sabine, she had no idea who he was or why this Vanto thought it appropriate to come here. Moreover Sabine was beginning to get really annoyed. Annoyed to the point of violence.

"I have no idea how you convinced my Mother this was a good idea and I really do not care! I have no intention of accepting someone that I have no idea who they are as my Suitor. To tell the truth and my Mother knows this, I have my heart set on one person and if it is not him then whoever you are representing is not good enough!" Sabine decided it was time to leave this farce and return to Lothal.

"Wait Sabine. Hear Commander Vanto out and then I suspect that you will accept." Ursa said from the Double Thrown, her Husband came out a side room and joined his wife on the Thrown. Sabine noticed that her Father seemed to be almost uncontrollably happy for some reason. "Are you able now to control yourself Husband?" She halfway whispered to Alrich, but everyone in the room heard her.

"Yes I am." Alrich responded and then looked back down at Sabine. "Trust your Mother in this Sabine." Her Father said smiling broadly. "Go ahead Commander, if I miss my guess Sabine is about to leave." He told the Imperial and Vanto nodded.

"Okay so who is this person that you are representing that you think I will accept?" Sabine asked in frustration. Vanto stepped closer and smiled broadly.

"Ezra Bridger." Vanto declared and Sabine gasped, her eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate.

"EZRA! OF COURSE I ACCEPT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE?" Sabine asked loudly, glaring up at her Parents who were now laughing. Looking over at her Brother she noticed he was also laughing. "WHERE IS HE? IS HE HERE?" She spun around searching to see if he was indeed here and trying to make her look like a total idiot.

"No he is not here. He sent me in his stead, he was not sure if you would except and from what he told me about you. I was not sure as well. But after speaking with your Mother the Countess, she assured me that you probably would." Vanto told her and Sabine started to laugh as well. When Vanto handed her a Micro Chip, she cradled it lovingly in her hands if it was a million credits. "That is where you will find him. Now since I have completed this task, I have a mission that I must undertake." With that Vanto bowed once more at Ursa and Alrich Wren and then at Sabine. He was thankful that Sabine had not asked why Ezra had come himself. Not wanting to tell her the reason was that he was still recovering from a recent hand to hand fight with a Pirate Slaver. Ezra had warned Eli several times that Sabine had a very explosive temper and if she learned that he was injured. She might not take it well. In fact Sabine probably would go into a homicidal tangent. Walking towards the Corvette Cruiser that was parked on the far side of the Landing Pad, Eli looked back towards the Wren's Home. "Now on to the reason Thrawn wanted me to come." He mumbled walking up the ramp past the Two Stormtrooper Guards and onto the Ship. The mission he had been sent on was not a lengthy one and he looked forward to returning to his Wife Ar'alani. He hated not being with her, worried that she might get into some type of mischief while he was on these Missions for Thrawn.

Inside the Hall, Sabine stared at the Micro Chip. She had meant to ask why Ezra had not come himself, but she was too enthused now that she knew exactly where he was. "Wait. You are not protesting that I want Ezra as my Husband?" Sabine said up towards her Mother, she had expected that in time she would have to inform her Mother of her choice. That it was Ezra or no one. Her Mother laughed.

"I expected you wanted him after the first time I met that young Jedi. You hide your feeling well my Daughter, especially probably from him. But not me." Stepping down, Ursa approached her Daughter and out her hands on Sabine's shoulders. "Go and claim him. Oh and punish him a little for deserting you and delaying me having Grandchildren." She stated firmly and then hugged Sabine. Once back on her Ship, Sabine plugged the Micro Chip into a Data Pad and winced.

"Feir'Fek! I cannot just go there alone, not that deep into the Unknown Regions." Sabine rechecked the coordinates and winced. At best it would take almost fourteen hours to get there. She began to ponder who she could ask to accompany her. She could ask Triston since he was back inside the Family Home. Then decided that might not be a good idea. He was courting Count Ortak of Clan Wolf's daughter and she doubted he would want to leave for an undetermined amount of time. Not being this close to having Ashena's acceptance, she could not do that to him. Oh Sabine knew exactly who the Girl was and hoped it worked out. Ashena was just the perfect match for Triston. Though for a time, Sabine wanted and wished Ketsu would be the one to claim Triston. But that would not work since Ketsu favored Women over Men. Going through the list in her mind of possible companions, she checked off those she knew had other obligations and after a moment Sabine knew exactly who to ask. Ashoka Tano. Starting the Engines of the Ship, she headed back to Lothal to pack. Impatiently annoyed that the Togruta would take at least nine hours to rendezvous with her on Lothal.

**The Badlands: Chiss Ascendancy Space**

Laying on a Recovery Bed inside Med Bay, Ezra tried not to taste the Bacta Fluid on his Breath. He had been immersed inside the Tank for about Five days and now he felt worse then when he had been injured. "This should help with the Taste Master." Genara Xarax said as she handed Ezra a glass of purple colored Liquid. Ezra took it and frowned at her.

"I told you do not call me that." Ezra said as he drank heavily. it immediately drowned out the bad taste of Bacta Fluid. The Falleen Human Hybrid Genara shrugged and retook the Glass filling it with a cup of Caff. Then handed it back to him. "Any chance that you consider two years or so adequate payment for...?" He asked and Genara shook her head.

"Saving my life. No. A Falleen Life Debt is much like the Wookie's. So you are stuck with me." Genara declared smiling at him fondly. "Oh while you were floating in that stuff, Commander Vanto made the proposal. Unfortunately according to him your Sabine Wren is probably on her way by now." She frowned visibly, she and several dozen other Females were hoping that Sabine Wren would have declined and that would leave Ezra free to be with any of them.

"I actually thought she would decline. Or at least her Mother would have forbade it." Ezra tried to sit up and winced again. A good portion of his injuries were healed, but he still felt stiff and sore. The fight with the Headman of the Hozakee Pirates left him severely injured. Though he did win. "When exactly did Vanto make contact?" He asked hoping he had time to recover fully before Sabine showed up. Knowing she would not be exactly pleased that he was hurt and in the Med Bay.

"That might be a problem. Vanto made contact Three Days ago and from what he told me. He believes that Sabine Wren probably was on her way within 12 Hours afterwards. At best guess she will arrive no later then Tomorrow if Vanto is right." Genara said thinking it funny that Ezra suddenly paled. He started to breath hard and attempted to rise from his bed. But his injuries kept him from fully rising.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Ezra sputtered as he laid back down. "I guess I am stuck on this Bed for another couple of days." Remembering that the Med Droid had told him that he would be recuperating on bed rest for at least Five Days after coming out of the Bacta Tank.

"Do not fret Ezra, I will meet her and bring her to you." Genara told him and Ezra wondered if that was a good idea. But at this point he really did not have any choice. Without another word, Genara left to await Sabine Wren wanting to have a discussion with the Young Woman once she arrived and before she was allowed to see Ezra.

**0**

After the first Two Hours, Ashoka Tano was extremely tempted to pull out a Blaster and stun Sabine. Since departing Lothal, Sabine had watched the Chrono Clock click downward and several times asked Ashoka the estimated time it would take to reach their destination. The first and second time, Ashoka told her then after the fifth time it really stressed Ashoka's Jedi Calm to it's limit. "Sabine please go take a nap or get something to eat. We will arrive when we arrive, there is no rushing the distance we have to transverse in a short time." She told the younger woman and with a small huff, Sabine did as she was instructed. The second Sabine left the Cockpit, Ashoka used the Force to lock the door. Deciding to bar Sabine from the Cockpit until they approached their destination. Which really annoyed Sabine.

Pacing back and forth in the small Cargo Bay, Sabine felt her impatience mount. "Five years, five years and he finally sends word. If I find out he could have contacted me way before now! I am going to break his nose!" She declared then once more thought about what she would do after that. "Hold him within my arms and never let him go." She whispered. She had so many regrets, mostly that she had not told him what he meant to her. Sabine knew she had been a fool, knowing she should have told him the second they had returned from Concorde Dawn or when they Training outside Chopper Base or the number of times after that. But she just could not fully admit how much she cared about him, how much she had fallen in love with him. It was not the Mandalorian way to admit those feelings. Sitting down, she leaned back against the Bulkhead and closed her eyes. "It is not the Mandalorian way, but it should have been my way." She whispered and within moments she fell asleep, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. She awoke when someone touched her Shoulder.

"Sabine we are about thirty minutes out." Ashoka told her and Sabine fully awoke in an instant. Somewhat shocked that she had slept almost 11 hours. Rising she felt her legs protest and tingle from sitting on the floor for so long without moving. Returning to the Cockpit, both were a completely alarmed when they came out of Hyperspace and before them was a Large Fleet of Star Destroyers hovering before them. Within moments an Imperial Contacted them and directed them to land on one of the Larger Star Destroyers. Setting down, Sabine noticed a lone Woman waiting. "By the Force." Ashoka gasped as she stared at the Woman on the Hanger Deck and Sabine could relate. The Woman was exotically beautiful, so much so that Sabine felt completely insecure about her own appearance. The Woman before them had long Blackish Green Hair, her skin was a hinted green, she had medium sized breasts and the rest of her body seemed to radiate with pure sexuality. "She looks almost like a Falleen Human hybrid." The Togruta commented and Sabine nodded. The woman smiled and gestured for Sabine to come off the Ship. Ashoka had decided to remain, letting Sabine and Ezra have a few moments together. Once off the Ship.

"Welcome Sabine Wren. I am Genara Xarax, I serve Ezra Bridger." The Woman called Genera introduced herself with a slight bow and Sabine scowled.

"What do you mean Serve Ezra? In what way do you serve him?" Sabine asked feeling instantly jealous and wondered if Ezra had sex with Genara. Genara smiled and began to guide Sabine off the Hanger Deck.

"In any way he requires. I am his Aide, Confidant and Friend." Genara noticed Sabine's expression and lightly laughed. "No I am not his Lover if that is what concerns you. Though I have offered to be on several occasions, unfortunately he seems to be completely devoted to you." The Falleen Hybrid said leading Sabine down a corridor towards a Lift.

"So how long have you Served Ezra?" Sabine asked slightly seething over the fact that Genara had offered to have sex with her Ezra. She also felt a little relieved that he had not succumb to the Gorgeous Hybrid.

"Two Years Eight Days and Nine Hours. He saved my life and that of my Mother. Thus I owe him a Life Debt." Opening the Lift Doors with a push of a Button, Genara gestured for Sabine to enter. Once the doors shut, she pushed the Pause on the Lift and it stopped moving. "Now that I have answered your Questions! You are going to answer mine!" She demanded and Sabine stared at the woman in shock, then saw that Genara was holding a small Blaster which was now pointed directly at her. "What makes you believe you deserve Ezra Bridger?" She asked and Sabine swallowed staring up into Genara's reptilian eyes.

"He asked me to be his intended, should that be enough." Sabine replied and Genara growled.

"No! Not at all! I love Ezra and I have sworn to protect him, even from you. If that means I stun you and later lie to Ezra that you came and then decided to not accept his proposal then so be it. I will take whatever he wishes to give me. I will comfort his heartbreak upon losing you. I will not cast him away as you did, I will love him, even if he does not return that love and I will bare his Children if he so desires." With a strong inhale she glared at Sabine. "So the question stands. What makes you believe you deserve to be with Ezra? From what he told me, you never seemed to be in love with him as much as he was with you." Genara stated and Sabine winced. Closing her eyes, she exhaled sharply.

"You are right. I do not deserve him." Sabine whispered thinking of the times that Ezra tried to illicit some type of response from her. He flirted and tried to impress her constantly and she barely responded. "I do not deserve him at all. I knew for years after we met that he loved me, that he fell in love with me the instant we met. At the time though it was nothing more then a Boyish Fascination or Crush. But after a time, I knew he cared about me and all I did was push him away." Genara shook her head.

"So answer the question!" Genara demanded and Sabine no longer could hold back the tears.

"It was not until he left that I fully realized how much he means to me, how much I loved him. All I want to do is make him happy and if you think I cannot do that. Then you do not need to shoot me, I will leave and if you can make him happy then that will be enough for me." Sabine stated firmly, waiting for Genara to either pull the trigger or escort her back to the Ship. Genara lowered the Blaster then put it back in her Cleavage. Sabine could just make out a small Holster between Genara's breasts. A perfect hiding place for a weapon, somewhere that no one would think to look or search.

"No I cannot make him fully happy. Content but not truly happy. I could never replace you in his heart, I wanted to make sure that you did love him as much as he loves you." Genara explained touching the Pause Button again and the Lift began to ascend upwards. Sabine felt nervous as he knees shook. Wanting the Lift to move faster. When they approached a closed door, Genara gestured towards the door. "Ezra is inside, now he is not exactly 100% condition. I will let him explain." She then turned and left. Stepping inside, Sabine saw Ezra lying on a Med Bad.

"Ezra!" Sabine whispered in awe, he sat up and tried to smile. Instead he grimaced and laid back down. Wrinkling her nose disapprovingly she scowled. "You look like you were mauled by a Wookie." She commented, fighting the urge to jump on him and hug him fiercely.

"Well a Hozakee is just as vicious as a Wookie. But a lot uglier." Ezra chuckled then he became serious. "I really missed you Sabine. When Genara told me that you accepted my Proposal I actually could not believe it." Oh he did not tell Genara about his doubts. Not being fully convinced that Sabine felt the same way about him that he felt for her. Even now he wondered if he was hallucinating and Sabine was not really here. Sabine took his right hand in hers squeezing his hand tightly in hers and smiled down at him.

"Of course I accepted you Dikut!" Sabine stated firmly then reached over with her left hand and smacked him in the nose. It startled him and he stared up at her in shock.

"What was that for?" Ezra asked a little confused staring at her wide eyed. Sabine laughed.

"I promised myself that the first thing I would do when I saw you again is punch you in the nose for deserting me. What the Feir'Fek were you thinking? Do you have any idea what that did to me, when you left with the Purgills?" Sabine asked angrily glaring at him with an impulse to hit him harder, this time perhaps breaking his nose. Tears began to flow down from her eyes and Ezra let out a slow breath.

"I am sorry Sabine, I really did not have a choice. At some point the Emperor would have sent Vadar to Lothal and the Dark Sith Lord would have decimated the Planet and probably would have killed everyone to get to me. I could not let that happen. So when Thrawn told me about what was out here in the Unknown Regions, I decided to remain." Ezra reached up with his left hand and gently wiped a small tear from Sabine's cheek. She leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes. "You have to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Especially since I fully wanted to tell you how...well how much...I love you Sabine." He blurted out and Sabine bit her bottom lip.

"I know you Dikut. I love you too." Sabine saw his expression and she had to smile. "Oh do not be so surprised. Why do you think I accepted your Proposal to be my Intended? Ezra my dear Ez'ika, I am done being afraid to acknowledge my feelings for you. So rest and heal yourself, because once you are well we have some Vows to say to each other." Leaning down she kissed him again and this time kissed him with all of the passion that she wished she had given him right after the incident at Concorde Dawn. Parting he smiled at her and she smiled back. Sitting down on the side of the bed. "Okay my Ez'ika tell me everything you have been up to in the last 5 years, I want to here about this threat that Thrawn used to convince you to remain." She continued to hold his hand tightly in hers, afraid that some mysterious power would snatch him away from her again and she was not about to let that happen. She had finally found him and let herself love him. Nothing was going to take him away from her again.

To be continued. (Sorry about the slow start, it will get better when I have time to write the second part.)

**Translation:**

Dikut - Idiot

Feir'Fek-Fuck or Shit

Ez'ika-Sweetheart, Darling.


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars Rebels: Annoyed (Short Story) Part 2

**Reasons:**

After a few hours of explanation, Sabine watched as Ezra slowly drifted off to sleep. She had continued to hold his hand and stared at him fondly. He was hers now and nothing was going to take him away from her. As he slept she pondered over the tale he had told her, about the several dozen Menaces that plagued not only the Chiss but those that lived all about the Unknown Regions. Five Similar Fleets were at different locations and Grand Admiral Thrawn was currently with one of them, fighting against one of those Threats. It sort of annoyed her that Ezra had been wounded a total of 7 times since coming to the Unknown Regions. "That my dear Ez'ika will not be tolerated. I want you around for a very long time." Sabine whispered sternly. She felt herself begin to doze off and only became alert when a Blue Skinned Chiss in a Medical Coat entered.

"Oh you must be Sabine Wren. I am Doctor Gisto'endi'vorta. You can call me Endi." The Chiss Doctor declared softly then pointed over to a Mach 5 Medical Droid. "That is MD Fiver." Stepping closer Endi and the Droid began to check their Medical Scanners and the Chiss smiled. "Okay MD Fiver you can take off the Bandages." He ordered and the Droid began to take off the Bandages from Ezra's wrists, ankles, Chest and Head. Not even stirring Ezra as he slept. Sabine stared at the different locations, puzzled. There was no apparent injuries or scars from injuries. Endi noticed her expression and he chuckled lightly. "I have found that our young Jedi here has a tendency once he feels better getting up and overtaxing himself. Then he ends up right back here at Medical for recuperation. So to remedy that situation, I placed Weightlifting Bands under the Bandages and have MD Fiver adjust the Bands to Thirty or so pounds. It keeps him here in bed to rest." Endi explained and Sabine had to laugh.

"That sounds just like him." Sabine whispered as she shook her head. "I promise that will change from now on." Sabine stated frowning now at Ezra, now really tempted to slap him across the head and call him a complete Dikut. With a small nod, Endi and MD Fiver left. "Ezra wake up, we need to talk." She said loudly shaking him slightly and he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked knowing by Sabine's tone that he once again did something wrong.

"I want your promise that you will never, and I mean never disappear on me again! That you will never leave me again and you will stop all of this!" Sabine said sternly, gesturing at him lying in a Med Bed. "No more getting injured or hurt. I plan on you being around for a long, long time and I want our future children to have their Father. You are not under any circumstances going to sacrifice yourself like Kanan did! Please Ezra I do want to lose you!" She inhaled sharply, tears ran down her cheeks and she glared down at him. "Promise me!" She stated and Ezra wondered what type of promise he could say that would convince her. "Well say something!" She demanded after a few moments.

"What type of promise do you want? Remember I am not that good with words and I am not a Mandalorian so whatever I swear to...well I do not know what to say that would convince you that I am sincere." Ezra asked unsure of how to word it right that Sabine would accept.

"Something binding and forever will do. Some type of promise...just promise me okay" Sabine replied and Ezra smiled, he now knew exactly what to say. It was the first Mandalorian that he had learned by heart.

"How about this then? Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Ezra intoned and Sabine stared at him wide eyed, then smiled broadly.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Sabine completed the Vows and then leaned closer. "That will do just fine." She kissed him and quickly removed her Armor, Boots and slid into bed next to him. "Well we sort of rushed that part, usually the Intended wait a few Months before saying the Vows. Oh well I was never one for tradition." Moving on top of him and pinned his arms down with her hands. Moving her hips around against his.

"Uhm Sabine, I really do not know about this." Ezra admitted, while she smiled at him mischievously.

"This is all part of being married, my dear Ez'ika. After we say the vows it is customary that the newly married couple have sex and I have wanted this for a long, long time." Sabine stated licking his lip and then kissed him. Meanwhile she gyrated her pelvis against his, feeling his little Ezra poke thru the Medical Trousers he wore. "Oh look at that, something is not as reluctant as you are." She hissed with delight, her own sensitivity began to throb and become moist. Genara had come to check on Ezra and when she found the door locked, she instantly suspected what was happening. Closing her Reptilian eyes, she lowered her chin to rest against her chest.

"He deserves to be happy." Genara whispered sorrowfully, wishing she had seduced Ezra long ago then he would be honor bound to be hers. Turning she departed, deciding that it was best not to remain. Otherwise she might do something she would later regret.

Moving herself up and down with Ezra deep within her, Sabine could not help but moan with ultimate delight. She had wanted to do this since Concorde Dawn and now that she was experiencing the raw sensual pleasure of having sex. She was a little upset with herself that she had not taken Ezra to bed way before now. This was their second time and for Sabine it had been worth the wait. Deciding no other would fit into so perfectly. Feeling her insides tighten, she climaxed once more and Sabine moaned some more Mandalorian that Ezra only partially understood. "Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum, Ez'ika." She hissed as another orgasm flooded her system with euphoria. When he also climaxed, Sabine once more said those words feeling her own intense orgasm explode through her. "Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum!" She intoned loudly, clasping her lips onto his and kissing him passionately. Slumping onto him, she held him tightly in her arms. "Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum, Ez'ika. Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum, Ez'ika." She whispered into his ear and he felt ashamed that he did not know what that meant.

"Sabine, what does that mean?" Ezra asked breathing hard and Sabine smiled at him also breathing hard.

"Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum, Ez'ika is something I plan on saying to you a lot, something I should have said to you long ago. In Basic it translates as; I love you my Darling." Sabine said and Ezra smiled at her.

"Then Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum, Sabine. I love you too." Ezra said and Sabine snuggled against him, moving her mouth over to his right ear.

"Are you rested enough for a third time, perhaps a few more times after that?" Sabine asked and Ezra kissed her neck down to her chin and finally on her lips. Both ready for more. Almost a day later, she held onto her Husband Ezra tightly within her arms. He was unconscious and Sabine could not fully blame him. Continues Sex for the past 10 or so hours would wear anyone out. She herself felt completely worn out, but at the same time she felt energized. She was annoyed at herself for not realizing a long time ago that it was meant to be. Her and him together. No instead she allowed her Mandalorian Pride and inability to except that she loved Ezra keep her from being with him.

"You have got to be tired." Ezra commented and Sabine smiled, gazing up to see that he had awoken and he was looking down at her fondly.

"Oh I am. But I also feel really good." Sabine stated and yawned. "We have not discussed this yet. I have a distinct feeling that you do not want to return to Lothal." Ezra winced and nodded.

"I don't. Do not get me wrong, I miss my Homeworld. You should know, Thrawn is a bit worried about this New First Order. That it might be more sinister then the Empire ever was. I have a distinct feeling that he might be right." Ezra told her and Sabine chuckled lightly. The New First Order was barely acknowledged by anyone as a Threat. Some Remnants of the Empire had joined it and right now barely had any resources. Down to Minimal assets.

"Are you sure? What I heard they could not even be a threat to anyone. From what I can tell. The Alliance decimated or captured a good third of the Imperial Fleet, two thirds are here and the rest either took off to who knows where or joined the First Order." Sabine informed him and Ezra shook his head.

"Just call it a feeling to go along with what Thrawn told me. No this First Order is...I do not know how to explain it. I think it best to remain here until I am sure. We might even want to contact Hera and her son, what was his name again. Jakan?" Ezra advised and asked. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Jacen. His name is Jacen." Sabine stated and Ezra wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Okay Jacen. They need to come here as well. If he is Kanan's son then it might not be safe for him on Ryloth or within the Alliance." Ezra said and Sabine decided that if he was worried then he might be right. "You know we better leave soon. I am surprised that none of the Medical Staff has not come to investigate why we have been locked in here for the past 10 hours." He commented and Sabine nodded. She actually wanted a tour of the Star Destroyer, it was different from those from the Empire in that it was more streamlined and seemed to have more extensive weapons on it. Guiding her through the Ship, they stopped to ask Ashoka to join them and then all three headed for the Gymnasium Training Room first.

Off to one side Genara was training with two 2 Foot Long Batons. Sabine noticed instantly that the Hybrid's moves were calculated and reminded her of some of the Jedi Fencing Techniques she had learned years ago from Kanan. "I take it you have been training her." She stated and Ezra nodded.

"Yes, she has a mild connection to the Force. Not enough to be a Jedi, but she sense enough to improve her reflexes." Ezra informed her and then smiled proudly. "Do you want to see something that me and her were able to come up with?" He asked and Sabine's curiosity was peeked.

"Sure why not." Sabine replied and Ezra gestured towards Genara.

"Genara do it." Ezra ordered then glanced over at a Soldier that was lifting weighted bands. "Sergeant. Genara needs three Sparing Partners." He said towards the Man and the Sergeant nodded. Pointing to three different Men and they picked up Meter Long Training Batons. They walked to center of the room where a Training Circle was painted on the floor. Genara casually walked over to the Circle as well. "Watch this." Ezra said as Genara lowered both of her batons to her sides. Suddenly the room became quiet as Sabine noticed that Genara's skin tone darkened slightly. Then she saw it, Genara seemed to be glowing and she could swear that the Hybrid was radiating raw sexuality. All eyes were glued on the extremely attractive Falleen Human. Cocking her hips to one side, Genara smiled seductively at the Center Combatant before her. Staring directing into his eyes. She licked her lips sensually and slowly.

"You do not want to hurt me do you?" Genara said in a sultry seductive voice. The Man shook his head negatively, not taking his eyes off the vision of Sexual Desire before him. She sauntered closer. "Your companions want to hurt me. To take me away from you." She said in now a pleading sorrowful tone. "Are you going to allow that, are you going to allow them to hurt me?' She asked and the Man shook his head negatively. Sabine forced her eyes off Genara and glanced about the room. Everyone seemed to be staring at Genara. Everyone was barely breathing or even blinking. Looking back, she watched as Genara stepped even closer. "They are going to hurt me." She said again and the Man growled. He then spun around towards his Companions and with a roar he attacked them. Hitting the one to the right several times, while the one to the left hit their attacker. The Man barely felt the strikes as he knocked the other down and then turned towards the one hitting him with a Baton. They both exchanged blows and after a minute the other was down. The Man turned back to Genara, now injured. He limped towards her, staring at her with a dazed expression on his face. "Oh you poor dear, you are hurt. I think you need to go to sleep and dream about me." Genara said in the sultry seductive voice and the Man closed his eyes and dropped to the floor unconscious. With a small smirk. Genara walked towards Ezra and Sabine, turning off whatever she had just done. Sabine forced herself to blink and then spun towards Ezra.

"What the Feir'Fek was that?" Sabine asked in shock of what she just witnessed. Ashoka was also fully interested and Ezra smiled at them.

"Go ahead Genara tell them." Ezra said and Genara stepped closer. Dropping her Training Batons onto the Floor.

"You do know about the Falleen and their Pheromones, Right?" Genara asked, both Ashoka and Sabine nodded. Knowing all about the Falleen and their Pheromones that could attract anyone of the opposite sex. Not unless their intended subject could control themselves and not becoming ensnared. "Well as a Hybrid I can release Falleen Pheromones on a limited bases. Ezra helped me combine my Pheromones with my ability to minimally use the Force. It gives me a way to subtly control someone with their own desires for me. At the very least, confuse or distract a Male enough that I can easily defeat them." She told Sabine and the Mandalorian was impressed. Along with little alarmed.

"That is incredible." Ashoka stated impressed as she wondered what else Ezra taught the Hybrid. After seeing her train with the Batons, she suspected that he taught her how to handle shorter Versions of Lightsabers or Knives.

"Yes very impressive. Uhm Genara. You have not tried that on Ezra have you?" Sabine asked with concern that Genara had tried to ensnare her Ezra. Genara shook her head and laughed.

"It will not work on him. He is too smitten by you, so at most I can do is distract him." Genara told her and Sabine exhaled with relief. "I need to go rest now, doing that takes a lot out of me." She bowed at Ezra and then left. Needing to lie down to recharge herself. Releasing the Pheromones and concentrating on her minimal abilities in the Force drained her physically. Heading for her Quarters, she immediately undressed and laid down. First reaching into a nightstand for something else it caused her to feel. Sexually aroused and need of release. Taking the Sex Toy, she began to use the device to reduce her arousal. Plunging it into her and soon she was moaning with pleasure. Using Ezra's image in her mind to help her fulfill her need for sex. After over an hour sliding the device into her, she gasped experiencing exactly what she wanted and needed. An orgasm. Genara removed the device from within her and laid back with relief. It was a poor substitute for what she craved, but it did work to relieve her sexual urges. Oh she could easily proposition someone else to come to her Quarters to have sex with her, unfortunately her mind and body craved one person. Ezra. So it would be him or no one. Laying back, she began to wonder if she begged Sabine that perhaps the Mandalorian would allow her to have him just once. Sleep overtook her as she began to dream of Ezra having sex with her.

**0**

Showing the rest of the Ship to Sabine and Ashoka. Ezra guided them towards his Quarters. "That one is mine." He said as he pointed to the door that was labeled "CAPTAIN." Both of the Women stared first at the door then over at Ezra.

"Wait you are the Captain of this Ship." Sabine said in awe. Ezra shrugged sheepishly.

"Actually my Rank is Commodore." Ezra told them and Sabine chuckled shaking her head.

"Anything else you would like to tell us?" Sabine asked and Ezra exhaled sharply. Then smiled.

"Well...I sort of...Am in Command of this Fleet. The "Tantrum" is the Command Ship for this Fleet." Ezra told them as he gestured around himself indicating the Star Destroyer that they were on.

"This from a person that pissed off Mon Mothma so badly that she demoted you. Twice." Sabine said with a small smile. Thinking back to the time they were on Yavin before they had gone to Lothal. Ezra regained his rank then lost it and then regained it. (Never shown in the Series, made up for this story.)

"I was not one for following orders that I did not agree with. I was young and a little stubborn then." Ezra replied with a small smile and both Sabine and Ashoka laughed.

"A little. By the Force, I know Bantha's that were not as stubborn as you. Kanan had come to me several times asking me how to deal with such a single minded Pattawan as you were." Ashoka said and Ezra shrugged. After another hour, Ezra guided Ashoka to a nearby guestroom and returned to his and now Sabine's Quarters.

"If you want to go back, I will leave here and go with you Sabine. But I still think it best that we stay. Like I said Thrawn believes that the New First Order is dangerous or will be in time and I feel he might be right." Ezra told her and Sabine leaned closer.

"Okay I will stay, after all if my Husband thinks we should then I will. Are you going to ask Ashoka to stay?" Sabine asked and Ezra nodded. "Then I will contact Hera and ask her if she wants to come. I am not promising she will, but I surmise that she will at least come for a visit." She added.

"Let me know when she is on her way in the Ghost and I will have a Couple of Fighters Escort her. The Unknown Regions are not exactly safe even this close to Chiss Space." Ezra told her and Sabine wondered if those sensor phantoms that Ashoka picked up when they entered the Unknown Regions could have been an escort that Ezra or Commander Vanto had arranged. Just to make sure they safely arrived. Heading towards the Bed Room, Sabine glanced back at Ezra.

"Time for bed husband, at some point we need to consider completing the Last Line of the Marriage Vows." Sabine said and Ezra looked at her with confusion. "The last line. That we raise or Children as Warriors. Eventually we need to have a few Children so we can raise them as Warriors." With a small smile she took his hand as he began to stutter uncontrollably. "I am not saying now, but it is all part of being Married my dear Ez'ika. To love each other enough to start a family." Closing the door, she pushed him onto the bed.

Late that night, Sabine glanced over at the Communications Terminal. On it was a message from Genara. She sneaked out of bed and went next door to the Hybrid's door and hit the buzzer. The door opened. "Come in please." Genara said and Sabine entered.

"Your Message said it was important." Sabine stated standing in the center of the room. Genara bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"I would not ask this of you, but...I have to ask you something that only you can give me permission to do.." Genara said and swallowed. When she sent the Message she had a whole prepared speech. Now she could not remember it.

"You want my permission to have sex with Ezra." Sabine stated and Genara stared at her in shock. "I suspected that was the reason you asked me to come see you. I have to say I can understand your reasoning. For the past two years since you met him I bet you have been attracted to him. You asked me why I think I deserve him and then told me that you would accept whatever he was willing to give you." Genara nodded and lowered her head shamefully.

"Yes. Now that you two are married, my only option is for you to let me have at least one time with him." Genara told her and Sabine stepped closer. She felt sorry for Genara. Unless Sabine consented then Genara would never have a chance to be with Ezra. Since he was completely devoted to her. Smiling Sabine decided.

"What the Feir'fek not. As long as I am in the room as well. I generally am not into women, but I think it might be interesting to experiment a little." Sabine said and Genara smiled. More then willing, for she found Sabine to be quite attractive even though she also preferred Males over Females. "Come on let us go wake up Ezra and have some fun. Of course if neither me or Ezra like it, then this will be a one time thing." She told the Hybrid and Genara fully excepted. Leading Genara back to her and Ezra's Quarters, Sabine felt a sudden thrill course through her. "Oh this is going to be interesting." She commented closing the outside door and locking it.

The End. (Sorry this is a short chapter but I do not know how to continue it without it being a little boring.)

**Translation:**

Dikut-Idiot

Ez'ika-Darling or Sweetheart

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.-We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.

Ni Kar'tay Gar Darasuum-I love you

Feir'Fek-Fuck or Shit


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars Rebels: Royal Commitment (Short Story) Part One

**Knownest:**

Inside her Room at her Families Ancestral Home, Sabine was losing her patience. Originally she had come to Knownest for a short couple day visit. Now as it neared the second day of her visit, she had an overwhelming impatient urge to return to Lothal in case Ezra had returned. That and within the week Ashoka Tano was coming to pick her up so that they could begin to search for Ezra full time. Instead as in the past only piecemeal attempts to locate him. Flopping heavily on her bed, she had an impulse to just leave. Since once again her Mother had arranged for a would be Suitor to come so that Sabine could meet him. With a grumble, Sabine stood it was time to put this to an end. Storming out of her Room, she headed for the Main Hall. Stomping into the Hall. "Mother Enough! I have no intention of selecting a Suitor!" Sabine said angrily and her Mother Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan frowned down at her. Ursa Glanced over at a Man and his entourage from the Wolf Clan, wincing slightly. Sabine's outburst basically could not come at a worst time. The Man chuckled heavily.

"It would seem that I have made the journey here for nothing then." The Man said and Sabine stared over at him.

"Yes you have." Sabine stated firmly. "Did not my Mother tell you that I have no interest in selecting a Suitor, not now and not ever." She declared and the Man expression turned rigid.

"The Countess has, but she also told me the reason why you are declining eligible Suitors and I for one cannot believe that you would choose a lowborn, commoner and what is worst he is a noted Jedi. In my estimates he is nothing but scum and no where worthy of you." The Man said then stepped closer. Not even concerned about the sudden glare of anger from Sabine. "Now I am the Son of the Count for the Wolf Clan and I am far from being Lowborn or Scum." He said and Sabine laughed sarcastically.

"That is your opinion. I for one believe you are Scum!" With that said, Sabine turned and left leaving the would be Suitor stuttering with embarrassment. As Ursa tried valiantly to apologize for Sabine's comment. Secretly applauding her Daughter. Though even if Ezra was here, she could not condone her Daughter's choice. Ezra was indeed a commoner and could not legally court Sabine. No matter how much her Clan adored him. In the corridor Sabine decided she had enough, she was going back to Lothal and wait for Ashoka to arrive. Nearing the Door, her Brother intercepted her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Triston asked and Sabine shook her head.

"Home. I am done with this. I came for a visit. I did not come to be sought after like some prized Riding Tauntaun. So I am going back Home." Sabine told him and Triston exhaled sharply.

"This is your Home, not there on Lothal." Triston declared, moving aside so that Sabine could continue on. "You do know that even if you do find Ezra, you cannot take him as your Husband. The other Clans would protest it. Well those that seek your hand would." Her brother said and Sabine nodded. She knew, but that did not matter to her. After Ezra's disappearance, she realized her true feelings for him and now all she could think of was to finally be with him. Even it it meant banishment again.

"These Suitors are going to keep coming, Right?" Sabine asked closing her eyes and wishing that she was not so highly sought. But since she was instrumental in freeing Mandalore from the Empire, other Clans believed they would gain great honor having her part of their Clans. Which meant her Marrying some Dukat that did not see her as Sabine Wren. No they saw her as a means to an end. Triston nodded his head. "Fine! Go back and tell that Feir'Feking Dikut that I will consider his proposal. Perhaps that will get the rest of those Dikut's to stop pestering me and our Mother." Walking out the door, she wondered if she had just made a serious mistake.

**The Forest:**

With a Thermal Camo blanket over them, one used an Audio Listening Device while the other used a set of Thermal Visual Imager. "There is our Target. Are you recording?" The one with the Imager said to his partner. The other nodded, holding the Audio Earwig in his pointed ear.

"Yes. Oh No!" The other gasped as he replayed the last conversation that he had had just overheard. "We need to transmit the recording. She has decided to consider a Suitor." His partner stopped looking through the Imager and stared at the other.

"I will contact Team 2, tell them we need pick-up." Reaching into his pocket, he removed a transmitter. His Partner pulled the Thermal Blanket back over them. Completely hiding them from view. They had been on post since Sabine arrived two days ago. Hiding under the Blanket and trying not to feel the bitter cold around them. Contacting the others, they waited until it was time for them to subtly sneak back to where their Ship and the others would be waiting. Neither spoke as they continued their mission to keep track of Sabine Wren and report all of her actions.

**Lothal:**

Flying her Fighter seemed for Sabine the only time she felt in control of her life. On Lothal, Governor Ryder Izadi constantly wanted her advice and opinions about how to defend Lothal from any possible threats. With the Empire no longer being one of those Threats, Ryder was paranoid that some other will try to invade or attack Lothal. Now though the only thing Sabine wanted was time enough to go search for Ezra and possibly bring him home. Landing her X-Wing Fighter next to Ezra's Tower, Sabine opened the Canopy and hopped out. Checking her Wrist Chrono, she suspected that she had perhaps four hours before Ashoka Tano arrived. Striding into the Tower, she headed straight for the Refresher. Spending Nine Hours inside a cramped X-Wing Cockpit was not her idea of a good time. Though she did enjoy the Flying part. Inside she immediately began to undress, throwing her Body Suit into a nearby Hamper and entered the Refresher. Standing under the Flow of Hot Sterilized Water, she closed her eyes and began to hum one of her favorite Tunes. After half an hour she toweled herself off and picked up a clean Body Suit from a stack inside what was now her Bedroom. Deciding to go commando for now. Pulling on her boots, Sabine picked up a small travel bag and began to pack. Two Body Suits, Six Pairs of Panties and Bras and finally her toiletries. Now all she had to do is wait for Ashoka to come and they would begin to actively search for Ezra. Stepping out on the Terrace, she gazed upwards watching several different types of Cargo Ships and Fighters come and go. Somewhat keeping an eye out for the Ashoka's distinctive Red Ship. "Only a Togruta would paint their Ship Red." Sabine whispered with a small smile. Thinking it funny and kind of weird. An hour later she saw the Red Ship soar over the Tower with two Lothalian X-Wings escorting it. "Time to go." She said picking up her Bag and heading for her Speeder Bike. Making a brief stop at the Mural just to reminiscence. When she arrived at Ashoka's Ship another was waiting. Her Brother Triston. He had decided to tag along for a few weeks, not wanting to be around Knownest.

**0**

Nearby Ryder Azadi was smiling broadly. While the Sensor Officers before him were panicking. "Look at that. I was right." Ryder whispered not being heard over the loud babbling Officers that were now alerting every Defense Station on Lothal. Ryder decided not to be like the Officers and begin to show how afraid he was. It was better that he portrayed an air of Confidence and reassurance so that the others would eventually calm down.

"All Commands are contacted and ready, Governor." One of the Communications Officers said in a high pitched voice. Ryder nodded and lightly chuckled, gazing at the Sensor Screen and shook his head.

"What is the point?" Ryder wanted to say as stared at the Sensor Images of the Fleet that was descending towards Lothal. One huge Ship the size of a Super Star Destroyer and forty or more small Star Destroyer sized Ships were now heading straight towards them. "One Carrack Class Cruiser, Four Frigates and Twelve Corvette Cruisers. Would stand no chance against a fleet that big." He thought not even considering the Eight Squadrons of Assorted Fighters. With a calming exhale. "Contact Sabine Wren, perhaps she might want to know about this." Ryder said evenly and the Officer's hands shook as he did as he was ordered.

**0**

"Well Feir'fek! If we left two hours ago and we would not be here when this happened." Sabine whispered, smiling somewhat at the irony of the situation. Ashoka was not smiling as she brought her Red Ship up into orbit to join the other Ships that had risen to defend Lothal. Upon seeing the massive fleet before them. "Hey that is not an SSD. What the Feir'fek is that?" She asked the Togruta and Ashoka shook her head. The Huge Ship was clearly as large as a SSD but it seemed to almost look like a Corvette Cruiser, Frigate and Dreadnaught mixed all together. The Main Engines seemed to be on both sides of the Ship and from the Sensor Readings their were bubbled Domes here or there. All transparent and from what Sabine could see, contained trees and grass. Ashoka shook her head in wonder.

"Whatever it is? It is amazing." Ashoka said in a low envious tone. Awe struck by what she was seeing. She almost jumped when a voice came over the Main Communications.

"ATTENTION LOTHAL. IF SABINE WREN COMES ABOARD OUR COMMAND SHIP THEN WE WILL DEPART IN PEACE. OTHERWISE WE WILL ATTACK. CONFIRM IMMEDIATELY." The Voice said and Sabine smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Two hours and I would not have to deal with this shit." Sabine whispered and turned around in her seat. "Sorry you got pulled into this Brother." She said to him and he just laughed.

"It happens. Especially to you for some reason." Triston commented his voice light and full of humor. But he held onto the armrests tightly. Sabine transmitted that she confirmed the message and Ashoka piloted her Ship towards the Huge Star Ship.

Landing on the Hanger deck, the three were expecting to see several dozen heavily armed Soldiers. Instead there was only one Humanoid Man standing in the Center of the Deck. From what Sabine could tell, the Man appeared to be descended from Felines. He was tan colored, had pointed ears and had almost a Mane of Brown Hair on his head. Though the Man had grey streaks running through his hair, indicating he might be older then even Ashoka. Stepping off the Ship, Sabine noticed that the Man had Bright Green Eyes. "Welcome aboard, Sabine Wren. I am First Minister to the Lord Sovereign. My name is Hisukerrr if you will come with me. The Lord Sovereign has a surprise for you." Guiding the trio towards the Bulkhead Doors to the Hanger Bay and it opened. Once in the Corridor Sabine noted that all of the People were the same race as Hisukerrr. The Ship rumbled and Sabine clutched at her Blaster with her right hand. "Do not fret. The Ship has just departed Lothal, our Sovereign does not want the Republic to know about us yet." Their Guide told them, noticing that all three had their hands hovering over different weapons. "This way, it is not much further."

Entering a Vast Chamber, Sabine could not help but feel her knees shake. This was an unknown type of situation. A race that she never heard of had come to Lothal and wanted to speak with her. Hisukerrr stood off to one side and gestured with his right hand. "You Sabine Wren will go through that door, your Companions must remain here." He said and both Triston and Ashoka protested.

"It is alright. I doubt that we are in any danger." Sabine told them and walked towards the next set of doors. Two Bluish Black Armored Men opened the doors and Sabine stepped inside. She stared at the only occupant of the large room in shock. The Man approached and Sabine gasped out one word in confusion. "EZRA?" She continued to stare at him as he moved closer, putting his arms around her. At first she thought that he just intended to give her a brief hug. Before she was ready he pulled her closer and kissed her. In that moment, Sabine mind whirled with thoughts. One was to push him away and slug him for the assiduity to kiss her. But as the kiss continued, she found herself moving her arms around him and pulled herself tighter against him. Relishing in the embrace. Breathing heavily through her nose, she closed her eyes and found herself thoroughly enjoying it. So much so that she began to moan lightly in his mouth. Ezra's tongue darted forward, twisting and twirling around hers. "Oh by the Ancestors, let this be real." She thought, feeling herself become fully enraptured in the kiss. What seemed like hours where it was only a few minutes, Ezra parted from the kiss and he smiled at her.

"I missed you so much, Sabine." Ezra whispered and Sabine was too focused on her breathing to immediately respond. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she peered into his cool clear blue eyes. Swallowing, she was able to finally speak.

"I missed you too." Then Sabine smirked. "Though I really was not expecting you to kiss me like that. You know I should kick the living shit out of you for doing that. But if you let me go this second, I wont." She told him and he realized that he may have goofed once more. Releasing her. She actually did not want him to, but she wanted to punish him for deserting her and this was just the beginning of that punishment.

"Sorry about that." Ezra said as he sadly looked at her. Knowing now what he had heard could be true and any chance he might have was now gone.

"That is alright, just do not do that again." Sabine said coldly and Ezra closed his eyes. Holding back the sorrow he felt. "So where the Feir'fek have you been?" She demanded and Ezra reopened his eyes and exhaled.

"You would never believe me." Ezra replied and then smiled again. Believing at least they could once more be friends. Gesturing over at two nearby Chairs. "Okay I have quite a story to tell you." He told her and Sabine went to sit then stopped.

"Wait, I was told that I needed to speak with...well I do not even know who these people are. But I am suppose to talk to their Sovereign." Sabine explained and Ezra started to chuckle.

"You are talking to their Sovereign and they are the Charrrssseett." Ezra said and Sabine stared at him once more in shock. Then he slowly began to tell her how it all happened.

**0**

Once the Purgills deposited the Chimeara within the Unknown Regions, Grand Admiral Thrawn simply had two Stormtroopers forcefully push Ezra Bridger into an Command Escape Pod and Jettisoned him. At the time Ezra believed it was a means of executing him by having him marooned in the middle of nowhere. Within Seven Hours a Ship arrived and when they saw him, the Aliens that Ezra had never seen before became extremely excited. Hailing him as their Sovereign King. When Ezra finished Sabine shook her head and stared at him wide eyed.

"That is...well that is...I do not know what that is." Sabine rambled as she tried to understand how Ezra somehow became a Monarch. Ezra stood and went to the Bookshelf. Pulling out a large almost two foot by foot long book. Dropping it heavily on the table with a thud.

"This is the Chronicle. Their Holy text that every Charrrssseettian follow without question." Ezra explained, flipping through several pages and then spun it around so Sabine could see one page in particular. "Over two thousand years ago, a Religious Oracle had a Vision. She declared that someone from the Stars would come and lead the People in a time of Peace. That this visitor would be their Sovereign King and Ruler." Sabine looked at the script and she could not even understand it.

"So what makes them think it is you?" Sabine asked and Ezra laughed again. Flipping to the next page and Sabine stared at the drawn picture in utter disbelief. There on the page was a drawing that matched Ezra right down to the two scars on his cheek. "Whoa." She whispered, moving her right hand over her mouth and then stared upwards at Ezra. "That is you." She gasped.

"That is two thousand, four hundred and fifty two years ago the Oracle drew that." Ezra said and Sabine wondered if perhaps this Oracle had a Force Vision of Ezra.

"So these Charrrssseettians actually believe that you are this same person in this book? There must have been some that disagreed with this?" Sabine asked thinking about how the Mandalorians would react to having some unknown Alien arrive and declare that he was their ruler. Ezra shook his head.

"Nope none at all. Every Charrrssseettian like I said follow this Chronicle without question. They believe completely in it. So to them, I am the one that the Oracle said would come. Especially since in the Book it told them when and where I would be." Ezra pointed to several lines and Sabine was amazed.

"I am surprised that you excepted this. You were never the type that liked this sort of attention. Feir'Fek, I remember you hating being given the Rank of Commander." Sabine commented with a small smile. Ezra shrugged again.

"I did not have a choice. The Charrrssseetti were on the brink of a Civil War. Okay let me explain. There are actually two different social, political and variations of Charrrssseettian. One is called the Marrassadi and the other the Phalorradi. Now they look basically the same. For as long as any of them can remember they have been...let us just say they despised each other." Ezra told her and then he continued. "Both though follow the Chronicle religiously. When a Marrassadi War Cruiser discovered me where I was. The Religious Leaders for both remembered the Oracles prediction. Before I knew what was happening I was crowned and hailed their Sovereign King. Both sides now live in peace because I told them to."

"It could not be that easy. I mean just because you told them to. I doubt that they would simply just do it." Sabine stated in disbelief. Ezra smiled.

"Okay as it was told to me by the Ministers for both sides. What I declare, is law. Plain and simple. I told them to no longer see each other as different and they rushed to obey." Ezra continued to smile as he though on how stupid that sounded. "One problem did arise, though. Both wanted me to have my Ruling House on their Designated Homeworlds. So to keep both happy, this Ship is my Ruling House." He told her.

"If you could not be on any of their Worlds. So where did you reside while this Ship was being Constructed?" Sabine asked and Ezra leaned closer.

"This Ship was constructed in less then a Month. While it was being built, the Ministers had me visit all of their Planets to present myself to the People." Ezra told her and Sabine shook her head.

"Impossible. A Ship this big would take at least two years to construct and how many Planets are we talking about?" Sabine stated and Ezra looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay well I discovered that once the Charrrssseetti put their combined minds to completing something, there is nothing that can stop them." Ezra told her and then licked his lips. "There are 14 different Charrrssseetti Worlds and before you ask. The last consensus conducted calculates that there are over 12 Billion Charrrssseetti." That numbers caused Sabine to gasp.

"And you are their Ruler." Sabine said, then she became annoyed. "Wait if you have been their Ruler for the past five years, why didn't you come back or at least contact me to tell me you were alright?" She asked angrily and Ezra winced.

"I was actually hoping that you would not ask me that." Ezra partially whispered. "There was so many times I wanted to, but if I did then what? It was not like I could come back not with the Emperor wanting to either convert me or kill me and even though the Charrrssseetti would probably fight the Empire. I did not want them involved in the Rebellion. Charrrssseetti would have nothing to gain fighting the Empire and so much to lose, namely lives."

"That makes sense. But still you could have contact me." Sabine said her voice etched in pain. Deciding it was time to punish him again. "So why now, why have you come back now?" She asked and again Ezra winced and exhaled slowly.

"I learned that you are getting Married." Ezra said evenly, though his eyes burned and Sabine saw some moisture in them. "I...I...had to come to at least find out if it was true and well..." He turned to face away from her, not wanting her to see the desperation or the sorrow she was causing him.

"Well what?" Sabine demanded not confirming or denying that she was thinking about the Proposal. Ezra inhaled sharply and lowered his eyes to the floor before him. Shadowed in the dim light.

"To find out if I...if I and you, oh hell." Ezra just could not find the right words so he decided to just say it. "I love you Sabine and I wanted to know if there was any chance that you felt the same." He blurted out and Sabine smiled broadly. She reached towards him, placing her right hand under his chin and raising his eyes to look into hers.

"You are such a Dikut." Sabine whispered, leaning forward, tilting her head sideways and kissed him. His arms automatically encircled her and she slipped her own arms around his neck and slid onto his lap. Kissing him, she then parted slightly from him and place her forehead against his. "Of course I love you too, you Dikut." Then she kissed him again. Fully relishing in the feelings it gave her. After several minutes and feeling extremely aroused, she smiled at him. "Which one of those doors leads to your Bedroom?" She asked and his eyes widened in shock. Ezra began to babble and gasp at the same time.

"WHAAAT?" Ezra asked unable to make any real words that made sense. Sabine smiled at him and kissed first his lips, down his chin and up to his right ear.

"Which one is your Bedroom?" Sabine whispered into his ear. "I have waited too long for us to be together and I am not waiting any longer. Now which one is your Bedroom?" This time she demanded and Ezra gestured towards two large Wood type Doors. Standing she took his right hand in hers and led him over to the doors. "Oh by the way Ezra Bridger, afterwards you and I are going to say the Mandalorian Wedding Vows. That is another thing I have impatiently been waiting to do with you. Now inside and take your clothes off." She ordered and Ezra quickly obeyed with no reluctance.

To be continued:

(Sorry No Lemons, this is a story that I might make into a longer more in-depth version later.)


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars Rebels: Royal Commitment (Short Story) Part 2

**Repercussions:**

With her hands and arms around Ezra. Sabine smiled contently up at him while he panted for air. Their clothes were strewn all over the room and Ezra had been a little shocked when he noticed that she had gone Commando, not wearing a bra or panties. As if she knew they would end up having sex. "A credit for your thoughts." She said to him and he smiled down at her still breathing heavily in and out.

"Wow." Ezra said in a gasping voice and Sabine winced slightly.

"After five hours of...well you know what we did." Sabine moved to look directly into his eyes. "And all I get from you is wow. I was expecting something more profound then just WOW." He smiled at her, sliding his right hand over to lightly touch her cheek. She leaned her head against his hand.

"Oh I have several thoughts and feelings about this, but I decided to summarize them all into one word and that would be WOW." Ezra related and Sabine nodded. She could sympathize about that, it did summarize what she too was feeling and thinking.

"That works I guess." Sabine returned to lying with her head pillowed in the middle of his chest. She was comfortable and did not really want to get up yet, though she was also hoping to illicit perhaps another encore of what they had been doing the past five hours or more. She chuckled as she thought about what they had done earlier.

"What is so funny?" Ezra asked and Sabine looked back up at him, placing her hands under her chin as she stared directly up his chest at his still smiling face.

"To begin with, I wanted to say the Vows after we...although someone decided to say them while we were...let us just say in the midst of.." Sabine smirked and chuckled again. Ezra laughed as well.

"I was instantly inspired to say them. You know you could have waited and said them afterwards." Ezra stated and Sabine shrugged. She moved upwards and kissed him, then returned to where she had been resting.

"I was also instantly inspired. So Husband what happens now?" Sabine asked and Ezra exhaled sharply.

"Okay, well as I understand it according to Mandalorian Customs we are Married. But I think it might be appropriate for us to have the Two Charrrssseetti Priestesses conduct a Marriage Ceremony. After all I am their Sovereign King and the People all through the Charrrssseettian Realm will want to see us go through the Ceremony. That and to watch me Crown you as my Wife and their Sovereign Queen." Ezra said and watched as Sabine's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Sabine asked in shock, moving back to look down at him.

"You are to be Crowned the Sovereign Queen. I guess I forgot to tell you that." Ezra told her and Sabine shook her head. That generally is not how it works in other cultures but for the Charrrssseetti she guessed it did.

"I guess you did. Though My Mother might just not protest too strongly now. Do you think I could invite her and my Family to attend?" Sabine asked and Ezra nodded. Okay, you might want to present her and my Family with some type of Dowry Compensation Gift." Sabine suggested and Ezra smiled.

"So what type of price can I put on someone that is Priceless?" Ezra asked and Sabine poked him with her finger.

"Extremely Sappy." Sabine said and Ezra shrugged. "I like that and I missed your idiotic subtle attempts to flirt with me, so keep being as Sappy as possible." Sabine ordered then bit her bottom lip. "So what type of Marriage Ceremony can I expect?" Ezra smiled mischievously.

"Oh it is a simple Ceremony, they will be conducting it in Ancient Charrrssseetti so it will probably not make any sense. At the end we kiss...uh no tongue." Ezra told her accusingly and she wrinkled her nose.

"Your no fun. Okay and then what?" Sabine asked and Ezra decided it was time to tease her a little to pay back the years that she had teased him.

"Then we disrobe and consummate our Marriage in front of everyone and the Holo Recorders." Ezra declared and Sabine coughed. She glared up at Ezra her face turning pale.

"Are you Feir'feking kidding me! They expect us to have sex right there in front of everyone! Like some type exhibitionist Porno!" Sabine was stammering and stuttering as she glared at Ezra and then noticed he was valiantly trying not to laugh. She hit him with her right hand across his right shoulder. "That was not funny!" She declared trying not to laugh as well. He had gotten her good and she had to appreciate how he had teased her.

"I could not resist. Alright seriously, after the kiss that signifies that we are joined. I step back and the First Minister will hand me your Crown. I put it on you, declare that you are my Wife and that you are now the Crowned Sovereign Queen." Ezra told her and she decided to forgive him for teasing her earlier. Though promising to get even with him later.

"Then we get to go on a long Honeymoon Right? Perhaps that place you promised to show me." Sabine asked and Ezra shook his head.

"No unfortunately there is one more Ceremony after that. Once we return to the Charrrssseetti Realm, the fourteen Planetary Nobles will want to come and present us with Wedding Presents." Ezra said sheepishly and Sabine had a dozen questions. But decided it could wait. "After the Reception that follows, then we can go to the Cabin I told you about that is in one of the Forest Domes and have a long Honeymoon. Just the two of us." That pleased Sabine.

"So I guess we better get up. I need to contact my Mother and Father, oh and if possible Hera and Zeb. I bet they both would love to attend." Sabine said and Ezra nodded approvingly.

"While you are doing that, I will ask my First Minister about an appropriate Bribe to give your Mother." Ezra stated and Sabine shook her head.

"It is not a Bribe. It is a Dowry. Just remember it has to be something extravagant otherwise the other Clans will protest and that could cause some problems for my Clan." Sabine advised and Ezra smiled broadly.

"Oh I have a good idea what to give. Tell your Mother in eight hours we will be arriving and within two hours we will be leaving." Ezra told her and Sabine looked at him confused. "We cannot stay too long, otherwise the Republic or the Empire might notice and I do not want either to know about the Charrrssseetti." He said and Sabine could understand. Both would want the Charrrssseetti to join them and help fight each other. Ezra wanted to keep the Charrrssseetti a secret as long as possible. Ezra got up and headed for the Huge Refresher, inside he Showered and while he was doing that Sabine used the Communications System to contact her Mother. Then Hera. When Ezra came out, she ducked by him to take a Shower as well. She was amazed how big the Refresher was, to her it looked like it could be used by a Squad of Soldiers and there would still be room for a Hutt. Stepping out her eyes widened. Ezra was dressed. Wearing an almost Silver White Uniform with a light Blue shinny Cape. The Uniform had jeweled buttons that ran down one side of his Shirt and a belt that was also lined with Jewels. The Knee high boots were jet black. He noticed that Sabine staring at him. "Royal function so I have to dress Regally." He explained and Sabine looked at her Clothes and Armor.

"I am going to look a little under dressed, compared to you." Sabine said as she watched him pick up a circular Crown with Fourteen different Colored Gems on the front. He had told her when earlier during one of their breaks in between about the Crown. Each Gem signified one of the 14 different Worlds and they were placed in order from their Home of Birth Sun. Otherwise it seemed to be like all the other Crowns that she had seen. He put it on his head and she had to laugh. But it did seem to suit him perfectly.

"Don't fret, they will prepare Gowns for you to wear after I inform them that we are getting Married." Ezra told her and Sabine thought back to when they were on Yavin together with Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper. Mon Mothma and Bail Organo had a Reception dinner where the Officers dressed in their Formal Uniforms. To keep some of the younger Officers from spending the evening hitting on her, Sabine had Ezra escort her as Kanan escorted Hera. Unknown to Ezra to Sabine that was their first date, but she told him it was for no other reason other then she did not want to have to dissuade a bunch of Dikut's from propositioning her all night. She had worn one of her old Formal Dresses that her Mother made her wear during Formal Functions at the Clan. That was also the night she learned that the Supply Officer was playing a joke on Ezra. The Man had conveniently forgotten to provide Ezra with a Dress Uniform, so he had to wear his normal attire. The Officer then made sure that everyone was aware of the small joke he had played. Later Sabine made sure that the Officer paid for his little error. One broken nose and a dislocated wrist. No one picked on her Ezra without occurring her anger.

"Uhm they are not going to make me wear something too...well too outrageous are they?" Sabine asked worried that they might want her to wear some huge ridiculous Gown that could hide a Speeder inside it.

"No. You will get to pick it." Ezra took her hand and he noticed that she looked a little nervous. "They are going to love you, not as much as I do of course." Sabine smiled and shook her head. She told him to keep being Sappy and he so easily did it. Walking to the door, it opened and she was escorted out to the Common part of his Chambers.

**Frustration:**

Buttering another piece of Warm Bread that had a baked in hint of Spiced Jam, Ashoka could not help but smile. Once on the Ship, she had sensed Ezra's presence and decided to let it be a surprise to a certain Mandalorian Woman that all intents and purposes loved him. She now dulled her perceptions, not really wanting to know what Ezra and Sabine were doing for the past six hours. Even though she was relaxing, her Companion across the table was not. Sabine's brother Triston, kept glancing at the closed inner doors impatiently. He had been told by First Minister Hisukerrr who sat over at one side informed them exactly who Sabine was now with, but still Triston seemed to be on edge. Then without warning he slapped the table with his hands. "Where the blazes are they and what are they doing in there?" Triston demanded and Ashoka shook her head and smiled.

"I suspect that they are...if you do not know then perhaps it is best you do not know." Ashoka said calmly and Triston glared at her.

"Oh I know exactly what they probably are doing and it cannot be allowed!" Triston growled, glaring again at the closed doors. He would barge in there if it was not for the two hulking Armored Guards holding long five foot ceremonial spears standing at the door. Ashoka looked at him with puzzlement.

"Why not? As I understand it, Sabine has had these feelings for him for years. Wanting to be with him and no one else. I would surmise that they have probably said the Mandalorian Wedding Vows by now." Ashoka informed him and Triston shook his head negatively.

"No! They can't! It would bring disaster onto my Mother and my Clan." Triston noticed Ashoka's expression and decided to explain. "Sabine cannot be with Ezra. The other Clans would never accept it. To them Ezra is nothing but a lowborn commoner, he is basically scum." Suddenly the whole room became deathly quiet. Ashoka could actually feel the utter rage and anger flow from the Eight Guards, the five Serving Girls and even Hisukerrr. Leaning over the table, she said in a low voice to Triston.

"That might not have been a very smart thing to say, Triston. To these people Ezra is their Sovereign King and you just called him Scum. Not exactly a bright move on your part." Ashoka whispered and Triston glanced about the room. The Guards were glaring at him, their tawny hands that was gripping their Spears were beginning to turn white from squeezing the Spears too tightly. When he looked at the Serving Girls, he did not see the same subtle seductive smiles that they had given him earlier. Instead they were staring at him in pure hatred. Returning his eyes towards Hisukerrr, he quickly spoke.

"My apologies. I was not speaking for myself or my Clan when I called Ezra a Lowborn Commoner Scum. That is what the other Clans think of him. Personally I like Ezra immensely and if he makes my Sister Sabine happy then I have no problem with them being Married or being together." Triston said and the hostility seemed to reduce, Hisukerrr raised his hand.

"That is alright. You are after all the Sovereign Kings Guest and should be accorded all hospitality that we have been told to provide. But please do not refer to our Sovereign King as any of those names. You have to understand that to us the King is the King and he means everything to us." Hisukerrr stated with a small smile. Indicating to the Serving Girls to continue with providing food and drink when needed. Still they did not give Triston the same seductive smiles or subtle advances. Instead they coldly did their duty. Thankfully at that moment the Doors opened and everyone rose as Ezra and Sabine stepped out. To Triston's dismay they were holding hands.

**Knownest:**

Having a Fleet arrive at the Planet would be a serious mistake, so it was decided by Ezra who actually had to order it. A Considerably smaller Ship was used to travel to Knownest along with two others of the same design. While the rest of the Fleet hide behind the Moon. Which was not easy, but Sabine was surprised as she glanced back through one of the Viewports that the entire Fleet could not be seen. The Charrrssseetti were efficiently thorough. On the Small Ship, Sabine found it interesting that the Ship was about the size of a Nebula B Class Frigate, but only had about one Hundred Crewmembers. "This is a Slasher Hunter Class Cruiser." Ezra explained while guiding her, Ashoka and Triston on a small tour of the Ship. "Normally it would have also Two Hundred Soldiers and their Spouses and Children on it, but they were replaced with two Hundred Blue Shadow Guards." He gestured for example at the two Body Guards in front and at the two that followed them. Sabine stopped to check a weapons console and her eyes widened. The Slasher Hunter Cruiser had more firepower then she suspected a Ship this size to have. As she previewed the Weapons List.

"This thing could easily hold it's own against a Star Destroyer." Sabine remarked with a small smile. Ezra had been right, these Charrrssseetti were extremely innovative and efficient when it came to creating Star Ships. She returned to Ezra's side and placed her left hand on his right forearm. He smiled and then led them onward.

"I think we better go to our Temporary Quarters so that you can get properly attired, Milady." Ezra said to her and Sabine winced. Yes she had selected a Gown from the four dozen that the Serving Girls had somehow produced within an hour after two Serving Girls had scanned her. Leaving Triston and Ashoka to continue the tour with the Commander of the Ship. Inside what was considered the guest Quarters, Sabine held up the Golden and Silver Gown. She did have to admit it was spectacular. Made with actual Gold and Silver fringes throughout the Gown. The Gown itself was made of Lordora Silk and Sabine suspected that the overall value of the Gown could buy a Squadron of Fighters. Removing her Armor and Body Suit, she noticed Ezra gawking at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Pervert." Sabine commented, allowing him to fully see her. "Ezra you have seen me naked already, you do not have to stand there staring at me like that." Laughing as Ezra's face turned a bright red. She moved closer still not attempting to get dressed yet. Grinning she leaned closer and kissed him. "You like what you see?" She asked him and he nodded, swallowing heavily. "Good answer. Uhm Ezra do you think we have time to..." She glanced over at the small bed in the Room and Ezra shook his head.

"No. We will be landing in about five minutes." Ezra whispered and Sabine stepped back.

"Pity. But there is always later right." Sabine picked up her Gown and headed for the Small Refresher. Stopping briefly to pick up her travel bag, she was not about to go commando in the Gown. Since it flowed around her, there was a good chance that the wind on Knownest might expose that she generally did not wear panties. That would be the height of embarrassment. Returning a few minutes later, Ezra stared at her with an open mouth.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Ezra gasped as he stared at her. Sabine smiled and flipped the Gown about. It seemed to adhere to her ankles somehow, so the threat of it accidentally flowing could not happen. With her once more on his arm they headed for the Boarding Ramp.

**0**

For Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan, it was a bit disturbing to watch as three Mid-Sized Cruisers landing a Four hundred Meters from the Family Home. With her husband Alrich Wren standing besides her, they watched as Bluish Black Armored Soldiers come out of the Cruisers and provide a corridor from one of the Cruisers to the front of the Wren Family Home. From what she could see of the Soldiers all had some type of helmet with a visor that blocked who or what they were. "Sabine told us about this, but I still cannot believe it." Alrich whispered and Ursa had to agree with that. Then she saw two people walk down the Ramp of the Cruiser and Ursa knew it was Sabine and Ezra.

The two walked confidently down the Corridor and the Guards in front stood at attention, while the others kept a weary eye outward. Then Ursa noticed Sabine in a Gown, she had to smile. Finding it funny. "Will you look at that. Sabine in a Formal Gown. Remember the verbal battles we had with her when she was little and preferred to wear her training Armor to Special Formal Functions." Ursa commented and Alrich laughed.

"We better get inside. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting." Alrich commented and the two went inside to await Ezra and Sabine. They were not ready for a Hooded Man to enter first.

"I PRESENT THE SOVEREIGN KING EZRA BRIDGER AND SOON TO BE SOVEREIGN QUEEN SABINE WREN." The Man stated loudly and then he bowed. Ezra and Sabine walked in confidently and Ursa stared at the young man with a small smile until they moved closer. Then she stared down at them straight faced.

"Welcome. Since you are not my Ruler, I believe I can simply address you as Ezra Bridger. Correct?" Ursa said sternly and Ezra smiled, nodding. "I also take it that you two are not actually married yet?" She asked and Sabine shook her head.

"No Mother, we took the Marriage Vows. We just have not been Married by..." Sabine looked over at Ezra. "I cannot tell you who they are yet. But they want us to go through their Ceremony." She added and her Mother was intrigued.

"So why are you here Bridger, since you and my Daughter has already said the Vows there is no reason for you to come and expect my consent?" Ursa demanded, a little upset that Sabine had not even asked for permission. Though she would not get it. Not with so many of the other Clans wanting Sabine. Ezra looked over at a man standing besides him and the Man stepped up to the Double Throne. Holding out a Data Pad.

"Sabine told me that I need to present you with some type of Dowry Gift for wanting to Marry her." Ezra explained and Ursa took the Data Pad and stared at the small screen. On it was a Diagram, Security Codes and Operating Codes for a Cruiser. One of the Cruisers that was now Parked right out side. Ursa showed it to Alrich and he gasped. Even if all the Clans that wanted Sabine combined their Dowries they could not give a Star Cruiser. Ursa tried to hide her smile, but she failed.

"I believe this is adequate compensation." Ursa said softly and then she stopped smiling. "I wish to speak with Ezra and Sabine alone for a moment. Come Alrich." She began to step down with Alrich besides her. Indicating for Sabine and Ezra to follow them into a side room, so that she could talk to them privately. Wanting to find out what was happening. She noticed that before Ezra could take a step one of the Bluish Black Armored Men lunged forward. He was a giant compared to everyone in the room. A good two feet taller then all the others.

"NO! I am sorry your Majesty. But as the Headman Commander of your Personal Guard, I cannot allow you to go anywhere without me assuring that it is safe for you to do so." The Large Armored Man snarled as he glared down at Ursa and Alrich. Keeping himself between them and Ezra.

"I assure you Headman Commander he will be perfectly safe in there. They are my Mother and Father." Sabine said reassuringly and the Commander looked over at her. Silently debating his options. Sabine was not the Queen yet, so he could ignore her. Though that might later cause some problems when she was Crowned. He was in turmoil. He had to protect Ezra, but if Ezra agreed with Sabine and ordered him to remain then he had to obey. Sabine notice that the large Man was shaking with frustration. "Mother would it be alright if the Headman Commander come with us? Otherwise I do not think he is going to allow Ezra to come." Ursa looked up at the large Man and then nodded. Once inside and after the Body Guard Commander made sure of no danger, he stood off to one side.

"I am sorry about this Countess, but Commander Grrrawlerrr is very concerned about my safety." Ezra stated indicating the now Silent Giant that stood off to one side in the small room. Keeping a weary eye on the Two Elder Wrens and everything else in the room.

"I fully understand. Okay I want a full explanation. Starting with is it true that Sabine is to be a Queen?" Ursa demanded, sitting down with Alrich besides her. As Ezra and Sabine sat across from them. Then Ezra began to tell it all. Right from the beginning. When he finished, Ursa and Alrich stared at him in stunned silence. Unable to believe any of it. That somehow Ezra Bridger was now a Royal Sovereign King of an entire people that resided in Unknown Space. "It is hard for us to believe it." Ursa said in a low tone.

"It is true Mother. Now do I have your consent to remain Married to him?" Sabine asked and Ursa smiled, nodding approvingly. "Thank you Mother." She then told her about the upcoming Charrrssseetti Ceremony on the Royal Ship and both her Parents wanted to attend. Now all Ursa had to do was go out and formalize that Sabine and Ezra were indeed Married.

To be continued or concluded:


	15. Chapter 15

Star Wars Rebels: Royal Commitment (Short Story) Part 3

**The Sovereign King and Queen:**

Sabine stood there with Ezra before two Charrrssseetti High Priestesses, the two were formally Married. Sabine noticed that both of the much older Women Robes were basically the same and were of a similar design. Both had a light orange veil covering their faces. But the Marrassadi Priestess flowing green and blue robes had a red sash. While the Phalorradi Priestess wore flowing Purple and Yellow Robes had a yellow sash. She listened with curiosity as one spoke in a growling hissing tone and then the other would continue. Ezra had been right, even though Sabine knew several languages she could not interpret what they were saying. He had told her that he could speak and write current Charrrssseetti and if she wanted it could be arranged for her to learn the language as well. But ancient Charrrssseetti was a whole other matter, it was only known by the Vordoxerr Monks and the High Priestesses. At the conclusion of the Ceremony, both Priestesses stepped forward and removed their Sashes from their shoulders. Taking Ezra's right arm and Sabine's right arm, tying their wrists together. At that point they were bond and Married. They kissed and to keep it interesting Sabine decided to slip him a little tongue. After the Priestesses removed the Sashes, Ezra stepped back and Hisukerrr, his first Minister handed him a smaller exact version of his Crown. He then placed it on her head gently, bowed to her and all the Charrrssseetti in the Thrown Room cheered. Hailing their Sovereign King and now their Sovereign Queen.

An hour later, Sabine and Ezra said their goodbyes to her Family and friends. Promising to have them come for a visit soon. When the Fleet entered Hyperspace, Sabine walked with her Husband Ezra who gave her an intensive tour of their Private rooms of the Royal Chambers. "You know you never told me what the name of this Ship is called." She told him and Ezra smiled.

"It is called the Kanan." Ezra replied and Sabine smiled as well. Passing a double set of doors that had a long Pink Sheen Curtain covering them, Sabine paused and stared at the doors.

"What is in there?" Sabine asked and Ezra winced. Biting his bottom lip guiltily. Swallowing he tried to smile and Sabine knew that he really did not want to say. "Alright Ezra what is in there that you do not want to tell me?" She asked more sternly. Watching as sweat began to form on his brow.

"It is the Harem." Ezra whispered barely audible and Sabine leaned closer.

"I did not quite hear you. Speak up." Sabine demanded and Ezra began to breath in and out heavily.

"The Harem." Ezra said louder this time and Sabine frowned. "I never, ever went in there or had any of the young Girls in there in here." He said quickly. "The Ministers and the Planetary Nobles kept sending young Maidens here and...and...I promise I did nothing." He rambled and Sabine could tell that he was telling the truth. Then she remembered something from when they first went into his bedroom. He had stopped to lock the door. That seemed odd to her at the time and even now. That was one of his private rooms, no one that was not invited would dare go in there without his permission.

"Is that why you lock your bedroom door when you are in there?" Sabine asked and Ezra nodded.

"That and the Refresher and the Spa. Those maidens sometimes do not take no for an answer and since they get permission from the Ministers. They can be a little aggressive. Numerous times they have tried to join me at night when I go to bed or when I am soaking in the Refresher tub or the Spa Jacuzzi." Ezra explained just as quickly and Sabine noticed his face turning a bright shade of red. "So I lock the doors, it became a habit." He hoped she did not ask how aggressive they were. Remembering the number of times he had looked up and to his surprise and dismay there was standing a naked young Maiden. Asking if she could join him or propositioning him for a night of unbridled passion. All those times it took all his will not to succumb to their advances, though thankfully his memories of Sabine kept him from falling into temptation.

"Okay, first thing tomorrow they have to go." Sabine ordered pulling off one of the ropes that was attached to the Pink Curtain and tied the handles of the door securely. She then turned back towards him. "The only Maiden that you are allowed to see naked or be with you in any of those areas. Is me." She stated firmly, retaking his hand so he could show her the rest of the Royal Chambers. Three hours later, they went to the Royal Bedroom. It had been a long day and Sabine wanted to have a preview of their soon to be honeymoon.

**0**

The following day, redressed in another Formal Gown and wearing her Royal Crown. Sabine stood nervously with her Husband Ezra. Who was also dressed Regally. "Okay tell me about this Ceremony. You highlighted it a little about what I am suppose to do. So what else is there?" She asked and Ezra chuckled.

"Like I said all we have to do is sit on the Thrones. Hisukerrr will have already drawn their order of presentation. What will happen is the Lord or Lady Noble of the Planet will step forward with their Spouse. Both will bow to us, we offer our right hand to them and whoever is in front of us will kiss our hand. Then the Spouse will step back and the Lord or Lady will switch so that he or she is in front of me or you. Again they will kiss our hands. The Lord or Lady will then say a prepared speech in lines of, that they devote their continued dedication, love and admiration to us. At the end of the speech the Lord or Lady will gesture to their oldest born Child who will bring forth their Wedding Present. We both then thank them and that is it. They all return to their respected seats and another Lord or Lady step forward." Ezra told her and Sabine found that it might not be so bad. It seemed better then a lot of the other Ceremonies that he had told her about.

"How long will this take?" Sabine asked and Ezra smiled.

"Not more then three hours. Then we dismiss the Court and we can go to lunch. Once we are done eating, we join the Nobles back in the Throne Room for a Reception. That only lasts about five hours." Ezra leaned closer. "It is not that bad, the Reception is not Holo Recorded or Transmitted. It gives you a chance to socially chat with the Nobles. Now remember to call them either Lord so and so or Lady so and so. They will of course refer to you as your Majesty or Majesties." He advised and Sabine nodded. She was a little nervous. But he had reassured her several times, even if she blunders no one will point it out. She was after all the Sovereign Queen.

Sitting on the Throne next to Ezra, Sabine found it was not as bad as she feared. The first two Planetary Noble Lords and Ladies, came forward and did exactly what Ezra had told her. In the back of the room, Holonet Media Cameras transmitted and recorded the whole proceedings to all the Planets in the Realm. Smiling down at the last two and their eldest Son, Sabine bowed her head slightly and thanked them for the small Wedding Present. Before she could actually look at it too closely, a Servant jutted forward and picked it up. Taking it back into the Royal Chambers for them to look at it later. The next Lord and Lady stepped forward. The First Minister announced who they were and Sabine held out her right hand once more. Unfortunately this time, everything did not go as it did before. When the Lord of Guvuskirraka gestured for his Daughter to bring the Gift forward. Sabine could tell that the young Girl was having trouble holding the Crystal Statue up. She could see that the Girl was perhaps 6 maybe 7 years old and as the Girl stepped forward, she tripped and dropped the Statue. It basically exploded. The whole room became silent, as the Girl stared down at the destroyed gift. Her Father and Mother gasped loudly, staring wide eyed first at their Daughter then up at their Rulers. Their faces contorting into expressions of shock and horror. The Girl began to cry, huge tears streamed down her face. Sabine felt instantly sorry for the poor young girl. Standing, she stepped down from her Throne and stood before the grieving little girl. "Are you alright, Little Milady?" Sabine asked tenderly. She did not care if she was not suppose to do this or not. The little girl looked up at Sabine and sniffled.

"i...I...I dropped your Gift, your Majesty." The Girl wailed as she lowered her eyes to the floor at the destroyed gift. "I..I am so so sorry your Majesty." She stammered and Sabine knelt in front of her. Placing her hand under the girls small chin and lifted it so that she could wipe the tears off the Girls face with a handkerchief. Dabbing at the tears that flowed down the girls face.

"That is okay. What is your Name Little Milady?" Sabine asked and the Girl swallowed.

"I am Enirrrita Second Child and Daughter of my Father Lord Guvuskirraka, your Majesty." Enirrrita answered as she continued to cry slightly. Sabine smiled and put her arms around the girl. Giving her a small hug and Enirrrita returned the hug. After half a minute, Sabine let go of the Girl and stood. Taking Enirrrita's hand, she led her to her parents.

"That hug was the nicest Wedding Gift I could receive." Sabine announced and watched as Enirrrita's parents beamed with delight. Releasing the Girls hand, Sabine returned to the Throne. Both Ezra and she thanked Lord Guvuskirraka for his and his Wife's gift. As they walked back to their table with Enirrrita, Ezra leaned closer to Sabine.

"You big softy." Ezra whispered in admiration of Sabine and she scowled slightly over at him.

"Oh shut up!" Sabine whispered back. The rest of the Ceremony went by without any other incidents. Once along in their Private Dinning Room, Sabine sipped a type or Herbal Tea and ate aggressively. She had skipped breakfast and now was hungry. "You know I was surprised that none of the others did not try to, you know accidentally break the gift to get me to do that again." Sabine said to Ezra. He shook his head.

"No that is not how they are. Oh I am sure other Races Nobles or Nobility would stoop to doing something like that. But not the Charrrssseetti Nobles. They are not deceitful or manipulative like that. Actually they were the only reasons that there had not been a Civil War before now. The Nobles kept the peace by reminding the People that if War came there was a chance that some relative of all Charrrssseetti would be harmed or killed." Ezra told her and Sabine decided she wanted to know more.

"So they did not appose you becoming the Sovereign King then?" Sabine asked and Ezra shook his head.

"No actually it was them that convinced me to take the Throne." Ezra replied and then smiled. "Oh by the way, what you did earlier when you hugged and told young Lady Enirrrita that the hug was a perfect Wedding Gift was exceptional. Right now I bet that the Holonet Media is rebroadcasting that with some type of report on how Tender and Caring the New Sovereign Queen is." He remarked and Sabine wrinkled her nose.

"That was not the reason I did that. I felt sorry for her." Sabine explained and Ezra leaned closer, kissing her on the cheek affectionately.

"Do not think that was a bad thing. That will make the People really adore you. Unlike the Emperor or any of the other Rulers throughout the Galaxy, I prefer that we Rule with Kindness and not be a dictator." Ezra told her and Sabine smiled. Deciding she did not mind if the Charrrssseetti Planetary Nobles and People thought of her being Caring and Tender.

"Do we have time to just relax a little before going back for the Reception?" Sabine asked feeling the meal start to make her feel a little tired. She had overeaten and would not mind taking a nap. He shook his head again.

"Perhaps an hour at most. If you want to lie down I think it would be fine. I can have the Computer wake us up in about forty minutes." Ezra replied and Sabine stood, taking his hand and leading him into the Bedroom to take a short power nap. Awakening in time to attend the reception.

**0**

It amazed Sabine how nice the Nobles were, those on Mandalore would be pleasant openly but would attempt to gain favor from other Clans or even Bo Katan whenever they could. Here the Nobles were not even trying to subtly speak about the other Nobles when they talked to her and Ezra. She did have a hard time with some of the Planets names though. One in particular. Grrrtarrripikirrrzikiat. When she tried to say the name it felt like someone was trying to rip her tongue out of her mouth. The Lady and her Spouse simply smiled. "It is alright, your Majesty. It is pronounced Grrrtarrripikirrrzikiat. When I married my Husband, it took him some time to say Grrrtarrripikirrrzikiat properly. He always missed the zik within. Eventually he got it right." Bolositorrri Grrrtarrripikirrrzikiat told her and Sabine smiled. "In time your Majesty will easily be able to pronounce all of the Planets names without any problem." She told Sabine.

"I hope so, Milady Grrrtarrripikirrrzikiat." Sabine said still not saying it right. "Otherwise I feel that I will embarrass my Husband immensely." She exhaled and glanced over at Ezra who was talking to another Planetary Lord. Bolositorrri shook her head.

"I doubt that your Majesty. No one will think that. You after all are our Sovereign Queen and that is all that matters to us. Not that you pronounce the Worlds of the Realm correctly or not." Bolositorrri said and Sabine found herself liking the other woman immensely. Ezra had been right, that she would find some that she could spend time with on a more personal social level. Though she still found it a little strange to be called Majesty every time someone addressed her. Spotting little Enirrrita and her parents, Sabine casually walked over to them. All three bowed.

"Greetings your Majesty." Enirrrita said smiling up at her and her parents repeated the acknowledgement. Sabine smiled back.

"Greeting Lady Enirrrita and to you Lord and Lady Guvuskirraka. Are you all enjoying the Reception?" Sabine asked and the Planetary Lord and his Spouse decided to let their Daughter answer. Since the Queen seemed to favor the little girl.

"Yes your Majesty." Enirrrita stated properly and her Father beamed with pride. Sabine shook her head and chuckled, which caused Lord Guvuskirraka to wonder if his daughter perhaps had made a mistake somehow.

"Your Majesty did my Daughter misspoke?" Lord Guvuskirraka asked and Sabine shook her head again.

"No, No not at all Lord Guvuskirraka. I was just remembering myself at that age and when I had to attend a Reception like this. I was not like the young Lady Enirrrita. Far from it." Sabine told them and the Parents looked at her with curiosity.

"May we ask your Majesty?" Lady Guvuskirraka inquired and Sabine grinned widely.

"Let us just say, Lady Guvuskirraka when I met someone that my Mother was trying to impress it did not go well. This Count from another Clan called me a little darling. Which I did not like. So I stomped on his foot, which broke two of his toes." Sabine told them and they chuckled. She was not about to tell them that 6 years later the same Count tried to get her alone in a Storage Room for some devious perverted reasons. That would kill the festive mood immensely. Chatting with them for several more minutes she had to move on to the next Lord or Lady. Ezra was doing the same and she wished that they could do this together, but the Royal Couple needed to circulate separately to speak with the Lords and Ladies. As Ezra explained it was so that the Nobles did not feel ganged up by the two Rulers at once.

Spending time talking to every Planetary Lord and Lady, Sabine soon found that she was a little impatient about having the Reception over so that she and Ezra could have their Honeymoon. He had shown her the Dome with the Cabin and small Lake. To her it seemed like a perfect place to be alone with him. After greeting the last Planetary Lady, the Nobles left and Sabine made her way over to her Husband Ezra. Who was sitting on the Platform where her and his Thrones were located.

"So did you get to meet all of them?" Ezra asked and Sabine nodded, sitting down besides him and placed her head on his right shoulder.

"I am officially worn out. Are all the Ceremonies and Receptions like this?" Sabine asked and Ezra exhaled sharply.

"Unfortunately they are, though like I said this was an easier one. There is another one in Two Months that we will end up sitting on the Thrones for almost twelve hours and we will have to conduct a Holonet Televised Speech. Then of course another Reception, this time though the 60 or so Ministers will be there as well." Ezra told her and Sabine grimaced at the thought of making small talk with so many People.

"You know if I had known about all of this, I think I would not have married you." Sabine grumbled, then yawned. Closing her eyes and believed she could go asleep right her and now.

"You are not seriously wishing you didn't are you?" Ezra asked a little alarmed that Sabine was thinking that she made a mistake. Sabine smiled and laughed.

"Oh come on Ezra, I was only complaining. Get this through your head, I love you and I will never regret marrying you." Sabine declared, snuggling slightly against him.

"I think it might be wise if we go to bed. It has been a long day and we both are probably worn out." Ezra said as he stood and then helped her up. Tempted to pick her up and carry her to their Room. But he knew Sabine would not like that. Inside their Bedroom, they both undressed and Ezra immediately laid down. Sabine joined him, placing her head comfortably on his right chest. She was worn out, exhausted from awakening early and then spending the whole day basically on the go. She closed her eyes and had a distinct feeling she was forgetting something. It came to her just as she was about to go to sleep

"Kalabast! We forgot to have Sex!" She whispered. This was their Charrrssseetti Wedding Day and they forgot to have sex. Staring up at Ezra, she was tempted to wake him and demand that they have sex. Then decided that it could wait until morning or when they went on their Honeymoon. Snuggling against him, she felt his arms encircle her and she fell asleep almost instantly.

The first 3 Nights and 4 Days, for Ezra it felt they were having non-stop sex. Of course it did help immensely that they both since arrival had decided to forgo wearing Clothes. Walking, Swimming and Sleeping completely naked. After one such session, where Sabine had basically attacked him and now they both were resting on the floor inside the Kitchenette, leaning back against a counter. "Uhm Sabine. I am not complaining or anything like that." Ezra said gasping for air. "But it seems that all we have been doing since we got her is have almost continuous sex." He inhaled deeply. Sabine also breathing heavily frowned at him.

"That is because we have." Sabine told him, then hugged him tightly to her. "Ezra I am trying to make up for lost time." She said and he looked at her with confusion. She noticed and smiled. "Let me explain. I made a mistake years ago and now I want to make up for all the times that we should have been together." Moving slightly so she could look into his eyes. "After the incident at Concorde Dawn, I knew that I had fallen in love with you. But I also knew I could not act on those feelings until I was absolutely sure. It took until we lost Kanan for me to realize that I could not take the chance of losing you like that. Then before there was a chance to tell you how I felt, you left with Thrawn." She glared at him and after a few minutes smiled again. "So I am making up for those years that we should have been together and the years that we should have been having sex." Ezra had to chuckle and she glared at him again. "What is so funny?" She asked menacingly.

"Nothing, it is just that I was thinking that you wanted to keep having sex because you stopped taking your Prevention Medication." Ezra told her and she smirked.

"To tell the truth, yes I have." Sabine informed him and Ezra chocked slightly. "Oh don't worry, this is still my safe time. But I do want to have a baby, sooner or later." She went leaning against his side and smiled. He was staring blankly at the far wall in shock. The next day, they both decided to take a long walk and Ezra suggested a stroll through the Ship. Wanting to show her some of the other Areas of the Massive Ship. Entering one of the Smaller Domes, Sabine saw that it was designed as a Park. Children were playing off to one side, while the Parents lounged on assorted Chairs or Benches. Sabine thought it strange that all the Battleship Cruisers had the Crew and Soldier's Families on board. Though it did make some sense for those same Crew and Soldiers would not miss them while serving on the Ships. When a group of very young Children saw them, they stopped playing and bowed.

"Your Majesties." The group intoned together and the Parents rose as well and bowed. One in front looked excitingly up at Ezra. "Your Majesty, can you do it please?" The three or four year old pleaded and Ezra smiled. While Sabine wondered what her Husband was up to.

"Okay Mirrikcrr. So who is it going to be this time?" Ezra asked and all the Children began to raise their hands, waving them back and forth. All saying, 'ME, ME, ME." Ezra glanced over the small crowd and then pointed to one in the back. "I believe it is, Jurrrasti's turn this time." He informed them and the Children parted. The one called Jurrrasti stepped forward and started to smile broadly. With his hand out in front of him, Ezra slowly levitated the little girl with the Force. She rose into the air and began to squeal with delight. Sabine watched with admiration and felt a wave of arousal and attraction to her Husband. Jurrrasti soon was moving all about over the other Children's heads and all were laughing. Moving over to the Parents, Sabine continued to watch as Ezra used the force to levitate other Children into the air.

"I take it he does this a lot?" Sabine asked two of the Parents and they both bowed, smiling broadly.

"Yes your Majesty. At least once every two or three days. At first the Children were afraid of his Majesty, but after he did that a couple of times. They now adore his visits." One of the Parents told her and Sabine really now felt attracted and aroused. Twenty minutes later and after all the Children had been levitated, he stepped over by Sabine. All the Parents bowed and went to collect their now excitable children.

"You big softy." Sabine repeating what Ezra had called her. He shrugged and smiled. "Wouldn't Kanan scold you for using the Force for something so...unnecessary?" She asked and Ezra shook his head.

"No. I call it Jedi Training." Ezra replied and they left the park. Sabine decided the walk was over, she wanted to get back to the Dome and be alone with Ezra. This was their honeymoon and she intended to enjoy it while it lasts.

To be Concluded:


	16. Chapter 16

Star Wars Rebels: Royal Commitment (Short Story) Part 4

**Continuing on:**

Gazing from the balcony fondly and with admiration, Ursa shook her head in awe. In less then three days, over 100 Charrrssseetti Engineers had completely reverted and disguised the Battleship into a close facsimile of a Dreadnought Cruiser. Though if you looked close enough, you would see that it had at least five times the Fire Power and was a bit larger then the classic Dreadnought Cruiser. Then boarded another Ship and departed. She had to admit that the Charrrssseetti were an industrious, completing a task that she believed would take at least a month in only three days. "That is incredible, if I did not know better that is a Dreadnought Cruiser sitting there." Alrich Wren commented.

"That is the point. Ezra and Sabine do not want anyone to know about the Charrrssseetti for as long as possible. Having an unknown Battleship sitting just outside might draw unwanted attention." Ursa stated, then exhaled. Them admiring the Reconfigured Battleship was not the only reason they were on the Balcony. Trouble was coming and that trouble consisted from another Clan. Darrius who Sabine reluctantly agreed to consider his proposal, was now on his way with his Father Inoros, the Count of the Wolf Clan. Pointing at an approaching Shuttle.

"I guess that would be Count Wolf and his irritating son." Alrich said and Ursa nodded.

"I would surmise that as well. Should we go inside and await them?" Ursa asked and Alrich followed her inside. Once upon their double throne, they waited for the coming problem. It did not take long for the Large Man and his smaller Son to enter. Ursa looked at the Son and scowled. She did not like Darrius Wolf, he seemed to her to be a conniving coward. "Welcome Count, how may the Wren Clan be of service?" She asked politely and the older Man bowed slightly.

"I understand that you allowed your Daughter to Marry Ezra Bridger. We have come to protest this." Inoros said sternly, looking over at his son who smirked up at Ursa. "My Son wishes to challenge this Ezra Bridger for the Hand of Sabine Wren." The elder Wolf declared and Ursa simple chuckled.

"That I am afraid is impossible. Mainly due to I have no idea where Ezra Bridger is at this moment." Ursa responded and thought it funny that Darrius was still smirking. She highly doubted that Darrius could face Ezra in single hand to hand combat.

"That is unacceptable. I demand that you contact your Daughter and that...Jedi to return and accept my Son's Challenge." Inoros stated and Ursa shook her head.

"Well I very much doubt that even if we did contact them, your Son would be able to defeat Ezra in honorable hand to hand Combat." Ursa said and Darrius shrugged.

"Nothing says that I have to face him in honorable Combat. A knife from the Shadows or perhaps having an Assassin shoot him with a Slug Sniper Rifle and Sabine could be mine by default." Darrius said flamboyantly with a simple wave of his hand. Ursa and Alrich glared down at the younger man.

"Wait your Father has stated that you wish to Challenge Ezra Bridger. If we do decide to try to contact him and he does except. You will do it honorably and not in such a cowardly way." Ursa said angrily.

"Honor is underrated. I prefer to win any way that I can and if that means sneaking up behind and stabbing someone in the back. Then I do not see a problem with that." Darrius removed a small dagger from his belt and brandished it.

"I believe you and your Cowardly Son need to leave!" Ursa said sternly. "I have no intention of accommodating any demands from either of you!" With that Ursa waited impatiently for them to leave.

"May I have a word with you in private, Countess?" Inoros asked and Ursa stared at him in curiosity.

"Why I believe the matter is closed?" Ursa told him.

"Please Countess, I promise that it is very important." Inoros said in a pleading tone and Ursa nodded, gesturing towards the nearby room. Descending the steps with Alrich right behind her, they led Inoros into the small room. Once inside Inoros exhaled sharply. "First I wish to apologize for my...Son." He said the last word with a small bitter tone. "That lies my problem, he is my Son and is heir to be the next Count of my Clan. Though I do not think he will be for long. Too many of his First Cousins know what type of man my Son is and they will not let him be the leader of my Clan." He explained and the two Wrens had to agree with that. Then Ursa fully understood.

"That is the reason you wanted Sabine to marry Darrius. Since she is held in high regard by everyone, it would stabilize his claim as the next Count." Ursa said and Inoros nodded.

"Exactly. I gave him all my Support. Unfortunately your Daughter is no longer available, so now I must do something even more drastic." Inoros smiled. "Ursa and Alrch Wren, I wish to offer my Daughter to your Son as his Wife." He declared and both of the Wrens stared at him in shock.

"Wait your Daughter just reached the age of consent." Alrich stammered out, knowing that Triston would hardly accept being engaged to a fifteen year old girl.

"She is a little young to be offered to our Son." Ursa added and Inoros exhaled, sitting on one of the Chairs.

"I do not really have a choice. Darrius will never be allowed to be the next Count, so I need someone that all my Clan will except. That would be the Brother of your Daughter Sabine." Inoros explained. "It is perfect, once they are intended I can announce that I select Triston to be the heir apparent. Sure Darrius will object, but like you have noticed. He is a coward. None of the others in my Clan will support him if he does decide to challenge Triston." Ursa could see Inoros's point.

"What you offer is...well it is unusual to say the least. It will be up to Triston if he excepts or not. I will not force him if he decides not to marry your Daughter Elisa." Ursa declared and Inoros smiled. Sure Elisa was young, but she showed signs that she was going to grow into a very beautiful woman. Her body had blossomed since she came into puberty.

"I believe he will." Inoros said and they began to negotiate the terms of having Triston being engaged to Elisa. Including a very small Dowry Gift.

**The Honeymoon is Over. Sort of:**

Watching from the side of the huge Gymnasium, Sabine could not help but be impressed. Ezra told her that he generally conducted Jedi Physical Training every two days and due to the two week Honeymoon he needed to get back into his routine. She watched as he jumped from one floating Platform that hovered ten feet above the floor, to another. Conducting a flip in midair and upon landing on the next higher Platform, he lunged to the next. Grabbing the side rail and swung himself up onto the Platform. Going higher and higher as he continued. On the second to highest Platform, four Training Remotes zipped upwards towards him. Firing stinger bolts, he dodged all of them and ignited his Lightsaber. Deflecting Shots easily. He then flipped upwards onto the last Platform, still blocking the Stinger Shots. Once on the last Platform, he deactivated his Lightsaber and the Platform descended back into the floor. The Remotes returned to their charging ports. With the Platform back down, he returned his Lightsaber to his belt and walked towards a circled area on the floor. Levitating a Training Baton to him from the side. Three Training Robots detached themselves from the Wall, brandishing their own Batons in their metal hands and walked towards him. With precision movements, Ezra began to block, parry and hit the Robots with the Baton. Sabine smiled proudly as she watched the training, then frowned. "Kalabast! He is way out of my league now." Sabine whispered. She had been tempted to spar with him again before he started his training and now she was glad she didn't. He had vastly improved since the last time they sparred and knew he would basically wipe the floor with her. The Robots returned to their positions and Ezra strode towards her.

"I usually do some exercises next, you know physical running, weight lifting and swimming." Ezra told her as he approached her. Sabine smiled.

"I think I might join you. Have to keep myself in shape. Otherwise my Husband might not find me so sexy if I start to get fat." Sabine commented and Ezra shook his head.

"Not a chance, if you got fat as a Hutt. I would still find you attractive." Ezra said and Sabine moved closer, smiling seductively. He flipped his hand through her now longer pink hair. She had used a Hair Regenerator to grow it to a longer length and dyed it the same color that she had when they first met. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. Oh sure he was covered in sweat, but she found that very arousing.

"Flattery will get you..." Sabine smirked. "Lock the door." She ordered and moved him towards one of the training mats on the floor. Reaching up to unzip her body suit and Ezra knew exactly what she wanted to do and it was not using the Gym for physical training. Slipping into the large Heated Pool after several times on the Training Mat, Sabine leaned her head back into the water. Ezra was floating in front of her, smiling as he gazed at her. She noticed. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Just admiring what I am seeing." Ezra replied looking downward into the water and she laughed.

"Pervert." Sabine stated, floating closer and putting her arms around his neck. Kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Wrapping her legs around his waist and maneuvered him to the side of the pool. Deciding now would be a good time for another session. When they finished splashing around in the water, Ezra could not help but smile. "A credit for your thoughts." She offered.

"At some point we have to do more then just this. Not that I am complaining, but there are other obligations that we have to do as the Sovereign King and Queen." Ezra told her and Sabine winced. He had told her about some of those obligations other then the Celebrations and Royal Functions. Personal appearances on different Worlds, Royal Visits to the Nobles and meetings with Visitors and Envoys. Everything that Sabine personally loathed.

"You know I miss the days when it was just us, Hera, Kanan, Zeb and even Chopper." Sabine said and with an audible exhale pulled herself out of the pool. Greatly pleased that once again Ezra was leering at her naked body. "Pervert." She whispered, smiling broadly. Getting out of the pool as well, Ezra went to put his clothes back on. Watching as Sabine did the same. He could not help but admire her with complete interest. Her body to him was spectacular. As they departed the Gymnasium, Hisukerrr was waiting patiently.

"Your Majesties, Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo has arrived and wishes to be allowed to see you." Hisukerrr stated bowing slightly. Sabine grimaced with displeasure. Though she would not mind meeting with him. A nice punch right into his smug face was the type of meeting she would not mind having with the Chiss Imperial Grand Admiral. Mainly due to that Thrawn was the one that took her Ezra away from her for so long.

"We will greet him in our Private Reception Chamber." Ezra said and Hisukerrr nodded, then bowed again. Leaving to have the Chiss Admiral escorted to the Reception Room. Sabine still scowled. "Okay what is wrong?" Ezra asked and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"You do know that Grand Admiral Thrawn tried to destroy Lothal. He chased us and he was the one that almost destroyed everyone on Chopper Base." Sabine stated naming off the incidents between them and Thrawn. Swallowing she grumbled. "He was also the one that tried to rebuild the Duchess. You do remember that right?" She asked angrily and Ezra took her hands in his.

"Yes I remember. But you should know he allowed us to escape Chopper Base. Thrawn told me at the time he could have had four times the number of Star Destroyers there. He could not make it appear that he allowed us to escape, but he did what he could. Also if you remember, he did not actually target anywhere that people were on Lothal and as for the Duchess. It was Saxton that had rebuilt it, Thrawn was not exactly pleased with the Device and I suspect that at some point the Duchess would be sabotaged." Ezra told her and Sabine did not like the explanations. All of it sounded to...well too convenient. "Just listen to what he has to say before you do something like physically assault him." He said with a small smile and Sabine had to chuckle. Ezra knew her all to well.

"Fine I will. But don't ask me to promise that I wont try to hit him." Sabine smirked and Ezra knew she was only kidding. Well he hoped she was.

Sitting at the Large Table, Thrawn was not surprised when not only Ezra Bridger came in. But Sabine Wren. Standing, he bowed. "Good Evening your Majesty or should I say Majesties?" Thrawn intoned and Ezra shrugged.

"The latter." Sabine said sternly. Glaring at the Chiss with controlled anger. Thrawn smiled.

"As expected. Though I had calculated that his Majesty would have gone to you long before recently. I guess I never took in account his reluctance to discover what I told him was true or not." Thrawn stated, then after Ezra and Sabine sat. He sat down across from them, noticing Sabine's subtle curiosity. "Oh I informed him a good 4 years ago that after close observation, I surmised that your Majesty had a desire to take him as your Intended. Though I believe that he was a little reluctant to discover if this was true or not. Thus he claimed he was too occupied to take the time." The Chiss Admiral stated and Sabine turned her gaze onto Ezra.

"Oh so you were too occupied were you?" Sabine was not exactly pleased to learn that she and Ezra could have been together long before now. That his reluctance to discover whether she felt the same about him, that he felt about her.

"A little. It worked out didn't it?" Ezra winced then decided to change the subject. "So Admiral what brings you here?" He asked and Thrawn could not help but chuckle.

"That is a too obvious tactic to focus on something other then why you waited. Very well. What brings me here is that I wish to ask for an increase in the Number of Star Destroyers that you have already given." Thrawn said and Sabine scowled over at Ezra.

"Are you telling me that the Charrrssseetti are giving Thrawn Star Destroyers? For what use might I ask? Are you helping him to attack the New Republic that Rebelled against the Empire?" Sabine asked sternly, not liking the idea that someone was building Star Destroyers for Thrawn.

"Yes we are. But Thrawn is not using them in aid of the Empire. Instead he is building up a Fleet to combat the Threats here in the Unknown Regions. No one in the Empire knows what Thrawn is doing out here." Ezra told Sabine and she somewhat relaxed. Ezra chuckled. "Don't worry Sabine, to the Charrrssseetti the Star Destroyers are substandard Ships. Alright Thrawn how many more do you need?" He asked and Thrawn exhaled softly.

"Eight should suffice to go along with the other Twenty One that have been provided. Right now due to the recent victories by the Rebel...uhm the Republic, I have more Crews then Ships." Thrawn stated and Ezra nodded.

"I will contact the Shipyards on Jghosssterrr, give them let's say a month." Ezra told the Chiss Admiral and Thrawn smiled. Sabine still did not like it. Though if Ezra trusted the Chiss then she eventually would too. Looking down at her pad, Sabine quickly accessed Jghosssterrr. She had met the Noble Lord of Jghosssterrr and vaguely remembered that the Planet was unusual to say the least. Almost completely comprised of Titanium Durasteel, the whole planet was basically completely metal. So the Shipyards could easily produce both Charrrssseetti Star Cat Battleships and Star Destroyers, in vast numbers.

"Thank you, your Majesty or actually Majesties." Thrawn then told them everything he had heard about the Empire's recent defeats and his worries about the New First Order. Highlighting his belief that this New First Order was more dangerous then the Empire could ever have been.

**Acceptance:**

Triston was not completely thrilled about the idea of being Engaged to a fifteen year old Elisa Wolf. But after Count Inoros explained the situation, Triston reluctantly accepted. Proving only one condition, that the official day they said the vows was after Elisa reached the age of 18. Inoros countered the proviso to that if he went to the afterlife before that day, then Triston would take the Vows on that very day and assume the leadership of the Wolf Clan. Triston had to agree. Looking at the young Elisa he found that she may be young, but she did show signs that she was going to be a very attractive woman. Taking a good look at her in her maroon body suit, he could see that she had nice firm breasts and shapely toned ass. Her long blonde hair highlighted her violet eyes remarkably and when she smiled at him. (Elisa Wolf looks exactly like Erina Nakiri from Food Wars, but her Eyes are the same as Erina's cousin Alice.) He could not help but smile back. She had told his Mother she was ready and willing to be engaged to him. Even waiting three more years to officially take the Vows. So he was now Engaged.

**0**

Darrius stared at Triston Wren with pure hate. Though he did not have any real options. If he challenged Triston, he knew he would lose and since his Father had insured that there would be no underhanded actions taken. Darrius could not simply kill Triston without risking himself in the process. He hated the idea of facing an opponent on even terms. Mainly from fear of having that opponent defend himself. That could really be a problem since he was afraid of Combat. Any forms of Combat where there was a chance that he would be harmed. So basically he had no choice, he had to accept the fact that he would not be the Leader of his Clan. But he also was not ready to give up on Sabine Wren yet. All he had to do was dip into his personal accounts and place a Death Mark on Ezra Bridger. No one would suspect it was him, since all the Credits in his personal accounts were from his dealings with the Empire and Gar Saxton. Selling information to both about the Mandalorian Rebels and others that were not completely loyal to the Empire or Gar Saxton. Once Bridger was dead, he could easily once again claim Sabine. After paying false congratulations to his Sister and her eventual Husband, Darrius went back to the Shuttle to arrange the Death Mark on Ezra Bridger.

**0000000**

And this is where I leave this Story. Someone commented to me once I should leave the Reader in a state of wanting more. I may add to it later, or I may not. Too bad for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Star Wars Rebels: Royal Commitment (Short Story) Part 5

**Commitments and Challenges:**

Lounging in one of the more seedy establishments, Darrius watched as a Blue Colored Twil'ek Woman seductively removed her veils. Besides him sat another Twil'ek and he casually slipped his hand up and down her inner thigh. Just stopping his hand barely an inch from touching her thong Panties. He loved being in places like this, a few Credits and the Females would basically let him do anything he wanted to them. After his meeting with a certain contact, he fully intended to take the one he was touching upstairs. Especially since he had immensely enjoyed watching her strip on the stage a few minutes ago. But for now he had to be content in fondling the Light Red Girl and wait to do anything else. When a Man approached, Darrius smiled over at the Twil'ek. "Go upstairs Arinari, I will be there in a minute." He told her and she bowed slightly, her Lekku swiveled with the movement. She stood and walked towards the Stairs. Shifting her nice firm ass back and forth as she walked. The Man like Darrius watched her depart.

"I see you have not changed much." The Man said as he returned his eyes back towards Darrius, then glanced up at the other Twil'ek on the stage. Smiling as he admired her now naked assets.

"If you get the chance you should try Vidi there, she is really good." Darrius suggested then leaned closer. "So Marso are they interested?" He whispered and the one called Marso nodded slightly.

"Yes. But they want 100,000 Credits in advance and then another 200,000 after they kill him." Marso informed Darrius and the other winced.

"That is a lot of Credits to simply kill one piece of slime." Darrius commented and Marso shrugged.

"That piece of slime is in the Unknown Regions. Not a safe place to go to ever. If they do not get the Creds then they are not going. That is what their leader told me." Marso stated and Darrius grumbled.

"Fine. Once they kill him, I want his head. Oh and tell them if they can bring me Sabine Wren alive, I will give them another 200,000 Credits." Darrius said, then leaned back. Marso gestured and another bigger Man with broad shoulders and dark hair stepped over to the table. "Captain Hortache did you hear?"

"Yes I heard. You have yourself a deal, Boy! Let me warn you though, if this is a scam of some sort and you do not pay. Then I will kill you. That is after I torture you for a very long time." Hortache growled menacingly and Darrius subconsciously swallowed.

"It is no scam. Meet me here tomorrow and I will give you the Advance Credits. Along with where the Target is located." Darrius said and then smiled. Hortache slowly nodded then stalked off. Joined by six others before completely leaving the Bar. Darrius slipped Marso his commission. "What do you know about him...?" He asked gesturing towards the big brute and his crew.

"He and his Crew are paid Assassins and they so far are the best. Once a contract is made, they fill it or die trying." Marco took his 2000 Credit Commission and stood. Gesturing towards the Blue Twil'ek named Vidi for her to join him at another table. Standing himself, Darrius headed upstairs where another Twil'ek Girl awaited him. He knew that within a few minutes Vidi would take Marso upstairs. Entering the small Bedroom, Arinari laid on her bed completely naked. Taking his own clothes off he joined her. Relishing in the thought that Ezra Bridger would be dead and Sabine Wren would be his. Then he would perhaps hire Hortache to rid himself of his Father, his Sister and Triston Wren. Then he would be the Count of his Clan.

**Wolf Family Fortress:**

Nervously sitting in a Medium Sized Windowed Room, Triston waited. At the time he agreed to spend some time alone with Elisa Wolf. Mostly to get to know his Finance, since all he knew about her was when he first met her. They did not even get a chance to talk then, but now they would and he was nervous. The last time he saw Elisa was about five years ago and that encounter did not go well. He believed she was a spoiled brat. Especially after she put Gooey Darosto Eggs in his Helmet. It took him a week to get the slimy dark green yolks out of all the nooks and crannies of his Helmet. When one of the four doors opened, Triston stood. Elisa entered followed by a much older Woman. The younger smiled and made her way over to sit across from Triston. "Welcome Triston and thank you for coming." Elisa said then noticed him looking at the older Woman. "Oh do not mind Cloria, she is...well she is our Chaperone in a sense. My Father wants to make sure I behave myself." She smirked and shook her head. "Please sit." Triston did then turned his attention back to her. "I think this is a splendid idea that we get to know each other, now that we are Intended."

"I am, lets say reluctant about this whole situation. Yes I agreed to it, but you never stated if you did or not." Triston could not understand why Elisa would agree to this, they barely knew each other. Other then from when she was much younger. She laughed.

"Of course I agreed to it, actually I suggested it to my Father as a way to keep my Brother from becoming the Count of the Wolf Clan. I know exactly what type of person he is and that he has no Honor." Elisa told him and Triston had to wonder if all he had heard about Darrius was true. If so he had to also wonder how Darrius could call himself a Mandalorian. "Now I think you need to know why I did agree to this. Mainly because I really respect your Sister. Sabine is everything that I wanted to be, but since my Father believed that I should be like my Mother, a proper Lady. He would not let me wear Armor or Fight." Triston smiled finally, Elisa did remind him a little of his Sister. Same type of spunk. "So let us now just talk about each other. Ensure that we both are not making a monumental mistake." She smiled and they began to learn about each other.

**Surprise:**

Sitting through a longer Ceremonial Celebration, Sabine adjusted herself on her Throne. Yes it was well padded, but after several hours of sitting she began to feel her legs stiffen. She and Ezra each had made their Speeches and now it was time for them to basically be introduced to the Ruling Ministers from each World. That was what was taking the longest time. For each one approached, bowed and pledged themselves to Ezra and Sabine. The Ruling Sovereign King and Queen of the Realm. Sabine found the whole affair to be monotonous and she could not help but feel a little bored. Smiling automatically at the next Minister, she stifled a yawn. "About another hour and this part is done." Ezra whispered over to her and Sabine winced. Knowing she should not have drunk the two glasses of Mountain Mist Non Alcoholic Ale and before that a Mug of Caff. All now giving her a pressing need to visit a Refresher and soon. She had to Pee so badly that she believed she could taste it. Trying not to think about how badly she had to go, she focused her attention on the another Minister that had come forward.

"Gods I got to pee!" Sabine thought crossing her legs under the Gown and hoped that she could hold out until the end. Finally the last one came forward and this part of the Ceremony was over. They could now leave and have about two hours before attending the Reception. Walking with her right hand on Ezra's forearm, she hurried him along until they reached their private Chambers. Bolting for the nearby Refresher, Sabine let out a sigh of relief as she sat on the Toilet. A few minutes later she came out and noticed Ezra with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at her. "It is not funny. I almost had an accident." Sabine stated, flopping onto a nearby couch. Yawning loudly. It had also been an early day, she had awoken three hours before she needed to and had to run to the Refresher for another reason. One that she intended to ask the Royal Physician about later without Ezra knowing. But she suspected that her ailment was natural and not that she ate something that did not agree with her.

**Surprise Number 2:**

Walking through the door of a Local Tavern, Captain Hortache located their contact sitting at a table. With his two crewmen along for any type of problems that might arise, he made his way over to his Contact. "Hortache, so what brings you this close to the Border to the Unknown Regions?" The Contact asked and Hortache sat.

"I could ask the same thing of you Morz." Hortache replied and then leaned closer. "I need information on the whereabouts of a certain individual. Along with anything you can tell me about him." The Large Man stated, removing a Data Pad from his Pocket and sliding it face down across the table. On it was a recent Image of Ezra Bridger. Morz turned it over and stared at the image. His face paled and he quickly slid it back to Hortache.

"Tell me your Client does not want that one dead?" Morz asked and Hortache nodded. "Is your Client a fucking idiot?" The Information Broker asked and Hortache winced not understanding. "Let me tell you, I would contact your Client and tell him the deal is off." Confused Hortache looked again at the image.

"What seems to be the problem? He does not look that dangerous to me. I already know he is a Jedi, but that should not poise a problem." Hortache asked and Morz shook his head. Leaning even closer.

"Okay I am about to tell you something that if certain people find out I did, I am as good as dead." Morz whispered, glancing about to make sure that no one could over hear him. "That..your target is a Royal King out in the Unknown Regions for a Race that is a real power in this part of the Galaxy." Hortache chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you are not over exaggerating." Hortache said and Morz stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"Fuck no. Listen the Chiss do not even mess with the Charrrssseetti. No one out here does. Hell if someone here tells any of the Charrrssseetti Merchants that you are here to Assassinate their King! I could end up with a knife in my chest or something even worse!" Morz informed him, ready to leave and forget any fees that Hortache owed him. "Didn't your Client tell you who that is?" He asked and Hortache began to wonder if Darrius knew or not. Suspecting that the weak little coward did. "In the meantime I am out of here." Standing Morz headed for the exit, determined to leave the Trading World completely. One of Hortache's crew sat down.

"So boss are we still going to do this?" The Crewmen asked and Hortache exhaled sharply. They had taken the advance and agreed to the Deathmark Contact. Which meant they were obligated to Assassinate Ezra Bridger and kidnap Sabine Wren.

"Yes we are. Fanunat find an Information Broker that can provide us the information we need. Oh and try to learn what their Warriors are wearing. Make sure you do not tell the Broker anything about the Deathmark. I suspect that if you do, the Broker will not cooperate." Hortache ordered then turned to the other. "Gunt get back to the Shuttle and contact our Ship. I want a dozen of our best ready to go in an hour." With the orders given Hortache went to locate some other items that they would need on this job.

Three days later, a Charrrssseetti Supply Ship soared towards the Kanan. All aboard stared at the Massive Ship and Hortache growled. "Remind me if we live through this to kill Darrius Wolf." He said to Fanunat.

"This is suicide." Fanunat stated gesturing to the Fleet that surrounded the Large Hulking Ship. "What our Sensors can pick up, I count over three hundred of those large Cruisers floating around out there and all of them seem to have more firepower then an Imperial Star Destroyer. Even if we do kill that kid, the chances of us getting out of here is slim to none." Hortache's second in command said.

"We will cross that Sky Arch when we come to it. Land this thing on that big Ship and then the fun begins." Hortache pointed towards the Monster Sized Ship and Fanunat reluctantly followed orders. The plan was simple, they would sneak aboard as Soldiers in full covered Armor. Including helmet and mask. Make their way to the Royal Chambers and then take out the target. Though Hortache suspected that all fourteen of them would be dead way before then. Especially since from what the other Information Broker told them, true Charrrssseetti Armor was resistant to Blaster Fire. While he and his men wore fake Armor which was not resistant at all to anything.

From a nearby Room, Hortache watched as Sabine Wren left the inner Secured Rooms, what seemed to be early in the Morning according to a nearby Chrono. This confused Hortache but he decided after observing at least a Dozen Armed Guards occupy her, that it would be impossible to kidnap her. So he decided to just go with the Deathmark Contract. Closing the Door, he turned to his Men. "Okay there are two Guards at the Door. Gunt you and your team hit them, while they are preoccupied with you. The rest of us go for the kill." Hortache said to them and everyone nodded, he placed a restraining hand on his Second in Command. "Fanunat you get back to the Ship and get her ready to bail. If you hear that we failed, get out of here. Oh and if you somehow survive do me a favor and kill that piece of Bantha Crap for getting us all killed." Fanunat wanted to protest, but he swore to obey Hortache. Wishing them all good journey, he slipped out of the Room and headed back to the Landing Bay that held their Borrowed Ship.

**Surprise Number 3:**

Not knowing where Sabine had gone, Ezra arose and headed for the Main Throne Room. This time of the Morning it was empty, except for the two Guards outside the Primary Entrance. Sitting on the steps that led to the two Thrones, Ezra began to wonder why Sabine had not awoke him to tell him where she was going. Removing his Lightsaber from his Belt, he began to consider going to the Gymnasium and train until she returned. Hopefully inform him of where she had gone. Before he could make up his mind whether to go train or seek out Sabine and find out what was wrong. The Door Burst open and ten Armed Men ran into the room. Ezra immediately surmised that none of these intruders were actual Guards. Because each one held a Blastech Blaster. Lunging to his feet, he ignited his Lightsaber with a snap hiss. The light Blue Blade bathed the huge room in its color. Deflecting the incoming shots, Ezra let the Force flow through him. "BLAST HIM WITH CONCENTRATED CROSSFIRE!" Hortache yelled and several of his Men moved over to the left and right of the main group. Laying down as much Blaster Fire as they could. Ezra easily deflected the deadly red bolts back at them. Four of the attackers dropped with smoldering holes in their bodies. "We are so dead." The Assassin Captain thought, watching as the intended target front flipped over behind them and began to slice and cut his way through them. Knocking a couple of them unconscious, including Hortache. The whole battle only lasted twenty seconds and Ezra was the only one left standing on his feet. When one of the side doors burst open, he spun holding his Lightsaber ready to fight. Then noticed Commander Grrrawlerrr followed by a dozen Guards and finally Sabine. Who was holding her own Lightsaber tightly in her right hand.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Sabine stated, but she was visibly frowning. Her overall expression was one of worried anger. Grrrawlerrr also seemed angry as he glared down at the a few of the Survivors, wanting to take his Sword and finish them for attempting to assassinate the Sovereign King. Sabine knelt by one of them and removed the Fake Helmet and Mask. "Who are these Dikuts?" She asked knowing from looking at them that they were not Mandalorians.

"No clue. Perhaps those that I was able to not kill will have the answers we seek." Ezra deactivated his Lightsaber and glanced towards the door. "Did we take any casualties?" He asked Grrrawlerrr and the large Commander shook his Tawny Head.

"No your Majesty. Four of them attacked the Door Guards, but they were dealt with. Unfortunately the Door Guards could not stop these from getting in here. From now one I will triple the Guards at the Doors. This will not happen again." Grrrawlerrr declared feeling that he had somehow failed to protect the Sovereign King. Though he was with the Sovereign Queen and at least they did not try to harm her. Having his Men take the wounded and unconscious Assassins out of the Room and to the Brig, he began to revamp the Security of the Royal Chambers. Increasing the Guards and the Patrols. Now alone with Sabine. Ezra sat back down on the steps and exhaled sharply.

"This is bad Sabine. This is really bad." Ezra muttered and Sabine did not understand. Ezra was able to defeat the Assassins and soon they would know who sent them. But she had a really good idea who had sent them.

"How is this bad? They failed and you are fine." Sabine asked and Ezra shook his head.

"That is not what the Charrrssseetti will focus on. No they will only look at the fact that someone tried to kill their Sovereign King and perhaps their Sovereign Queen. At that point they will want retribution. Basically they are going to be homicidal and wanting to make someone pay." Ezra told her and Sabine winced. Now she understood. The Charrrssseetti People will want to wage a War to make whoever is responsible pay.

"Okay so how do we get them not want retribution?" Sabine asked and Ezra shrugged. He had no idea. During his Jedi Training Kanan never covered how to be a Ruler of a Technologically Brilliant and devoted People. Though there was time that he really did not listen to Kanan when he began to go on some type of tangent. So perhaps he did and Ezra missed it.

"I hope I can think of something. Right now I...I would love some good news that would deviate their motivations from Revenge." Ezra slumped and Sabine sat down next to him.

"Well we could tell them that I am pregnant." Sabine said with a huge mischievous smirk. Ezra exhaled and shook his head.

"That will only work if you are." Ezra stated and Sabine laughed. Gripping his right hand in hers.

"Ezra, I am." Sabine told him and Ezra stared at her in shock. "Ezra, I am pregnant. Where do you think I went this morning, I went to see the Royal Physician to confirm it." He began to gasp for air, hyperventilating. "So would that take their minds off seeking revenge and retribution?" He nodded and smiled broadly. Grabbing her into his arms and hugging her enthusiastically. Thrilled beyond belief and unable to verbally make any words that made sense. Babbling constantly. Sabine had to laugh. While he was in this state, she summoned the Royal Ministers and had them relay the news. Making sure that it proceeded the announcement of the attempted Assassination attempt. The Charrrssseetti were pissed, but then they supplemented their anger for joy. The entire realm celebrated the news.

**Mandalore: Three Days Later**

Siting in the Same Pleasure House, Darrius winced. "So you failed to Assassinate that...Bridger or Kidnap Sabine Wren? Not exactly what I paid for was it?" Darrius stated with displeasure, looking at the only survivor of the debacle. He did not even know the man's name or cared to know.

"That is correct. Of course it would have been nice to know who we were contracted to Assassinate. Like the fact that he is a King of a very dangerous People and that she is a Queen of those same people." Fanunat stated, his hand under the table gripping his foot long serrated Knife. He had a promise to keep.

"Well I guess you should have asked. Oh well maybe next time your group will succeed." Darrius said with a small smile. He knew that the Assassins would have to keep trying until they either were completely wiped out or they killed Ezra Bridger. Once a Contract was negotiated then there was no backing out. Leaning over the table his smile broadened. "A contract is a contract." He then laughed, until he felt a strange piercing pain in his chest. Gasping he looked down to see the Man's hand holding a hilt of a Knife that was now embedded into his chest. Blood began to ooze out where the Blade was plunged into him. The man leaned closer until his mouth was near Darrius's ear.

"Not going to happen. You see when a Client is...well let us just say no longer alive. Then the Contract is voided. By the way, Captain Hortache gives his regards." Fanunat pulled the Knife out of Darrius and then slipped away. Darrius tried to say ask or plead for someone to help him, but his life blood flowed out of him. Slamming onto the table face down, he closed his eyes and his life faded away. No one noticed his demise until closing time, when the Bartender tried to get him to leave. Noticing the large pool of blood under the chair Darrius was now slouched on.

"Feir'fek! I guess I need to call the Law Enforcers." The Bartender said with disgust. Extremely tempted to just haul Darrius to the Alley and drop him there. Let someone else discover the body, while he denies knowing anything about it. Walking over to the Communication Terminal, the Bartender contacted the Enforcers.

The End. Might be continued in a different Tale.


	18. Chapter 18

Star Wars Rebels: The Journey Part 1 (Short Story)

**Introduction:**

Sacrificing himself to remove the Imperial threat off Lothal, Ezra remained on board the Chimaera and as the Purgills dragged it away. The pain in his shoulder from Thrawn's Blaster Shot no way matched the one in his heart. The sudden acceleration of the Purgills dragging the Huge Ship into Hyperspace, slammed through him. The Inertia Dampeners of the Chimaera could not compensate and Erza was pushed back against the Bulkhead Door of the Bridge. Straining to keep his eyes open under the pressure, he watched as Thrawn slumped within the Purgills tentacled grip. Clearly unconscious. Darkness flooded over his eyes as he too passed out. What seemed to him that no time had passed a Force projected voice echoed in his mind. "AWAKEN FRIEND! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS NONLIVING THING!" Ezra swallowed and tried to obey the voice of the Purgill. His eyes felt heavy as he forced himself to open them. "YOU MUST AWAKEN!" It repeated and Ezra tried to inhale, finding the air to be thin. With a groan, Ezra slowly climbed to his feet. The pain in his left back shoulder blade throbbed and allowed him to fully awaken. Feeling exhausted, he stumbled towards the Command Level Escape Pod situated in the Port Side of the Bridge. Still trying to inhale deeply but finding the air stale and almost non-existent. But it was improving, glancing over he saw Thrawn still sprawled out on the Deck. The Purgills Tentacles were gone and the Emergency Shields were replaced with replacement Viewports. The Ship also was pumping new oxygen in so it was getting easier to breath. Stepping up the Pod's door, he tried to open the access door. It would not budge.

"It...It requires my Palm Print and Retinal Scan to access that Pod." Thrawn's weak voice said from behind him. Ezra turned to see Thrawn forcing himself to his feet. Then he too stumbled over over to the Pod Door. Placing his hand onto a flat Palm Reader and a light underneath blinked green. Leaning towards a light, it flashed into Thrawn's right eye and the Pod Door Whooshed open.

"What are you doing, Thrawn?" Ezra asked and Thrawn smiled at him.

"Allowing for you to escape. What does it look like?" Thrawn glanced upwards and around him. "With the apparent damage from your...creatures, I suspect the Security Surveillance Systems are no longer functional, so I am able to assist you for the moment." Ezra did not understand, as he stared at the Chiss Imperial Grand Admiral in Shock. "It is simple Ezra Bridger, I may serve the Emperor. But I do not follow his agendas, I have my own that I need to accomplish and to that end I need you to escape." Stepping back he sat on the floor near the Pod's Access door.

"Why?" Ezra asked and Thrawn chuckled, shaking his head.

"You better leave, before long others of the Chimaera's Crew will be awakening and they will not be so indisposed to shoot you." Thrawn advised sliding further on the floor and closing his eyes. With a painful shrug, Ezra stepped into the Pod. "Oh by the way, the activation code for the Pod is 4-3-7-Delta-9." Then Thrawn shut the door. Once the Pod ejected Thrawn exhaled slowly in relief. Adjusting himself so that it would appear that he was dragged over to the Pod Access Door and summarily dropped still unconscious after the door opened. He would also ensure that someone would awaken him and be able to testify that fact to the Emperor if asked. Watching as the Pod streaked away, he felt the Creatures pull his Ship once more into Hyperspace. Knowing that it would not drag them far into the Unknown Regions. Though to Thrawn it would be the Known Region for the Chiss had explored much of it already. "One day Ezra we will meet again and after I tell you my reasons, you will accept my request to join me." He whispered and then went to sleep to await for someone to discover and awaken him.

**The Pod: Border of the Known Regions of Space**

Leaning back in the Cushion Restraint Seat, Ezra inhaled deeply. The air was extremely better and it seemed to clear his head. He was still in disbelief that Thrawn actually allowed and assisted him to leave. Gazing out the only Veiwport of the 20 Meter Pod, he watched as the Purgills dragged the Small Fleet of Star Destroyers back into hyperspace. The Purgills would not deposit them too far into the Unknown Regions and nowhere too hazardous. Reaching forward with his left hand, he grimaced. His left shoulder sent a wave of pain that made him exhale sharply. "Well first thing first. Got to fix this." Ezra said aloud. Reaching under his seat for the Med Kit. Opening the Kit, he thumbed through the contents and winced. "Of course no Pain Medication." He grumbled, actually knowing that there would not be. To the Empire Pain Reducing Medication was a luxury and Imperials were supposed to be able to endure the simple discomfort of pain. Pulling out the Cauterizing Sealant, a tub of Bacta Cream and a Self Adhesive Bandage. Taking off the Bike Trooper Armor and tossing it aside. He removed a scalpel from the Kit and with the help of the Refresher Mirror cut away the Material around the now Oozing wound. Picking up the Cauterizing Sealant he aimed it right handed towards the Wound and breathed in and out several times. Closing his eyes, he pressed the nozzle and sprayed over the wound. At first it did not hurt, then he heard a sizzling sound and a searing pain screamed from where the agent now was cauterizing the wound closed. After a few seconds the pain began to reduce. "Kalabast that hurt worse then being shot." He commented returning to the seat. Smearing a good amount of Bacta Cream over the now seared closed wound, he then placed the Self adhesive Bandage over it. "I guess now I can see where they have left me." Looking at the Instruments he wrinkled his brow. There was only one Planet nearby enough for the Pod to reach, thankfully the Pod did detect a Landing Pad Beacon. "Landing Pad means civilization and that means Transport or me Calling Hera to come get me." He said with a smile, immediately thinking of his reunion with his friends. Though mostly he was thinking of his reunion with Sabine. "No more being a Dikut. I will tell her..tell her that I want to know if there can be a future for us being together." Ezra stated with renewed determination. Several times in the past year he had wanted to confront Sabine and wanted to do that. But each time he was about to something came up. Mostly he was afraid she would laugh in his face and tell him no there was no chance. For a time when she was back with her Family and after he helped save her Father, he wanted to tell her to ask her. Unfortunately once again he lost his nerve. "I am going to ask." He declared, looking forward to going home to Lothal.

"I wish you could go home my Friend." A familiar voice said sadly and Ezra turned his seat around to see a transparent Kanan sitting behind him.

"Kanan." Ezra smiled as he looked at his Friend, Master and surrogate Father. "Why can't I go home?" He asked confused and Kanan shook his head.

"I am sorry Ezra, but not yet. There is something you must do first and it is down on that Planet. Believe me this is vastly important and if it was not then I would not ask this of you." Kanan advised and Ezra exhaled sharply. "I told you once, sometimes a Jedi must follow the Force when it guides you and my friend you are a Jedi. Unfortunately there is more and this part will be difficult for you. You must not contact or let anyone know your whereabouts. It could prove disastrous to them and to you. I know this much to ask, but trust me Ezra it is necessary." The Image said mournfully and Ezra fought back the tears.

"But...I want to see...to ask Sabine..Don't I deserve to be happy after all I have gone through." Ezra stammered in exasperation and Kanan reached out with his Ghostly hand touching the others shoulder. Ezra could not feel the hand only a slight tingling sensation.

"I know my friend and if it any consolation I wish you could. Later if it is within your Destiny it is possible. But now you must trust in the Force and in me." Kanan said then looked over at the Navigation System. "You will have to change your directional landing coordinates to 14-78-94 by 78-09. There you will then find your path and your destiny." His friend and Master told him and Ezra reluctantly turned around and typed in the numbers. The Pod adjusted it's course a good distance from heading towards the Landing Beacon. The Time of Arrival also changed from 3 Hours 27 Minutes to 4 Hours 5 Minutes. Turning his seat back around.

"Kanan that puts me landing at least 50 Miles from the Beacon and Landing Pad. What will I find when I get there and what do I do?" Ezra asked and as he finished turning his seat back towards where the Force Image once was, Ezra noticed that Kanan was gone.

"Trust in the Force." Kanan's voice said from nowhere. "Let it guide your path, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger." Exhaling sharply Ezra leaned back and shook his head.

"I hate when you do not ever give me a straight answer." Ezra mumbled and then his eyes widened. "Wait did you say Jedi Knight?" Once again no reply to his question, but for some reason Ezra knew he was a Jedi Knight now. He could feel it. Remembering that Kanan had once told him that when a Pattawan passed their trial. That Student became a Jedi Knight. With a shuddering tired breath, he leaned further back. First setting the Chrono Alarm for 4 hours then he fell blissfully asleep to dream at least of Sabine.

**Lothal: Exact Same Moment**

Growling, Sabine slammed her padded fist into the Hovering Punching Bag. She had left the Celebration five hours ago and found herself in the one time Imperial Exercise Room. To her it felt good to punch something. She was angry, sad and frustrated at the same time. "Dikut! Feir'Feking Dikut!" She snarled hitting the bag with all her pent up rage. "Why? Why? didn't you get off that Ship?" She asked the Bag she was now hitting harder and harder. "Why did you leave me?" She asked mournfully. With shaking arms she wrapped them around the Bag and hugged it. Wishing it was Ezra. Tears began to mix with the sweat, squeezing her eyes shut she held the bag tightly.

"Are you alright Sabine?" Hera asked from the door, startling Sabine. She quickly released the Punching Bag and took a towel to wipe the sweat and the tears she did not want Hera to notice.

"I am fine." Sabine stated evenly and Hera shook her head, her Lekku swung back and forth.

"Sabine I know you are not fine." Hera said and then stepped closer. Putting her arms around Sabine's back and pulling her into a hug. "Let it go Sabine, I know your secret so let it out." She whispered and with a sharp inhale, Sabine started to cry. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried. "It is okay. It is okay." Hera whispered while Sabine wept. After several moments, Hera led Sabine over to a nearby bench. Sitting she held the younger girls hands.

"How did you know?" Sabine sniffled and Hera smiled.

"Me and Kanan knew long ago. Ever since you two came back from Concorde Dawn, we started to suspect something had changed between you and Ezra. You were looking at him differently. No longer looking at him as...I do not know like a sibling but as a young man." Hera told her and Sabine bit her bottom lip. She had tried to hide it, not wanting anyone to notice that her feelings had changed towards Ezra. But they had, she found herself admiring him and relying on him more. Not just during missions, no times when they sat together and just talked. She was not even that close to her Mother, Father or Brother. Though with him she could and now after she finally realized his importance to her, he was gone.

"I was going to tell him after we won." Sabine whispered with tears beginning to reform in her eyes. "I needed to tell him. Why did he have to...why did he leave me?" She asked her voice catching in her throat.

"Damned if I know. Perhaps he believed he needed to, to keep us safe. Think about this Sabine, if he came back the chances are the Emperor would have sent additional Ships here. We could not hope to be ready for that yet. Even with the Destruction of that Planet Killing Death Star, if the Emperor suspected Ezra was still here he would send a Fleet and that would be the end of Lothal." Hera told her and Sabine closed her eyes. It made sense and for her right now she did not want it to make sense. She wanted him back.

"I know you are right Hera. But right now all I can think about is him, it feels like a part of my heart and soul are missing." Sabine placed her hand over her heart and it felt empty.

"In time we will search for him, though right now we need to get Lothal ready. The Empire will be coming and if we are to keep Lothal free we need to be prepared." Hera stood and after a second Sabine did as well.

"First thing is first. I think we need to get those Turbo Lasers back on line, then think about converting the TIE FIGHTER Factory into making X-Wings and Y-Wings." Sabine stated and she followed Hera out of the room. They needed to get to work. Though what she wanted to do was commandeer a Ship and search blindly for Ezra, to confront him and tell him that she wanted a future with him in it.

**Following the Path:**

Awakening just as the Pod touched down, Ezra took in his situation. The Pod had basically landed in the middle of nowhere. From what Ezra could tell it was within a deeply dense Forest and there was no Path in any direction. "Sometimes I think Kanan likes to keep me in the dark." Pulling out a large Backpack from one of the storage bins, he checked the contents first. It contained all types of Survival Equipment, including Blankets and a Sleeping pad. Along with another Med Kit. Collecting all of the Water Packets and Food Ration Bars, he packed the Bag and after strapping on a Weapons Belt with a Blaster Pistol he opened the Door. Briefly stopping to remove an all condition Jacket from a closet. He hated the idea of leaving the Escape Pod without a thorough inventory, but he felt a sudden urgency that made him want to leave. Once outside he glanced about. "I do not see a Path Kanan." He mumbled and knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he let the Force guide him in which direction to go. He now was on his way.

After an hour, Ezra stopped and pulled out a Water Packet. Drinking thirstily. It was not hot or humid, but the terrain was not exactly easy to navigate. He still felt an urgency to move faster, but he had to make his way around huge trees that seemed to block him in every direction. With an audible exhale he hiked onward. When he reached where he could see a small clearing, he heard a familiar sound. The Sizzling and Hum of Lightsabers. Walking towards that direction, he then heard and felt a Male scream in anguished pain. "Someone just died." He whispered, moving faster. A few meters from the clearing he dropped his Backpack and rushed forward. Just in time to see what he did not expect to ever see again. Four Dark Clad Armored Inquisitors. Off to the left of him as he stepped into the clearing from what he could tell was a blue Pantoran male. and he could tell the Man was clearly dead. Next to the Man's right hand was a hilt of a Lightsaber. Glancing back at the Inquisitors, he saw a Human Man and a Human Woman not much older then himself, each had a Lightsaber in their hands. Further on an extremely Old Woman faced off against one of the Inquisitors. Before Ezra could react, two of the Inquisitors stabbed their Red Blades into the Man's chest. "DURISK! NO!" The woman screamed in anguish just as the one she was fighting cut her down as well. Suddenly a blaster began to fire at the Inquisitors and Ezra as he ran forward saw a Pantoran Female fire at the Three Inquisitors, missing them completely. Behind the Blue Skinned Woman were three Children. All this happened within seconds and Ezra tried to run faster. Reaching down to his belt and realizing he did not have his Lightsaber. Reaching behind him right handed, he called the Pantoran's Man's Lightsaber to him. It landed in his hand and he activated it. The Sound alerted the Inquisitors of his arrival.

"Oh look Brother another one." The Inquisitor to the left said casually and the Largest Inquisitor opened his visor. From what Ezra could tell the Man was hideous, scared lined his face and his yellow eyes gleamed with psychotic anger.

"The Report said there was only Four, three Whelps and One Pantoran Slut! Where did this one come from." A slim Female Inquisitor asked and the Large one shrugged.

"Who cares. This one is mine. I have not made a kill yet." The Larger Inquisitor stated, back handing a blaster bolt with his double ended lightsaber and it impacted with the Pantoran Woman right in her chest. She dropped to the ground face first. "The Slut does not count." He declare, stepping towards the approaching new arrival. Ezra looked at the Hideous Man and exhaled. Stepping into a classic fighting stance. The Man sneered and swung his Lightsaber downward and after Ezra blocked it, he pivoted and tried to cut Ezra with the other end. Ezra blocked that one too, then slashed sideways from the right. Cutting the hilt of the Double Lightsaber in half. Along with the Inquisitors right hand. Returning the Slash back he decapitated the Large Man head from his shoulders. The entire battle lasted only a second. The other Inquisitors all stared at Ezra in shock. The old Woman smiled, dropping to her knees. That is when Ezra noticed that the Old Woman was missing her left arm below her elbow and it was laying on the ground a meter away from her.

"Thank the Force. A real Jedi Knight has come." The Old Woman whispered just loud enough that everyone in the Clearing overheard her. This rattled the other Inquisitors. From what they had found they did expect to find a better trained Jedi then what these other were. Even the Old Woman was not really a threat.

"There are three of us and only one of him. I say Kurge we strike all together and take him down." The Female Inquisitor suggested and the other snarled.

"No Hiseet! Burrack let his guard down. I will not." Kurge stated casually walking forward holding his Double Lightsaber loosely in his right hand. "Come boy, let us see how you fair against one that is ready for you." Slashing around and downward, he was not expecting the other to simply step aside and evade the blow. Then catching the Red Blade on the Green one. The Inquisitors watching stared with fear as Ezra jumped upwards and flipped behind their Companion. Stabbing backwards and slightly upwards into Burrack from behind. The Green Blade sliced through Burrack's back and straight up through his chest. Dropping his Lightsaber, he slumped to the ground and died a second later.

"I would suggest you both just leave." Ezra said calmly and turned towards them. Holding the Lightsaber in an en-guard position before him. The Two Inquisitors charged together and Ezra easily deflected both their cuts. Force pushing the Female away, he at the same time slashed the Green Blade downward through the Male. Cutting him completely in half from the top of his head down through his groin. Then spun and extended the Lightsaber towards the Female just as she accidentally stabbed herself on the Blade. It seared through her stomach and she dropped down to her knees. Ezra pulled the Blade out and stared down at her. "I am sorry." He whispered and she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. Both knew the wound was fatal and it would take her about an hour to die. A very painful hour.

"Finish it." She pleaded in pain. Then before he did. "First tell me, who are you?" She asked her voice etched with agony. Before Ezra stabbed her in the heart.

"My name is Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight." He stated and then mercifully stabbed her. Deactivating the Lightsaber, he walked over to the Old Woman who was now lying down on the ground.

"Thank the Force you came." The Old Woman whispered. She looked over at the others. "I failed them. I knew I was not able to teach them properly, but I did anyway and that led to them being Murdered." Tears streamed down her lined and crinkled face. Ezra knelt besides her and she smiled weakly. he then heard the Children begin to mourn. Each one calling for their Mommies and Daddies. Crying loudly as each went to their parents and Ezra knew they were hoping that their parents were alive. But he had felt each of fall within the Force. Each died defending each other and their Children. "Might I also know your name?" The old Woman asked.

"I am Ezra Bridger, Maam." Ezra told her and the Old Woman sighed slightly. Then coughed.

"Twilight is upon me Ezra and soon I will join my Children in the Force. For that was what they were. I am Orsa Orchast and I was a minor functionary at the Temple on Jakku. When the Purge came, I took Durisk, Avania and Ilast and left. Each was no older then those three when I came here. I tried to teach them, but I never was capable as I should have been with the Force." She wheezed and tried to sit up. "Aseena, Corvin, Mavisee. Come here." Gesturing with her right arm to the three grieving Children. They walked slowly over and she smiled at them. "I...I must go soon and be with your Mommies and Daddies. This is Ezra he will take care of you, teach you to be better then I could ever hope to teach you." Orsa said and Ezra shook his head.

"Wait. I am not...I do not know how to teach anyone." Ezra stammered out and Orsa shook her head, releasing his hand.

"You are a Jedi Knight Ezra, you will learn." Orsa looked back at the three younglings. "I beg your forgiveness my Little Ones, I should have not have tried to train your Parents. Otherwise they might not be...I failed them." Her voice sounded even weaker as she slumped back onto the ground. The Blue Pantoran knelt and took the old woman's hand.

"Please do not leave us too Granny Orsa." The Pantoran girl wailed and the other two dropped down besides her. Also pleading that the old woman remain. But she closed her eyes and passed into the Force. Lightly placing the Old Woman's hand back onto the ground, the Girl looked up at Ezra. Then at the Lightsaber in his hand. "That is my Daddies." She stated firmly. Ezra smiled and after switching the Safety catch so that it could not be activated he handed it her. Ezra knew that the Three Children wanted to mourn and he knew they did not have the time for them to do that. Eventually the Empire would send Stormtroopers or more Inquisitors and then all would be truly lost. Standing he looked down at the three Children.

"Okay. I am sorry but we do not have time for you to grieve right now. I want each of you to go into your Homes and pack a bag. Bring undergarments, socks, one more pair of Shoes, clothes and..." Ezra inhaled as they stared up at him with reluctance. "Any Holopictures of you and your Parents during happier times." He told them with a smile. The Blue Skinned Pantoran shook her head.

"But this is our home." She stated with tears running down her small cheeks.

"The Empire knows this place and as much as I know you want to stay here. We cannot. So please go pack." Ezra said soothingly and the Three Children did as they were told. When they entered their Domiciles, Ezra looked upwards towards the Sky. "Kanan I will get you for this." Then he became more somber. "I wish you would have told me, I could have not wasted time back at the Pod and perhaps their Parents would be alive now." Though Ezra knew that even if he did run the whole way, he doubted he would have arrived in time or in shape to do anything. It had been at least five miles and through wilderness. With a heavy heart, he began to drag the Inquisitors Bodies into a pile. Stacking wood from a Wood Pile, onto them. He found a bucket of Alcohol and dumped it on the Black Clad Men and Woman. The next thing he did was gently carry the Bodies of the Children's Parents into the Dwellings. Laying each in the Larger Bedrooms. The Children watched him from outside when they finished packing. Pouring more Alcohol in each Dwelling. He lite the places on fire. The last thing he did before leaving the Small Clearing was set the Inquisitor's funeral pyre. Leading the sniffing and crying Children into the Forest.

To be Continued

**Translation:**

Dikut - Idiot

Feir'Fek-Fuck or Shit

Ez'ika-Sweetheart, Darling.


	19. Chapter 19

Star Wars Rebels: The Journey Part 2 (Short Story)

**Continued:**

Several hours later, Ezra felt bad about making the three young Children continue to travel. He had found some details about the three Children between their mourning their parents and Old Orsa. Aseena was the youngest at Four and a half while Corvin and Mavisee were both just over five years old. They cried less now, for all three were tired but they walked onward. Never asking Ezra to carry them. He had no idea how he was going to take care of three very young Children. Not having any younger Brothers and Sisters, he had no experience how to even really talk to them. Nearing another Clearing he stopped. Each of the Three Stepped Closer. "Ships?" Aseena said with a little curiosity. Ezra nodded, reaching down to clasp Orsa's Lightsaber that he had borrowed. Knowing that the Old Jedi Woman would not mind him using it to protect the Three Children. Pointing over to a nearby Tree.

"You Three go hide behind that Tree. I am going to check those Ships out." Ezra told them firmly and they reluctantly walked over to the Tree. Dropping the Backpack, he walked into the Clearing holding the Lightsaber in his Right hand. Noticing that they both were Imperial Ships Types. One was a smaller Viper Class Lambda Shuttle and the Larger one sort of looked like a Lambda Cargo Shuttle. But it was Shiny Black with converted double wings. Stepping up the ramp of the Larger Shuttle, he immediately knew that these were the Inquisitors Ships. Searching the Shuttle, he shook his head. "I do not think the Empire gave this Ship to the Inquisitors. For one it has been changed into more Luxurious." He whispered, then heard something behind him. In one fluid movement he activated his Lightsaber and saw a Light Green Tinted Protocol Droid shrinking back from him. "Who are you?' Ezra demanded and the Droid pressed itself against the Bulkhead.

"I am See Nineteen Protocol Droid Human Relations, series 4 alpha 6." The Droid said staring at Ezra with it's projection lighted eyes. "Who are you Sir? Are you aquanted with Master Kurge and Mistress Hiseet?" It asked and Ezra lowered his Lightsaber.

"Yes unfortunately I am, though briefly." Deactivating the Blade, Ezra gestured around the Ship. "Was this their Ship?" He asked the Droid and it seemed to hesitate.

"In a way Sir. The Shadow was originally owned by Governor Huvak of Correllia. But Mistress Hiseet wished a better Ship then what the Empire had provided. They terminated Governor Huvak and acquired the Shadow." C-19 told him and then looked down at the Restraining Bolt. "I am the Navigation, Pilot, Cook and General Interior Housekeeper of the Shadow." The Droid continued to look at the Restraining Bolt and Ezra suspected that the Inquisitors put it there to keep it from protesting them stealing the Ship. With a flick of his hand, Ezra used the Force and removed the Bolt.

"Okay well C-19, I need this Ship. You can stay or there is another Ship right outside. You can take it and go wherever you want." Ezra told the Droid and it stared at him.

"You..you are giving me a choice Sir?" C-19 asked it sounded like it was shocked. Ezra nodded.

"Yes I am." Ezra went to the ramp and told the Children they could come aboard. Then as they walked up the ramp, he checked the two Staterooms. Both were immaculately cleaned. He suspected that it was C-19's doing. Making sure there were no hidden surprises inside, he went back to the Main Cabin. C-19 was still there. Ezra looked down at the Children. "In there is a bed, you three can go in there and rest." He was surprised that none of them protested, from what he remembered when he was that age he hated to take a nap. Preferring to remain up even though he was tired. Instead the Three stumbled towards the room and went inside. C-19 watched them with idle curiosity. Going to the Cockpit, Ezra activated the Engines and rose the Ramp. The Droid entered and Ezra looked back at it. "Are you staying or going?" He asked and the Droid sat down in the Co-Pilot seat.

"I wish to remain and serve you and the three Small Ones, Sir." C-19 said and Ezra smiled.

"Glad to have you along C-19. You said something about you can Cook?" Ezra asked and the Droid seemed to brighten.

"Yes Sir. I was programmed to be a Class A One Chef to be exact." The Droid responded. Ezra glanced back at the Stateroom.

"Good because in about five hours those three are going to wake up and be very hungry. Do you think you could make them something from the Galley?" Ezra asked and the Droid stood. Heading aft.

"Of course Sir. The Galley is fully stocked." With that the Droid left and Ezra flew the Ship upwards. Once in orbit, he scanned the Ship and found no Imperial Tracking devices of any kind. There were no Tracking Devices at all. Not even ones that would have been placed by the Owner to ensure no one stole his Ship. He would ask C-19 about that when the Droid returned. The problem at the moment he had no idea where to go. Kanan was right he could not return to Lothal, not with the Empire still obsessing over slaughtering all Jedi and any Potential Force Users. Then there was a HUGE problem, he had no idea how to deal with 3 very young Children.

"I just had my eighteenth birthday, how the Feir'Feking am I to basically take care of three Children?" Ezra mumbled, really wishing that Hera was here. She had a motherly knack and probably would have a general sense on how to raise them. Hell if he could have someone here it would be Sabine. If he was going to wish for someone to be here.

"You are doing fine." Kanan said and Ezra glanced over to see the transparent Man sitting in the Co-Pilot seat. "Their Parents are happy that the Children are with you since they cannot." His Friend told him and Ezra scold at him.

"Kanan I have no idea how or for that matter teach them the ways of the Force?" Ezra said and Kanan laughed, shaking his ghostly head.

"I did not know how to train you. In time you will learn and at the same time they will learn. Might I make a small suggestion though, wait to begin until you find a place that is safe before you start training them. They need time to mourn and become accustomed to you." The older man advised and Ezra could fully accept that. He himself when his Parents were taken from him it had taken him weeks to realize that he had to take care of himself and he was not much older then the Children were. Before he could ask Kanan where he should go, he noticed that Kanan once more had faded away.

"You have to stop doing that." Ezra muttered and began to ponder where they could go. C-19 had returned and resat in the other Seat.

"The meal will be ready as soon as the little ones arise." C-19 announced and Ezra could swear he heard a bit of pride in the Droids tone. He then asked the Protocol Droid about why the Ship did not have a tracking device. After a lengthy response that shocked Ezra to the core, he shook his head.

"You are not to tell the Children that. Make something else up. I do not want them to know that the previous Rightful Owner was a perverted Pedophile." Ezra ordered wishing he did not know now. It seemed that Governor Huvak had the Ship built so he could sneak to Ryloth and would relieve his desires on very young Twil'ek Girls. Not something that he wanted the Children to even think about. Or worse ask him anything about it. Sadly Ezra believed that Huvak deserved his fate that he had received from the Inquisitors. Though they probably did not care and only executed him for not relinquishing his Ship to them. Exhaling he again tried to think of a possible place to go. The Droid interrupted him.

"Sir I did not inform EX Master Kurge or Ex Mistress Hiseet of several additions that Governor Huvak applied to the Shadow. I believe that you should be made aware of these additions." C-19 said and Ezra looked at the Droid. "Currently there is a Secret Safe within the Aft Stateroom that contains 53 Thousand Credits. Also the Governor had Stealth Material interlaced with the Hull so that it could become undetectable if the Running Illumination is turned off." Ezra listened as the Droid completely informed him about the Ship.

"Can you access the Safe?" Ezra asked, the Droid stood and after a minute came back with a stack of Credit Chips. "Well that will help a lot. Now all we have to do is find a place that will be safe enough for us." The Droid sat again.

"Sir might I make a suggestion?" C-19 asked and Ezra nodded. "My Previous Master before Governor Huvak was a Man of many trades. He always told me that when trying to find a place to go, look to your skill sets and an answer will come. So Sir what can you do?" The Droid asked and Ezra smiled.

"Any chance your Previous Master might have been a Jedi, because that is what someone with the Force would suggest." Ezra turned back to the Terminal and instead of Locations, began to look for Opportunities that were posted within the Holonet Classifieds. After slipping by several, such as a Moisture Farm on Tantooine. He found one that made him laugh out loud. "Okay if Sabine ever finds out that I went there she will want to kick my ass from one side of the Planet to the other." He said smiling broadly.

"Did you locate something Sir?" C-19 asked and Ezra nodded.

"Yes I have. We are going to Mandalore. You were right, look for a Skill Set that can basically hide us in plain sight. When I was younger a Old Net Fisherman taught me how to Fish, though he retired shortly after. I believe I can remember how to do it." Ezra set the Navigation System and after a minute pulled back the Hyperspace Levers. The Shadow streaked away.

**Lothal: Six Months later**

Throwing a Data Pad onto her Desk, Sabine growled. "When did I become a desk bound Administrator?" She stated herself, dropping another Pad onto the Stack. On the Desk sat several Data Pads, each one had details that had to be addressed. Ryder Azadi had the idea of making Sabine the Commander of the Militia and now she seemed to be reading and writing reports other then anything else. She could almost imagine her Ass tripling in size. In free moments or even when she was reading something, her thoughts would wander towards Ezra. Across from her Desk in her Office one of her newly finished paintings hung and she would glance at it from time to time. Chopper who seemed to holo record everything had recorded when she had put her arms around Ezra and his arms around her on Concorde Dawn. So she had used that image to paint them holding each other, minus her helmet. She had not seen it at the time, but Ezra had a certain glow in his expression that she had not really noticed until she painted it. Now she did and it made her miss him even more. Staring at the Painting she barely heard the knock on her Office Door. "Come in and if you have another Feir'Feking Report, leave it in the Recycling Bin by the door." She stated and the door whooshed open. Hera stepped in and chuckled.

"No I do not have any Reports, sorry. Unfortunately I have a huge stack of them waiting for me in my Office." Hera said, flopping into the Chair across from Sabine. "The Good News is that we are up to four Squadrons of X-Wings, the bad news is I have a whole new class of Potential Pilots to train." The Twil'ek stated and exhaled. Touching her growing stomach tenderly. No one had noticed the small bulge yet, but in time they would. "Oh and I have some bad news. Hondo and Vizago are stuck on Bespin, their Ship blew a Coolant Seal and will not be able to continue searching until next week." Sabine put down the Data Pad she was looking at and frowned.

"This sucks Hera. It royally sucks. I should be out there looking for him, not stuck her behind a desk feeling my ass grow." Sabine mournfully stated, not pleased that with Hondo and Vizago not searching it was down to just Ketsu and she was taking a short reprieve to run some Cargo. "There has to be more searching for him. Not just Hondo, Vizago and Ketsu when they all have time." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"In time there will be, as soon as the Empire is not a threat to Lothal. I will start searching." Hera told her and Sabine could not help but think that would not help much.

"I miss him so much. All I want at most is just perhaps to know he is alive and well. That he...I do not know, just something, anything." Sabine pleaded and when a message pinged on her Terminal she grumbled. Believing that it was another Dikut request from Ryder for an update on the Capital Ship Repairs. Reaching over she opened the Digital Message and a series of numbers appeared. "What the...?" She whispered and Hera looked at the Screen.

"What is that?" Hera stared at the numbers and could not make head or Lekku of what it was.

"You got me. Other then you, Zeb, Ryder and my Family. No one else has access to my Personal Messaging on the Holonet." Sabine said and Hera winced. None of those would dare send some type of joke to Sabine. Not now, not unless they wanted a broken nose. The Mandalorian Girl was in no mood for Jokes. Though Hera believed if Ezra was here, Sabine would delight in any type of jocularity. As long as it was from him. Sabine stared at the mystery and smiled.

"Uhm Sabine, shouldn't you finish those Reports?" Hera asked with a small smile. Thinking instead that this was just what Sabine needed to take her mind off everything. A puzzle to be solved.

**The Small Village of Usurat. Northern Coast of Mandalore Six Months later**

Sitting at the Oval Diner Table, Ezra now Raze Ridgers stared at the Message he really wanted to send to Sabine. But if he sent it through the Holonet, she could trace it with no problem. He could not risk that yet. The Children were all taking their Bathes with C-19's help. All three had finally Two Weeks after arriving been able not to cry themselves to sleep at night and that was a blessing in itself. They also loved C-19's cooking, which Ezra thanked the Droid constantly for. He himself could burn Precooked Space Waffles so having someone that Cooked as good as C-19 did was wonderful. The Droid also cleaned and with a download from the Holonet, taught the Children their primaries. In route to Mandalore Ezra had told the Children that if asked by anyone, that they were War Orphans and that he was a close Family friend that had taken them in. They were to refer to him as Uncle Raze, not Ezra. The Children were reluctant at first but fell into the role easily enough. "Is there a problem Sir?" C-19 asked putting three Towels into a Hamper to be washed with the other Clothes tomorrow. "You have barely indulged in your evening meal." The Droid indicated the food on his plate and Ezra suspected if he did not eat soon, it would upset the Droid. Smiling he spooned some of the Buttery Greens into his mouth.

"No the food is great as usual. It is just I really would like to send a Message to Sabine, but I need a way that she or anyone else cannot trace back to here." Ezra told the Droid and once again the Droid had a solution.

"Sir did you know that us Protocol Droids can transmit to each other in a Binary Code. One that is untraceable by any known means." C-19 informed him and Ezra looked at him with confusion. So the Droid proudly explained. "I can send a Binary Code through the Holonet Receivers and address the Message to be accessed through Sabine Wren's Private Messaging Account. That is if you Know he Account Numbers." Ezra nodded. "Then it would be relatively easy to do so. Though she would have to have a Protocol Droid download the Code and translate it for her." Ezra smiled broadly and was about to have C-19 send the whole message that he had written. The Droid looked at the Small Screen. "Oh I am sorry Sir, but at most it can only be five words long." With a sigh, then he smiled Ezra knew exactly what he wanted to send. Telling the Droid it turned and stared at the Holonet Monitor in the corner. A second later C-19 turned back. "Message Sent." It announced and Ezra smiled with delight, then he frowned. Wondering if he should have perhaps worded that differently. But it was too late now.

**Lothal: Two Days Later**

With an aggravated grunt, Sabine stood from behind the Terminal. She had been unable to decipher the Numbers to make any type of sense. She had tried different variations of Alliance and Imperial Codes she knew and even a Child's decoder Toy and nothing. Sabine was going to quit after the first day, but then it dawned on her. None of the others she contacted had no idea about the Message. So that left only one person that it could possibly be and with that assumption she was determined to know if Ezra had finally tried to contact her. "You know it would have been nice you Dikut. If you sent me a way to translate this?" She growled in exasperation wanting to take a break, go to the Exercise Room and beat the stuffing out of the Punching Bag. Imagining it was Ezra for putting her through this hell. Picking up her cup of Caff, she noticed the cup was empty. Tapping the intercom. "AC-7, could you bring me another cup of Caff?" She asked and a minute later a Silver Colored Protocol Droid assistant entered, carrying a tray with a Cup and Pitcher of hot Caff. "Gods bless you AC-7." The Droid said nothing as it set the Tray down inadvertently stared at the Screen.

"Excuse me Mistress Sabine, but why is there Protocol Binary Code on your Terminal Screen?" AC-7 asked and Sabine stared up at the Silver Droid with her mouth gaping open.

"What was that? Wait is that what that is?" Sabine asked frantically and the Droid looked at the Number Sequence.

"Yes Mistress. Would you like me to download the code and provide you with a translation?" The Droid asked and Sabine quickly nodded. Excitement flowed through her, standing as the Droid stared at the Screen for barely a second and then blinked its Projection eyes once. "The Translation is as follows. **MISS YOU. CYAR'IKA. EZRA**. I am sorry but that is all of the Message." Sabine dropped back into her Chair staring wide eyed, she then smiled broadly. "Would you like for me to reply and send back a Message?" The Droid asked and Sabine began to think of a long message she wanted to send. Mainly she wanted to know where the Feir'Feking was he. But knew he would not tell her for the reasons that Hera had told her several weeks ago. "Though be aware it can only be under five words." Sabine instantly knew what she wanted to send. Afterwards her desperate need to know where he was she asked the Droid if the Message to or from could be traced. "Unfortunately Mistress Protocol Droid Binary Code could be transmitted untraceable from anywhere. I am sorry."

"That is alright. Can you keep this a secret and remain connected to my Messaging Account, so he and I can keep sending Messages?" Sabine asked and AC-7 did as she asked, then departed. "Call me Cyar'ika will you. Well that makes you my Ez'ika." She whispered with delight. Now really yearning to see him again.

**Mandalore: A Day Later**

When Ezra received the reply, he felt like doing Cartwheels and back flips. "By the Force! She called me Ez'ika! Do you know what that means C-19? She does, she does oh by the Force she does." He babbled excitingly.

"Who does, Da...Uncle?" Aseena asked wiping the dryness from her eyes, holding a Gold Small Blanket against her. Corvin and Mavisee were right behind her, both yawning. He had inadvertently woke them in his excitement.

"Oh I am sorry." Ezra said realizing that it was past all of their bedtimes. That all three were contently sleeping and he had awoken them. Sitting down the three joined him at the table. "It was just that I finally got a message back from Sabine and I got a little excited." He told them. "Why don't you all go back to bed. Tomorrow is an early day and you all need your sleep." He told them and they slowly went back to their room. Back in their room, Aseena began to cry again. Both Corvin and Mavisee went to console her.

"What wrong Asee?" Mavisee asked and Aseena hugged the other to her.

"I..almost called Uncle Ezra Daddy." Aseena said sniffing and both the others instantly understood. They themselves had almost did the same thing a couple of times before. Barely stopping themselves from doing that.

"We know. I almost said it before." Mavisee said and Corvin nodded.

"He isn't..he isn't our Daddy." Aseena wailed and Mavisee held her tightly to her. Corvin now hugged them both, tears also streaming down his cheeks.

"He cares and loves us like our Daddies and Mommies did." Corvin stated sniffling as well. "Maybe he is our Daddy now?" Aseena stared at her basically adoptive brother and with her bottom lip quivering nodded slowly. The door opened and all three turned towards the door.

"Hey you three should be in bed." Ezra said smiling and before he knew what was happening all three lunged towards him. He knelt and they all hugged him, crying uncontrollably. "What is wrong?" He asked in concern. Aseena was the one to respond.

"Can..are you...Daddy!" Aseena wailed hugging Ezra tightly to her and the others did as well. Ezra eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open, then he smiled. Wondering how this happened, though he did not mind it at all and he thought earlier when he found out Sabine referred to him as Ez'ika was glorious. Being called Daddy seemed to be even better.

They had a routine now, Ezra would spend the day fishing the Ocean pulling in his Nets. Others in other Repulsor Boats did the same. It was hot, tiring work but Ezra found it very rewarding. After the days work, he would go home and have dinner with...well his family. Then spend a few hours teaching three excitable Children the fundamentals of using the Force. Making sure to spend equal time with each one afterwards. When they went to bed, which required him tucking in each one with a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He himself would collapse onto his own bed. Overly thanking C-19 for all the droid did during the day. From babysitting, teaching Math, the Alphabet and Reading to all three. The Weekend was a totally different routine. The Children would awaken Ezra by jumping on his bed, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible on his time off. This went on for almost two years.

**Two Years Four Months:**

Walking through the Gated Wooden Fence, Ezra tried to ignore his neighbor to the left. "Hey Raze." The Man said almost running over to the Fence that separated their places. "Hey Raze come over here for a minute." The larger older man ordered and Ezra grudgingly walked over to the Waist high Fence.

"Hello Mosvat how was your day out there?" Ezra asked hoping to divert the conversation to the others day of Fishing. It did not work.

"It was passable. But that was not why I called you over." Mosvat said smiling broadly. In truth Ezra liked the Man, he was a perfect neighbor and so was Mosvat's Wife Gena. The Older Woman had on several occasions did girly things with Aseena and Mavisee. Such as have a Tea Party, which Corvin had no interest in. "You know Gena's Sister is not a bad cook." The older Man stated and Ezra rolled his eyes. Again one of his Neighbors Slash Friends were trying to set him up with a relative. "She would make a great Mother to your little ones." Mosvat added with a smile. He himself adored all three of them and would not mind having them as his Nieces and Nephew. At first though Gena was convinced that Raze Ridgers could not take care of three young Children even with the aide of a Protocol Droid. Wanting Mosvat to ask about them adopting the three so that Raze was no longer burdened so badly. Mosvat convinced her that Raze was doing fine and the Children appeared to be extremely happy with their Uncle, later Father.

"I do not think I have time to even think about that right now." Ezra told him and Mosvat shook his head. "Also I have someone in mind already." He then again tried to change the subject. "Today I caught Some Yellow Fins, how about you and Gena come over the first day of our time off and we grill them?" He suggested and Mosvat smiled broadly. Yellow Fins were a rare treat and it somewhat confused him how Raze seemed to always be able to catch a good portion of them.

"Sounds good. I'll have Gena make some of her Grunda Salad." Mosvat now thinking about the extraordinarily tasting Yellow Fins, he started to walk away and then realized that he had totally forgotten that he was trying to set Raze up with his Sister in Law. Turning he grimaced, Raze had made a hasty retreat into his House. "Bantha Farts! He did it again." He chuckled and went into his own house and his Gena was upset that he was unable to pawn her Sister off on someone.

To be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Star Wars Rebels: The Journey Part 3 (Short Story)

**One Year: Five Months**

For Ezra it was not getting easier, no not with his three now Adoptive Children. It was getting harder not to convince the Neighbors slash Friends that he was not really interested in finding a Wife and Mother for his Children. For some unknown reason he was now a very sought after Man where several of the Single Residents of the Village seemed to find him to be just perfect to be a Husband. He was even having problems with the Single Mandalorian Female Law Enforcement Officers that came and went. There was only one Mandalorian that he wanted and he still could not let her know where he was. Pulling hard he hauled his Nets out of the Ocean Bay Water. It was heaping with Yellow Fins. The Fish Buyers would offer him a good amount for today's catch. Deciding to call it an early day since he had done so well, he piloted his twenty meter boat back towards the Village Docks and home.

At the Village Playgrounds. Aseena who was now 7, Mavisee and Corvin who just turned 8 played under the watchful projection eyes of C-19. While at the same time giving Cooking Recipes to four Mothers that were there with their own Children. Each of the Women wrote on their Data Pads listening carefully as C-19 explained the steps to make Mynock Stir fry with Spiced Vegetables. Spinning on a Triangular swing, Aseena giggled as did Mavisee and Gorvin. Though all three were looking forward to this Weekend when Ezra would teach them basic Lightsaber Techniques. Suddenly the Swing was stopped by a older Boy. Vordian Ost. He leaned down and smirked. "You know, my Uncle Molt thinks that it is strange that Raze Ridgers would want you Blue Girl, since you are not human. He told me he thinks Raze would be better off without you and perhaps it would be better if you went to be with your own kind." Vordian said with a small evil smile. "After all if the Empire was still here, you would probably be in an orphanage." Then with a sindistic laugh the older Boy walked over to his two Cronies who were laughing as well. Mavisee pouted and stared at the boy angrily, her bottom lip quivering and her siblings could feel her begin to do something to punish the older Boy.

"No, Mavi don't. Daddy said never do that in the open." Aseena said sternly and Mavisee closed her eyes and stopped. Aseena and Corvin exhaled with relief, though each of them wanted to do the same thing. Use the Force to punish Vordian Ost. Getting off the Swing, Aseena waited until her Brother and Sister did as well. Walking over to C-19 with Mavisee and Corvin behind her. "C-19 we want to go home." She said to the Droid and it stopped giving the Directions for another Dish.

"As I understand it Mistress Aseena you have another Hour of playtime. Is there a problem?" The Droid asked and Aseena swallowed tears began to form in her eyes and she shook her head.

"No, we just want to go home. I want to go home." Aseena said sadly and that drew the attention of a nearby Mandalorian Enforcement Officer. The Armored Woman walked over and knelt in front of the young Pantoran girl. Removing her helmet and shaking out her long brown hair.

"Is everything alright young lady?" The Woman asked and Aseena closed her eyes not wanting to say. Corvin spoke up.

"Vordian was mean and told her that our Daddy would be better off without her. That if the Empire was still here she would be in an orphanage. Whatever that is?" Corvin said and the Woman frowned. Then smiled.

"I doubt that. From what I have seen your Daddy loves you, so do not listen to that Dikut. Do you know what a Dikut is?" The Mandalorian Woman asked and Aseena smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Daddies friend sends messages that call him that all the time." Aseena said and the Woman laughed. Standing the Woman walked over towards Vordian and his comrades. Putting her helmet on.

"Listen Dikuts! I am Enforcement Officer Soria Wren and I am telling you to leave the younger ones alone or I will become extremely upset and if I become too upset. You three will find yourselves in my Holding Cells. That would really please your Parents wouldn't it?" Soria stated angrily. All three of them shook with fear, nodding. Knowing that their father's would probably beat them for getting into trouble with the Mandalorian Enforcement Officers. "Good now I believe that you all are too old to be in a Child's Play Area. So begone." She walked back towards the Three Children and their Protocol Droid. Taking off her Helmet again. "If any of them bother you again, you tell me okay." She told them and all three smiled. Then laughed when they saw someone approaching the Play Area.

"DADDY!" All three squealed and ran to hug Ezra. He laughed and hugged them back.

"I filled my boat and sold them already so I thought I would call it an early day." Ezra said to them and then saw the Mandalorian Enforcement Officers. "Okay what did you three do? Officer did they do something that I need to think about a punishment for. Like perhaps they decided to rob the Fruit Vendor?" The Woman laughed shaking her head watching as the Three Children scowled at the bad joke.

"No they are fine. They seemed to have some trouble with an older Boy, but I took care of it." The Mandalorian Officer said. "Soria Wren." She held out her right hand. "I have been posted her for the next year or so to gain experience. Like I will get any being posted in a Fishing Village." She rolled her eyes and Ezra had to chuckle as he shook her hand. He was internally panicking, he had met this Woman before back when he helped Sabine and her family fight the Imperials. Thankfully he did not look the same, now that he was spouting a short beard that covered his face perfectly. That and he had bulked up over the last year from being a Fisherman.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I better get these three home and spend some time with them." Ezra said keeping himself calm. Herding the now excitable Children away with C-19 behind them. She stared at him for a moment and then exhaled. Soria could swear she met him before and she also knew if she did she would definitely remember. With a shrug she put her Helmet back on and finished her Patrol, knowing it would come to her sooner or later. To Ezra's relief Soria Wren was transferred three months later back to the Capital.

**Lothal: Two Years Two Months **

Laying on her bed at Ezra's Tower, well that was what it was now officially referred as. Sabine awoke and glanced over at the other side of the small bed, wishing Ezra was there and not just his Pillow. She had sprayed it long ago with a perservent so that his Aroma would always be there. The hinted smell of Loth Grass and Hyperdrive Coolant seemed to be embedded within the Fabric and she found it intoxicating. In truth she did not have to sleep alone, several young and older men had asked to join her. To be with her and she declined them all. There was only one Man that she wanted and his name was Ezra Bridger. Rising she went to the Small Kitchenette to get her Morning Caff, foregoing getting dressed until after she was fully awake. The Protocol Droid AC-7 stood off in one corner, turning on as she entered. "Good Morning Mistress Sabine. There has been another Message Transmitted. Do you wish for me to translate the Message?" Sabine nodded with a huge smile.

"Then save it with the other 42 Messages." Sabine ordered and sat, while AC-7 downloaded the Protocol Binary Code from her Message Box and changed the numbers into words.

"Cyar'ika. Miss and Love you." The Droid said and Sabine felt like crying. "Do you wish to reply?" AC-7 asked and Sabine exhaled with frustration.

"Yes I want to reply! I want to tell him I am tired of this! I want him here and not short untraceable messages that he misses me and loves me!" Sabine ranted and then inhaled deeply. "I know AC-7, five Feir'Feking words! Okay send this. WHERE ARE YOU EZ'IKA?" She roared with anger. Getting up she headed back to her room to cry in anguish.

**Mandalore:**

Receiving the Message, Ezra winced. He wanted to tell her, wanted to send a Message telling Sabine exactly where he was. But the Empire was still a threat and he could not risk Sabine, Aseena, Mavisee and Corvin lives along with his own. Not until the Empire was no longer obsessed with killing Jedi. He found it strange that unlike Luke Skywalker there were no Bounty Rewards for him. The Last ones were the ones from Lothal and those were now voided. Along with Sabine's, Hera's,, Zeb's and Kanan's. Though he knew why Kanan's was erased or voided. But his and the others should still be current. Then it dawned on him. "Thrawn had voided them." Ezra whispered glancing over at the three now 8 year old Aseena and the 9 year old Mavisee and Corvin. They were dueling with practice sticks that resembled Lightsabers. Each was showing remarkable improvement and he suspected that they would only continue to improve. After a moment, Mavisee stopped and walked over.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Mavisee asked and Ezra smiled. Shaking his head.

"No not really Mavi. It seems that Sabine is getting a little annoyed with me not telling her where I am." Ezra told her and Mavisee could not really understand but leaned closer and hugged him anyhow. "Thanks. Now you better get back to your lessons." He ordered and the girl bowed and went back to spar against her Brother and Sister. An hour later they returned back home to the Village. After sending the Girls to take a bath and for Corvin to wait until they were done. Ezra sat down at the table and comprised a message to be sent in response to Sabine's. He wanted to send. "MANDALORE. COME FIND ME." But he could not bring himself to do it. So instead he sent the truth through C-19. "WISH I COULD TELL YOU."

**Lothal:**

When Sabine received it she smiled, knowing earlier she was just feeling lonely and she also knew that if he could tell her he would. Sending back another Message that was what she truly wanted him to know. "I LOVE YOU,EZ'IKA." Then she crawled into bed and went to sleep to dream about Ezra again.

**Mandalore: 4 Years 5 Months**

**Being Discovered**

With the Emperor Gone and the Empire in retreat, Ezra found he just could not bring himself to contact Sabine. Though she continued to send messages calling him Ez'ika. He feared that perhaps they were not truly meant to be. That and how was he going to tell her that he was an Adoptive Father of three Children. So he debated with himself whether he should just send a real Communication to her and inform her that he was on Mandalore. So he decided to wait a little longer until he could bring himself to contact her.

Playing herd with a 10 Year old and two 11 Year olds, was not easy even with C-19's help. Especially trying to play herd while going to the Market in the Capital City. Ezra had made the mistake in commenting that all three of them needed new Clothes and that prompted them to beg him to take them to the Capital for that reason. Though Corvin actually could care less about new Clothes, he wanted a chance to fawn over the new Mach 5 Speeder Bikes that he had been reading about on the Holonet. "Okay first we need to do some Grocery Shopping. Then we will shop for some clothes for all of you." Ezra announced as the three children all smiled at him. Entering the long Market Area within the City the Children all beamed with delight. There were so many different types of Markets that they wanted to visit them all. Finding a Produce Merchant, Ezra began to select several different Vegetables that C-19 wanted. Aseena and Mavisee were at the next stand, looking at Ribbons and Berets. While Corvin with C-19 went to another to find the Droid a new Motivator Circuit for his left arm. Selecting some Buttery Greens, Ezra was bumped by a Mandalorian in full Armor as the other leaned onto the Stand heavily. Ezra noticed the Markings that indicated he was from the Wolf Clan.

"This stuff is all rotten." The Mandalorian stated with a sneer. "How can you sell this crap to anyone. Though I suspect no self respecting Mandalorian would ever by this shit." Ezra could tell that the Man was more of a boy who was trying to sound older. The Vendor immediately responded.

"I do not see any Rotten Produce Sir." The Old Man who was the Vendor said in response and the Mandalorian scoffed. Grabbing a handful of Long Stem Plants and held them up.

"Look at these! All rotten!" The Mandalorian brandished them before the Vendor's eyes and then pushed them in the Old Man's face. Two other Mandalorians began to laugh at their comrade. The first one glanced behind his companions at some Females that watched with horror. Believing that the Women were impressed with the display. Returning his attention to the Vendor, he placed both hands under the Stand intending to upend it. Ezra decided he had enough, with his hand lowered he minimally used the Force. Holding the Stand Table down. With a sneering laugh, the Mandalorian pulled upwards and then frowned. The Table did not budge at all. Heaving harder it still did not move. It seemed to be rooted to the Ground. Straining he applied all his strength and still it would not move. After another second Ezra picked up a handful of Orange Colored Spice Roots.

"If you are done being a Dikut. I would like to know how much are the Spiced Roots per pound?" Ezra said and the Mandalorian glared over at him. The Vendor immediately said one third Credit per pound. "I will take four Pounds then." Handing the Vendor two Credits he continued to hold down the table with the Force as the Mandalorian still strained to up end it. Stepping back Ezra shook his head. "You know I think it interesting. I always heard a Mandalorian was honorable. But here I find out that is not true of those in the Wolf Clan. Well you learn something new everyday." He said it loud enough that everyone that was watching overheard him. Including several Armored Mandalorians, who stiffened. The one he just insulted roared with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SCUM? ARE YOU IMPLYING I HAVE NO HONOR?" The man bellowed and Ezra could not help but laugh, loudly.

"Oh so some Mandalorian's from the Wolf Clan are also stupid. That is something else I learned today." Ezra heard several people also laugh and the Mandalorian he again insulted ripped his helmet off and Ezra had been right. The supposed Man was no more then a Teenager, perhaps 16 or 17 years old. Glancing over at Aseena, Mavisee and Corvin. Ezra smiled reassuringly. Subtly telling them it was alright. He then felt rather then saw the Boy charge towards him. "Time to teach this boy a lesson in humility." Ezra thought as he blocked a blow with his left arm, while still holding his bags with his right. After stopping the wild punch, he reared back and slammed the Boy in the Armored stomach with the same left hand hard enough to knock the air and arrogance out of him. Bowling the boy over. Gasping for breath the Boy screamed over to his friends.

"Get him!" He said wheezing and his two comrades started to advance on the one that had just dared to strike a Mandalorian Warrior. Handing the Bags to C-19, Ezra turned towards them.

"Please don't Daddy." Aseena said in a pleading tone. Knowing that this could get their Father in deep trouble. Then remembered what he told them several times. "_If you can without divulging that you are a Jedi. You need to help others that need it." _The fight with the two others lasted about ten seconds and both now were moaning on the ground. The Boy staggered to his feet and reached down to his holstered blaster, ready and willing to kill the one that had sullied his honor. Then a strong larger hand grabbed his hand that was pulling at his Blaster.

"Try to show that you have some Honor, Wolf Clan!" A stern Man's voice growled and the Boy looked up at a larger Mandalorian Warrior from Clan Kryze. "That citizen is right. You were showing that you have no honor." The Man took off his helmet and bowed his head towards Ezra. Though he was also intrigued. Not many could fight against a Trained Mandalorian warrior, especially in hand to hand combat. Off to one side another watched the encounter with the same interest. She was about to intervene after seeing who it was. She had met the young man years ago in the Fishing Village that she had been sent to for experience. Concentrating, Soria Wren noticed that the fighting moves that the Non-Mandalorian Raze Ridgers had used were vaguely familiar. Snapping her fingers she had it. That was her first cousins favorite Combat style. It all came together as she gasped.

"By the Ancestors I am such a Dikut." Soria whispered then smiled. "Raze Ridgers. Duh. Ezra Bridger." With that she stepped over towards Ezra and the Children. "Citizen do not move, you are under arrest." She declared and the Kryze Clan Member stepped closer.

"Excuse me Officer. But that young Man was only defending himself. I am sure if these three Dikut's wish to press charges, I and my fellow Honorable Mandalorian's will testify that." The Large Man said and several others stepped forward. Soria shook her head.

"I am not arresting him for that. This is Ezra Bridger and my Cousin Sabine Wren wishes to see him again." Soria announced and then looked down at the Three Children. "It is alright Aseena, Marvisee, Corvin. He is not really in too much trouble, other then pissing my first cousin off." She said with a smile and the three children smiled. "Now come with me Ezra." She ordered and gestured for the children and Droid to follow.

"You are not really going to contact her are you?" Ezra asked in route to the Law Enforcement Building a street away. Soria smirked and nodded.

"Of course I am. Do you know how much my Cousin has pestered my Countess, my Aunt Ursa about finding you and here you have been the whole time. Actually I almost pity you. Sabine is going to be extremely angry upon learning where you have been all this time." Soria said and then winked at the three Children. "Of course from what I remember Ezra, you could use the Force and free yourself easily. I suspect that these three Children are also..."

"We are Jedi Pattawans." Corvin announced proudly and Ezra chuckled. He had always worried that one of the Children would accidentally divulge who and what they were and here Ezra screwed up. He knew he should not have used the hand to hand techniques Sabine had taught him years ago. But it was automatic, his reflexes took over and he hoped none of the Mandalorians would have identified those techniques. At the Building, Soria had Ezra sit down with the Three Children right next to him. The Droid stood off in one corner. While she transmitted on the Holonet to Sabine on Lothal.

**Lothal:**

Standing Sabine glared down at the Monitor Screen, rage inflamed within her. "ARE YOU FEIR'FEKING KIDDING ME COUSIN!" She screamed angrily. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE HAS BEEN ON MANDALORE FOR THE LAST FOUR AND ALMOST A HALF YEARS!" She roared and when Soria turned the Monitor around Sabine saw Ezra sitting idly in one of the chairs surrounded by three Children. One Pantoran and two human. "I am going to kill him." She said with a small smile. "Keep him right there, I will be there within ten hours." Switching off the monitor she contacted the closest friend that had a fast Ship. Which turned out to be Ashoka Tano.

In less then an hour and after Sabine went to the Tower to put on a clean Body Suit and Armor, she was aboard Ashoka's Ship heading to Mandalore and the Capital City. She kept muttering that she was going to kill him and Ashoka had to laugh. 'You are not really are you?" Ashoka asked and Sabine smiled laughing.

"No but he will wish I did." Sabine declare firmly. She was not really angry about him not coming home, what really pushed her over the edge was that he had been on Mandalore the whole time. She herself had gone home on several different occasions and even pestered her Mother to send out hunters to locate him. Not knowing that all she had to do was search Mandalore and there he was. As she slowly calmed down, Sabine suddenly asked most herself. "Who were those Children with him?" She muttered.

**Mandalore: Capital City**

Squirming slightly in the hard chair, Ezra felt anxious and a little afraid. Sabine was on her way and from what he heard, she was extremely pissed off. "Dad is she going to really hurt you?" Aseena asked with some concern, Marisee and Corvin also looked at him with the same concern. Ezra shook his head.

"No I do not think so. When she gets here, she is going to be a little upset." Ezra told them.

"She is not going to take you away from us is she, Daddy?" Mavisee asked her bottom lip quivering and Ezra took the girls hand, shaking his head.

"Not going to happen Mavi. Trust me once she gets to know you, she is going to love you. All of you." Ezra told her and then looked at Aseena and Corvin. When someone else entered and then another Man, Ezra looked towards them and recognized them both. "Triston, Fenn Rau? What are you two doing here?" He asked and Sabine's Brother chuckled. As did Rau.

"Sabine contacted us and asked that we come here with a couple of others to make sure you do not sneak off." Triston clasped Ezra's hand and shook it. "My Mother will be here soon as well and she is not exactly pleased with you as well." Fenn Rau stepped forwards and shook Ezra's hand as well.

You have really pissed her off. I would hate to be in your boots when she gets here." Fenn Rau announced with a smile. Thinking it funny that his own Wife Bo Katan had sent him along with a half dozen Ultra Protectors to ensure that Ezra remains where he was until Sabine arrived.

"I did not realize I have a knack of pissing off Wren Women so badly." Ezra laughed and the new arrivals did as well.

'That is a knack that could prove fatal, my friend. Oh and you also pissed off the Duchess and Ruler of Mandalore." Fenn Rau stated then looked at the three Children. 'So who are these Children that seem a little nervous. Do not be afraid, I am an old friend of Ezra's and so is Triston." The older man said with a small smile.

"Daddy never mentioned either of you." Aseena said and both Triston and Fenn Rau looked at each other then at Ezra.

"Daddy? Oh this is a story that I would love to hear." Triston sat down as did Fenn Rau, both wanted to hear this. Ezra put up his hand.

"I think I will wait to tell it until Sabine and your Mother arrive. It is a long story filled with some tragedy at first." Ezra told them then looked sadly at the three Children. Not really wanting to remind the three of what happened years ago, but all three had endured and even though it was unpleasant they could handle it. "Until then, this is Aseena, that is Mavisee and that is Corvin. Meet Triston Wren and Fenn Rau." The two men shook the Children's hand and after a moment, then Triston and Fenn Rau began to tell the Children all about when they first met Ezra Bridger. Not leaving out any details.

To be Concluded


	21. Chapter 21

Star Wars Rebels: The Journey Part 4

**Rendezvous:**

All those inside the Law Enforcement Building knew Sabine's estimate about arriving in about 10 hours was actually impossible. Even if she left Lothal immediately after Soria contacted her, it would take her a good 14 hours to make the trip. So after a short time, Erza suggested that they relocate to his home in the Fishing Village of Usurat to await Sabine's arrival. To Fenn Rau and Triston it seemed like a good idea, mainly due to that the three Children were beginning to show signs of boredom. So after contacted Ursa and Alrich Wren, along with Bo Katan. Fenn Rau flew them all plus Three of his Ultra Protectors to the Village. Landing outside the Village, Ezra led the Mandalorians to the House that he and his Daughters had called home for almost five years.

Walking down the dirt and stone street, Vordian Ost and his two friends were snacking contently on Old Misses Huzito's Glazed Sweet Bread. After several hours of repairing her damaged Roof of the Old Woman's Bakery the three refused any Credits and settled for her famous Glazed Sweet Bread. They had stopped at the Play Area and Toral had passed out some of the Sweet Bread to the Young Children playing, while Vordian and Mukin repaired the Cross Beams. All three were too young to join their Fathers on the Fishing Boats, so they found other ways to be helpful to their neighbors. Nearing the Dirt Street that ran down passed Gena, Mosvat Gruda's house and then Raze, Aseena, Mavisee and Corvin Ridgers house. The three stopped. There walking into the house was a small number of Mandalorians escorting Raze, the Children and the Droid inside. While a few remained outside within the Fenced in Yard. "What the...?" Toral asked and looked to Vordian, who grimaced.

"They must be in some type of trouble with the Mando's." Mukin declare and swallowed. All three of their Families owed Raze and his family a lot. The young adoptive father had helped and aided almost everyone in the Village at some time and that sentiment seemed to rallied everyone to do the same. To help and be friendly with each other, giving the whole village a feeling of closeness.

"Mukin you go East tell everyone! Toral you go west! I will go tell those at the Docks! Now go! Run!" Vordian ordered and his two friends bolt into a run. As he too ran he thought back when he wrongly idolized his Uncle Molt. Believing that the he was such a great man. Then later despising the man, he had stolen all of his Father's Credits just when his Father needed them the most. His Father's large Gargutium Fish Fishing Boat had been damaged in a storm. Molt instead of remaining, stole the Credits and left. Leaving his Brother, Vordian's Father to find some way to repair his boat and still also pay his three Member Crew. Raze came over upon hearing their problems and loaned his Father the Credits. Vordian remembered what Raze said to his Father perfectly.

"Do not worry about it Malut, pay me back when you can." Raze had said and his Father asked him why he was helping them while staring at the Credits in confusion. "We should help each other if we can. Now let me know if that was enough Credits, I can loan you more if it is not enough." With that Raze went home and Vordian realized that he no longer wanted to be like his Uncle, he had someone new that he wanted to be like. Well two, Raze Ridgers and his Father. For the Man had changed dramatically, during another Storm where before he would ignore others with smaller Boats out on the turbulent Ocean. He then did not, he made sure all of those that were having problems made it back to the Docks. Voldian now idolized his Father.

Nearing the Docks, he was out of breath but he still ran just as fast and forced himself to run even faster. Seeing a dozen or so Fishermen idly chatting about their days catch or talking about one or the other coming to dinner at their home. Another change that Raze seemed to have influenced. They no longer squabbled or ignored each other, before Raze Ridgers had arrived. When one mentioned that he had to put new re-sealant on his boat, several offered to help him. To Vordian he did not want this to end and he feared if Raze was taken away it would. He did not want to lose the Pride he saw in his Mother and Father's eyes when he or someone told them of the help they gave to others. He did not want to lose the feeling he got when he and his friends helped someone. Oh and he did not want to lose the looks he and his friends received from the Girls his age. The nice smiles that made his blood boil. Panting up to Mosvat Gruda the much older man looked at Vordian with keen interest. "Hey Vordian. Oh your Father is still out there if that is why you came down to the Docks." Mosvat said and Vordian shook his head, breathing hard.

"Mister Raze is in trouble." Vordian gasped out. "The Mandalorians... are at his House and he... looks like he is in trouble." He inhaled deeply and panted for air. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees. Everyone on the Dock stopped talking and moved towards Vordian.

"What was that?" Molkar the Mon Cal wheezed and now the others were paying complete attention.

"I think...Mister Raze is in trouble with the Mandalorians." Vordian repeated. "There is a group of them at his house." He told them and heard several of them growl angrily.

"Well they ain't taking him! No matter what trouble he might be in!" Mosvat declared glancing at the others who nodded their agreement. "Kilat get on the Comm and tell those still out there about this. I do not know about you others, but I am going up there and...they ain't taking him or the younguns!" He stated firmly and they all just as firmly agreed. Walking rapidly with him up the hill. Vordian went with them, as they passed the Small Market. A Male Bothan in a Clerk Apron came striding out followed by a Female Bothan holding a Sweeper in her hand tightly.

"They take those little treasures over my dead decaying corpse." The Female Bothan Suvin'akaki growled as Old Misses Huzito stormed out of her Bakery brandishing a Dough Roller in her wrinkled hand. She smiled at the Bothan and the three walked together to join the growing group. Vordian had seen it, both Folonk'souk, Suvin'akaki and Huzito had almost arrived at the Village the same time fifty or so years ago. The Bothan's did not really speak to Huzito and at times barely tolerated each other for that matter. But after Raze helped them both after a serious Storm, the three original residents had become close friends. Having dinner together and after played assorted games late until the evening. Moving onward the group of thirty or so Men and Women grew to over seventy. Olm Nilon the Ithorian and his Family strode up in his huge hand he was holding a large Metal Spade, rumbling a greetings and stomped up the dirt road with the rest. Joined by several others of various races. Wookies, Aqualish, more Humans, Twil'eks and Togruta's. Those around the new arrivals smiled and greeted them warmly. Everyone knew each other and all had the same thought. "Raze is not going anywhere and neither are his Children."

**0**

Bo-Katan had arrived and after having her Bodyguards remain outside a small house with the Fenn Rau's Ultra Protectors, she entered to find her Husband Fenn Rau, Triston Wren, Ursa and Alrich Wren, Ezra Bridger, three Children and a Protocol Droid that was serving Tea and some type of Confection. Ezra playing the good host offered her a seat and stated that he would tell everyone his tale once Sabine arrived. So after taking a cup of Tea, Bo-Katan could not help but thoroughly enjoy a nice quiet moment. Back outside the Captain of the Bodyguards winced behind his helmet. Huge Groups of Citizens stalked towards them from all directions. Woman, Children and Men of various Races and from what the Captain could tell they were not coming because of idle curiosity. No it more felt like a Mob. Stepping backwards, he tapped the door and then leaned inside. "Duchess we have a situation out here that I believe you need to address." He said to Bo-Katan and waited for her to come outside. She closed the door and her eyes widened in shock. She saw hundreds of various different races of the Citizens of the small Village and they were not there because they were curious. Oh she could easily tell that. Especially when dozens of them were holding all sorts of instruments in their hands ready and willing to fight. Ducking her head back inside.

"Ezra Bridger could you and those Children come out here. The Rest of you please remain inside." Bo-Katan had said the latter because she did not want a misunderstanding if the Citizens saw more Mandalorians suddenly join those outside. Ezra stepped out followed by the 3 Children and the whole mob of people cheered.

"What the...?" Ezra gasped wide eyed upon seeing all of the Village occupants that had basically surrounded the house. Mosvat with his wife Gena were in their own fenced in yard with over two dozen others.

"Don't fret Raze. These Mando's ain't taking you or the younguns." Mosvat declared his wife Gena held a 2 foot long Garden Weeding Stave in her right hand, next to him. Glaring at a nearby Mandalorian with pure rage.

"Listen Citizens. We are not taking this Man you know as Raze Ridgers." Bo-Katan said loudly, then pointed at Ezra. "He is actually Ezra Bridger and he is..." She was interrupted when a very old woman stomped forward holding a Dough Roller.

"We know exactly who he is and what he is, Deary! We have known for years! Now we do not care, he and his young ones are not leaving and if you think they are. I am going to dent me some Mando Helmets with my Dough Roller!" The Old Woman stated loudly, slapping the foot and a half Wooden Circular roller in her left hand. This shocked Ezra to the core, he thought that no one knew what he was.

"I guess the only one that I fooled was myself." Ezra whispered and glanced over at Mosvat. The older and bigger Man shrugged.

"What you don't think none of us here have never seen the Imperial Wanted Dockets?" Mosvat smiled and then scowled.

"Listen Duchess, you can take your...Soldiers and leave. Because like I said he and his younguns ain't going anywhere with you. Not unless you are ready for one hell of a fight!" Mosvat declared and Bo-Katan exhaled. Knowing if this continued it could easily turn violent. These Villagers were enraged enough to attack and that would be disastrous. Mainly to the Villagers, because at some point her Bodyguards would be forced to fire their Blasters to protect her.

"Ezra we need to reduce this soon." Bo-Katan whispered over at him and Ezra nodded with agreement. He could understand where this hostility was coming from, when Gar Saxton was in Control. He would send Squads of Mandalorians and Stormtroopers to who he suspected were Rebel Sympathizers. The Armored Men would come and drag Men, Women and Children away to be interrogated for days. Then return them usually beaten and scarred. Some did not return at all. This even happened in small Villages like here. So those here remembered and refused to let it happen now.

"Listen Friends, I really appreciate this. But the Duchess is right I am not in any trouble with the Mandalorians." Ezra heard and watched as a Single Mandalorian flew over the Crowds of People landing in the yard in front of him. He smiled. "Well maybe I am in trouble with one certain Mandalorian." He said and the new Arrival pulled her Helmet off. She had arrived ten minutes ago with Ashoka. Landing on the outskirts of the Village, she found she could not get through the Crowds of people. So she decided to use her Jetpack. Flying over the Villagers and landing in the yard.

"You have that right!" Sabine said angrily. "You are in a lot of trouble!" She declared and it sort of lightened the situation immensely. Especially when Sabine rushed forward and grabbed Ezra in a fierce hug. He lifted her off the ground and they both began to laugh and cry. She leaned towards his right ear, her lips a few centimeters away from his lobe. "I am not kissing you until you loss the Face Fur." She whispered, then leaned back and smiled. Jutting forward she latched her lips onto his for an even fiercer kiss. People around them began to lower their assorted weapons and Bo-katan sighed with relief. After several minutes, Sabine stopped and placed her head against his. He stared at her in confusion. "I lied." She then kissed him again. When the two finally let go of each other, Sabine did not let go of Ezra's right hand. Fearing something would once again take him away from her. Bo-Katan stepped closer.

"I do not believe you can remain here Ezra Bridger even if you want to. It would be easy enough to let it be known that after close investigation that you Raze Ridgers are not Ezra Bridger Jedi. But if Sabine decides to remain as well, that cannot be covered up. She is a known Hero of Mandalore." Bo-Katan stated and the two winced. She was right.

"I am not letting him go now. I fully intend to take the Vows with him as soon as possible." Sabine declared smiling at Ezra fondly. "That is if he will Marry me?" She asked and Ezra smiled at her as well.

"Try and stop me." Ezra replied. Though there were 3 Children that he would have to ask if it was alright with them, first. But that could wait until it was settled if he, the Children and most importantly Sabine could remain. Which he really wanted to. To them it was home.

"Well I do not know how you can and both remain." Bo-Katan said and tried to think of a way. Suddenly the big man in the next yard spoke up.

"You know that Sabine sure looks like my Gena's cousin Dara who is supposed to be on Naboo. What do you think Gena? Could that be Cousin Dara who for some reason is wearing Mando Armor?" Mosvat said with a broad smile, looking over at his Wife Gena.

"It is Dara. What are you doing Cousin? You could get into trouble wearing Mandalorian Armor." Gena said catching on instantly and Bo-Katan smirked.

"Yes you could. Especially since The Countess Ursa Wren is inside that House. I suggest Dara is it, you might want to take that Armor off and perhaps put it somewhere that no one can see it. Also this Man cannot be Ezra Bridger, for one he looks nothing like him and I have met him. Now I need to get back to the Capital and stop wasting my time with someone that does not even resemble Ezra Bridger." Bo-Katan nodded to her Bodyguards who bowed slightly. Later she would get them to swear on their Armor that after a thorough investigation it was discovered that the Man they thought was Ezra Bridger was found to only somewhat look like him and that was all. Erza and Sabine watched as the Ruler of Mandalore left, the Crowd of Villager Residents parted before her allowing her and the Guards access to their Ship. He leaned closer to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sabine?" Ezra whispered and Sabine smiled.

"Too late now. Besides you heard your friends there. My name is Dara and there is nothing going to stop me from Marrying you." Sabine stated firmly, pulling him closer. Really wanting to have a long period of them alone.

"Say it sounds like there is going to be some Wedding Vows being said. Since the whole Village is here, I think we should have a Pot Luck Celebration." Mosvat loudly said. "What do you think friends? Think we can throw one together in say about six hours?" A cheer erupted. "Okay we need tables, benches and of course food. You that Cook go back to your houses and bring what you have. You that don't we have a lot of work to do." With that the crowd dispersed and Ezra chuckled. Leading Sabine and a few minutes later joined by Ashoka Tano. They went into the House followed by the Children. Inside Ursa, Alrich and Triston overheard the idea.

"She does look like our Daughter Sabine." Alrich commented and Ursa nodded, smiling.

"Though it is difficult to tell since our Daughter has only visited us a few times in the past five years." Ursa added continuing to smile. "Perhaps if she was to say live on Mandalore she might visit us more and we could visit her. Along with these delightful Children that will one day refer to me and my Husband as their Grandparents. Especially if she lets say Marries a young Man that our whole Clan admires." The Countess then smiled over at Ezra and both understood what Ursa her Mother was saying. She was basically giving her blessing and wanted them to visit, all of them.

"I do believe that your Daughter should and will definitely visit more. With her Husband and the Children." Sabine said with a large smile.

"Now I think it might be time that Ezra tell his story. For I personally would like to know the reasons he has not been there for my Daughter and placed a serious delay on giving me Grandchildren. Though those three are a good start, I want more." Ursa stated and Ezra nodded.

"Aseena, Marvisee, Corvin. Why don't you go get cleaned up and put on your good clothes, which means the Dresses for you two." Ezra suggested to the three Children, really not wanting for them to relive the whole tragic tale. They did not argue, heading for their rooms. "Now it all started right after the Purgills dragged the Chimaera and the other Imperial Ships away..." When he finished Sabine was pulling him closer to her. She had small tears in her eyes. The others remained silent for several minutes processing what they had heard.

"Oh those poor dears." Ursa whispered, knowing if they were out here she would want to hug them. Console them. For they had lost more then anyone should ever lose all in a tragic moment. Ashoka closed her eyes, knowing and actually witnessing such things during and after the Purge.

"Well thankfully they are resilient and I have made sure that they do remember their Parents." Ezra told them, referring to the Holo Pictures that he told them to bring when they had left their homes. When the Children came out of their rooms, they made sure not to appear too saddened or somber. Now it was time for Ezra to get ready, he did have some Clothes that he had not used to fish in so they could be considered his good Clothes. While he showered and trimmed his beard down to just about stumble. Sabine changed as well, Gena had appeared with a Dress that she claimed that she would never fit in. Giving it to her now proclaimed Cousin to wear for her Wedding.

Ursa had to laugh as she watched the Pantoran Girl tug at her dress, frowning visibly. "What is the matter dear?" Ursa asked and Aseena grimaced.

"I hate wearing this. But Daddy insisted that we dress up in a Dress." Aseena made a face and Ursa chuckled, looking over at the other young Girl. Who was pleased to be wearing her own. The older woman knew that with children especially girls. There are always one that preferred to wear pants and shirts and then there were ones that liked to dress up. Sabine was the first when she was little and even now. The Wedding Vows went by easily and as the whole town Celebrated by eating and Drinking. Ursa found herself eating Yellow Fin Stripes seasoned with Tamo Sauce. Prepared and provided by C-19.

"You keep eating those my Dear and you will expand your borders. Not that I would not mind." Alrich commented and Ursa held her ninth Strip before her mouth then shrugged and ate it.

"I cannot help it. These are amazingly good." Ursa replied. Forcing herself from taking another from the Droid. She smiled at it. "I do not suppose that you would consider coming to my Home and being our Cook?" She asked the Droid.

"I am sorry Mistress Ursa, but I prefer to remain here." The Droid stated and continued to pass out more of its creations. Ezra laughed overhearing Ursa's offer.

"At one time I offered C-19 to open a Dinner. He got all stiff and told me that if he did not cook for us, no one would." Ezra told the Older Wren.

"Well I could always cook and then he could open his Dinner." Sabine offered and C-19 turned towards her.

"I would prefer Mistress Wren that you refrain from going into my Kitchen and doing any Cooking. That is my Kitchen." The Droid said in a huff and then returned to pass out the food he had made for the Party. When the Droid was far enough not to hear them, they all laughed.

"Yes C-19 does not like anyone to even think about Cooking in his Kitchen." Corvin announced with a huge smile.

"Or do the Washing of our Clothes." Aseena added.

"Or Cleaning the House. He is very firm that he is the only one that can adequately do it." Mavisee finished and this brought those around the three Children to laugh. Sabine smiled at the Three.

"Good because I am not much of a Housekeeper or a Cook. I can burn Pre-heated Space Waffles." Sabine admitted and this made the Children laugh. They all were having such a good time that they all barely noticed that the Villagers had begun to disperse. Mosvat and Gena walked towards them from one of the Tables.

"I think that the Younguns need to come stay with us for a couple of days. Let you and Dara have a few days of privacy." Mosvat suggested to Ezra.

"That might be a good idea. Would it be alright with you, Aseena, Mavisee, Corvin? That you go and stay with Mosvat and Gena for a couple of days." Ezra asked them and Mavisee and Aseena shrugged. The two had stayed over a couple of times when Mosvat was gone for a weekend to visit his Family in the Capital. Gena did not get along with those Family Members so she stayed home. Mavisee and Aseena decided to spend the weekend with Gena so she would not get lonely.

"I suppose so." Corvin said reluctantly. "But what is so important that Dad and Sab..Dara spend some time alone?" He asked and Ezra coughed.

"That my boy, will be a discussion we will have when you are older and hopefully by then. Dara here can have the same discussion with your Sisters." Ezra stated and Sabine winced at him.

"Now that is something to look forward to wont it." Sabine said enthusiastically. Then smiled over at her Mother. "Of course I could ask my Mother to do it." Ursa shook her head.

"Well if I was your Mother, Dara. I would tell her that she would have a better chance asking a Bantha to do it." Ursa replied and had to laugh at her Daughter as she frowned. "Oh by then Dara you will be able to, it gets easier with time." Remembering when she had to have the talk with Sabine. It was extremely unpleasant having to explain about Sex and the apparent differences between men and women. Along with explaining about the time of the Month. In the end of that day, Ursa decided to get drunk and stayed that way for two whole days. She stood. "I think we Wrens need to depart so that the Newlyweds may...well all the adults here know." She went over and hugged Sabine, then reminded her Daughter that she needed to come visit soon.

After her Mother left, Sabine turned towards Ezra. "Come Raze my Husband, it is time we did something that I have wanted to do since the incident at Concorde Dawn." Taking his hand she led him into the House. Locked the door and dragged him into what was now their bedroom. As he stumbled it dawned on him what she had said.

"Wait since Concorde Dawn?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled at him.

"Yes and I have regretted not doing anything since then. Now that you are mine, Ezra Bridger we are going to make up for all those times that we should have." Sabine told him pushing him onto the bed.

The End? Though I might continue this later. Sorry not much in any type of Action. But I wanted to write this kind of Story


	22. Chapter 22

Star Wars Rebels: Torture (Short Story) Part one

(Removed the other. Need to work on it later. Have no idea where to go with it yet.)

Mission From Yavin 4 Alliance Command: Acquire the Imperial Fleet Locations

**The Mission:**

As part of the Mission Sabine and Ezra allowed themselves to be captured by The Imperials stationed at Naboo. While Chopper infiltrates the Star Destroyer "Brandish" which is currently located at Naboo. The Plan was for Ezra and Sabine to keep the Empire's Intelligence occupied with them so that Chopper can download the information, once he does that he will free them and at that point the three make it to the Secondary Hanger Deck. Steal a Ship and leave. The whole scheme had a precise timetable. Sabine looked over at her Cellmate who also was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. "Well something most have gone wrong." Sabine said wishing that she had more then a short shirt that only barely covered down to her upper thighs. Thankfully the Imperials let her keep her Underwear. Across from her about 10 feet away hung Ezra only wearing his Underwear. The Imperials had basically striped them to ensure that neither had any concealed weapons on them. Then hung them by their wrists with restraints and their feet dangling a good five inches above the floor. Ezra gazed across at her really admiring her nice tone legs. "Hey! Hey! Eyes up!" She ordered and then subtly smiled, not really minding his wandering gaze. She had already looked over his nice physique.

"Sorry." Ezra muttered and returned to looking directing at her face. He had seen her in shorts a few times and always liked it. She had amazing legs and everything else. "So you think Chopper might be in trouble?" He asked and Sabine exhaled then shook her head.

"No I think he is doing his usual." Sabine stated then decided to ask. "So when did you get all...well that." She gestured with her head, indicating his arms, chest and everything else. He shrugged.

"Been working out with Rex. A lot after you stayed on Mandalore." Ezra told her and Sabine smiled.

"Then why hide it under that bulky Orange Flightsuit so much?" Sabine asked and he winced.

"I didn't for awhile but it seemed to draw some unwanted attention from some of the Female Rebels. Oh and one Man." Ezra said and Sabine scowled slightly. Knowing exactly what type of attention those Females were giving to him. This annoyed her to think that she had only left for a couple of months and some of the others decided to poach onto her property. That she could not allow.

"Oh really. What type of attention?" Sabine asked but before he could answer the Cell Door opened and an Imperial Officer entered followed by a Huge Muscle Bound Stormtrooper. He stepped in between the two hanging Teenagers.

"I finally received my Orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn." The Interrogation and Intelligence Officer said with a huge smile. "Unfortunately you Sabine Wren and I will not be having any real fun. I would have loved to get between those legs and let you have a man for once. Oh well I am sure that after some time you would be so enthused that you would have told me anything to get me to continue." He smiled oily up at her and Sabine felt a chill run down her spine. Knowing exactly what type of fun the Sadistic Imperial had in mind. Thankfully she suspected Thrawn ordered him not to do anything immoral like raping her or some other perverse activity that would completely degrade her. "So that leaves just you Ezra Bridger. I do have permission to do what ever I want to you. The Grand Admiral believes that if I harm you enough, then Sabine Wren will gladly divulge the location of the Rebel Base." Looking over at the large Stormtrooper. "Alright Sergeant once punch please, in the stomach to get started." The Stormtrooper slammed his armored fist into Ezra's stomach a second later and Ezra seemed to fold over the blow. Sabine winced, then growled angrily.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Sabine roared and the Imperial Officer smiled evilly. "Where are you Chopper!" She asked silently. Knowing that the Droid was a good 20 minutes late from the timetable.

"That is not what I want to hear, Sabine Wren. Just tell me where your Friends are and I will have the Sergeant stop. Otherwise...okay Sergeant give him a few more, this time anywhere you please." With that the Stormtrooper Sergeant hit Ezra several more times and each blow smacked against him. "Just say where and it will stop." Coughing Ezra shook his head and gave a soft chuckle.

"Those...barely hurt...Sabine hits harder then you do." Ezra said in a pained voice and Sabine began to bit her bottom lip. Staring at Ezra with concern. She had heard the snap of bone when the Large Brute had hit him in the Ribs. She knew that Ezra probably had a broken rib, maybe two.

"Sergeant a few more if you will." The Officer said with a sindistic smile. Sabine glared at the man, vowing to kill him.

"Where the fuck are you Chopper?" Sabine asked silently again, hoping that the damn Droid would hurry. The beating continued and for Sabine it felt like an eternity. The Imperial Officer had lowered Ezra so that he could slump to the floor. Blood was running down his face and from his mouth. According to her internal sense of time, Chopper was now 32 Minutes over the estimated timetable.

**Two Decks Above the Holding Cell:**

It took Chopper 1.5 Minutes to locate the Information and Download the Virus that would make the Imperials believe that the whole point of this mission was to commit some type of Sabotage. Rolling along, Chopper easily located the Maintenance Shaft and entered, heading to the Detention Cells. So far he would be exactly 12 Minutes early and that pleased him. Then he spotted another Droid and in seconds recognized the other as one that had served with him in the Clone Wars. Chatting with the Droid, it recommended that Chopper join him and go to Droid Services for a upgrade to it's Servos that seemed to be grinding. Deciding that he would not mind having new Servos it followed his old comrade to get them. After all he was a good 9.8 Minutes ahead of the Timetable. While there the Servicing Droid also lubed him, upgraded his Manuevering Wheels and began to replace the outer housing with new external plating. When most of the work had been completed Chopper realized that he had exceeded the Timetable. Rolling faster he calculated that he was now 29 Minutes beyond the Timetable and it would take him about 14 Minutes to reach the Detention Level. Knowing it would be alright, what was 44 Minutes after all.

**Freedom:**

Valiantly forcing herself not to cry, Sabine glared at the Imperial Officer. Now silently begging Chopper to hurry. Ezra was lightly moaning on the deck and she suspected that he was severely hurt. "Well I was expecting that you had some feelings for your Comrade. That was my mistake, I forgot you Mando's only have any concern for other Mando's. So I guess Sergeant you need to do the same to her. Perhaps then Ezra Bridger will provide us the information." The Officer said and the Stormtrooper started to walk towards her.

"You slimy piece of...SHIT. You what is in common...with a Fucking Imperial Intelligence Officer and...a Gamorrean...everything. You both..smell and you both are known to be...stupid." Ezra grunted gasping several times his voice etched with pain and the Officer growled angrily. Sabine wanted to plead with Ezra not to antagonize the Asshole. But she knew why he did it. To protect her and it was because he loved her. In that moment she realized something vastly important. She loved him too. The Officer glared at Ezra with homicidal rage.

"Sergeant I want to hear bones break! Beat him until she begs for you to stop!." The Officer gestured to the Stormtrooper to continue hitting Ezra. When the Stormtrooper returned to loam over him, Ezra smiled slightly. He could not stand it if the Stormtrooper began to hit Sabine. He loved her and thus he needed to protect her no matter what. Sabine bit her bottom lip and was tempted to plead and beg for them not to hurt her Ezra anymore. But she also knew that the Imperial Officer would just ignore her and have the Stormtrooper beat Ezra worse. Just before the large man can slam a fist once more into Ezra. The Restraints pop off his wrists. Surging upwards drawing on every bit of strength he had left, Ezra kneed the Stormtrooper in his armored chest. Then grabbed the Man and slammed his helmeted head against the wall with enough force that the Man's head seemed to indent into the wall. The Man dropped to the floor with a thud. Ezra also dropped but to his knees. Wheezing for air.

When Sabine's restraints on her wrists released, she grabbed the two lines and thrust her legs outwards. Ensnaring the Imperial Officer's head between her thighs. "You said you would love to get in between my legs! This is for what you did to him!" She growled and then with a simple sideways turn, snapped the man's neck and dropped the dead man onto the floor. Landing herself, she rushed to Ezra and knelt in front of him. "Are you alright?" She asked with deep concern.

"Yes and no." Ezra looked over at the dead Imperial Officer. "That was...a little..brutal." He gasped out and Sabine smiled. Then with a deep painful inhale, he removed the Stormtrooper's helmet. "Help me with this." He said and she instantly understood. Once Ezra was redressed as a Stormtrooper, she did the same with the Imperial Officer and now was attired as the Imperial. The Cell Door opened and both left, finding her Armor in a nice bag just inside the Monitor Room. Picking it up as Chopper rolled towards them.

"Where were you? Never mind, we got to get to the Hanger Deck." Sabine said and with her in the lead, followed by Ezra. Who she knew was forcing himself to walk. She had to fight the urge to turn around or help him. Any of the Imperials they came across would find it suspicious. Once they were on a Lambda Class Shuttle, Ezra dropped to the deck while Sabine piloted the Ship out of the Hanger and joined a small Convoy of Shuttles heading down to Naboo. When the Shuttle reached the Atmosphere she redirected the Ship around the Planet and then into hyperspace. Picking up a Med Kit. "Take us to the Rendezvous, Chopper. I need to tend to Ezra." She told her voice etched with concern. The Droid who moved over to the Input slot and took control of the Shuttle. Every couple of minutes turning his dome to scan Ezra. Beginning to wonder if perhaps he had made a mistake. Sabine helped him remove the Stormtrooper Armor and then had him lie down on the deck. Injecting him with Pain Medication, she tenderly tapped his Ribs with a Large Bacta Bandage and then applied Bacta Cream to all of his bruiser and cuts. He had passed out as soon as the Medication eased his pain. Leaning down she brushed his lips with hers and really liked the feelings it gave her. "Get well soon, my Ez'ika for I have finally seen the light." She whispered and went to rejoin Chopper in the Cockpit.

**0**

Rendezvousing with the Ghost. The Veprine Computer Expert and a Rebel Pilot transferred to the Shuttle and once Sabine, Ezra and Chopper were back on the Ghost. Sabine insisted that Ezra be placed on her bed. Arguing that his bunk would probably harm him having them lift him up on it. While Kanan saw to him, Sabine headed for the Cockpit to make her Report so that the Twil'ek could pass it on to those on Yavin. "Sounds like the only problem that came up with Plan was that Chopper was delayed releasing you." Hera commented and Sabine winced.

"Yes about an hour later then what we were told." Sabine stated firmly. "In that hour Ezra...well you saw. When you ask Chopper about the Mission, ask him why he was delayed for so long?" She wanted to know. From what they were told she and Ezra should have been released way before then. Darkly she wondered if Chopper in his dislike of Ezra, perhaps believed that Ezra needed to be punished some. If she found out that was the case she vowed to put a Thermite Bomb inside the Droid and burn it into a small puddle. Returning to her room, Sabine stared in at Ezra. His face was a mass of bruises and cuts from the beating he took. Going over to a small chair she had in her room she sat and took his right hand in hers. Intertwining her fingers with his. Biting her bottom lip as she stared at her best friend and she knew he was more then that. It did concern her that he was so still and he was barely breathing.

"I put him in a mild Healing Trance." Kanan said from the door and Sabine frowned.

"Will he be alright?" Sabine asked and Kanan nodded.

"Yes, once we get to Yavin they probably will throw him into a Bacta Tank for a few days and then he should be good as new." Kanan told her and Sabine grimaced. Leaning over, she pecked Ezra on the forehead and then deciding to just do it. She lightly kissed him on the lips. Standing she let go of his hand and went into the corridor.

"I know this is a lot to ask. But when Hera talks to Chopper, can you be there too." Sabine asked with some concern that if Chopper did do what she thought that Hera would cover it up and at most lightly punish the Droid. Kanan looked at her blindly with confusion.

"Why?" Kanan asked and Sabine glanced back at Ezra.

"Because I want to know if Chopper unintentionally screwed up or if he purposely waited." Sabine stated firmly and Kanan shook his head.

"If he made a mistake then it was not intentionally and I do not think he would wait. Not if it meant one of you being harmed." Kanan said and Sabine crossed her arms in front of her. Small tears formed in her eyes.

"Well I do. I think he let us wait because of his dislike of Ezra. That Chopper purposely waited so that Ezra could be punished for some unknown reason." Sabine said angrily. "There can be no other reason for him being so late. General Madine drilled it into us about the Timetable. That the Delay in the Transmission from Thrawn would give Chopper the time needed to free us." Kanan knew all about that. The Ghost linked with a Holonet Transceiver just outside of Naboo. There the Verpine then delayed all messages to and from Naboo. It was a subtle move to delay communication with anyone outside of Naboo. Madine believed that when Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger was captured that the Imperials on Naboo would need to contact Thrawn for orders.

"I am sorry Sabine, but I cannot believe that Chopper would do that. No matter how much he has said that he dislikes Ezra. But to put your mind at ease I will be there when Hera questions him." Kanan smiled at Sabine and she turned to go back and sit with Ezra. "Oh by the way, he is only in a Mild Healing Trance. He is fully aware of everything. So he knows you were holding his hand, that you kissed him on the forehead and then kissed him." Sabine stumbled slightly and stared wide eyed at the semi conscious Ezra.

"SHIT!" Sabine said loudly, she then smiled broadly. "Ah well, I guess the Mynock is out of the Bag." She muttered returning to her seat and taking his hand. Once Kanan was gone. "Okay I like you that way, Ez'ika. Deal with it." She said to him and then smiled.

**0**

In the Cockpit, Hera summoned Chopper and was mildly surprised when Kanan entered. "Sabine asked me to be here. She has this thought that you might cover up if Chopper...well if Chopper purposely screwed up." The Blind Jedi said and Hera stared at her lover wide eyed. Knowing he could not see her. So she voiced her opinion of that.

"If he screwed up! I would not cover it up! You know that!" Hera stated angrily, and Kanan shook his head.

"I know that. But Sabine is hurting. I think you are right, she has fallen for Ezra completely. So she thinks that Chopper did that because he does not like Ezra and wanted to see him beaten." Kanan told her and Hera gasped. Shaking her head furiously.

"Chopper would not do that." Though Hera said it with some hesitation. "You know he can be a little...okay he is not completely without his faults. But I will not believe that he would intentionally delay with releasing them, because he wanted Ezra to get hurt." She wanted to say more, but the Droid rolled into the Cockpit and Hera stared at him. She could easily tell that most of his outer housing had been replaced and his Maneuvering wheels did not squeak. "Chopper I want you to tell me exactly what you did on the Brandish." She ordered and the Droid began to relay out what he did. Kanan was only able to understand some of it.

"I only was able to hear a word or too. Mind translating." Kanan asked and Hera nodded.

"Well he said he was able to sneak onto the Brandish after the Rebel Cell on Naboo left him at the Imperial Supply Depot. Once on board he made his way to the Auxiliary Control Room and was able to access the information, then he downloaded the Virus." Hera said as she waited for the Droid to continue. "After he made his way to the Detention Cells..wait a minute Chopper. So you said you were ahead of the scheduled Timetable, then why were you so late?" She asked and the Droid spun its dome around squawking loudly and waving its grippers in the air. "I know it was a long trip through the Maintenance Shafts and it delayed you some." Hera said and Chopper continued to complain. "Now Chopper we all know that it would take at least 20 minutes for you to make your way there and according to the Timetable you were given 15 minutes on top of that in case of any unpredictable delays. But you were a good hour late. So what happened? Does it have something to do with your new outer housing and the fact that your Wheels do not squeak anymore?" She asked accusingly and Chopper squawked evenly. "CHOPPER! HOW COULD YOU?" Hera asked in shock. "I do not care if you wanted some repairs done and that you believed you had time. Sabine and Ezra were counting on you and you decided that having new outer casings, wheels and a new Servo was important to you." She said angrily and Kanan winced.

"So basically Sabine was right. Chopper here selfishly decided that what he wanted was more important then following the Mission parameters." Kanan said sternly. "So in essence Ezra took one hell of a beating so that he could get some repairs done!" Glancing towards the closed cockpit door. "We can't tell this to Sabine. Right now she is very upset and might decide to take some type of revenge on him." He gestured towards the Droid and Hera sighed.

"Chopper I...I can't deal with you right now. Go somewhere and I would generally would suggest that you think upon what you have done. But what good would that do." Hera felt very disappointed in him and Chopper tweaked and sputtered. "No I do not care if you do not think Ezra will blame you. Sabine will and in her mood right now it might be best that you do not let her see you for awhile." Hera turned back towards the Controls and Kanan shook his head. Chopper rolled towards the Cockpit hatch and Attempted to apologize and when Hera ignored him, he began to Grumble that none of them understood about the difficulties of having dysfunctional Servos and Wheels. "That is not the point Chopper. Your selfish activities put the Mission in jeopardy and it is going to take more then an apology to get me or any of us to trust you again. Now go to the Cargo Bay." She ordered and Chopper left. "He does feel bad about what he did. I can tell." She said to Kanan and the other shook his head.

"If you say so. Sabine on the other hand will not be too happy with Chopper. Maybe it might be best that we not tell her until after Ezra is up and about." Kanan suggested thinking that once Ezra was better, Sabine might not be so hostile about Chopper disregarding the Timetable and being late in freeing them. Hera agreed.

**0**

When Ezra groaned, it awoke Sabine. She had been dozing lightly for the past four hours and when Ezra finally moved. She immediately sat up, clasping his hand more tightly in hers. "Ouch. I think even my hair hurts." Ezra moaned and Sabine smirked.

"Well that will teach you to insult an Imperial Sadist, wont it." Sabine said softly and Ezra exhaled painfully.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Could I have some water?" Ezra asked dryly and Sabine nodded. Releasing his hand and Ezra suddenly realized that she was holding his hand. He could not fully believe it. When she came back with a glass, he struggled to sit up. But his broken Ribs decided to protest painfully. Sabine noticed his attempts to sit up and set the Glass down. Sliding onto the bed, she carefully assisted him to sit and then sat directly behind him. With her legs on both sides of him. Letting him lean back against her. She then picked up the Glass and handed it to him. Ezra drank and then turned his head to stare at her in shock. She took back the glass and then brushed her lips against his. He stared at her in disbelief as she put her arms around him carefully, leaning herself against the wall. Making herself comfortable. "Uhm Sabine?" He asked completely confused.

"What? I have decided that I want you my Ez'ika and I am going to have you." Sabine whispered in his ear. Then kissed his right cheek, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Okay I died. That can be the only explanation." Ezra said and Sabine smiled shaking her head. "Then this must be a really awesome pain induced dream. Because I have wanted to call you my Cyar'ika for so long." He added and Sabine kissed his cheek again smiling at his returned endearment. Then he became concerned. "Wait. Wait. Is this actually allowed. I mean you are a Mandalorian, a daughter of a Countess and I am...well I am...in polite terms..a Worthless Loth-Rat." He said and Sabine winced.

"I do not care about what is allowed or not. I have made my choice and it is you. Also you are far from worthless so never refer to yourself as that again." Sabine told him sternly and then lightly tightened her arms around him. Making sure that she did not squeeze him to tightly so that she did not accidentally touch his broken ribs. "Now go back to sleep. I expect you to get better so we can...well I will leave that to your imagination and mine." She ordered and smiled mischievously and he slowly closed his eyes, smiling broadly. Still thinking that perhaps this was a delusion, because that was the only explanation he could come up with.

A few hours later, Kanan entered holding a new Bacta Bandage to place on Ezra's broken ribs. Sabine scowled then realized he could not see him. But for some reason he could. "Need to change his Bandage on his Ribs." Kanan whispered stepping closer. "Hera told me to tell you that it will be another ten hours before we reach Yavin." Sabine grumbled but understood. Unless it was an emergency, everyone needed to take a long circular route before heading to Yavin to discourage anyone from the Empire locating the Rebel Base. "This is going to hurt him. A lot." The Blind Jedi stated and Sabine smiled.

"I will distract him so that he barely feels it." Sabine said with some help from Kanan, she slipped out from behind Ezra. Which awoke him, easing him back down on the Bed and after telling him that they needed to change the Bandage. Ezra winced, knowing it was going to hurt. Before Kanan took hold of one side of the Adhesive Bandage, Sabine leaned down smiling, then pressed her mouth onto his and kissed him with all of her built up passion. Ezra did not even feel when Kanan removed the one Bandage and put the new one on.

"Well that is one way to distract him." Kanan commented leaving as Sabine slid onto the bed with Ezra, still kissing him. Their tongues now intertwined and twisting around each other. When the door closed, Sabine parted from him and he smiled at her.

"Wow." Ezra whispered realizing that this was real. That Sabine was actually there and it was not a dream or a hallucination. Sabine smiled and slipped her right arm under his neck carefully. Lying down next to him.

"You get more when you are able to handle it physically." Sabine told him. "Rest now. I am not going anywhere." She ordered him and he closed his eyes doing exactly as she told him. She did not immediately go to sleep. She needed to consider the best way to inform her Parents, well her Mother that she had decided to take Ezra Bridger as her Ez'ika. She knew that her Mother would not take it well, probably at most her Mother would throw a temper tantrum. But Sabine did not care. She had made her choice and it was Ezra.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Star Wars Rebels: Making a Choice (Short Story) Part 2

**Yavin 4:**

For Sabine it felt like it took forever for them to reach Yavin 4. Mainly due to her concern for her Ezra. She had remained with him the entire time, holding him gently as he rested. Both normal sleep and another Mild Healing Trance. Upon landing she intended to go with him to Medical, but she was summoned to the Command Room to be debriefed. Which in her estimates took longer then she wanted it to last. Then finally she was free to go check on Ezra and to her dismay he had not been treated yet. A Rebel Intelligence Officer who she personally did not trust as far as she could throw the Ghost. Was asking him a series of inquiries about Saw Gerrera. "What is going on? Ezra should be in a Bacta Tank by now!" Sabine asked angrily and the dark haired man smiled oily at her.

"I need information and Ezra Bridger has dealt with Saw Gerrera." Captain Cassian Ardor said and frowned, noticing that Ezra had drifted off again. " 2-1B. I require you to inject him again with a stimulant." He looked over at the nearby Medical Droid and it did not move.

"I am sorry Sir, but it is my Medical Opinion that any more stimulants would seriously harm the Patient." 2-1B said and Cassian shrugged.

"Nothing you cannot fix, right?" Cassian asked and the Droid still did not comply. "Fine give me the Injector and I will do it." The Intelligence Officer said and started to move towards the Droid. But Sabine stepped in front of him.

"If that injector touches Ezra, I will kill you!" Sabine growled and Cassian smiled, then noticed her hands moving down to her Blasters. He made no move as he exhaled.

"Listen Sabine Wren the mission I am about to go on is fully supported by High Command. Which means I can do almost anything I want to accomplish that Mission. After he tells me what I need to know then and only then will I allow him to be treated. Otherwise I have the authority to order 2-1B to do nothing." Cassian continued to smile deciding to use a different tactic. "Now perhaps instead of us arguing about this, maybe we could go to the Cafe and have a drink. Have a nice chat and perhaps you might be able to give me the information I need. In the meantime I will let 2-1B stabilize Ezra Bridger and after if I am convinced that he cannot tell me anything more. I will allow him to be healed in a Bacta Tank." Thinking he could perhaps compromise with her in some way. Laying on his most charming smile. Most of the Females at the Base found his smile enchanting and he easily played upon that. Sometimes convincing some to his bed and he would not mind doing the same with Sabine. Mainly due to she was a very attractive young woman. Sabine rolled her eyes and pulled out one of her Blasters.

"Save your charm! It wont work on me. Now authorize his treatment before I stick my Blaster so far up your ass that the barrel will tickle the back of your throat!" Sabine stated menacingly. " 2-1B go ahead and put Ezra in a Bacta Tank. If this asshole interferes again, you might want to be ready with another one for him." The Medical Droid hesitated a second, then without gaining permission from Cassian did as he was instructed. Cassian glared at her.

"This is not over Mando. Count on it." Cassian snarled and then left. Sabine watched Cassian leave and slowly put her blaster back in her holster.

"Gods what an Asshole." Sabine bluntly said and smiled hoping he came back so she could beat the crap out him just because he had pissed her off. She glanced back at Ezra as the Medical Droid removed his clothing and then when he was only in his Underwear. Placed a Breather on him and then eased him into a Bacta Tank. "Can you keep me informed of his condition?" She asked the Med Droid and it turned towards her.

"The Estimated time of treatment is two days fourteen hours twenty two minutes. I will report any changes to you, oh and thank you for letting me conduct my required programming to provide medical treatment to those that need it." 2-1B said going over to a Monitor and to observe the readings while Ezra began to heal. Sabine remained for about two hours to make sure that Cassian did not return. She still needed to contact her Parents and inform them of her choice. Finding one of the Secure and Private Communications Relays, she inputted the Call. It would take a good ten minutes before it reached her Home. Mainly due to that it had to go through several different Holonet Receivers and then back track to a Communication Satellite. Then finally it would go to Knownest, completely untraceable.

**0**

"Another fucking set back!" Cassian growled as he walked back towards his quarters. He was hoping with the information from Ezra and Sabine, he could change Command's mind about delaying his mission to assassinate Saw Gerrera instead of waiting to locate some girl that was the daughter of Galen Erso. Then try to convince Saw to stop his activities. It was a waste of time. Immediate action was required. Swift and deadly action. No Command was determined that there was a peaceful solution to this situation so now he had to wait for about 5 weeks for the Crypto Analysts to locate Jyn Erso.

**0**

The Holo Image was a little fuzzy but all of them could see each other. "Sabine." Ursa Wren and Alrich Wren said with enthusiasm, both smiling broadly. "We are so happy to see you. Are you coming home soon?" Ursa asked and Sabine winced, then shook her head.

"Not yet Mother, in perhaps a couple of Months if you will let me." Sabine said and Ursa winced. Alrich exhaled sharply.

"What are you up to now that would make us not want you to come home?" Ursa asked with concern, instantly worrying that her Daughter was going to do something extreme. Sabine bit her bottom lip and then decided to just ask.

"What do you think of Ezra Bridger?" Sabine asked and Alrich her father smiled broadly. While her Mother frowned visibly and before she could say anything, Alrich instantly spoke.

"For one I think a great deal about him. After all he did save my life and as I understand it, he also saved your life several times." Alrich said smiling over at Ursa who shook her head.

"Yes he is a remarkable young Man. I have to wonder why you would ask us our opinion of him." Ursa leaned closer and suspected already why Sabine asked. There could only be one reason. Sabine shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"I want him as my intended. I want to someday take the Vows with him." Sabine blurted out and again her Father smiled widely. Apparently thrilled with the prospect, now her Mother was a different story entirely.

"Sabine I do not think that you have considered the repercussions of what you just stated. A good number of our Clan does think highly of him, but they would never accept you or him being together not if you are to be the Countess of the Clan one day." Ursa said and Sabine shook her head.

"I doubt that there is not too many that would accept me being the Countess anyhow. I know Mother that there are some that believe that I am not worthy of being the next Countess. So perhaps it would be better that I advocate and let Triston become the heir apparent." Sabine stated and Ursa frowned even more.

"I do not like the idea that you are going to take a Non-Mandalorian as your Husband." Ursa said then smiled. "But if you are going to anyhow, I cannot think of a better person then Ezra Bridger. All I ask is before you two take the Vows and run off to who knows where. I and your Father would love for you to come here and take the Vows so that we can be there when you Marry him." Noticing Sabine's shocked expression. "What you do not believe you could hide your feelings about him from me. I noticed on several occasions that you were infatuated with that young man. I believe the only one's you fooled was perhaps him and yourself." Sabine was flabbergasted. She was expecting to spend hours arguing with her Mother.

"Of course Mother. As soon as we free Lothal, we will." Sabine told her Parents and then they talked about other things. Sabine did not tell them or even Ezra she was coming up with a plan. One in which Ezra would basically disappear and not be Targeted by the Empire or pressured to be in the Rebellion. She began to formulate the Plan right after Ezra told her about how the Purgills owed him a favor. She just needed to think out a few more details, like for one how they would fool Kanan to believe that Ezra was gone. That was a major problem since as she understood it, the elder Jedi could sense Ezra and if her plan worked instead of having it believed that he sacrificed himself he was still on Lothal. Other details also had to be worked out, such as getting Ezra to agree and asking a really big favor from Lando Calrissian. An hour later, she returned to check on Ezra.

**0**

When Ezra finally emerged from the Bacta Tank, he was not really ready for when Sabine lunged at him. Grabbing him and kissing him. He still could not fully comprehend what had changed between them, but he was not about to question how this happened. "It is about time you got better, Ez'ika. I thought you would be in there forever." Sabine said as she kept her arms around his neck, smiling at him and he smiled back. Knowing from what he had learned about Mandalorian he had to also start calling her something other then Sabine.

"Sorry Cyar'ika." Ezra said and Sabine kissed him again. Really liking the feelings he inspired within her. Then noticed he kept his hands to his side, she knew he was unsure about how to hold her. So she needed to correct that now. "Ez'ika you need to hold me. It is allowed and expected." Reaching down she took his hands and placed them behind her, then put her own hands on his back pulling herself closer to him.

"Are you sure Cyar'ika. I do not want to assume anything at this point." Ezra stammered out nervously and Sabine could not help but laugh. Then thrust her lower region against his lower region.

"Oh yeah, completely sure Ez'ika. I plan on making you mine and as for right now you are my Intended." Sabine told him and saw him look at her in confusion. "Which means my dear Ez'ika that I intend for us to say some Vows really soon." Ezra stared at her in shock. Then he smiled broadly. "But that will happen in later, right now I plan on spending some private time with you." Taking his right hand in hers, she interlaced her fingers and then led him out of the Infirmary. Down the Corridors straight to the Ghost and into her room. She then closed and locked the door. Inside she saw him shaking with anxiety and she laughed shaking her head. "No Ez'ika we are not going to..." She glanced over at the bed. "Can't do that until we say the vows. But we can lie together, hold each other and of course a little harmless touching. Oh and kiss a lot. That is about all we can do for now." Ezra exhaled in relief and seemed to visibly relax. This caught Sabine a little offended. "What you do not want to...?" She asked sternly.

"Of course Sa...Cyar'ika. I just want to wait until we are...you know are Married. I have no intention of having your Family out to get me for degrading you. Oh I read that your Family can beat the shit out of me and then threaten to cut off my...ahem if I...then don't take the Vows with you." Ezra said quickly and Sabine smiled again.

"Yes and I bet my Mother would proudly cut off your Lightsaber if you did degrade me. Which I do not want to happen, I have plans for that after we say the Vows." Sabine said and moved closer to him. "In time we will work our way up to doing some other things together." She told him and laid down with him, snuggling against him. "Actually though the real reason I wanted to be alone with you, is I want to tell you about a plan I have been working on." Taking him to her bed, she laid down and had him do the same. She then told him about the plan she had concocted along with all of the contingency alternate plans for every possible scenario. In the Morning they approached Kanan, Hera and Zeb about going to Lothal. The beginning of Sabine's plan.

**Lothal Four Weeks Later:**

Sabine had not counted on that Kanan would sacrifice himself to save Hera and then when they saved the Jedi Temple from the Empire. She had to rethink her Plan, making sure that Ezra did not try to do the same. When they attacked the Imperial Dome, she subtly contacted Lando to make sure he was where he was supposed to be. Ready and willing to be there when it was time. She had thought it out over a few weeks, the Emperor would want to try to tempt Ezra to the Darkside. So he would have Thrawn bring Ezra aboard the Chimaera. Then it was all up to the Purgills. Riding towards the Dome she had leaned closer to him, informing him not to even think about sacrificing himself and leaving with the Purgills. He was to keep to the Plan and be ready to leave the Star Destroyer before the Purgills took it away.

With a final push with the Force to completely secure Thrawn. Ezra knew it was time. Tapping the comm transmitter twice, he ran towards the broken Viewport and hoped that Lando was ready and in position. Otherwise it would be a long drop to the ground and he doubted that he could slow himself enough with the Force not to become a bloody smear on the ground. Leaping out the Viewport, Ezra felt the breeze whiz by him as he descended. Then a Ship veered towards him and he knew it was Lando. Landing on the Hull, the top hatch opened and he slipped inside. Just as the Purgills dragged the Chimaera and all the other Imperial Ships away. "Welcome aboard Kid." Lando said with a small smile, then sent two typed words to Sabine's Comm Unit. "GOT HIM." Piloting his Ship upwards and within minutes entered Hyperspace. "This is quite a favor I am doing for you and Sabine. But having a Beautiful Young Woman and her Jedi owing me a favor does have a wonderful appeal." The older man said and Ezra rolled his eyes as he sat down next to him. Lando handed him a Med Pack. "So as I understand it, I am to take you to Knownest while Sabine plays out that you were taken with the Chimaera." Ezra nodded, slapping on a Bacta Bandage on his Blaster Wound.

"Yep. There she has arranged for me to go into hiding until she can come to visit her Family and me." Ezra informed Lando and the other chuckled.

"This was some plan she came up with to have you basically disappear. But with the Empire and the Rebellion, I can understand why you would want to." Lando stated and then leaned back in his cushioned seat. "I do not know why she would want you to though."

"It is easy she plans on us taking the Vows and she does not want her Husband to be targeted by the Empire or recruited by the Alliance. So I have to disappear." Ezra told him and Lando laughed again.

With a wry smile, Sabine listened to Ezra's farewell message. She could not help but be proud of how he made it seem that he was gone. After she had received the coded Typed Message from Lando she did exhale in relief. Now all she had to do is basically pine over his leaving and after some time return to Knownest to visit her Family. Not telling anyone that she was actually going to go to Knownest to see her Intended, her Ez'ika. The only problem she could see is that she would have to eventually come back to Lothal to reduce the chances of anyone knowing that Ezra was really on Knownest and that they were Married. All she had to do for about a Month is wait and being patient was never one of her strong suites.

**Knownest: One Month Two Days Later**

Bounding down from the Y-Wing Bomber, Sabine saw Ezra waiting. She tackled him, latching her lips onto his and at the same time wrapping her legs around him. When they finally stopped kissing. "I take it you missed me Cyan'ika." Ezra said gasping for air while he smiled at her.

"Immensely Ez'ika. Carry me inside. I want to say the Vows and then take my Husband to my Bed." Sabine stated impatiently, not willing to let him put her down. This was all she had thought about for the last month. Wanting to finally be intimate with her Ezra. While on Lothal at most they would do was play with each other and a couple of times he did go down on her. What she wanted now was for them to have sex, real sex not just oral or having him satisfy her orally or with his fingers. While she stroked him or gave him a blowjob. No she wanted to feel his Manhood deep within her. Though they would have to be careful and she would have to continue to take her Preventatives. They could not risk having an accident. Taking the Vows in the Family Home and in front of her Family, Sabine almost dragged Ezra into her Bedroom and locked the door. Stripping as she pushed him onto the bed. "Take your clothes off!" She ordered, while she pulled off her own. "We only have a week before I have to return to Lothal and I plan on spending the whole time with you in this Bed." Sabine told him and he stared at her, smiling broadly.

Hours later, Sabine spun her fingers along his chest playfully. Tickling Ezra and she stopped at some small toothmarks and scratches that were here or there on his chest, shoulders and neck. "Wow! I feel like I was mauled by a Lothwolf." Ezra said and Sabine smiled.

"That is what you need to expect when I can come see you, Husband." Sabine told him pulling herself closer to him. Fully ready to go again and then again.

"Is this how it is going to be? You coming here and...when can we just be together?" Ezra asked frowning slightly and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"For a couple of years, yes. Then after an extensive search and no sign of you. I will tell our friends and more importantly the Alliance that I am returning to Knownest, home. That should convince everyone that you are gone to never be heard from again." Sabine said then smiled. "Until then we will have what we can. Speaking of what we have..." She kissed him and he knew what she was hinting at.

The End

I goofed on this one, did not really have any idea how to continue it from a certain point. So I made it short Sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

Star Wars Rebels: Customs (Short Story) Part 1

(I am going back to when Sabine and Ezra were younger. No more after he disappeared with Thrawn. Maybe up to that point with a little twist or alternate version.)

**Introduction:**

Sitting in her room holding the Darksabre, Sabine gazed at the Ancient Lightsabre and exhaled sharply. In a few hours she, Fenn Rau, Kanan, Ezra and Chopper were going to Knownest with the hope to elicit her Mother and her Clan to Rebel against Gar Saxton and the Empire. Not an easy endeavor to say the least. She had discussed the primary problem with her presenting the Darksabre. She had not taken it from Maul in Combat. Though Ezra did. If she and Kanan had blundered in, Darth Maul would be dead. Instead she and Kanan were possessed by the Nightsisters and Ezra was forced to free them. Allowing Maul to as he always did, flee. But Ezra did defeat him and thus could claim the Darksabre. Which he gave to her. Finn Rau said it is perfect and since Ezra Bridger did not know about the ancient Custom, then she had a way to defend why she had it. Sabine was against the idea, mainly due to she wanted to wait a few more years for Ezra to grow a little more before she claimed him. Rau was right though it was a way and she had to be ready in case someone did protest and claim she did not have the right to hold the Darksabre. The solution for that was she would simply state that Ezra gave it to her and that made him her intended. She hoped no one would protest so she did not have to force the issue. Standing she began to put on her Armor, it was almost time to leave.

While Fenn Rau and Kanan flew the Phantom, Sabine sat in the back with Ezra and as they entered Hyperspace she moved to sit next to him. Leaning closer so no one but Ezra could hear her. "Ezra when we arrive, I need you not to say anything. Even if asked, allow me to answer." She whispered and he looked over at her completely confused. She stared into his eyes. "Do you trust me Ezra?" He nodded.

"Yes of course Sabine. What is going on?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled. Reaching over and taking his right hand in hers. Interlacing her fingers with his. Causing him to stare at her in shock. He swallowed several times and then smiled broadly.

"Please Ezra it is important. If it comes to...well you will have to trust me. Completely." Sabine told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She held his hand until they reached the orbit of Knownest. Where she let go of his hand and joined the others in the Cockpit. Taking the Comm Unit, she announced her intention to land. Which caused a bit of a problem when some of her Clan shot them down. On the escorted trek to the Wren Family Home, Ezra was utterly confused. That and from what he could tell, Sabine was acting differently towards him. Like her holding his hand on the way here. She also seemed to be more tender towards him on the trip. All in all it was everything he hoped would eventually happen with Sabine. He had fallen head over heels in love with her almost from the point of seeing her the first time. That love grew even though she teased and discouraged him constantly for the almost 3 years he had known her. He just hoped she was not egging him on then decided to once more shoot him down. Then he saw it as they trudged throw the snow, she had turned her head and smiled at him. The smile was not a normal Sabine smile, there was something tender about it. Reaching the Huge Fortress type home, Ezra moved over to stand next to Kanan since Sabine was almost surrounded by her Clan. Then someone stepped out on the Balcony.

"You are not welcome here." The new Arrival announced and Sabine looked up at the Regal Woman. Pulling the Darksabre from her belt, she ignited it. "You have no right to that...the Darksabre not unless you defeated Maul in combat and claimed that as your Prize." Ursa declared and Sabine looked over at Ezra.

"I did not defeat him. But Ezra Bridger did, he then gave me the Darksabre." Sabine stated and Ursa looked over at the younger Jedi with what Ezra could see was admiration. Then the Woman's gaze turned rigid once more.

"Did he now. So what? It does not mean that you can possess that weapon?" Ursa said and Sabine exhaled sharply knowing that she had no other option.

"But it does since he gave it to me as a gift to his intended. He is my Intended." Sabine stated loudly so that everyone could hear her. She smiled over at Ezra who stared at her wide eyed. Not really understanding what that meant. When Ursa instructed Sabine to join her inside to discuss it, Ezra turned towards Kanan and noticed the elder Jedi was laughing shaking his head.

"What is so funny and what does that mean? Intended?" Ezra asked and Kanan continued to laugh.

"It means I owe Hera a Hundred Credits. She bet me that Sabine would in the next year decide to make it official with you. Kalabast I hate it when she is always right." Kanan said smiling broadly. Then felt that Ezra still did not understand. "Intended. Okay let me put it this way. Sabine is intending to Marry you and probably soon." He informed his young Apprentice and Ezra began to hyperventilate.

"WHAT? No way...that cannot be it...I mean...she cannot be serious...wait..wait...she never...well she never even hinted...How...I did not even...could you be wrong?" Ezra stammered out as Kanan shook his head. Glancing blindly back at the Balcony and knew that inside Sabine was successfully arguing that she did have a right to the Darksabre. Oh he knew all about the Mandalorian Custom of when a Warrior defeated an Enemy, taking a great prize and then giving it to someone special. So when Ezra gave Sabine the Darksabre it was like he was giving her an Engagement Band. A few minutes later Sabine returned to now stand next to Ezra who was still in utter shock. She nudged him with her shoulder and took his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers into his.

"From what I have heard from Sabine Wren. This Ezra Bridger did freely give the Darksabre to her. Though I would like to know from this Jedi, why he did not kill Maul when he had the opportunity." Ursa looked down at Ezra and he fidgeted. Sabine nodded for him to answer.

"Well Maam...Uh well when I was about to...the Nightsisters possessed Sabine and Kanan. So I had to save them and while I was...Maul ran off." Ezra replied nervously and Ursa smiled slightly then frowned.

"So did you really face and defeat Maul? Oh and it is Countess not Maam." Ursa Wren asked and Ezra nodded.

"Yes Maa...Countess I did and before you ask I took the Darksabre after he fled. It sort of called to me. To not leave it there." Ezra stated not telling the Leader of Sabine's Clan and Mother that Sabine while possessed tried to kill him with it. Unless she asked, he was not going to say how he ended up saving Sabine and Kanan from the Nightsisters.

"Then you gave it to Sabine. Did you know what that meant when you gave it to her?" Ursa asked and Ezra shook his head negatively.

"No Countess I did not. I gave it to her because after I found out from Kanan that it was a Mandalorian Jedi's Lightsabre. So I believed she should have it." Ezra replied somewhat reluctantly until he saw that Sabine was smiling proudly at him.

"See Mother as he said he freely gave it to me and I accepted it. As I have accepted his proposal, even though he did not know that he had proposed." Sabine said and Ezra looked over at her in shock again.

"Is that all it takes. Kalabast! If I had known all I had to do is fight Maul and take that Darksabre...I would have done it sooner." Ezra whispered what he thought was inaudible but Sabine turned and pulled him a little closer. Leaning against him. Ursa threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine. It is as you have said Sabine Wren. This Ezra Bridger has given you a great prize that he rightfully took after honorable combat. Which makes him your Intended." Ursa stated unemotionally. "But you know the Customs Sabine, you must take him as your Husband before the next season begins. That is only two weeks from now." The Countess declared and Sabine shrugged. Taking Ezra's other hand in hers, she stood in front of him. Then smiled broadly

"I am ready now then. Ezra repeated after me...Oh and I will say it in Basic as well so you understand them. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Sabine intoned and paused. She then interpreted them in Basic. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. Okay Ezra say them." She ordered and Ezra fumbled through them as best he could. Sabine looked up at her Mother who smiled slightly and nodded. Ezra was now a nervous wreck. Until Sabine lunged at him, kissing him roughly. At that moment all his attention was on her petal soft lips pressed against his. What Sabine wanted to do immediately was drag her confused and disoriented Husband inside to what was once her room and spend the next day or so consummating their union. Unfortunately Gar Saxton had arrived and it put a serious delay on that. But not a long delay. With the defeat of Gar Saxton and his death by her Mother, she was now back part of the Wren Clan and more importantly she was free to take Ezra inside.

"While my Daughter is...spending time with her New Husband. Jedi Jarrus is it and you Fenn Rau please come inside so we might discuss how we can drive not only the Boot Licking Saxton's off Mandalore but the Imperial Scum as well." Ursa Wren ordered and the two Men followed her inside the Main Hall. Sabine almost dragged Ezra to her one time Bedroom.

Once inside Sabine's bedroom, she began to remove her Armor. Placing it on the nearby stand. She looked over at Ezra. "Take your clothes off Ez'ika." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Wait Cyan'ika. Oh yeah I know what both of them mean. I may not have known the Wedding Vows but those I looked up right after I met you." Ezra said, he had noticed her delight when he called her Cyan'ika. She still kept taking off her Armor. "Okay Sabine what is going on? Right now I have no idea...are we really...you know Married?" He asked and Sabine moved closer, taking his hands in hers.

"Yes Ezra we are. We are Married and it is forever. Mandalorians do not have divorce. So my Ez'ika are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to." Sabine replied smiling seductively. "We have until tomorrow to...and I plan on spending that time..with you in my bed." She told him, releasing his hands and she unzipped her bodysuit. Watching as he nervously and with shaking hands began to unbutton his Orange Flight Suit. Ketsu had told Sabine long ago that the First time was not exactly pleasurable and Sabine had to agree with that. But as the two did it again and then several more times. She found she started to like having sex with her Husband. Near dawn the next day, she laid partially on top of him. Ezra was leaning back against the Headboard, while she had her arms wrapped securely around his chest and her head was pillowed comfortably on his right side of his chest. He had his Right arm and hand around her shoulders. Both were breathing heavily.

"That was...I never imagined...Wow." Ezra said in awe as he peered down at Sabine and she smiled up at him.

"I would have to agree with that statement." Sabine replied, pulling him closer to her. She had lost count on how many times they had Martial Sex, but she did know it was more then five times. Ezra inhaled sharply.

"Sabine...Cyan'ika. I do love you...I have loved you almost from the day I met you." Ezra said to her and Sabine smiled, gazing up at him fondly.

"I know Ez'ika. I love you too and it took me awhile to discover how much." Sabine told him, not wanting to admit that it was not too long after she met him that she had found herself at first admiring him and then later that admiration turned into something more. It was not until Concorde Dawn that she realized that she did love him and fully wanting him to be hers.

Later that afternoon, Sabine slipped out of bed and glanced down at her sleeping Husband. Hunger and thirst made her get up, otherwise she would have remained there on the Bed with him. Putting on a long White Robe, she sneaked out of the room and headed for the Main Kitchen. Filling a tray with some leftovers and taking a Pitcher of Juice, she turned to go back. "I did not think you would be out of your room until sometime tomorrow." Her Mother said as she came into the Kitchen.

"Got hungry and thirsty." Sabine said with a huge smile and her Mother smiled back. Then she frowned.

"The Jedi Kanan Jarrus and the Droid should have the repairs to their Ship done soon. Sabine I hate to ask this...but we need you here and from what...well Kanan Jarrus has hinted that Ezra will have to leave as well." Ursa said to her Daughter and Sabine bit her bottom lip. She set down the Tray.

"I know Mother. I know." Sabine said her voice low and tears formed in her eyes. "If I must remain then I will." She tried not to let it effect her but the idea of Ezra leaving while she remained hurt her inside. "He will have to and I will not...I will not stop him if he must." Ursa put her arms around her Daughter and Sabine broke down. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I just let myself feel...to let myself finally admit...I do not know if I can let him go." Her Mother stroked her back.

"It will be alright my Dear. Warriors in the past left and they came back. I am sure he will too in time." Ursa continued to hold her Daughter and felt a few tears of her own run down her cheeks. Until Sabine could once more control herself enough to not cry or mourn in front of Ezra. Not wanting her emotional state stop him from doing what he had to and that was to leave. To go and aid those on Chopper Base to fight against the Empire. While she remained to help her Clan fight here. Returning to her room, she found Ezra was sitting up on the bed.

"I went to get Food and Drink." Sabine told him, smiling as she set the Tray down. Removing the Robe, she sat down on the bed. Reaching over to pour some Juice into two Glasses. Ezra moved besides her, kissing her shoulder as he sat next to her. She leaned heavily against him.

"Kanan called why you were gone. He says the Phantom is fixed and...if you do not want me to go. Just say so and I will stay." Ezra said softly and Sabine had to bite her tongue to keep herself from telling him not to go. "I know you have to stay. So if you ask I will stay as well." He told her and she closed her eyes, shaking her head negatively.

"No you have to go back. The others need you." Sabine whispered turning her head towards him. "My bed will feel lonely without you in it. So come back to me soon." She told him firmly and he leaned closer and kissed her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she started to feel aroused. Leaning harder into the kiss, she eased him back onto the bed. "When do you leave?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Later this afternoon." Ezra whispered and Sabine tried to smile, but the thought of him leaving so soon was making it hard to.

"Good we have until then." Sabine stated totally forgetting the food and Juice. Hours past and she stood outside with him at the Phantom. She had already hugged Kanan and now she had her arms around Ezra. She found that she could not let him go. Hugging him tightly to her and he kept his own arms around her. Chopper Beeped and Whistled something from on top of the Small Ship. "In a few minutes, let me hold him for a few more minutes." She said sadly. Inside the Ship Kanan sat patiently waiting until the young Newlyweds let go of each other. Unfortunately the Droid was not as patient, wanting to leave.

"I will try to contact you everyday on the Holonet." Ezra whispered to her and Sabine nodded. Small tears began to form in her eyes.

"You better or I will kick your ass." Sabine whispered back, wanting to beg for him not to go. Now that he was hers. She was having a hard time letting him go. They only had so little time together and she wanted more then that. She wanted a lifetime. Ursa her Mother cleared her throat and Sabine glanced over at her. "I know Mother. But I..I just want a few more minutes." She said clasping him tighter to her.

"It has been over an hour. I understand my Daughter, but you have to...it is time for them to leave." Ursa felt saddened for her Daughter. It was hard to let a Husband leave and having no idea when they would return. It had to be especially hard for Sabine since the two only had perhaps a day and a half at most. That is not easy to on one day you marry and basically the next he is leaving. Not many Warriors had that happen to them. Generally there would be at least a month before the Warrior was forced to leave or go on some type of mission. Sabine held onto Ezra even tighter, then slowly released him.

"Go. Hurry before...before I..." Sabine turned away from him and Ezra stepped inside the Phantom. Kanan shut the hatch before either Sabine or Ezra could change their minds. Walking away with her Mother, Sabine tried to hold back the tears. This was harder then she expected and when the Phantom rose and ascended, she had to fight the urge to steal one of Fenn Rau's Fighters and bring her Husband back.

For the next five weeks, Sabine threw herself into helping liberate first Knownest and then after Mandalore. Thankfully the Saxtons or the Empire did not have the Resources and Manpower to not only hold Mandalore but its other Worlds. With only small Force of Imperials on Knownest the Warriors from the Wren Clan were holding their own against them. Returning from one such engagement, Sabine immediately headed for her Room. Hoping to find a Holonet Recording from Ezra. It had been almost a week since she last heard from him and she was beginning to feel a little anxious. In the last message Ezra told her that Commander Sato wanted to limit any outside communication due to Empire was actively searching for them. A knock on her door kept her from rehearing Ezra's last twenty seven messages. Going to the door, she opened it to find Triston standing outside. "Mother sent me, she says you need to stop sulking and come celebrate with the rest of us." Triston said as he gestured towards her Monitor. "Any messages from...?" He asked and Sabine shook her head.

"No and there wont be...not until Thrawn stops trying to locate Chopper Base." Sabine replied then grudgingly followed Triston back to the main hall. She already knew what to expect. Several of her Male Clan Members would spend the evening attempting to help with her loneliness and despair. Yes it was a custom of her People that when the Spouse of one was away, the one remaining usually found comfort with others. But Sabine did not want anyone else in her bed, only Ezra. So she would spend the evening dissuading others or telling them she was not interested. Not really something she was looking forward to.

While a good portion of her Clan Celebrated their recent victory over a Platoon of Stormtroopers, Sabine sat off to one side drinking. Glaring at any who approached that hoped she was drunk enough to want their company for the evening. Glancing up at her Mother who was subtly flirting with Fenn Rau and Sabine suspected that tonight the two probably would end up in bed. Not that Sabine disapproved, but she found it a little disturbing. Thankfully before another jackass came over to proposition her, word came that a Ship was approaching. Half Drunk himself Fenn Rau went with two others to escort the Ship to the Landing Pad. Completely ending the Man's chance to take Ursa Wren to bed that evening. Stepping out on the Balcony Sabine watched as the Three Mandalorian Fighters escorted a Strange Mid Sized Ship down. After it landed she strained her eyes trying to see who the Pilot was and instantly recognized who it was. Bounding off the Balcony, she ran across the Frozen Lake towards the Landing Pad. In minutes she tackled the Young Man in a fierce hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him. When she could not hold her breath any longer because she forgot to breathe in and out of her nose, she parted planting her forehead against his. "Godddsss I missed you." She gasped then kissed him again. After the third time, he inhaled sharply.

"I missed you too Cyan'ika. But that is not why I came. Thrawn has found Chopper Base and has it blockaded. I came for help." Ezra said breathing hard as Sabine exhaled sharply. Back at the Wren Family home, Ezra pleaded with Ursa Wren for help. The Countess of the Clan stared down at her Son in Law.

"We will send what Warriors we can spare under two conditions." Ursa declared. "One of the Conditions is for you and your Master to aid us rescue my Husband." She stated and Ezra smiled.

"I will ask Kanan when I see him. But I will at least if he cannot. What is the second condition?" Ezra asked and Ursa smiled glancing over at Sabine who was holding his hand tightly in hers. Ursa noticed how happy her Daughter was at the moment and decided to demand a high price for the second condition.

"That you Ezra Bridger Wren remain here with your Wife. She needs you here with her." Ursa said sternly and then winked at her Daughter who smiled broadly. Really liking that condition. He looked over at Sabine and smiled.

"No problem. Actually I was about to go AWOL and come back anyhow." Ezra admitted and Sabine leaned closer to him. "I missed her immensely and was having a real problem concentrating without her around." He said and Sabine leaned closer, completely pleased that he did miss her as much as she missed him. Though at the moment what she wanted to do was drag him to her Bedroom and spend a few days or weeks with him in her Bed. But they did not have time yet to do that. Not if they were to save the others on Chopper Base. While Triston and Fenn Rau gathered the few Warriors that could be spared, Sabine took Ezra back to his ship so that they could spend at least an hour together. There was not enough time for them to be intimate, but at least they could sit and hold each other.

After freeing those on Chopper Base from the Blockade, Sabine told Kanan of the one Condition. Later after her Father was freed and the Duchess was destroyed. She told Kanan and the others about the second condition. That Ezra remain on Knownest with her.

The End.

Deciding to end it, do not have the time or inclination to write more on this. Sorry


	25. Chapter 25

Star Wars Rebels: Marooned 2 (Short Story) Part 1

(Completely different turn of Events other then the Series. It also will be condensed.)

**Introduction:**

Three Weeks before the Specters were supposed to go to Lothal. It is learned that Admiral Raddus and his Command Ship the "Profundity" to evade the Imperial Forces, hid with 2 Frigates and 4 Corvette Cruisers near a Ion Nebula Cluster just within the Outer Rim. Unfortunately the Imperial Star Destroyers "Deaths Head" and "Judicator" located them and has blocked the only avenue that the small fleet could hope to escape through. Since they cannot enter the Cluster and they lack the ability to engage the Star Destroyers. Learning Admiral Raddus's plight and Rebel Command has sent all available Fighters to assist. Sabine and Ezra volunteered to fly two of the eight remaining A-Wings. While Hera, Kanan and Zeb are away on another Mission. In route a Plan is formed by General Anton Merrick. While he and the 29 X-Wing Fighters engage the Imperial Fighters clearing a path for the 17 Y-Wing Bombers to fire their Ion Torpedoes at the two Star Destroyers. At the same time, the 8 A-Wings will use their faster speed to circumvent the Star Destroyers and provide the Rebels Ships a covering screen so that they can escape. Once clear all Fighters will disengage and retreat.

**Problems and Solutions:**

Sabine winced as she dodged an incoming Blast from one of the TIE Fighters that were harassing the Small Rebel Fleet. Her, Ezra and the others had made it easily to where the Profundity and the other Ships were. But they could not know about the TIE Fighters that were there or how badly they would be outnumbered. She watched in horror as one after another of the A-Wings were destroyed and soon it was just her, Ezra and two others. "Sabine we are in deep Bantha." Ezra said from his Fighter as he was able to destroy the TIE that was trying to hit her. Seeing a flash she saw another A-Wing explode. She did not reply, but he was right. They were in deep trouble. Outnumbered, cut off from the other Fighters and from the Rebel Ships. The only option they had was to get out of there.

"Let's get out of here." Sabine said aiming her Fighter towards the Nebula. Knowing that was the only direction that they could go. In one direction was the Two Star Destroyers, the other two directions was the over fifty TIE Fighters. So that left only the Nebula.

"Uhm Sabine..the Cluster." Ezra stated as he flew right next to her. Sabine looked over at him and off to his port side was the other Pilot. Then he too exploded from incoming fire. "We are all that is left." He whispered sadly and before he could react. "Oh...SHIT!" With that she quickly looked and part of the destroyed A-Wing collided with Ezra's Fighter. Slamming into his Engines.

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled and pressed her face against the side port. Then exhaled in relief when she saw that he was alright. "Don't scare me like that!" She growled angrily. Then calmed down enough to ask the important question. "How bad is your damage?" He did not respond immediately as he assessed the damage via his cockpit controls.

"Bad...really, really bad. My engines are shot and...I am lucky I am not debris right now." Ezra replied and then looked over at her. "Get going, you can still make it. At some point the Imperials will either shoot me or want me to surrender then shoot me. It would be best you not be here." He said and Sabine shook her head. Slowing to match his speed and edging within ten feet of his Fighter.

"Not going to happen. Pop your Canopy and get your ass over here." Sabine ordered, pushing the seat as far as she could back. "Oh, don't forget the Emergency Kit. We might need it later." She told him, pulling off her flight helmet and slipping on her Normal Helmet. Glancing over to watch as Ezra did the same. Removed the Flight Helmet and put on the multi-colored Imperial Cadet Helmet that she had painted for him. Popping the Canopy, he grabbed the Kit and then floated over to her Ship. She vented the Atmosphere in her Cockpit, opened the Canopy and stood so that Ezra could get in. Then she sat basically on his lap inside the Cramped Cockpit of her Fighter. Sealing the Canopy and returned the life support to normal inside the Cockpit.

"Well this is cozy." Ezra commented as he removed his Helmet. He had crammed the Emergency Backpack Kit behind him. While Sabine increased thrust to the A-Wing heading away from his crippled Fighter. Straight towards the Cluster.

"We will skirt the edge of it. That close and Ionization will completely camouflage us. Imperials sensors will not be able to lock onto us. Then we...Oh KALABAST!" Sabine said in frustration, looking down at her instruments. Then sideways at him. "That TIE did get me and I did not even notice. The Hyperdrive is off line." Twisting his head around, Ezra grunted and pointed at a carbon streak near the aft section of her A-Wing Fighter.

"Yep. Looks like a minor hit, but it must have damaged the Hyperdrive. Okay so now what?" Ezra asked and Sabine thought it out. Going back was not an option. Especially since now the Rebels Ships were gone. Escaped from the trap when the Y-Wings were able to disable the Death Head with Ion Torpedoes. Now with the Rebel Capital Ships gone, over a couple hundred TIE Fighters were between them and open space.

"The Cluster is still our best choice. What I understand about an Ion Nebula Cluster is that if we shut down everything but Emergency life support then we can easily go right through it without worrying too much. We just have to hope that we do not get hit by any of that Ionized Lightening discharges." Sabine told him and Ezra winced.

"Then what?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled.

"Find somewhere to set down and we repair the Hyperdrive. Then go home." Sabine told him and he smiled.

"Like I have said several times. You Mandalorians are crazy." Ezra leaned back and Sabine took it that he agreed with her idea. Sliding the thrusters to full, she aimed the A-Wing directly towards the Cluster. Right before entering the Yellowish Orange Clouds of the Cluster. Sabine shut down everything but emergency Life Support. Light Blue Lightening flashed all about them as the Small Fighter continued under inertia onward deeper within the Cluster. Tension lined both of their faces as they watched in fascination at the raw beauty of the Nebula.

"Ezra lets talk. Take our minds off...that." Sabine said gesturing towards the melee of galactic mayhem outside the Cockpit, looked over at him. He nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled. There was something that she wanted to know, so she decided this was a perfect time to ask him.

"You know ever since...well Knownest and after I came back...you have not...well tried to you know attempt to flirt with me anymore. I would like to know why?" Sabine asked and Ezra slowly inhaled and closed his eyes for a second. Shifting uncomfortably in the cramped seat. "Let us both be completely honest. Since neither of us know if we are about to be fried by that out there, or collide with something or suffocate." She stated firmly and Ezra exhaled, then agreed.

"Kanan told me I should stop...he told me now that you have been allowed back in your Family and Clan it might be inappropriate for me to...well even try anymore. Even slightly hope that...well that you might feel the same way about me that I do about you." Ezra replied sadly and Sabine could see some moisture in his eyes. "That Jedi and Mandalorians do not mix." Sabine scowled and gave a soft chuckle.

"That never stopped you before. What made you decide to not anymore? Even after I threatened to push you off the Ghost at 2 Miles up. You still tried." Sabine asked wanting to know. She liked his vain attempts to flatter and impress her. She even liked him trying to flirt with her.

"He told me it might not be good for me. Eventually you would take a..a..a Suitor and because of how...well how I feel about you. It could lead me to the Darkside." Ezra swallowed hard amazed he was telling her this. But with what was just outside the thin hull of the Fighter. That would make anyone want to confess things that they would not normally say. "Jealousy, Anger, Depression and well Heartbreak. All paths to the Darkside of the Force." He told her and Sabine shook her head, then smiled broadly.

"Let me tell you something. Never take the advice about girls from someone that cannot make up their own minds about how they feel when involving a woman. Case in point, Kanan has no idea how to broach the issue about him and Hera. Now I never told you or him, to stop." Sabine declared sternly, turning her head and gazed into his blue eyes. "I liked it and I missed it." She admitted. Breathing a sigh of relief. She had thought at the time that Ezra had found someone more compliant, more willing then she let on. She had felt all of those emotions that Ezra had just said. Jealousy, Anger, Depression and Heartbreak. Intensified to the point that she wanted to resort to physical violence against those that she suspected at Yavin that would have infringed upon what was clearly hers.

"No you didn't. But I had to face reality. You are a Mandalorian and the Daughter of a Countess, in line to be the next Countess. Me I am nothing. An orphaned Loth-Rat that is a Jedi. You are way too good for me." Ezra said and then looked out the side of the Cockpit. Unable to look at her, in fear that once again he would break down and cry. He had done that right after Kanan advised him to stop. Spending a good whole day in his and Zeb's room crying into a pillow. Sabine reached up and gently moved his face to look at her again.

"BANTHA BULL SHIT!" Sabine growled. "The only one that decides if...well who is good enough for me, is me...Kalabast. Listen Ezra Bridger...I...I...Kalabast..." She bit her bottom lip and then firmed her resolve. It was time not to be a coward anymore, not to fear what she felt for him. "Ez'ika. I...well...I have...Oh Fuck it!" She grated, turning slightly so that she was facing him and then lunged forward. Pressing her lips onto his roughly. Ezra did not know what to be more shocked about. That Sabine had just confessed that she loved him or that she was now kissing him. Parting slightly she stared into his eyes. "You do know what Ez'ika means?" He nodded.

"Yes..it is a special Mandalorian endearment. I looked it up about a day after I met you. I know I am supposed to respond with Cyan'ika, right?" Ezra said as she smiled, kissing him again. This time she flicked her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around his. Pressing herself against him and feeling something below poking against her, knowing exactly what it was. Sabine reached downward with her hands, clasping his and putting them around her. Wanting him to hold her. After they kissed for several minutes and both were smiling like simmering idiots. Sabine put her hands together in the middle of his chest, placed her head on them and peered up at him.

"So you looked up those endearments, anything else?" Sabine asked and Ezra exhaled, nodding again and his face began to redden. "Go ahead and tell me. I like it that you learned some Mandalorian. It shows how much you do care about me." She said and he bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, I could not find the translation, but it sounded like something along the same as Ez'ika and Cyan'ika. Also it took me awhile to be able to pronounce everything right and I bet I don't on some of it." Ezra told her and she shrugged.

"You say whatever it is and I will tell you if you got it right or not." Sabine said, turning her head to the right on her hands and closed her eyes. Getting comfortable. Thinking perhaps he looked some type of Sonat or Poem that was really popular in Holonet Library System.

"Now do not get upset if I pronounce something wrong. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Ezra had stumbled through the words and when Sabine jutted upwards staring at him in shock. He wondered if it was some type of really bad Joke or something along those lines.

"Do you have any idea what you just said to me?" Sabine asked stunned beyond belief that Ezra had just said the Mandalorian Marriage Vows of Commitment. He shook his head.

"No idea. Why what did I just say?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled. Then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh what the hell. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Sabine said repeating the same words and then kissed him again. Ezra stared at her completely confused.

"Okay what does that mean?" Ezra asked and Sabine laughed. Shaking her head while she smiled broadly at him.

"The basic translation is as follows." Sabine looked upwards at him not wanting to miss his reaction. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors." She saw his mouth gaped open. "You my dear Ez'ika just said the Wedding Vows, which I accepted and said them back. We are Married, Husband." She stated, laughing as he stared at her in shock and began to almost hyperventilate.

"WE ARE WHAT?" Ezra gasped out and Sabine giggled.

"Married. Oh and you should know, Mandalorian's do not have divorce and once said they are forever." Sabine leaned closer to him, pressing her lips onto his. "Now comes the really hard part, we are going to have sex." She declared, he began to stammer and stutter. While she tried to come up with a way that they could, in such a confined space. With extreme effort, she first forced off her left boot and pushing herself up against the Canopy. Sabine tugged down her Body Suit pants.

"I am in no rush Cyan'ika. We could wait." Ezra suggested and Sabine scowled at him. Straining to pull down her Pants. Only able to get her left foot out. Bundling up her pants around her right Boot.

"No chance. I am married and I am going to have sex if it kills me." Sabine grunted laying back down partially on top of him. Reaching down to unzip Ezra's pants. She knew why he suggested that they wait. He was nervous about them doing it for the first time. She felt the same, but was also determined to have sex and nothing was going to delay that. Not even trying to have it in a space that was not designed to have more then one person inside the Cockpit. Freeing him, she could not quite see what his Manhood looked like. She could touch it, so she did. "Okay this is going to be...interesting to say the least." With her right hand she moved her thong panties aside, with her left she clasped his shaft and moved herself as far as she could along him. With her head a mere centimeter from above his, feeling her hair touching the Canopy above him. Ezra had gasped as she put her hand around his shaft, but all of her attention was on trying to get where she could insert him within her. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and was finally able to touch his tip against her slit. Not wanting to wait, she pushed him inside her and slowly slid downward. Forcing his Manhood into her. Biting her lip harder, slowly descending downward until he was completely within her. Ketsu had told her that it would hurt the first time, but after a few moments it would get better. Sabine believed that, of course her Friend told her it would be best to get aroused and moist enough that it would be easier to do it. But Sabine did not want to wait, so the discomfort was more then she expected and it took a few moments for her insides to stop clenching his Manhood so that she could move. When she could, she was only able to slid herself about two inches without hitting her head on the Canopy. Each time she descended, she exhaled sharply and once she was in a good groove. It did start to feel kind of nice. Ezra was breathing in and out softly as she rode him. She kissed him, locking her lips onto his as she tried to go a little faster. But the limited space restricted her from going faster and at most she could only move a little harder. Thankfully that was enough for her to have a couple of mildly satisfying orgasms, up to the point that he climaxed which immediately gave her a better orgasm that caused her body to stiffen and she moaned loudly in delight. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, along with some regret. Sabine felt him slid out of her. She let go of her panties that she was holding aside and slumped onto him. "Not what I expected for my first time...but good enough for now. If we live through this, we will do it where we can both get some pleasure out of it." She told him and he smiled slightly. Sabine was not too concerned about that their first time was a little displeasing. She blamed the confines of the Cockpit and the fact that neither of them could really get into it. "Next time will be better." She declared firmly, believing that it would since even as bad as it was. She still liked it.

"Okay." Ezra nervously replied and felt a better as Sabine cuddled against him. He was anxious about the fact that...their first time was not what he had dreamed about so many times when he slept. Though in his dreams, he and Sabine were in bed, or on a beach or several other romantic locations and not cramped in a Cockpit of an A-Wing Fighter. Though right now with Sabine lying with her head on his chest, snuggling contently with him. All in all it was not that bad. In fact to him it was incredible and could not hope for anything as wonderful. Glancing out the front of the Cockpit, he saw something and it was Darkness. The Darkness of normal space. "Sabine, look." He said and he pointed with his right hand. She looked and smiled. Moving around so that she could sit once more facing forward. Picking up her Helmet, she put it on and checked through the Visual Enhancer.

"I do not think that is the edge. Maybe a pocket of normal space inside the Cluster. Might be enough that I can restart the Engines and recharge the Emergency Power. Maybe find some place to land where we can repair the Hyperdrive." Sabine told him and Ezra tried to smile but instantly thought that if they had known about this then she probably would not have said the Vows after he mistakenly did.

"Now that we have a possible chance of not dying...is it true there is no...you know divorce. I doubt if you would have known about this...you would have...well said them." Ezra gingerly stated and Sabine turned her head to the right to look at him.

"Don't bet on that one, even if I had known. I still had plans on claiming you eventually. So deal with it that we are married and even if Mandalorians did have divorce, I would not let you have one." Sabine said sternly, then kissed his cheek tenderly. "Now check the power levels on the Drives. As soon as we clear the fringe of the Cluster I am going to restart the Engines and turn on the Sensors." She told him and he smiled.

**Finding Haven:**

Once Sabine started the Engines and flew further within the Area of Normal Space, they discovered that it was actually a Star System with 4 Planets rotating around a single Star. The Sensors immediately detected a Planet that had air, water and from what she could tell Life. "Uh oh." Sabine said and Ezra tried to look over her shoulder at the Sensor Screen.

"What is it?" Ezra asked and Sabine winced.

"The Sensors are only picking up limited Technology. At most Solar Generators and some...well not really advanced technology. No Satellites, no Landing Beacon which means no Landing Pad and no Ships. I doubt that they will have replacement parts." Sabine replied and still headed for the Planet. They did not have a choice.

"Maybe we wont need any." Ezra said optimistically, but knew from what he could see from the Cockpit. The Fighter would need either a lot of replacement parts or a whole new Hyperdrive. Soaring downward through the atmosphere, Sabine rechecked the Sensors and Visual Scanners. The northern and southern poles were covered in Ice, where she detected some limited technology was moderately warm, well warmer then Knownest but colder then Lothal. Somewhere in between and from what she could tell, it was spring. Telling Ezra this, he shrugged.

"I guess we land and go from there." Ezra suggested and Sabine piloted the Fighter down. The Fighter began to shake and she fought to keep it in the air.

"We need to land now." Sabine told him, finding a good place and then noticed that it was a good fifty miles from the nearest Village on the horizon. Putting down the landing skids, she continued to fight to keep the Fighter from plunging into the ground. "Kalabast there goes the Repulsors!" She grated, pulling hard on the Controls to hold the ship aloft and airborne.

"Cut the power at fifty feet. I can...use the Force to get us down intact." Ezra said and Sabine glanced over at him.

"You know this is not a Crate of Supplies. It is a 2 ton Fighter." Sabine stated and Ezra exhaled slowly.

"Kanan told me that size does not matter in the Force. A pebble, a crate or a Star Fighter is all the same within the Force." Ezra said and bit his bottom lip, not telling Sabine that he had some doubts about being able to levitate the Fighter safely down. At fifty six feet, Sabine cut the power and Ezra closed his eyes in concentration. Breathing slowly in and out and focusing on the Force. Straining with effort and after several minutes he slowly set the Fighter down on the hard ground with a thud. Slumping with exhaustion, he opened his eyes and Sabine smiled at him.

"Well done Ez'ika. Kanan would be proud. Not as much as I am right now." Sabine leaned closer and pecked him on his right cheek. She popped the Cockpit Canopy and after it raised. She pulled back on her pants and her Boot. "Might as well set up camp. From what I can tell it is an hour until the sun sets and I am betting at night it gets cold here at night." She said climbing out of the Fighter and stretching the kinks out of her legs and back. She liked leaning and lying on Ezra, but it played havoc with her leg muscles and her back. Sabine suspected it was the same with Ezra. Taking the Emergency Kit Backpacks out of the Fighter, they found an adequate place to set up camp and began to set up where they would spend the night.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Star Wars Rebels: Marooned 2 (Short Story) Part 2

(This time the two young lovers are not alone. But that can be challenging as well)

**Realization:**

The Terran was much like Lothal and Knownest put together. The landscape consisted of Trees and nearby was a stream, that and it felt like it was about to rain and Ezra believed that there would be snow mixed in the rain. "Okay this is more like your home, so you take the lead on how we set up camp." Ezra said to Sabine and she smiled. If they had landed on a Planet that was moderate temperature and had large Plains and Mountains, she would defer that Ezra say how to set up camp. But this Planet was not as cold as Knownest, but it was cold enough that if they did not do things right. They would be both wet and cold. While she checked out the area, Ezra pulled out an All Weather Camouflage Coat out of his Emergency Kit Backpack. Then removed his orange Jacket and stuffed it inside the bag. She nodded pulled out her own Coat, placing her Helmet inside the Bag. Slipping into the coat and putting the hood up. It had begun to rain and she could see white flakes within the rain. Finding an adequate spot, she pointed to it.

"You construct a Lean Two and I will see about getting a Fire going." Sabine told him and walked back to the Fighter. Ezra watched her for a second, wanting to ask how she was going to start a fire when everything seemed to be soaking wet. But he suspected that she learned a few things growing up on Knownest. Where it was much colder then here. At the Fighter, Sabine removed a panel and then pulled out the Emergency Maneuvering Thruster Gel Pack. Taking the Panel and the Pack over to where Ezra had already put a long Wooden Pole from one tree to another, about six feet from the ground. He went to the Fighter and removed the Emergency Plastech Parachute from the Tail and after flopping it on the Pole, he tied it to it as well. Stretching the Parachute outwards and using rocks held it down. The last step he laid other poles down on top of it. "Nice and it should work. Could you collect a good portion of Firewood. Does not matter if it is wet or not." Sabine commented with a smile. Placing a Flat Rock just under the edge, with her knife she removed some Gel and slathered it in a pile on the rock. Taking some nearby sticks she layered them over the Gel and when Ezra returned with an armload of Wood, she put some of those on it as well. "When you have wet wood, having something that burns at over 1000 degrees helps dry it instantly and set it on fire." She told him and he nodded. Using her Solar Lighter she carefully set the Gel on fire and it flared into existence. The last step she did was put the Panel on the other side of the fire. "Radiation Reflection, this way the heat is sent inside the Shelter." Then looked over at him as he laid down a Large Tarp on the ground under the Lean Two Roof.

"This Reduces Convection, right?" Ezra stated and Sabine smiled approvingly. "I better get some more Wood so it can dry, could you unpack the Sleeping Bags." He suggested and she went to the Kits and removed the thin but warm Sleeping Bags. Unzipping them so she could attach them together. When he came back with a bundle of damp wood, setting it down so that it could dry by the fire that was burning. He stared at the attached Sleeping Bags curiously.

"What? We are Married. We sleep together and..." Sabine moved closer to him putting her arms around his neck and smiled at him seductively. "And tonight is our first official night together...I hope you are not too tired, because you wont be going to sleep right away." Leaning closer she kissed him and guided him inside. Once under the Lean Two, she started to remove her Armor. "Get Naked." She ordered him forcefully.

Lying inside the Sleeping Joined Sleeping Bag together with Ezra on top of her, in between her legs. Sabine was in heaven. He was methodically thrusting into her and she loved it. With his hands by her head. Her own hands on his shoulders and her legs now wrapped around his waist, with her ankles crossed. She could not help but pull at him when she came and she came quite often. Climaxing every couple of minutes in orgasmic Ecstasy, as he slowly slid his Manhood into her. Sabine expected him to jump on her after they aroused each other by touching and feeling each other with their hands. But instead he was doing her to her delight in a nice slow steady manner. As she neared another pleasing orgasm, her legs tightened around him as she moaned his name. She also moaned in every language she knew for him not to stop. When he himself climaxed, to her it felt like she was having an epileptic seizure. She shook, stiffened and convulsed as she had a monstrous orgasm that pulsated through her body like an explosion of pleasure. The next time, Sabine was on top and the third time they switched back and forth. Near dawn, Sabine awoke with her head comfortably on top of Ezra. They both effectively passed out after their last session. Rolling off him, she reached over to her Backpack and after rifling through it found two pairs of Unisex Underwear. Of course there was no Bra. Slipping on the nondescript underwear, she put on her Body Suit. Slipping out of the Sleeping Bag, the fire had died down to embers. Throwing some of the dried wood on it, she glanced back at Ezra. He had stirred and awoke. "Good Morning..." She smiled. "My Love." He smiled at her and grabbed for his own bag. Putting on a new pair of Underwear and then his clothes. Joining her at the fire as she stoked it back into burning, sitting down next to her.

"Good Morning, My Love." Ezra said back to her and she leaned against him. She could not help but be happy. She was married now to the only person she ever even considered to be a perfect match for her. Though it took her some time to discover how important he was to her. When he stiffened slightly she became alarmed. "We are not alone anymore." He whispered and she glanced casually about in front of them.

"Where and how many?" Sabine whispered back. He looked over to the left near some dense brush. Then he picked up two sticks and threw them on the fire. She instantly understood that he had just told her that two people. Reaching behind her she eased one of her Blaster Pistols towards her. While she saw out of the corner of her right eye, as Ezra's Lightsaber slid along the ground to a few inches from his right hand. "That my dear Ez'ika is cheating." She whispered to him with a wry smile. With his Lightsaber in his hand, he stood and faced the Bushes. Sabine knelt, ready to aim and fire her Blaster if necessary.

"We both know you are there. Come out. We mean you no harm." Ezra said confidently and the bushes rattled a bit. A Man stepped out, holding an old style Slug Thrower Rifle. Sabine stared at the Rifle and felt like laughing. It was an antique, at least a couple hundred years old.

"Who are you? Did you come through the Void and is that your Ship?" The Older Man asked keeping his Rifle pointed downward. Not even threatening them with it. Before they could answer a Woman came out of the Bushes.

"Stop being so unsocial Renso." The Woman stated as she stepped closer to them and smiled. "Hello there and Welcome. I am Ashina and that is Renso, my overprotective Husband." She said holding out her hand in greeting. "He can be a bit of an idiot." She added and the Man scowled.

"I am Sabine and this is my Husband Ezra." Sabine said introducing herself, moving her hand away from her Blaster. "It is alright Ezra, that Rifle there has a bent Firing Stud. I doubt that it would even fire." She informed him as she pointed just above the trigger of the Ancient Rifle. The Man they now knew was called Renso grimaced and shrugged.

"Can't fool a Mandalorian can I?" Renso said with a small smile, gesturing to the Armor inside the Shelter. Both Sabine and Ezra laughed and the two visitors did as well. "So did you two come through the Void...oh that is what we call that Ion Nebula. The Void." Ezra nodded and Renso looked over at the small ship. "Figured...we saw you fly over our House and suspected that we got some new arrivals."

"So others have come here...any recently?" Ezra asked hoping that perhaps they could somehow get passage off the Planet and back to somewhere that they could contact Hera and Kanan to come get them. Ashina shook her head.

"About fifty years...no wait we had some about 18 years ago..they were fleeing something called the Empire. But most of them left..or rather tried to. They did not make it." Ashina told them and they looked at her with confusion.

"It is the Void. Sure you can do that power down thing coming in..Going out is another story. Somehow a Ship loses it's inertia and you end up stuck in the Middle of that thing. So you got a choice, sit there and die of suffocation or..." Renso did not finish. Everyone knew that as soon as you powered up a Ship, the Ionized discharges would concentrate on the Power and BOOM.

"Well I guess we are stuck here then." Sabine said with a smile. Not minding that they were stranded. She was a bit worried that their marriage might not be a long and happy one. Not with the Emperor dead set on killing Jedi. Ashina gasped audibly.

"Oh where is my head. Why stand out here in the rain and snow, when our house is only five miles from here." Ashina said with a huge smile. "I insist that you two come and have breakfast..let us tell you all about Haven. That is what the people here call this place." An hour later, they sat at a round table in a small modest House. Eating some type of nut flavored portage. What made Sabine delighted was that they did have Caff. As they sipped the hot beverage, Renso exhaled sharply.

"I think you two will like it here on Haven. Though we do have...well not really a problem. But they can be a bit of an annoyance." Renso looked over at his Wife who grumbled.

"They are nothing but thugs and bullies, that believe that everyone should pay them some type of tribute. For their protection is what they tell us." Ashina said angrily and continued to scowl.

"Who?" Ezra asked with curiosity and Renso exhaled sharply.

"JEDI." Renso replied and the two new arrivals stared at each other in shock.

**Yavin 4: Missing in Action (MIA)**

When Hera, Kanan and Zeb returned from the Supply Mission. They learned about the Disaster with the A-Wing group. Hera and Kanan immediately sought out General Anton Merrick to find out if they searched the area for survivors. "We conducted a thorough search of the area, after the Imperials left that is. All we found was seven destroyed A-Wing Debris and six of our Pilots. None of them were Sabine Wren or Ezra Bridger." The General said sadly believing that he had been the one that sent all those pilots to their deaths. He had not known that the Imperials had flooded the Area with TIE Fighters to harass the small Rebel Fleet that was hiding there.

"You said Seven Fighters...no sign of the other Fighter?" Kanan asked and Anton shook his head.

"We are hoping that perhaps one or the other was able to get into the missing Fighter and the two jumped to safety." Anton said and that led to another more important question.

"Where are they then? By this time they should either have come back or at least contacted someone to come get them." Hera stated and again Anton shook his head. Kanan exhaled and smiled.

"Unless a certain Mandalorian Girl has decided to...we both know she has been hiding the fact that she has plans for them. Plans that involve Marriage Vows." Kanan said with a wry smile and Hera shook her head.

"You don't think that she used this as an opportunity to run off with Ezra and has no plans on returning. Now that she has what she wants." Hera thought for a minute. "Wait she would at the very least contact her Family, letting them know of her plans or at the very least that she is alive and well. From the number of Communiques that Ursa Wren has sent me, I do not think Sabine has contacted her recently." There left one more option and Hera was even more reluctant to recommend it. "What about the Nebula? Could they have gone in there?" Anton shook his head and frowned.

"Not unless they wanted to commit suicide. That was an Ion Cluster Nebula. No one and I mean no one would in their rightful mind would go in there. That Ionized energy discharges could vaporize a Star Destroyer in a second." Anton told them and Hera looked over at Kanan. It sounded like something that both of the younger Specters would do if they were desperate enough. Kanan shook his head as well.

"Even if they did and they somehow survived. There is no way to reach them. No Ship can survive in that thing, well not for very long. Not even the Ghost dear." Kanan said and Hera closed her eyes. Nodding with agreement.

"So what do we tell Ursa Wren? That her Daughter is listed MIA or that we suspect that she was crazy and desperate enough to enter a Ion Nebula." Hera asked, Kanan and Anton both shook their heads and did not relish the idea of telling Countess Ursa Wren either choice.

**Haven:**

That word hung in the air for several minutes and Sabine broke the silence glancing over at Ezra. "I thought, well outside here the Jedi are protectors. The ones I have seen are not like those you say are here." She did not want to divulge that Ezra was a Jedi not until she knew more about those that their hosts were describing. Renso laughed sarcastically.

"Not here. Protectors! HA. The only thing they protect is their need to be oppressive! There are seven of them. Darius who is their Master and then his six Jedi Knights that roam around from Town to Town to collect the Tribute and assert their dominance." Renso growled and then exhaled.

"They are not all as bad as Renso is stating. See Renso is annoyed because he does not like giving two hundred pounds of Bailey Wheat Grain as Tribute." Ashina said with a smile. "The Jedi have been doing this since the original Colonists arrived three hundred years ago. Well as my Grandfather used to tell me at first the Colonists gave the Tribute so that the Jedi could handle disputes and legal problems. But as time went by, with only about five thousand people. There is not many disputes that need a Jedi to intervene." She explained and Ezra relaxed a bit. Though he still was a bit concerned.

"It sounds like that they are not acting like the Jedi that we know." Ezra commented and Renso shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong. Everyone gives some Tribute to them. It has been that way for years so it is expected. There are times though that when they come for the Tribute, they are abrasive and..." Renso did not want to completely intimidate the new arrivals about the Jedi. Though he thought it strange that neither of his guests seemed too concerned.

"What Renso is trying to say. The Jedi feel that they are better then the rest of us. They portray an arrogance that can be a little off putting." Ashina poured them all so more Caff and then smiled. "Lets move this conversation onto other things. Now that you are here, you probably have a lot of questions and we should be able to answer most of them." A few hours later, Renso suggested that they bring the A-Wing Fighter to the Farm so that no one would lay claim to it. Even damaged, the components was worth a lot. So while Ezra and Renso using a large Wagon and two Ten Foot tall furry Biped Reptiles called Randars they left. To both Sabine and Ezra. Randars looked like a mixture of a Tonton and a Dewback with large Fanged Teeth. While Ezra was gone Sabine found herself thinking about what she and he could do on basically a Farming Planet. Mandalorians were not Farmers. The last time she tried to grow Flowers back home, they died within a week and she suspected it would be the same with anything she tried to grow. So being a Farmer was definitely out. Ashina saw her staring off into the distance. "They wont be back for hours dear. Or is it something else that you are thinking about?" The older woman asked and Sabine nodded.

"I do not think I would be a good farmer and I am betting Ezra wont be one either." Sabine said and Ashina smiled. Then thought about something that the younger woman said when they first met.

"You noticed that my Husbands Slug Thrower had a bent firing stud. Do you think you could fix that?" Ashina asked remembering what her Grandmother told her about Mandalorians. That the Warrior Race seemed to have a thing with Weapons. Sabine smiled and nodded.

"Sure nothing to it. All I would need to do is replace it with a piece of Filament Wire wrapped around a Piece of Carbonate metal." Sabine told her and Ashina waved her right hand in a classic there you go motion.

"There is a critical need for a Weapon Repairer, maybe even someone that can make some that are not as old as the ones we have now." Ashina suggested and Sabine wondered if there was actually a need for someone to fix and make new ones. She made that mistake when she was at the Academy and created the Duchess. She did not plan on making that mistake again.

"I do not know. What would anyone here need with Weapons?" Sabine asked and Ashina smiled reassuringly.

"We do not need them against each other...there are some vicious Predators roaming about. They generally do not come near any Habitation, but they are still out there." Ashina pointed towards the Mountains to the East.

"I will have to discuss it with Ezra before I do anything like that." Sabine told her and Ahina shrugged.

"Good idea. Now come inside, I have some Fig Nut Cookies that should be done baking by now. We can sit and relax until the Men come back. Oh and don't worry about the Predators...Renso knows all about them and they generally do not come down this far from the Mountains." Ashina told her and led her back inside to have some cookies. While they ate, Sabine told the older woman what was happening outside the Nebula.

With the use of a Pulley and using one of the Randars, the two slid the Damaged A-Wing up onto the Wagon. On the way back, Ezra had to admire how fast the Furry Lizards could run while pulling a Wagon behind them. Watching them with fascination as the two Reptiles bobbed their heads back and forth as they ran. With their heads down and their tails pointed straight out they could really move. Renso noticed Ezra staring at the two Randars. "Most of the Air Speeders are in the Scrap Yard, there is only a few Larger Versions left and they are used to move supplies around from one Town to another. So we use domesticated Randars. There are wild ones out there and as you probably can tell, they are predators. But if you feed them adequately they are docile enough." He told Ezra and the younger man closed his eyes. Reaching out with the Force and connected with one of them. He could feel that the Large Reptile did not have any aggressive feelings towards Renso. None at all. So Ezra surmised that Renso did take great care of the Randars. Opening his eyes again, he yawned. Making it look like he had dozed off for a second. "Feeling a little tired are we?" Renso asked and Ezra nodded.

"Tends to happen when...well me and Sabine have only been married for perhaps two days. Yesterday and Today." Ezra said and Renso chuckled.

"Oh I understand fully. Young love is wonderful and in time that love grows. Then before you know it, you end up like me and Ashina. Not believing that you have been Married for 12 years." Renso said with with a huge smile. Returning his attention to his Randars. "Come on Hizz, keep up with Rizz." He told the Reptile and it seemed to have understood him. Hizz quickened it's gate and was soon keeping up with Rizz. It did not take long for them to get back and Ezra found Sabine waiting impatiently. Giving him a nice pleasant smile as she stepped over to the A-Wing on the Wagon. While Renso put the Randars away and fed them. Leaving Ezra and Sabine to check over the Fighter. When she opened the Engine Hatch again, she scowled. The Damage was extensive. When the Hyperdrive was skewered with a Blaster Bolt, it had melted down and that damaged the Primary Sublight Engines. Looking over her shoulder Ezra exhaled sharply.

"Well we are...I doubt that we could jury rig this thing to even make orbit." Ezra said and Sabine shrugged. Moving over to the Emergency Transponder. Since the chance of a Normal Transmission piercing through the Nebula was virtually impossible. A Transponder had perhaps a 2% chance. That is if it was not intercepted by a Nebula Ion discharge. Pulling out the Transponder, Sabine snarled.

"SHIT!" Sabine turned it around in her hands and showed Ezra. The Core of the Transponder was charred. The Wiring had been fused and burned. "Well there goes our only chance of someone finding us." She tossed the useless thing on the ground and was tempted to take her Blaster out and shoot it.

"So I guess this place is going to be home. I got to say Cyan'ika it is not that bad. No Empire, No Emperor, No Darth Vadar and No Inquisitors." Ezra said and Sabine had to agree with that. The Chances of them having a life where they did not have to worry about one of those was always going to be a problem. Even if they moved to Knownest, eventually one of the threats would discover where they were and come after him. Not much of a guaranteed safe future for them.

"There is still the Jedi here. I do not like the idea that if it comes down to it. It would be you against 7 of them. Not actually even or fair odds." Sabine told him and Ezra gazed off in the distance.

"Funny thing is I cannot sense them. If they are...you know fully trained Jedi. I would be able to sense them. Well I can, but it is...I do know it feels dim. Like they are not completely in tune with the Force." Ezra said and Sabine wondered if perhaps over the years that these Jedi forgot important aspects of the Force. Like how to use it completely. If that was true, 7 or twice that number would not stand a chance against Ezra.

"Do not go looking for a fight Ez'ika! I plan on having you around for the next seventy or more years." Sabine slipped her right arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey you two...Dinner is ready. Come on in." Ashina said from the doorway and the two went inside. Renso offered them the Barn and tomorrow he would take them to Valda. The nearest town, so that they could decide what they were going to do. Sabine told Ezra about Ashina's idea of her being Weapons Repairer and Maker. He thought that was a wonderful idea.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

Star Wars Rebels: Marooned 2 (Short Story) Part 3

**Finding a Place in the World:**

Arising early, Sabine smiled at her sleeping husband. Last night and a few hours ago, she had seduced Ezra into having sex. Though it did not take much convincing. What had blown her mind was when he went down on her. She was not expecting him to do that, though she thoroughly enjoyed it. She decided in a bit she would inquire just where he had learned to do that. Down below them, she could hear the Randars arising from their own sleep. Sabine had to admit that sleeping in the Barn was a lot better then in the open air. It was a great deal warmer and more comfortable then lying on the Ground with only a Tarp for padding. With a yawn, she poked Ezra and he stirred slightly. "Too early." He muttered and Sabine chuckled.

"Come on Ezra, time to get up." Sabine told him and he ducked down inside the Double Sleeping Bag. She followed him inside and leaned closer to him. Seeing that he had his eyes closed. She leaned closer and kissed him. Which caused him to smile. "Oh so you are awake." She commented and kissed him again. Reaching downward further into the bag. "Look at that, something else is up and ready." She whispered clasping her hand around something that was beginning to harden.

"I thought you said it was time to get up." Ezra gasped as he felt Sabine begin to squeeze and lightly caress his rising pole. She smiled seductively and ran her hand up and down. Causing him to moan. "Oh wow!" He whispered liking what she was doing.

"Well as long as something is up, why not...do something with it." Sabine stated smirking, then straddled his lap and aimed him towards where she needed him to go. Slowly descending downwards. She liked being on top for awhile. Wanting to switch as soon as she had her first orgasm. Then she wanted him on top to really give her several more. Spending about an hour or so having marital bliss. They both knew that it was time to actually get dressed and arise for the day. Today Ashina and Renso were going to take them to the nearby town of Tasar Crossings, along with the A-Wing Fighter. The idea was to trade the Power Conversion Recharger for perhaps one of the empty Houses that Sabine could use as her Repair Shop. In route, Ashina pointed out different areas.

"Over that way about eight miles is the Main Road to the Next Town. From there you can get to Galat, it is basically the only City." Ashina told them pointing east away from the Mountains and across the Plains. "Galat is probably about twenty miles from here."

"So how far are these Jedi from here?" Sabine asked and Ashina exhaled sharply. Then pointed to the South.

"Over that way...their Temple is housed inside a Cave." Ashina said and then shook her head. "Do not fret they are about thirty miles from here and do not come that often. If they do come it is to demand more Tribute." That bothered Ezra. From what he could surmise these Jedi wannabes were nothing more then pirates that used their limited abilities to lord over the people. He suspected that they had limited abilities with the Force, since he still could not sense them and he bet that they could not feel him as well. Though he was not using the Force that much, so perhaps that is hiding him from them. At the outskirts of Tasar Crossings. Sabine shook her head. It was not much of a town. Twenty or thirty small houses lined the main street. But behind the Houses was two large oval shaped Buildings. Ashina saw her staring at the large structures. "That Sabine is the Grainy Storage Bins. Three of the Local Farmers store their Bailey Grain there to be shipped to other Towns and Galat." She told them and the two new arrivals saw a large Speeder Truck pull up to the Storage Bins. Loading a Shipment for transport.

Finding an abandoned House took no time and after Ezra removed the Power Conversion Recharger was just as easy. The Town Magistrate agreed instantly to the exchange and within an hour Ezra and Sabine were moving in. With the help of their new Friends the Place was livable in no time. While Sabine finished up with Ashina's help. Renso showed Ezra the Junk Yard. Then helped him move an old Broke Down 4 Seat Speeder back to the House. Using one of the Anti-Gravity Repluser Coils, Ezra was able to get the Speeder to function once more. This amazed Renso as Ezra place a _For Sale Sign_ on the Windshield of the now operational Speeder. "You two might have a real nice future here with us." Renso commented as he looked over the Speeder with a smile.

"Well I can't let my Wife do everything. Otherwise she might get bored with me." Ezra said and from the small Porch Sabine laughed, she and Ashina were sitting and relaxing for the last ten minutes. Watching as Ezra worked on the Speeder.

"Not likely. Though I was hoping that you would end up being the House Husband. Doing all the cleaning, cooking and all the other really tedious chores." Sabine said still laughing as Ezra gave her a look of displeasure at the idea.

"We share those chores." Ashina commented and Sabine rolled her eyes. Not telling their new friend that she could burn preheated Space Waffles or that before she generally conned Hera into doing her Wash.

"Happy Wife, Happy Life." Renso said winking at Ashina who smiled at him. Then over at Ezra. "It is an old saying that floated around Naboo for years. Something my Grandfather told me when I married her." He informed Ezra and the younger man nodded with understanding. It actually sounded like a good saying to put into use. Ezra began to look about the small town and one Building had people going in and out of it constantly.

"What is that building?" Ezra asked and Renso smiled broadly.

"That is the most important building in town." Renso replied, Ezra and Sabine began to wonder what the Building was. It was too small to be some type of Store, or a Bank of sorts or...hell they had no idea what would make it so important. Ashina noticed their confused expressions as the two tried to figure out what it was and what made it so important to the Town.

"It is the Tavern." Ashina stated and both Sabine and Ezra laughed. "Come on let us get some ale." She pointed towards the building and as they began to walk towards it. Renso stopped. Down the street he saw Four People riding on the back of Randars. When Ashina saw them she gasped. "Oh no." She whispered. Her husband stiffened and exhaled sharply.

"Yep that is Molt Moltag and his two brothers and sister." Kenso growled as the four rode towards the center of the town. Ezra looked up at the four and instantly noticed that all four had extremely old model Lightsabers hanging from their belts. When the Four approached the largest and oldest glared down at Kenso.

"Kenso Ghants, just the man we came all this way to see. Jedi Master Darius has sent us to tell you and the others that we need double the usual Tribute." Molt said as he looked over at Ezra and then at Sabine. He smiled broadly at Sabine. "Who do we have here?" He asked still staring at Sabine.

"They are new arrivals Molt." Kenso stated and Molt glared back at him.

"Jedi Molt or Sir!" Molt declared sternly and Kenso shook with frustration, then nodded.

"Fine. They are new arrivals Jedi Molt." Kenso said with a bit of malice in his tone. Molt smirked and then looked back at Sabine. Eyeing her up and down with appreciation. His two brothers were also appraising her.

"Hmmm. You know I need a new Servant. I believe you might just be perfect to replace my old one." Molt said then looked back at his Brothers and Sister. "What do you think Galt, Topak? Do you think she might be adequate to serve me?" He asked not bothering to ask his sister. Since she would not approve anyway.

"She is a pretty young thing. You know what if you do not take her as a Servant then perhaps I will." Galt stated with a huge smile. Kenso stepped in between them and Sabine.

"Uhm listen Mo...Jedi Molt. She is new here and she is actually married to that young man there." Kenso told them and Molt stared down at him and his forehead showed him straining. Then with a flick of his hand, he force pushed Kenso. Off to one side Ezra paid close attention. From what he could tell the one called Molt had put a lot of concentration into that force push.

"Mind your own affairs Kenso! Or next time I will not be as gentle!" Molt declared sternly then smiled as he gazed back at Sabine. "Come here girl...let me have a better look at you." He ordered and Sabine could not help but laugh.

"Do as Molt says Girl!" Topak growled and Sabine shook her head. Fondly looking over at her Husband.

"What do you think Ez'ika? Are they going to be a problem?" Sabine whispered to Ezra who shook his head and smiled.

"Nope...as I have sensed. They are a joke. I do not know who trained them, but they do not know anything about the Force." Ezra whispered back and Sabine shrugged.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? GIRL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Molt yelled angrily, drawing the attention of everyone. He jumped down off his Randar and stalked towards her. Ezra stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way BOY, or I will teach you not to interfere with a Jedi!" Molt declared, raising his hand.

"Please don't do that Brother." Asha said in a pleading tone. "He is new here and he probably does not know about us yet." Molt smiled wickedly.

"Well he is about to learn the hard way." Molt said as he concentrated, his forehead wrinkled as he used the Force to choke the younger Man. Then his eyes widened when nothing happened. Usually by now one of his victims would be choking on the invisible pressure that he used against them. But not this one, he just stood there smiling as Molt concentrated harder.

Ezra could almost feel the small pressure against his throat. With just a minor use of the Force, he simply pushed it away. After a minute, Molt started to breath hard and stepped back. Everyone including the supposed Jedi stared at Ezra in shock. All but Sabine who stood there with a small smile. "You know maybe it would be best if you and your Brothers just left." Ezra said calmly and Molt glared at him.

"I do not know how you are able to resist my Power. But let us see how you like having my Lightsaber cut you apart." Molt growled angrily, reaching down and clasped his Lightsaber. His Brothers also drew theirs. With a sputtering snap hiss, all three ignited their Lightsabers and Molt smiled evilly. Until he heard the clear sound of another Lightsaber being activated and it was not his sisters. This one was Green while his and his brothers was a light blue. "What?" He whispered in shock as he and his brothers stepped back several feet.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. MAY I PRESENT...EZRA BRIDGER WREN...A REAL JEDI!" Sabine stated loudly and she heard a combined gasp as everyone inhaled at once. She had to laugh as she noticed that everyone and it was everyone, was staring in shock at her Husband. The three would be Jedi finally came out of their daze and decided to attack Ezra. She smiled broadly as she shook her head. That in her mind was a huge mistake. It took only seconds for Ezra to first block the blows and then easily defeat each one of them. The last thing he did was take their Lightsabers away from them.

"Give...give me back my...Lightsaber." Molt said gasping and groaning as he tried to rise. Ezra held them aloft with the Force, having them hover a few feet from him.

"Take it if you can." Ezra stated firmly, then smiled as he felt the weak attempt from each of the pretenders try to pull their Lightsabers back to them. Deactivating his own Lightsaber attaching it to his belt, he reached up and plucked each one of the others out of the air. Now holding them in his hands. "I will give these back to you, when and only when you all start to behave like Jedi and not common ruffians or thugs." Molt and the others glared at Ezra.

"You will pay for this." Molt declared, walking over to his Ranter and mounted. His two cronies followed suit. They rode out of town, not even noticing that Asha Moltag had not gone with them. Ezra looked up at the Girl and she dismounted from her Rantar. Sabine tensed reaching down to rest her hands on her Blasters when she saw that Ezra made no move towards his Lightsaber. The other Girl stopped in front of him and reached down to her own Lightsaber, then knelt. Removing her Lightsaber from her belt and presented it to Ezra.

"Teach me how to be a real Jedi. Teach me the true ways of the Force, Master." Asha said as she held her Lightsaber pummel towards him. Ready to hand it over to him and hopefully become one of his apprentices. Ezra glanced back at Sabine who was trying not to laugh.

"Wait..wait. I am no Jedi Master...Kalabast I am barely a Pattawan." Ezra stated and Sabine moved over besides him. Still smiling broadly.

"So was Kanan, remember and he took you on." Sabine advised and Ezra winced. Wondering if he could actually teach someone like Kanan had done. Not that he was the best student around. The bystanders shock slowly diminished as they slowly approached Ezra. Kenso and Ashina were the first to speak.

"You know Darius Moltag is going to throw a fit." Kenso said with a huge smile. "He will probably come here and either try to get you to join them or he will try to kill you." Their new friend said and Asha finally stood.

"He will not let you challenge his authority in any way. So he probably will try to kill you. Darius will not want you to join because the others will vote for you to lead us." Asha exhaled then smiled. She had watched the whole little escapade against her other Brother Molt and his friends. Knowing for a fact that Ezra was conceivably better trained and more powerful then any of them combined together. "You will have to kill Darius." Ezra shook his head.

"That is the last option that I will even consider. At most Darius and his followers are just misguided. As Kenso told me, the Jedi here did serve a purpose in the past and all I have to do is remind them to follow the right path again." Ezra had to make it sound good because he had no idea what he was doing. Basically he talking out of his ass and wondered how he was supposed to train someone in the true ways of the Force to become a Jedi. Kanan had made it look so easy. Before he could even start Sabine yanked him inside their new home. The little escapade had enthused her into wanting to spend some alone time that involved him and their bedroom.

A few days later Darius and all the others arrived. The larger older Man swaggered down the street. To Ezra the man acted and looked more like some type of Feudal Lord then that of a Jedi Master. Darius was wearing a long multicolored Robe that barely contained the Man's rounded stomach. What made Ezra weary was he saw the Man's yellow eyes. Darius had embraced the Dark Side of the Force and in time he would bring the others down with him. Even though Darius had some limited training and the fight was intensive, Ezra easily defeated him. In the end Darius exploded with dark energy and the others decided to no longer follow their evil Masters example any longer. Wanting Ezra to train them all in the true way of becoming Jedi.

**The Other Side of the Nebula Cluster:**

Sitting at the Controls, Hera glanced over at Chopper. "What do you mean the probe exploded? I thought we shielded it so it would not attract the Energy Discharges." She asked the Droid and it waved its arms about, beeping and complaining. Kanan off to one side, waited for Hera to translate. "Well it would seem that no amount of Shielding will protect it from the Discharges. The last readings indicate that there is no possible way for us to enter without the risk of being struck." She told him and Kanan winced.

"So in essence we cannot go in and hopefully locate Ezra or Sabine?" Kanan asked and Hera nodded, her Lekku shuddered in frustration. She would have loved to launch another Probe, but they only had the one and that one put a serious drain on the Alliances Finances. She had to almost beg Mon Mothma to provide that one. There was no way that the Leader of the Rebellion would ever authorize another expanse that high. Not unless there was clear cut evidence that Ezra and Sabine were even alive to begin with.

"Not a chance. Chopper calculates that a Ship as big as the Ghost would definitely attract a Discharge. The bigger the Ship the more discharges that could strike it." Hera told him and Kanan exhaled sharply. For some reason the Nebula had gotten worse in the last couple of weeks. From what they could tell one of the Binary Micro Stars had gone supernova and increased the Discharges about 100 fold. Even shutting down everything would do no good. "Not even a small Shielded Fighter could make it safely through. So if they are in there and if they are alive." She shook her head. "They are out of our reach."

"Ursa Wren is not going to like hearing that." Kanan commented and Hera nodded. Turning the Ghost around, she calculated the Jump to Knownest. This type of bad news should be given face to face, not over the Holonet.

**Years Pass:**

Standing outside their home, Ezra held onto his Wife Sabine and she leaned back against him, with his arms around in front of her. Off in the nearby field, the others were conducting Training in the proper ways of the Force. Asha was guiding the younger children on how to connect with the Force and feel their surroundings. While Molt lead the others in Lightsaber Drills. Sabine smiled at her Ez'ika and began to laugh. "What?" Ezra asked with a little concern. It made him nervous when Sabine laughed for no apparent reason. Generally when she did, that meant she was up to something devious.

"Oh I was just thinking if Kanan could see you now." Sabine said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek and then returned to just leaning heavily back against him. "That and I would surmise that in about 8 months you will have another Student to train." She smiled mischievously and then noticed he did not understand. "Sometimes you can be really dense." She muttered and then laughed again. "Ez'ika, I am pregnant."

The End:

Sorry for the short condensed chapter...I just can't for some reason really get into Star Wars Rebels anymore...maybe after I re-watch the whole series I might get motivated.


	28. Chapter 28

Star Wars Rebels: Nothing Left (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:**

Lunging out the Side Destroyed Viewport on the Bridge of the Chimaera, leaving Thrawn wrapped within the tentacles of the Purgill. Ezra jumped. Feeling the rush of his rapid descent towards the ground. He hoped that he had enough strength left to use the Force to slow himself enough not to kill himself. That would be a great way for his plan to end, not the Emperor or the Empire killing him. No he ends up a smear on the streets of Lothal. That actually made him smile slightly as the ground came closer and closer. "If this does not work..Sabine is going to kill me." He whispered thinking about how angry she would be with him if he died this way. He had earlier promised himself that he would finally tell her how he felt about her. Just so that he could go on with his life with a clear conscious. When he was about fifty feet from hitting a small Produce Stand, he aimed his right hand downward and pushed with the Force. To his dismay nothing happened. So he did it again and then again. Still his speed of descent did not slow. When he was about ten feet, he closed his eyes and focused himself completely on using the Force. Then pushed and finally it worked, but not enough to stop him from crashing into the Produce Stand with enough of an impact that it destroyed the Wooden Structure and broke several his bones. Thankfully just in his arms and legs. "OUCH!" He grated as he crawled out of the wreckage. "Guess I need more practice using that technique." With that he passed out. Only awakening when someone found him and of course it was Sabine.

"Dikut!" Sabine whispered growled as she reached into her Mini Medkit and pulled out a Pain Suppressant Injector. Placing it on Ezra's arm and injected him. "What were you thinking? She asked as he smiled weakly up at her. He did not get a chance to reply, she had already walked over and came back a few seconds later with her Speeder Bike in tow. "Okay this is going to hurt...even with the Suppressant I just gave you." She told him and gently as she could she pulled him over the seat of her Bike. He gasped in agony as his broken bones protested the movement. She grinned slightly. "Serves you right...you scared two years at least off my life...watching as you fell from all the way up there. You Dikut...what were you thinking?" Sabine continued to complain, adding in Dikut every now and then. Which he had heard her call him for the past couple of years every time he did something really really stupid. While she towed her Bike along towards the Medical Clinic, she glanced several times at him. She was beyond overjoyed that he had not remained on the Chimaera when the Purgills took off with it. She had at first feared that he would and then she might never see him again.

"Sabine..." Ezra said his voice etched with pain and sounding a bit slurred from the amount of drugs within him. "Sabine...I need...I need to tell you something." He had tried to sit up, but then slouched back down. Sabine shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It can wait..rest Ezra." Sabine told him and Ezra inhaled deeply.

"No...I have to tell you...I promised myself...if I survived this...I have to tell you..." Ezra again tried to sit up and again he could not quite do it. Between the drugs and the pain, he just did not have the energy. Sabine knew he would not stop and rest unless she let him tell her whatever it was that he felt was so important. Stopping, she turned around and knelt where he could see her from being sprawled over the Seat of her Speeder Bike.

"Okay what is so important?" Sabine asked and Ezra smiled, then swallowed several times.

"I know...I shouldn't...Kanan and Hera told me not to...that you do not feel the same...that you can't feel the same..." Ezra inhaled deeply which hurt, but he had to say it. "I love you Sabine...I know there is no hope of us...having a future together...but I had promised myself I would tell you." He slumped back down with relief, he had wanted to tell her that for so long and now he had. Sabine chuckled, reaching over placing her right hand under his chin. Gently raising his head so she could look into his eyes. She smiled softly.

"You are such an Idiot." This time Sabine did not bother calling him an Idiot in Mandalorian. She leaned slightly forward and lightly touched her lips to his. "You should have told me that before you did that stupid stunt. Now we will have to wait until you don't look like something a Bantha dragged around." She said and he stared at her wide eyed, the pain completely forgotten.

"Whaaaaat? You...I do not understand." Ezra stammered and Sabine laughed.

"For one I knew you felt that way about me...Feir'fek! I have known for years...next I feel the same way about you...what I am saying Ezra Bridger is that I love you and once you are able...then...well that should motivate you to get better really soon." Sabine lightly kissed him again and then returned to towing him towards the Medical Clinic. She felt like dancing. She had wanted him to say that to her for so long. To finally say it and not just stare at her awkwardly. As she walked. "Oh by the way Ezra..after you are better we are saying the Vows." She stated then noticed that he had passed out with a huge smile on his face. She exhaled harshly. This was the easy part. The next was going to be extremely difficult. Sabine doubted that her Clan would accept her choice. Which meant her Mother could not. She would have to go to Knownest and petition that she did not or will not take anyone else. It was Ezra or no one. She knew that at some point she might once more be banished from her Clan. But at this point she did not care. She had made her choice and it was him.

**0**

Once outside the Medical Clinic, Sabine when inside to get a Repulsor Gurney and with a little assistance from two of the Locals that were passing by. She had loaded Ezra on it and pushed him inside. He was still unconscious and she suspected he probably would be out for another couple of hours. He had a strange grin plastered on his face and she knew exactly why. For years she knew he had a serious crush on her and wanted to be more then just friends. She herself came to the realization that she actually wanted the same not to long ago. It was when he had once more trying to impress her, saved her Father's life. Risking his own of course. At the time after she had pulled him up from falling down the Cliff, she had been tempted to first punch him and then kiss him. Then while he was in stunned disbelief, tell him exactly how she felt about him. But that would make her the submissive one and that she could not be. So she had to wait for him to finally have the courage to admit that he did love her and not as just friends. Stepping up to the Check-in Desk, she gestured back at Ezra. "He is really hurt..a lot of broken bones in his Arms and Legs." She told the Nurse and the older woman gazed over at him and smiled.

"Is that...is that Ezra Bridger?" The Nurse asked with awe and Sabine nodded. Clicking a nearby switch a Doctor came out and grimaced.

"He can wait." The Doctor stated, then glared at the Nurse angrily. "There are others...others that need my attention first." The Man waved to another Man who had his arm in a sling.

"Uhm Doctor...that young man has several broken bones...I can see that from here." The Nurse interjected and the Doctor shrugged. Walking over to Ezra.

"I am in charge her Nurse Gulasski...I said he can wait and he will wait." The Doctor smirked when he lightly touched Ezra's leg causing him to moan in pain. He then pressed harder and Ezra again moaned. At that moment Sabine grabbed the Man's arm and pulled his hand away from inflicting more pain onto Ezra.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asked angrily and the Older Man smiled over at her.

"From what I have heard he is a Jedi...they can handle a little pain." The Doctor stated and then laughed. "Serves him right...Jedi Scum." Sabine growled and grabbed the Older man by his white Tunic Shirt with her right hand.

"He...Ezra Bridger has freed Lothal from the Empire...almost personally." Sabine snarled and the Man shook his head.

"How long will that last...with him here the Empire will undoubtedly return...then again we will be under Imperial Rule." The Man gave a short gruff. "It might be best that he just die and then the Empire might not come back." Sabine looked glanced around and noticed that some of those there had the same thought. She began to breath in and out, calming herself.

"He needs medical attention." Sabine said evenly and the Man smirked. Lightly pushing her hand off his Shirt.

"Oh he will get it...eventually...maybe from one of the other Doctors...me personally I have no intention of soiling my hands on him." The Man laughed and Sabine lost it. She grabbed his right wrist and pressed her fingers into the nerves causing the Man to gasp in pain. He dropped to his knees. "Let go...or I will..." He did not finish his threat as he stared up at the Young Woman and noticing her expression. Sabine glared down at him.

"You will do nothing! You piece of shit...actually I think you wont be able to treat my Ezra because..." With a small smile of her own, Sabine twisted her hand and suddenly everyone in the room heard a snapping sound. The Doctor bellowed in pain as Sabine broke his right wrist. Turning she picked up a Pain Suppressant from the Nurses Station and then pushed Ezra out of the Clinic. Openly glaring at anyone who even looked at him with scorn. Walking two blocks to the Temporary Governor's Office to speak with Ryder Azadi. Leaving Ezra with Ryder's Receptionist and Aide. She stormed into the newly appointed Governor's Office ready to voice her opinion of his administration. He was screaming angrily into a Communicator and she suspected that the Doctor's opinion was not solely the only one. With an angry bellow, Ryder slammed down his Communicator and flopped with a huff in his chair.

"I know all about it...what happened at the Clinic. Fools and ingrates...all of them." Ryder growled as he gestured around him. "Kid basically rid us of the Imperial Fleet and what gratitude does most of those idiots give...none. Fear and self preservation is all some of those Assholes are thinking about." He continued to rant and Sabine wished Hera and Zeb were still on Lothal. But they had left right after to make sure that no Imperial Reinforcements were on their way. Leaving it to her to find and take care of Ezra.

"Who are these Idiots?" Sabine asked and Ryder exhaled sharply.

"Some influential Jackasses that have been running around ever since the Dome Exploded...they have been telling everyone that will believe...that the Empire will never stop coming while Ezra is here. That the Emperor's hatred of the Jedi and since Ezra claims to be one...that soon the Empire will return in full force." Ryder informed her and Sabine had an overwhelming urge to find these cowards and teach them a serious lesson about gratitude. "Where is Ezra and...how hurt is he? That Jackass at the Clinic would not tell me...only continually whine about you breaking his wrist." He smiled happily at that, wanting her to instead break the assholes neck. Sabine gestured out of his office.

"He is right outside...and he is...most of the bones in his arms and legs are broken." Sabine told him and Ryder winced.

"Unfortunately I doubt that he will get any Medical Attention here..those Jackasses have either convinced or intimidated most of the Medical Staff to basically not treat him." Ryder said angrily, tempted to take his Blaster down to the nearest and threaten to shot the first Doctor that did not help the young man that had saved Lothal from the Empire.

"If you can arrange it...I will take him to Mandalore...I am sure that he will get treatment there. Unlike here, most of my People think of him as a Hero." Sabine told him and Ryder pressed the intercom to his Aide.

"Jeni how many of those Lambda Class Shuttles did we acquire?" Ryder asked and his Aide checked.

"Two near the City and another Six at the Space Port two Miles from Jholohal." The Woman said and Ryder smiled.

"Have the Techs prep one of those here for immediate departure." Ryder turned off the Intercom. "Come I will take you there personally." He picked up his Blaster and led Sabine out of the Office. "Any of those Morons try to stop us...they will wish they stayed home." He muttered as he helped Sabine with the Gurney and within moments they were heading for the nearby Spaceport in his Landspeeder. Within an hour Sabine was flying the Ship off Lotha with Ezra resting comfortably in one of the Cabins. She had doped him up again so that he would sleep. At the same time, she raided the Shuttles Medical Kit and put as many Bacta Bandages on Ezra's arms and legs that she could. Hoping that it would stave off any infections until she could get him into a Bacta Tank for full treatment. In the Cockpit, she exhaled sharply.

"Well I guess I can kill two Mynocks with one shot." Sabine whispered as she wrinkled her brow. Thinking that while Ezra healed, she could go to Knownest and petition her desire to take him as her Consort, Mate and Husband. Once the Shuttle entered Hyperspace, she went back to check on him. Even though he was doped to the limit, he still groaned and moaned as he slept. Sitting on a nearby Chair, she took his right hand tenderly and gently. "I am such a Dikut...I should have...I should have just forgotten my pride and...then we would not have this problem. When I was banished I could have taken you and my Clan would just have to accept that we are together." She muttered as she gently stroked his hand with hers. "Once we reach Mandalore I will contact Bo Katan and then you will get the treatment you need." She told him, reaching up with her left hand to lightly caress his face. Amazed on how much she did love him. Not really sure how it actually happened. One day he was just a close comrade and friend and then the next she was thinking that he was exactly who she wanted as her Husband. She wondered if that was how it happened with Hera and Kanan. From what she gleamed from them, the two had Met on some Planet. Kanan was not even fighting or resisting the Empire at the time and after meeting Hera, he did. The two worked together for years before Zeb and then she joined them. They would call each other Dear and anyone could tell that they adored each other. Without warning Sabine heard a beeping sound. "What? I can't have been in here for seven hours." She glanced at the Chrono and gasped. Standing from her seat, she leaned down and lightly kissed him. Then went to the Cockpit, to take the Shuttle out of Hyperspace. Then contacted Bo-Katan.

Landing the Shuttle at the Royal Fortress in the Capital City of Keldabe. Sabine saw that Bo-Katan and Finn Rau was waiting. Both smiled as she lowered the Ramp. Guiding the replusor Gurney down the Ramp, Sabine stopped and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to bring Ezra here, Mand'alor." She said and Bo-Katan wrinkled her nose.

"None of that Cousin. Call me Bo or you and me might have to go and spar." The elder Woman said with a huge smile. Stepping closer she looked down at Ezra. "Feir'fek! You were not kidding...and those Dikuts would not help him!" She growled angrily and then waved to three Blue Clad Men and one Woman. They stepped forward and one of them took out a Medical Scanner.

"Mand'alor...he needs immediate Treatment or we will have to surgically replace most of his bones in his arms and legs." The Oldest of them stated with a huge frown. Bo-Katan nodded and two of them took hold of the Gurney and quickly left. The older one was giving orders as they walked. "Get the Bacta Tank prepped and we need to administer Broadband Antibiotics as soon as possible..we need to bring his fever down." Sabine watched them leave and wanted to follow them.

"He will be fine...I trust Doctor Gahut completely." Bo-Katan stated and then shook her head. "I cannot believe that his own people...it...I wish I was not the Mand'alor right now..because I would love to go to Lothal and bash some heads together." She said and Finn Rau smiled with agreement. Wanting to go as well.

"If you say so Bo and I already broke one Dikut's wrist." Sabine told them and then glanced back at the Shuttle. "I need to go speak to my Mother and Clan...I...I need to..." She was unsure if she should tell Bo-Katan the reason or not. Not sure if Bo-Katan would approve or not. The Elder Woman smiled.

"To petition permission for you to take Ezra as your Mate...that is the reason you need to go there right?" Bo-Katan said with a huge smile, noticing Sabine's shocked expression. "What? Just about anyone that saw you two could tell that you both were boots over shoulders for each other. I noticed almost ten minutes after seeing you two together." Sabine looked over at Finn and he laughed.

"I saw it on the Shuttle Ride to Concorde Dawn. Now if I saw it...then it is really obvious." Finn Rau stated thinking about the fact that he had completely missed the number of times Bo-Katan had subtly flirted with him. It had taken her grabbing him by the Shoulders and kissing him. For him to realize that she liked him.

"You do not have a problem with that do you?" Sabine asked a little concerned and Bo-Katan shook her head.

"Not at all...actually I really admire him. As do most of my Clan." Bo admitted and Sabine smiled happily. Then with an audible exhale she bowed.

"Thank you Bo...if I have your leave..I better go try to convince my Clan that no other will suffice for me." Sabine finished her bow and Bo-Katan nodded. Stepping back up the Ramp. "Please take good care of my Ezra." She said and then raised the Ramp. As the Shuttle lifted off, Bo-Katan shook her head.

"You know Finn...her chances of convincing her Clan is slim to none." Bo related to her own Mate and he exhaled sharply.

"Especially since there are those in her own Clan that want to be the ones to Court her." Finn remarked, he had heard that several of Sabine's third and fourth Cousins now believe that since Sabine was no longer Banished. She was acceptable enough to Court once more. Which annoyed him. Where were these Dikuts when Sabine needed someone to help her. All of them shied away from her when she was initially banished. In his opinion there was only one that had stood by her and was there for her whenever she needed him. That one was Ezra. The young man deserved Sabine and the others needed to realize that.

Arriving at Knownest, Sabine was notified by her Mother that she would be granted an audience with the Clan to voice her Petition in two days. So it gave her time to consider what she was going to say. In that time she did visit her Mother, Father and Brother. With each she subtly reminded them of the debts that they owed Ezra and the young man's worth. After the first day, she really wanted to get back to Mandalore and Keldabe since she knew Ezra would be coming out of the Bacta Tank. But she had to remain and try to gain some allies in her Petition.

**Keldabe: The Royal Fortress**

Two hours before Ezra was to be removed from the Bacta Tank, Bo-Katan had intercepted a desperate Message from Ryder Azadi for either Sabine or Ezra to contact him. Curiosity overwhelmed Bo and she wanted to know if it was dire enough to have Ezra pulled out of the Tank early. Being upset, Ryder informed the other Leader of what he had just been informed of. He was at the point of getting in one of the Lambda Class Shuttles and on his way off Lothal. Mooning the entire bigoted citizens gathered outside the Temporary Governors Office. A good portion of the People of Lothal wants Ezra not to never return. In essence he was now banished from his Homeworld. This broke Bo-katan's heart and after she gave her opinion of the People of Lothal, she wanted to be alone. Finn Rau found her sitting in the corner of her darkened room. He knelt besides her and waited for her to tell him the bad news. Which she did.

"So Ezra lost his Mother and Father to the Empire...lost his Master and friend...about to lose the Girl that he loves...and now he does not have a home to return to." Finn Rau summed up what the situation was and Bo nodded sadly.

"What more can be taken from him?" Bo asked sobbing slightly as she said it. Finn handed her a tissue, which she used to dab the tears from her cheeks.

"There has to be something we can do for him. I mean he is...Ezra...deserves something other then another..." Finn took the tissue from Bo and wiped his own eyes with it. Then Bo brightened and smiled.

"There is...but I have to check the Laws and our Rites first." Bo walked over to her Terminal and began to do some research. Finn was utterly confused and stood to look over her shoulder, wondering what his Wife had in mind.

"What are you thinking my love?" Finn asked and Bo turned her head towards him, then smiled. Returning her attention to the Terminal Screen

"I am thinking that I...I just have to make sure that doing so falls under...ah there it is.." Bo pointed to several lines and Finn laughed.

"I guess that is one way...are you sure you can convince enough of your Clan to accept that...you do have to get at least two thirds of them to agree after all." Finn stated pointing to several of the lines and Bo smiled at him.

"That wont be a problem..Come let us be there when Ezra awakes and is taken from the Tank...then give him the bad news and then the good." Standing Bo had a spring in her step that Finn had not seen in quite awhile. Both heading to the Medical Wing of her Fortress.

To be continued

(Anyone want to guess what Bo-Katan is intending to do?)


	29. Chapter 29

Star Wars Rebels: Family (Short Story) Part 2

**The Medical Suite at the Royal Fortress:**

Sitting in the Corner of the Recovery Room, Ezra stared at the Messages in his Personal Account. Tears started to sting his eyes when he listened to Ryder's message, that by the will of the People he was now banished. Then upon seeing another Message from Ryder, he found out that a group of fanatics had burned down his Tower. So not only could he not return to his Homeworld, but he home had been burned down. But that was not the last bit of bad news. Mon Mothma had sent her regrets that during the Battle over Scarif his Ship had been lost. He did not even give the Political Leader of the Rebellion permission to use his Ship and now it was gone, destroyed. With a shuddering breath he thought of Sabine's effort to take him as her Mate. She had told him that she needed to go to Knownest and confront her Clan. Try to convince them that she only wanted him and no one else will do. As much as he admired her stubbornness, he knew that there was no chance of her convincing her Clan to accept him. For one Sabine was the Daughter of the Countess of the Wren Clan. While he was...well he was a lowlife commoner. Worst he was a Jedi. Which a good deal of them despised. So no matter what or how much Sabine argued and protested, there was no way they would allow her to Wed him and her Mother would have to abide by the Clans decision. "What do I have left to be taken from me?" Ezra whispered, wanting to just slump into the corner and cry. Which he actually was doing, even when Bo-Katan and Finn Rau entered the Room.

When Bo-Katan saw Ezra in the Corner, her heart went out to him. "Ezra...so you guess you heard about the People of Lothal...I am sorry." She said to him and he gazed up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes...also that..." Ezra inhaled deeply trying to not break down in front of the Leader of Mandalore. "They burned down my Tower!" He blurted out, unable to keep eye contact. "That and...I do not even have my Ship anymore..." He was on the verge of crying as he thought of the last thing that was about to be taken from him. "Without Sabine...I have nothing left to be taken from me." He put his hands over his eyes and began to weep. Shaking his head. "I have nothing...all I went through and I have nothing..." He emphasized the last word in anguish and Bo-Katan wanted to tell him so badly. But Finn had convinced her not to tell him yet. Not until she had the approval of her Clan. If she took him as a War Orphan like she wanted, then did not gain the approval of at least two thirds of the Clan. She would have to abide their decision and Ezra would once more loose something.

"Come with us..please." Bo-Katan said holding back from wanting so badly to take him in her arms and hug him. Try to elevate the grief he was having. He stood with a huge exhale and followed them down the corridor. She could tell he was near the end of his ability to take much more.

"My love, I believe that if and when Sabine tells him the bad news..." Finn whispered to her in Mandalorian.

"He probably will take his Lightsaber and...end his suffering." Bo-Katan replied back. Now determined to not let that happen. Entering the Clan Hall that was part of her Royal Fortress she found all of her current living Clan Members waiting. The numbers were not encouraging. While most of the Clans had almost a thousand or more Clan Members. The Kryze Clan was down to one hundred and seventy seven. Most of those were the Aged and the extremely young. There were very few actual Warriors. At last count there were twenty two. Three if she counted her Husband. "Sit there Ezra." She ordered and he listlessly obeyed, sitting down on a nearby chair and then seemed to just deteriorate even more. Mumbling mostly on what he was going to do. That he had no where to go. Bo-Katan made her way to her Throne and stood before it. Which drew all of her Clan Members attention to her. With a small smile, she inhaled deeply. Ready make her announcement.

**The Wren Family Home:**

At that same moment Sabine now stood in front of her Parents, though she would have to make her plea to the gathered Clan Members that were all waiting. She knew it was a biased gathering, but she was determined. Before she could even speak, Ursa held up her hand stopping her. "Sabine I am sorry...but the Clan has already made its decision upon your desire to Wed Ezra. There is nothing you can say that will change their minds." Her Mother stated.

"That does not matter Mother...for I will not take anyone else..so I must at least plead for the Clan to change its decision." Sabine said loud enough for all those in the room to overhear her. She turned towards them. "We owe Ezra Bridger so much...he has saved my life countless times...he aided in my returning...he saved my Father Alrich Wren from the Empire and he even aided in freeing Mandalore." She counted off each on her hand, but none of them around her seemed too impressed.

"We all know that Sabine...if you were not my Daughter then perhaps the Clan would be willing to accept him." Ursa told her hoping to help change the others minds. She wanted her Daughter to be happy and being with Ezra would make Sabine happy.

"Not likely!" Darius, Sabine's Third Cousin said from the side. He smiled approvingly at Sabine and she ignored his charming smile completely. "You should be with one that will enhance your station among the Clan. Not some...commoner that...is lower then dirt..He is unworthy of you." He waved his hand disapprovingly and Sabine growled. Not liking how he was talking about her Ezra. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down. It would not help her case if she attacked Darius and beat the living crap out of him. With a calming breath.

"Other way around...in my opinion I am unworthy of him. But I love him and he earned my love. In the four years that I have known him. He was always there for me...protecting me...aiding me and loving me. It took only until recent for me to discover that I love him as much as he does me." Sabine stated making it clear why she intended for it only be Ezra and no one else. No matter what they tried. Glancing back at her Mother, she noticed that Ursa was receiving a message from someone over her private Communications System. Her Mother held up her hand again, drawing everyone's including Sabine's attention.

"We must put this on hold for the time being...the Mand'alore is coming and we must prepare for her arrival in two hours." Ursa stated firmly, then winked at Sabine and she instantly understood. With Bo-Katan coming then it gave her time to try to convince some of those there privately.

**The Kyrze Clan Hall:**

With a reassuring smile from her Husband, Bo-Katan stood tall and proud before her Clan and all of them were paying close attention. "I have asked you all to be here, because I have an announcement." She said in Mandalorian, not wanting Ezra to understand until she had gathered enough support. "I wish for our Clan to adopt that young Man sitting there as a War Orphan. I intend to adopt him as my First Nephew and I ask for your approval." She declared and for a brief minute the whole Hall was deathly silent. When Cloritis Kyrze, one of the oldest Clan Members was about to stand. Bo held out her right hand. "Please let me tell you something of this young man before you protest." She gestured towards Ezra. "I have learned that at a very young age..the Empire incarcerated his Mother and Father..forcing him to live alone on the Streets of Lothal...later both were killed while attempting to escape. Then recently he lost his Jedi Master and friend to the Empire...he also has been banished from his Homeworld after freeing it like he did here on Mandalore." She saw several of her Clan look sadly at Ezra, feeling some pity for the young man. "Before you make your decision..I should also tell you that some fanatics on his Homeworld burned down his home to ensure he did not return...Wait...there is something or rather someone else he is about to loose...because he is...he has nothing to offer for her hand...since he is a commoner and a Jedi..Sabine Wren's Clan will not allow her to be with him and she does love him." She gazed around the Hall and every one of her Clan was looking fondly at Ezra.

"What more can be taken from him before he...we all owe him something for what he has done for Mandalore. Even though he did it for the Love of Sabine Wren...he deserves...well I for one believe that he would benefit any Clan that would have him." Finn announced adding his own approval to Bo-Katan's decision.

"Now let those that appose this..please stand and let yourself be known." Bo-katan said and she waited. Cloritis stood and everyone looked at her. The Eighty Seven year old woman smiled.

"He will need Armor and I believe my Grandfather's should fit him perfectly." Cloritis announced, then looked around at her fellow Clan Members. "I say we adopt him...make him one of us. Now if a few of you would go get the Armor..." Before two of the middle aged Men could move.

"Wait! If I remember correctly..Holistar your Grandfather's helmet is damaged...while Mancer and Feliant go get the Armor...grab my Great Uncle Jinso's Helmet." Talakor ordered and the two men smiled and left. Returned a few minutes later, carrying the Armor and Helmet. Mancer turned the Helmet upside down and then dropped what Credits he had inside it.

"Come...our new Relative is insolvent..penny less...let us give him some funding." Mancer announced and then passed it along the others. Who began to drop Credits inside it. Bo-Katan heart pounded with pride. Stepping over in front of Ezra she smiled down at him.

"Ezra.." Bo said in Basic and he looked up at her. He had heard them talking in their native language. But did not have the energy or the will anymore to even be curious. Feeling nothing but loss and utter depression. She reached down and took his right hand in hers. "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Ezra Bridger...I now know you as my child..though you are now known as my Clan's Child and not my own. I believe as long as it is intoned so that the tenets of the Ancient Rite is followed. Then it all legal and proper...am I correct?" She asked the Clan and Ezra had no idea what was going on. Every Clan Member agreed. "He is now of our Clan and will be known as...Ezra Bridger Kryze." She declared and this finally caused Ezra to fully come out of his stupor.

"WHAT?" Ezra asked loudly, standing and staring wide eyed at Bo-Katan. The Older Woman smiled broadly.

"It is simple Ezra...I and my Clan has adopted you...from this point on you are my First Nephew." Bo-Katan continued to smile. "Oh and I believe that as my Nephew you now have enough status to Wed a certain Countesses Daughter if that is what you wish." She could not help but lightly chuckle. Ezra shook his head, not understanding.

"Uhm Milady...I...I...I..okay...I have no idea what is going on?" Ezra said mystified, then noticed that two older Men were holding Mandalorian Full Armor and a Helmet.

"Like I said Ezra or actually now it is Nephew...We have officially adopted you into our Clan under the Ancient Rite for us to adopt War Orphans. Oh and from now on..unless it is a formal gathering...you will address me as Aunt Bo and my Husband as Uncle Finn." Bo-Katan said sternly and Ezra flopped back down on the chair. "Come Nephew if you are intending to officially Court Sabine Wren...then we must go so that you can demand her hand." Gesturing to the Two Men, they stepped forward and quickly took him into another room to change into what was his Armor. "Finn please have my Ship prepared...I will personally make the request for my Nephew." With that headed to the door with Finn Rau right behind her. She turned her head back to her Clan. "Thank you all...you will discover that he will grant us great Honor." She smiled warmly at her Clan and then left. As she and Finn waited on her Ship for Ezra, she sent a Message to Countess Ursa Wren informing her of their impending visit.

Mancer and Feliant, urged Ezra along towards Bo-Katan's Ship. His two new Cousins had taken him to an empty Bedroom that they declared was now his. Mancer up-heaved the Helmet half full of Credits on the bed. While Feliant located Ezra a Body Suit. Then helped him quickly put on what was now his Armor. Both telling him that after he secured Sabine as his, he could have her help him readjust and mode the Armor into his personality. Which meant he could have her paint it. Once on the Ship and before he could sit, Finn had lifted off. "Mil...Aunt Bo." Ezra quickly corrected as he sat and strapped into the seat. Bo-katan turned in her seat and smiled.

"Yes Nephew." Bo asked and Ezra slowly smiled.

"Why would you do this...I am not even Mandalorian...I was not born on any of Mandalore's Planets?" Ezra asked and Bo smiled at him warmly.

"Because I wanted to...now once we arrive keep your Helmet on and let me be your go-between. I will negotiate for you to Court and eventually Wed her." Bo smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "Let us tease Sabine a little...before letting her know the good news shall we." She said and Ezra laughed. Which she found pleasant that he finally could be happy enough to actually laugh. It would take a good two hours for them to arrive and she wanted to talk to him about something unrelated to his upcoming Courtship to Sabine. "At some point Nephew...I am going to require that you become one of my Advisors. It would benefit me and Mandalore greatly in having a Jedi provide me with insight and guidance on certain matters." She told him and he inhaled sharply.

"Uhm Aunt Bo...I am still considered only a Pattawan...I do not know what type of advice or insight I can provide." Ezra said and Bo laughed.

"From what I have heard...you have faced some extraordinary challenges recently. Is it not true that once a Pattawan faces some type of trial they are proclaimed a Jedi Knight?" Bo asked and Ezra nodded.

"That is what...Kanan told me once. Usually a Jedi Master will tell you if and when you become a Knight." Ezra informed her and Bo shrugged. Gesturing with her right hand above her.

"If there are any Jedi Masters still alive I doubt that they will protest if you believe that you are now a Knight...after all you did face those Challenges and succeeded." Bo exhaled. "Look at this way...I became the Mand'alor because Sabine and others believed I was capable of leading Mandalore. Though I could have declined...I decided to accept. Basically it is the same thing for you...do you believe that you are a Jedi Knight?" She asked and Ezra breathed in and out several times.

"I will have to Meditate on that for awhile...perhaps the Force will tell me if I am or not." Ezra replied and she turned her seat back around towards the front of the Ship. Two hours later they landed on Knownest and with Bo-katan in the lead they entered the Wren Family Fortress Home. She walked proudly and purposely up before Ursa Wren and stood besides Sabine. After being officially welcomed it was time for her to declare the reason she had come.

"I have come to officially request from you Countess and you Sabine Wren to accept my Nephew to be your Consort." Bo-Katan gestured with her right hand to the Armored man standing besides Finn Rau. Sabine spun and stared in shock at her.

"Milady Please No...I just recently told you that I want Ezra Bridger and I do not plan on accepting anyone else." Sabine stated in shock that Bo-Katan would do this to her. Not after she had almost endorsed her choice. Glaring over at the Man, Sabine tried to remember Bo-Katan's Nephew. Wondering if she had met him before, for she could not remember what he even looked like.

"You need to Marry someone closer to your Station Sabine..also Ezra Bridger is gone." Bo-Katan said which was not a complete lie. Yes Ezra Bridger did not exist anymore. He was now Ezra Bridger Kryze. Her Adopted Nephew. Sabine spun towards her in near panic.

"What do you mean he is gone? Where did he go? When did he leave?" Sabine asked thoroughly tempted to leave herself and go after him. Bo-Katan held up her right hand.

"That I will disclose later...right now I propose that Sabine accept my Nephew as her Consort to be eventually Married. Does any here wish to challenge my Nephew for that right?" Bo-katan turned and looked at the Gathered Wren Clan Members. None of them even moved or signified that they would make any type of challenge. Not wanting to upset the Mand'alor. Smiling she looked back up at Ursa and the elder woman shook her head.

"Seems to me that no one wishes to Challenge and I find the pairing acceptable." Ursa said and Sabine snarled.

"Well I do not!" Sabine stated forcefully. Ready to depart and find her Ezra. As she was about to, Bo-Katan clasped her right forearm.

"I believe we have teased her enough...it seems Nephew she is about to explode...go ahead and show her who has come to Court her." Bo-Katan said and Ezra stepped forward. Reaching up he removed his helmet and Sabine along with all of her Clan stared in shock at what they saw. A few grumbled and Ursa was about to protest. "Before anyone here protests...my Clan and myself have adopted Ezra Bridger into our Clan...I have adopted him as my First Nephew." She stated sternly silently daring anyone to protest. She actually would not mind verbally slapping someone down who did. To her disappointment none did. She turned towards Sabine again. "So Sabine Wren do you accept Ezra Bridger Kryze as your potential Consort?" She asked with a wry smile. Sabine squealed and jumped onto Ezra wrapping her legs around his Armored waist and her arms around his neck. He had to hold her up with his hands on her thighs, as she kissed him hard. She had never kissed anyone like that before, but it felt natural to her. "I take it that you do accept." Bo said and several of those in the Wren Hall chuckled as did Ursa and Alrich.

"It seems she does." Ursa said as she smiled broadly. Watching as her Daughter continued to kiss Ezra. She had never heard Sabine squeal in happiness before. Not even when she was little. So this was a rare event. One that she would cherish. "All that is left is for the two to pick a time in the Future to say the Vows." She said to Bo-Katan who nodded. Sabine broke her kiss and looked back at her Mother, while still clinging to Ezra.

"The time is now...right now...I am not taking any chances...we are taking the Vows right here and right now." Sabine stated firmly, then smiled at Ezra. "You will..wont you?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay put me down and lets say the Vows." She said and they did.

"Congratulations...Ezra, Sabine..go and have two weeks together...then when you come back...you both are going to become my Advisors." Bo-Katan announced and the Newly Wed Couple departed. Heading for Sabine's room. After they left Bo looked up at Ursa and Alrich who were both smiling broadly. "I believe a celebration is in order." She said to the two and they nodded enthusiastically.

**Six Years Later:**

The Resistance had won and now was the New Republic, the Empire was in Retreat and Bo-Katan sat on her Throne staring at a dispatch that had just arrived. It was from the New Republic requesting that she send an Ambassador to negotiate the possibility of Mandalore joining the New Republic. She sent for Ezra to be that Ambassador. "You do know you do not have to have Ezra and Sabine actually come here. You could always just contact them over the Comm and inform him of what you want." Finn commented and Bo-Katan smirked at him. There was two reasons she wanted Ezra and Sabine to come personally. So when they arrived Bo-Katan smiled happily, but not at Sabine and Ezra but the two three year old twins girls that came with their parents. Even though she had just seen them yesterday, it delighted her to spend as much time as she could with her Great Nieces. When Myra and Usarie saw her, they began to giggle and rushed forward.

"Auntie Bo...Auntie Bo." They both said excitingly and Bo-Katan quickly gathered the two squirming twins in her arms, hoisting them up onto her lap. Hugging them tightly to her. Their parents Sabine and Ezra smiled as Bo-Katan hugged and tickled their two children. She and Finn had tried for years to have children, but to no avail. The Royal Doctors had told her in the beginning it might be extremely difficult for someone her age to have Children. After six years of trying and utilizing any possible safe Medical measures, still she just could not get pregnant. Thankfully Ezra and Sabine did have the twins. Even though they were officially her Great Nieces, she love and adored them more like her Grandchildren. Using any excuse she could to spend time with them as much as their real Grandparents Ursa and Alrich. After several minutes of embracing and playing with the two, Bo-katan looked at their parents.

"It is good to see them again." Bo-Katan said still tickling Myra and reluctantly allowing Finn to pick up and hug Usarie. Then he began to play Starship with her, twirling her over his head and making Zooming sounds. Both Sabine and Ezra laughed.

"You should take more time off...then you can spend a lot more time with them." Sabine told her and Bo-Katan nodded. She wanted to do that, but ruling over Mandalore took most of her time.

"I wish I could...but with all the Council Meetings and the New Republic constantly bugging me to send an Ambassador to negotiate with them...I just do not have that much free time." Bo-Katan stated, though she did want a Baby herself and they were still valiantly trying whenever possible. She worried that if she did, if she would have the time to actually be a parent like Ezra and Sabine.

"Maybe you will have time to pander over our next one?" Ezra said and both Bo and Finn stared at them with delight.

"You are...?" Bo-Katan asked wanting clarification.

"I am pregnant again...I am hoping to give my Ez'ika a boy this time." Sabine told them and both while carrying the twins came closer to hug the two. Congratulating them.

"I wish...unfortunately I must ask your Husband to leave you for a short time." Bo-Katan made her voice sound more regal. Letting them know that she needed Ezra to do something for Mandalore. "I want him to go to the New Republic as the Ambassador, to negotiate with them. To that end I also want him to have this." Adjusting Myra over to her other side, she reached down and unhooked the Darksaber. Then held it out to Ezra.

"Wait...the Mand'alor is supposed to..." Ezra took it reluctantly. Bo-Katan smiled.

"No...it should be held by a Mandalorian Jedi Knight...that is you. Now what I want is that you only use it in the name of Mandalore. To defend Mandalore with it. Otherwise use your other Lightsaber for anything not related to Mandalore." Bo-katan stated and Ezra hooked it onto his side. "Now while me and Finn play with our Great Nieces..you two can have the next few hours to...well to say goodbye to each other." She told them and Sabine did not have to be told twice. Taking his hand, she led him out of the grand Room towards their own.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

Star Wars Rebels: Retribution is Good for the Soul (Short Story) Part 3

**Forefront:**

In their Room, Sabine lounged naked on their bed watching her Husband Ezra begin to get dressed. He still had to put on his Armor and be ready to depart within thirty Minutes. Though if he was late then she guessed the Shuttle would still wait for him. In Orbit there was a Retrofitted Dreadnaught that stood ready to transport him to Coruscant and the New Republic Senate. All arranged by Bo-Katan, who was not taking any chances. He wanted to argue against the fact that she also assigned Six Bodyguards to ensure his safety. But she and Sabine insisted. So what was he going to do. "Please come back to me." Sabine said as she bit her bottom lip, fearing that something or someone was going to take him away from her. He leaned downward and took her chin gently in his right hand fingers. Tilting her face upwards.

"Always." Ezra whispered to her, then kissed her. He had intended to only give her a simple goodbye kiss, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced a more passionate kiss. Fully tempted to pull him back into bed. But she knew he did not have the time for another encounter. The three times would have to suffice until he returned. She did not want to occupy him too much longer, since he still had to say goodbye to their Daughters. Making sure they both understood that their Daddy would be back as soon as he can. Within an hour he was in his assigned Stateroom on board the "Claw" in route to Corsucant. On the desk was everything that Bo-katan and the Council expected from the negotiations. The main high point was that the New Republic needed Mandalore, but Mandalore did not need the New Republic. Ever since the Empire had been driven off Mandalore and all of the Planets within the Mandalorian Sector, Bo-Katan and the Council had amassed a very impressive Fleet. Along with over a Dozen Golan III Defense Platforms. All with the singular purpose of never being conquered by anyone ever again.

Upon arriving at Corsucant, Ezra could not help but feel nervous. Sure Jedi of the Past were accomplished negotiators but that was lessons that Kanan never gave him. He dreaded the prospect of making a complete ass out of himself, or worse making a mistake. He paused at the Main Archway to the Senate and looked over at the Commander of his Bodyguard Detail. He knew the Man personally and learned a great deal about him when the Man had returned seeking to once more live on Mandalore with his Clan. He later volunteered to be one of the Mand'aor's Bodyguards. "Do me a favor Bobba Fett...if I begin to make a fool of myself...shoot me." Ezra said to the much older Man and he laughed.

"As much as I do not like Jedi..I just can't do that...The Mand'alor would be most displeased to learn that I shot you." Bobba said and then returned to ensure no one made any threatening moves towards his charge. He continued to chuckle at what Ezra had said. In truth he hated a certain Jedi and a certain one time Smuggler more then anyone could really hate someone. Both of them had caused him a lot of problems and one day he would have his vengeance against them. But Ezra Bridger Kryze was different. In fact he actually liked the younger Man. He found himself admiring the Young Jedi, he was not like any of the Jedi that he had come across in his Life. Once inside Ezra inhaled deeply. As a Door Warden bowed, then led them the rest of the way. Announcing him to the Gathered Senior Senators. He knew a couple of them and was actually pleased to see Leia Organa sitting among the seven Senators. Then his eyes fell onto one that he knew that he had a personal grudge against. He stepped closer to make sure it was who he thought it was. The Man squirmed in his seat as he stared in shock at who the was the Ambassador for Mandalore.

"Doctor Ryne Gihost!" Ezra slightly growled, inhaling and exhaling to keep himself from doing something that he would regret. It took him several weeks after being Banished from Lothal that the Ryne Gihost was the instigator that had urged people of Lothal to Banish him and then burn down his Tower. Gihost began to sweat as he stared in fear at the younger Man. Knowing exactly who and what he is.

"Ambassador I hope...what happened in the past...I...I...I was thinking of the safety of Lothal and...and...it may have been a mistake." Gihost stammered as he spoke, glancing over at the other six Senators, hoping that they might intervene. Draw the Jedi's attention off him. None of them was expecting Ezra the Ambassador for Mandalore to simply turn around, place his Helmet on his head and leave the Chamber without saying a word.

"Where is he going?" Leia asked as she watched the young Man she had met a few years ago depart. Then looked over at Ryne Gihost. "What...what did you do to him in the past?" She asked the other Senator and he paled immensely. Mon Mothma glared over at Gihost wanting to know as well. It took the Doctor several minutes in an attempt to explain what he did as logical and that at the time it was for his Homeworld. Though by the time he did finish, all the others were glaring at him.

"You fool...if I was ten years younger I would beat the living crap out of you." Senior Senator Randolph Volosto from Bakura stated. Leia tried not to find that funny, especially since Randolph would have to be about thirty years younger not ten to beat the crap out of anyone. The older man was reaching ninety five and may be one of the most physically fit men around, but he had a very domineering presence. She could feel that through her limited force abilities. Mon Mothma tapped her gabble.

"This is unproductive...what we need to do is have the Ambassador return so that we can begin negotiations." Mon Mothma stated, but had to believe that the young man would not anytime soon. Sp she sent Leia to try to smooth things over. Outside the Chamber, she found Ezra with his guards several feet away from him. Giving him a measure of privacy as he leaned against a column, with his eyes closed and she knew exactly what he was doing. She had seen Luke do something like that several times. He was partially meditating in an attempt to calm himself. As she walked closer, he opened his eyes and exhaled sharply.

"I am not going back in there, Princess. So do not bother asking." Ezra stated firmly. Leia leaned against the column as well. Casually not actually looking at him.

"I would not blame you if you didn't...not with Senator Ryne Gihost in there. Not after what he...took from you." Leia admitted, wondering how such a person became a Senior Senator for Lothal. Suspecting that he had built a following during that time and was able to monopolize that Following into getting himself elected as a Senator for Lothal.

"It is not what he did take from me that made me leave just now. Yes I had an urge to...It was what it did to me when he first arranged for me to be Banished from Lothal and then burn down my Home, my Tower. That was a bad time for me...especially since I was about to loose Sabine as well. When I saw Gihost I remembered...at the time I could not take anymore losses and I was considering ending it all." Ezra told her and Leia stared at him in shock. Realizing what he was saying. "If it was not for Bo-Katan and her Clan adopting me...I probably would not be here." He slumped his shoulders slightly and she could sympathize with those feelings. She had the same thoughts when Tarkin used the first Death Star to destroy her home Planet of Alderaan. She had lost so much then and all that held her together was that she could not allow something like that to happen to anyone else.

"I should let you know that all the other Senior Senators and Mon Mothma are extremely upset at Gihost. He may not be a Senior Senator after the other Senators find out about what he had done." Leia informed him. Ezra shook his head.

"That is not really the revenge I would mind having on him." Ezra admitted. "Something more personal would make me feel so much better. Perhaps someone burn down his Home. Then there would be Cosmic Balance." With that he walked away and Leia considered having Han fly her to Lothal so she could arrange an accident at Gihost's elaborate Home. She knew her Husband would not mind, mainly because it would give him a small taste of his roguish past. But it would go against her grain to commit arson. Especially since it was illegal.

**000000**

Luke Skywalker begged his Sister to allow him to see Ezra Bridger. It was a rare occurrence to actually meet another Jedi and he wanted to at least ask the other about joining the New Jedi Order. Perhaps elevate some of the doubts he had about his own limited abilities. He had a lot to learn and having someone that was trained longer then two weeks would vastly help. After he basically groveled, Leia inquired if Ezra was willing to meet with her Brother. Now he was standing outside the Guest Suite, feeling his palms sweat. "Leave the Lightsaber...Jedi!" A familiar man growled as he held out his hand.

"Bobba Fett...I am surprise to see you here." Luke countered handing the one time Bounty Hunter his Lightsaber. "I doubt that Han Solo knows you are here..or by now he would be up here to..." He said to Bobba and the older man laughed. Passing the Lightsaber over to one of the other Guards who placed it into a secured locker.

"Tell him if you like...personally I would not mind it at all..the Ambassador is expecting you." Fett opened the door and as Luke walked by him. "Try anything and I will take great pleasure in killing you." He whispered and then after Luke was inside he shut the door. Kneeling in the center of the room, was Ezra.

"I know why you are here Luke...sorry but I am not interested." Ezra said not even looking at Luke. Instead his focus seemed to be elsewhere and Luke knew that Ezra had just finished Meditating. Sitting across from him, Luke was not expecting the other to say no so quickly. He had rehearsed a whole speech about how much the New Republic needed Jedi. Then before he could even say a word, Ezra said no that he was not interested.

"Can I ask why not?" Luke asked and Ezra shook his head.

"For one I am an Adopted Mandalorian and I plan on keeping mostly near Mandalore. Then there is a really important other reason. I contacted my Adoptive Aunt Bo-Katan who happens to be the Ruler of Mandalore and she has decided to not have Mandalore become a member of the New Republic." Ezra told him and Luke was flabbergasted. All he could think of was all the ground work that his Sister Leia had done to negotiate with Ezra and now it would be for nothing. Before he could ask. "She is not as forgiving as I try to be. Because of what they did to me on Lothal...she will not condone any type of alliance. Believing that if the New Republic allows for someone like Ryne Gihost to become a Senior Senator then it just shows how dishonorable the New Republic can be." He explained with a small wry smile. "Could you tell Leia...Since I will be leaving in the next hour or so." With that he stood leaving Luke sitting on the floor in a daze.

In another Suite Gihost paced around his desk. Everything was falling apart, the other Senior Senators were talking about revoking his status and from what he had heard the People of Lothal were considering impeaching him as their Representative to the New Republic. He had during his Election campaign told the People that Ezra Bridger was gone and no one knew where he was. Even though he knew exactly where the Young Jedi was. After the fall of the Empire the People of Lothal wanted Ezra to come back. He could not allow that to happen at that time. He had spent the whole time before the fall basically changing who the real Heroes that freed Lothal were. He had minimized the extent and efforts that Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Sydulla involvement during that time. Citing others as the real Heroes, which included himself even though he did not actually do any real fighting. If Bridger and Wren returned then, all of his changes would be exposed and his Political aspirations would have been destroyed. "Why couldn't he just stay on Mandalore and keep out of public eye." He muttered as he sat down behind what would soon not be his desk. Rotating his right wrist and still feeling some discomfort from when Wren had broken it.

Exhaling slowly, Leia leaned back in her chair. Luke had come to tell her the bad news and though she was disappointed. She was not surprised. She actually expected some type of fallout over the whole incident. Though she did not know that Ezra had been adopted by Bo-Katan Kryze and her Clan. "So what is the New Republic going to do?" Luke asked as Han massaged her Shoulders. Trying to relieve some of the tension she felt. She shrugged moving her Husbands hands slightly.

"Start over...which means...I have to conduct tentative negotiations again with their Ruler...Bo-Katan Kyrze." Leia felt the tension build back up at the thought of what that meant. Several Holonet Communications, in person discussions and spend hours rewriting another possible Treaty. While she also attended the countless meetings with the Senior Leadership and all of her others Political obligations. Han winced slightly at that.

"Great more late nights and early mornings." Han grumbled, having an impulsive urge to walk into Ryne Gihost's office and beat the living crap out of him. "Perhaps I could talk to this Ezra Bridger...I can be really persuasive when I have to be."

"NO." Both Leia and Luke stated firmly together at the same time. They still had not told him about who Ezra's Bodyguard Commander was. Not wanting him to know yet. They both knew that Han would not take the news too well upon learning that Bobba Fett was here. He stared at them in confusion.

"What someone step on your feet or something?" Han asked surprised at how they had both responded so quickly. Leia shook her head.

"I..well we just think that you might not be able to convince him and you could further aggravate him." Leia replied with a small smile to Luke who nodded his agreement.

"Besides by now he has left...he did say he was leaving within the hour and it has been that long." Luke added and Han looked him and then down at Leia. Believing that they both acting very strangely.

**In Orbit and then In Route:**

Once more in his Suite on board the "Claw", Ezra sent a Message first to Sabine and then to Bo-Katan. Stating that he was on his way back home. After he found something extremely amusing. It seemed that the People on Lothal were incensed to learn that Ryne Gihost had lied his way into office. He had found out years ago that the People of Lothal wanted him to come home after the fall of the Empire and Gihost had informed the People that he was nowhere to be found. Though Ryder Azadi before he left Lothal had told Gihost and a few others right where Ezra was. That knowledge was suppressed so that Gihost could manipulate his way into Politics. Ezra thought it funny that the Man was now in so much trouble that he might end up being banished from Lothal. Clicking on the Lothalian News, he did laugh when it was reported that some disgruntled citizens had looted and burned Gihost's house down. "HA! Cosmic Balance!" Ezra said then sent the News Report to Sabine and Bo-Katan. Believing that they would find it just as amusing as he did.

**The Future:**

"Welcome to Mandalore Grand Admiral." Bo-Katan said politely as Thrawn bowed slightly.

"I am pleased that I am welcomed to Mandalore. That none of you are not letting the past influence..the reasons that I have come here." Thrawn said glancing over subtly to see two people glaring at him openly. One of them had two Lightsabers hung on his belt, while the other had her hands poised over her twin Blasters.

"Well I have to keep an open mind in my position as the Mand'alor." Bo-Katan stated then smiled. "Though I was tempted to have our Ships blasts yours into space dust for what you did do to Mandalore." She gave a soft chuckle as the other Imperial with Captain Insignia on his Chest began to reach for his own Blaster. While a short sinewy Creature growled. Thrawn held up his right hand towards them.

"It is alright Captain Pelleaon...Rukh..I expected as much..or actually I expected that you would have fired on us the moment we arrived in your Space." Thrawn said and his subordinate and his bodyguard returned to just standing over by the door. Pelleaon wished that the Grand Admiral would have allowed them to bring a detachment of Stormtroopers. Having them nearby would remove a lot of the normal Mandalorian bluster and disobedience that they were portraying. It did disturb him that one of those here had two Lightsabers on his belt. Either he fancied himself as a competent duelist or he was a Jedi.

"That would be impossible...the only known Jedi is Luke Skywalker." Pelleaon muttered to himself. Then stared at the young man intently, his eyes widened. "Wait that is the boy that..." He glared at the Young Man angrily. Thinking about the year it took them to return from where those Creatures had dragged them. It was not a pleasant experience. Especially when half the Crew had abandoned ship when the Creatures latched themselves onto his Ship and in that year his and the other Ships had to basically fight their way through hordes of Pirates and hostile races.

"As I was about to say...I would like to ensure that you are not going to support the Rebels in the Empires upcoming war with them." Thrawn asked and Bo-Katan chuckled.

"What if we do? There is not much you can do to us that we have to worry about..do we?" Bo-Katan stated and Thrawn inhaled deeply.

"Yes in the time between the...unfortunate retreat up to now...you have amassed an impressive fleet and defenses. But if you should happen to send even a third of your Fleet to assist the Rebels..that would leave you exposed." Thrawn countered and Bo-Katan still smiled. Then gestured over to her Nephew.

"True...though if I did decide to aid the New Republic...I believe we could send at least a quarter of our fleet along with perhaps my Nephew to lead them...you would not find it very pleasant would you?" Bo-Katan asked and Thrawn grimaced, then shook his head.

"No I would not." Thrawn admitted, glancing over at Ezra Bridger. The Grand Admiral was not that concerned if the Mandalorians became involved in the conflict. But he really did not want Ezra Bridger Jedi Knight involved. For one at some point Jedi Master Joruus C'baoth would probably have an encounter with the Younger Jedi and such an event would be disastrous. Unlike Luke Skywalker, he postulated that Ezra would be able to tell that C'baoth was following the Dark Side of the Force and then there would be a confrontation. One that neither probably would survive. "So I was hoping that I might persuade you not to become involved. As I understand it...you have not accepted to join the Rebels yet...all I am asking is for you to perhaps...wait for the time being." He advised and Bo-Katan smiled.

"What type of persuasion do you have in mind?" Bo-Katan asked and Thrawn smiled as well. Then offered her what he intended to in the first place. Three Brand New Converted Star Destroyers, fresh from the Shipyards. He actually needed them for his grand plan to work, but found it more important that he use them to keep the Mandalorians out of the upcoming conflict. With the Mandalorian Fleets the Rebels would have at least what would be almost two more Sector Fleets to throw at the Empire. That could result in disaster. Even with the Dark Force of Katana Dreadnaughts. "Then we have an agreement..as long as you continue to not attempt any of your actions against Mandalore." Thrawn quickly agreed and then departed.

Stepping up to the Throne, Ezra and Sabine shook their heads. "I know...I know...but what choice did we actually have...We were not about to join the New Republic and this way we do get three Star Destroyers to add to our Fleets." Bo-Katan said and then slumped. She did not like the idea of taking a bribe from the Empire to stay out of the War. Ezra smiled reassuringly.

"It is alright Aunt Bo...actually I was going to advise that Mandalore not become involved...so if the Empire is willing to give us 3 Star Destroyers then...it works out doesn't it?" Ezra had surprised both Bo-katan and Sabine with that.

"Why would you advise not getting involved...the Empire seems to be up to their old tricks again? Eventually they will turn their attention towards us." Sabine said and Ezra turned towards her.

"Oh there is no doubt that eventually they will...but we need to look at this as an opportunity. If the Empire is able to defeat the New Republic then we should be able to work something out with them since we are cooperating with them...if the New Republic wins again...we can reopen negotiations and eventually join them." Ezra replied and this concerned Sabine a bit. She stared at him, frowning and then smiled slightly.

"You sound less like a Jedi and more like a Bothan right now." Sabine then laughed and so did Bo-katan. "But that does sound like a good idea..either way we stay neutral and are in a good position to join whichever side does win this." She added and Bo-katan had to agree. It did sound like a good idea. "So once Thrawn's Ships leave are you going to bring your Husband home Aunt Bo?" She asked and the older woman nodded. As soon as the Empire's Twelve Star Destroyers were detected she had sent Finn Rau to take Command of the Defense Fleets.

"Yes...we are still trying and we are not about to give up on me having a Baby." Bo-katan declared and both Sabine and Ezra hoped that eventually she would. "It is comforting that my Great Nieces and Nephew are here. Otherwise I...I might fall into despair for not being able to get pregnant." Silently thanking whatever deity that had gave her the insight to Adopt Ezra into her Clan and as her Nephew. It had worked out better then she could hope for. "Well I guess I have to contact the New Republic and give them the bad news...again." Standing she first hugged Ezra and then pulled Sabine into the embrace. "See you and the children for dinner later?" She asked and both nodded. She smiled warmly and then let the two go and walked away. Heading to the Communications Room. Both Sabine and Ezra then left as well to get the Children ready for dinner with their Great Aunt.

**000**

Once out of Mandalorian Space, Thrawn visibly relaxed. He had made sure to keep the landing party small when going before the Mand'alor because he did not want C'baoth learning about Ezra Bridger. If the Mad Jedi Master ever learned about Ezra and the young Jedi's children, he might get the idea to attempt to contact him. Which Thrawn knew would result in disaster. "Set course back to the Fleet...we have a War to wage and to win." Thrawn ordered and the Chimaera along with the other 11 Star Destroyers jumped into Hyperspace.

The End


End file.
